Satellite Darkness
by KittynMina
Summary: Rudger took Yusei in as a final act of kindness. It was the least he could do considering, and he knew he'd one day prove useful.
1. Satellite Schooling

**A/N:** Right, this is what I do when I get bored and lacking inspiration recently. This follows the basic lines of the series but with a few differences. It started out with me wondering what would have happened if some bit of humanity remained in Rudger and he took in Yusei when he was a baby to make up for killing his parents. And then it sort of spread from there into this. There's are no cards in this fic, I decided to do something slightly more like back in the orignal series when your monsters were more connected to your soul. Also, very dark fic, involved pretty much every type of abuse possible- because characters are at their best when they're suffering. And I know Yusei is a little OOC in this first chapter, but I do promise it's just the first chapter, it gets sorted pretty much straight away, it's just because he's lonely. Anyway... haven't decided on pairings yet, so if there's any you'd really love to see, tell me and I'll see if I can work it in somehow (I will do pretty much any pairing, as you know) and reviews are always loved. And that was a long note.

* * *

"Fudo!" Yusei's head jerked up to look at his teacher. Mr Cook. He glared down at Yusei. "Am I boring you, Fudo?"

"I'm done," Yusei said quietly. "And your example up on the board is wrong."

Cook snarled and backhanded him. Yusei was a genius, smarter than all of his teachers, and they didn't like to be reminded of the fact. And growing up in the Satellite wasn't easy. No one cared if teacher abused their students. Not even Yusei cared really. His friends had said he needed to keep his mouth shut, and he used to, but recently, he'd given up being good and quiet. He really didn't care, not now they were all gone.

"One more smart remark from you, Fudo and you'll be sent to the principal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Yusei said coldly as the other students snickered.

The teacher took a handful of his hair and dragged him to his feet. All the teachers hated him, Mr Cook especially. He had been a successful teacher, in Neo Domino for his holidays with his wife and young daughter when Zero Reverse happened and he became stuck in the Satellite. He was paid minimal amounts but it was something, more than most Satellites got. The fact that Yusei was smarter than him only fuelled his hatred.

"Crystal what?" Cook snapped.

"Sir," Yusei breathed.

Cook smirked and pulled Yusei to the front of the class. "Now, he's a life lesson for all you children. Take a good look at Fudo. He's a genius and doesn't he like to remind us of it? But, where do we suppose he's going to be in a few years time? Who thinks our dear Fudo is going to be doing anything worth his genius? Come on, don't be shy."

A few hands raised timidly. Cook sat on his desk at the front of the class, holding Yusei firmly, his back pressed against the edge of the desk. Surprisingly, this was gentle treatment when it came to Cook. In the city, a teacher would have been fired and shunned for treatment like this, but here, no one cared. Rumours were constantly flying around about what teacher did to their students- with their students. And Cook was one of the worst.

"Amy?" he laughed. "Where's Fudo going to be in, let's say, five years time?"

"With his friends," Amy sneered. "A prison punching bag."

"The Facility," Cook said, tracing a path across Yusei's cheek. "With a nasty gold scar down your cheek, Fudo? Just like your friend Hogan? Who thinks he'll be there?" Hands shot up. "Majority of people, Fudo. Where else might that intelligence get him?"

"Like Jack!" called a one voice.

"And Kiryu," added another.

"Dead?" he said. "Perhaps. Arrogance gets you into tight spots around here."

"He might get to the city," said Matthew.

The class joker- and teacher's favourite due to his hatred for Yusei- got a huge laugh from the class. Yusei knew he wasn't popular, and he didn't care. They were no better than him. None of them were any better than him and he didn't think he was better than them. He was only there because Rudger said so, he'd pulled a lot of favours to get him in and there were a lot of parents trying to get their children some form of education.

There was a knock on the door and Cook quickly released Yusei's hair. Three knocks meant it was the principal showing someone around. The parents didn't need to see how the children were treated until they'd paid up. Six adults walked in with a few kids. Mr Cook smiled.

"Hello, Principal sir," he said with a smile. "It's good to see some guests as well. This is Fudo Yusei, he's one of our most gifted students. He's just correcting the mistake I made to see who was paying attention."

He handed Yusei a chalk and smiled. Yusei stepped up to the board slowly and did as he was told, correcting the mistake in the complicated problem so it worked properly. He didn't see why Rudger couldn't look after his education like he always had. It would save him a lot of pain.

When the Principal and parents left, Cook pushed Yusei against the board with a hand in the centre of his back.

"Now, the answer to my earlier question," he said cruelly. "A boy who looks like Fudo will almost certainly find a living in pleasing others, if everyone catches my drift." There was a murmur and snickering from the students. "If he isn't already. So, today's life lesson, standing out from the crowd is only useful if its for your looks, everything else is useless, be content to be mediocre. You'll get further. Class dismissed."

He let Yusei go as everyone packed up and left. Yusei packed up quickly and hurried out, hoping to avoid what he knew was coming. Matthew and Amy wouldn't pass up what Cook had given him. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. And was quickly surrounded and thrown against the wall. They were laughing. Last year, he had Stardust to protect him, and he'd fought back and they left him alone more often. It helped that Jack and Crow had been with him. Now Jack had taken Stardust and vanished and Crow had been locked up for theft once again. He just grew tired and wanted it all to stop.

* * *

When Yusei came in, Rudger was mildly surprised to see he looked even worse than usual. He had promised himself he was going to look after Yusei, for his father's sake, but it wasn't easy. Every time he looked at the boy, he could see his father in him. Although, it went only as far as looks. There were a few similarities in their personalities and those few were strong, but Yusei was cold and distant, while his father had been open and almost childish at times. He'd done his best with Yusei, and Demak- ever faithful to him and being good with children- had helped as much as he could, but Yusei struggled at school and since his few close friends began to vanish one by one, he'd grown even colder and more isolated.

"Another bad day?" Rudger said softly.

"Worst yet," Yusei replied, dumping his bag and heading to his room.

Rudger sighed and shook his head. He really didn't understand the boy. He knew it was hard to be smarter than his classmates, but then, he'd had his brother and Yusei's father to share his troubles with. He did miss them so much. He had never thought about the consequences that Zero Reverse might have had on those closest to him and he swore to himself that he would never let Yusei discover the truth behind Zero Reverse. It would crush him.

"Should I go and talk to him?" Demak asked quietly. "See what I could get out of him? Maybe try to ease him a little?"

"I doubt it will do much good," Rudger sighed. "But if you think it will help, feel free to do so. I think the only thing that will make him any happier is dropping out of school, and I don't think we should let that happen. He's old enough but… he's far too much like his father sometimes."

When Demak opened Yusei's door, the teen was curled up under his covers, his uniform thrown in a pile of the floor. Demak sighed. He could just make out a white piece of material under the covers- his father's lab coat. Rudger had given it to him when he was a child and Yusei would always snuggle into it when he was upset.

"Are you ok, Yusei?" he asked.

"I want to hate them," Yusei whispered. "I want to hate them so much, with everything I have, but I can't. I just pity them."

"What happened today?" He sat on the bed next to Yusei and gently lay a hand on his side. "You seem worse than normal."

"The maths teacher, you know the one I always have problems with, who hates me?" he explained shakily. Demak hummed in response. "He dragged me up to the front of the class today. He just wants to humiliate me in every way possible."

"And?" he encouraged gently.

"And he all but said I was a cheap whore," the boy admitted. "So of course everyone had a great time with that. He told everyone that's all I had any hope of ever being."

Demak sighed and rubbed his side gently. He knew Yusei was struggling, everyone knew that. Then it occurred to him that he'd heard something that might cheer him up a little.

"Your friend Crow is being released today and he'll arrive early tomorrow morning," he said. Yusei looked up and for the first time Demak could see the tear tracks down his cheeks, the tears already dried up. "If you don't tell Rudger, I'll let you skip school and we'll go see him."

"Thanks," Yusei said, giving Demak a rare genuine smile- not just the one he'd put on to please Rudger. "Why won't Rudger just let me drop out? Does he like seeing me like this?"

"Yusei, Rudger loves you," Demak told him. "You know, when you were a baby, he took you in because he felt he owed it to your father, he wasn't interested in looking after a child but you're far more than that now. He sees you as his child now."


	2. Stardust and Red

**A/N:** We have Jack! I love Jack, really I do, he has some of the best moments. This one feels strangely short actually, but it's not actually that much shorter. Pretty mich just Jack this chapter and next chapter, Crow comes back, so we've got a good few chapters. And thanks for the reviews already, and please keep them coming. They makes me feel all warm and me feel all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

Jack often wondered about Yusei. Especially on nights like that. A cold, clear, frosty night, the moon glowing in the starry sky. Not that it was seen very well, the city's light pollution was too great for anything to be greatly seen, but Jack knew it was up there. There was a soft growl from the bed and another, slightly higher one in response. He looked at his reflection in the glass and two dragons were lying on his bed. One, a larger black and red dragon, almost demonic in looks. The other, slightly smaller and more delicate, was pale blue and white. Both stunning creatures in different ways. Jack, of course, was far more interested in his own dragon- Red Demon's Dragon. Stardust was far too delicate and pretty for his liking.

"What are you two complaining about?" he grumbled. Stardust nudged the empty cup of tea and Jack got the message loud and clear. "You're hungry again?" They both gave a strange sound for such big creatures- it sounded almost like a big cat meowing to Jack. "People will think I'm eating all this. You two are more trouble than you're worth." They groaned and he sighed. "Fine, I'll get you something to eat."

Jack sighed and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see Mikage sitting on the couch, working on a clipboard. She looked up hearing the door.

"Can I do something for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, get me a pizza," he replied, shutting the door again.

"A whole one?" she said, a bit louder than she meant to.

The door opened again and Jack was glaring down at her. "Yes a whole one. You know what I like."

"Yes Jack."

The door slammed and Jack returned to the pair of dragons. They moved apart slightly and Jack flopped down between them. Stardust rested her head on Jacks head and the blonde stroked her head gently, although that received a jealous nuzzle from Red. The bigger dragon pushed the smaller one away to claim Jack's chest for himself. Jack had always thought of them like that; Stardust was smaller and girly while Red was bigger and definitely the dominant male.

"You miss Yusei too, huh?" he said, stroking Stardust's head.

Stardust seemed content to let Red rest on Jack and to curl up beside him as long as Jack continued to pay her attention.

"I wonder how he is without us."

Knowing Yusei, he'd already forgiven him and simply missed him. Crow, of course, wouldn't be so easy to calm. It was probably even worse because it was Rex Godwin who'd taken Jack from them. For as long as he could remember, Yusei's guardian, Rex's older brother, had taught them the Rex was pure evil incarnated. He'd always told them that Rex was the reason Yusei's father was dead and the reason that they were stuck in the Satellite. Jack had quickly found that he didn't trust Rex. He wasn't sure he believe all Rudger's hype, but he knew that he didn't trust him. Anyone who made best friends betray each other couldn't be good.

Then again, he had little to say on that matter. He had been the one who'd taken him up on the offer. Jack wanted to return to the Satellite on nights like this. The truth was, sometimes he didn't know why he'd left. Yes, he now had ever thing he'd wanted but it wasn't the same without his friends at his side. He wondered if Yusei was still in school. It was the only school in the Satellite and parents everywhere tried to get their children, scrapping together their savings only to be paying for abuse and a mediocre education at best. Martha had told him and Crow to keep going because they had each other and very few people would dare to argue with them both. And sometimes he thought perhaps it was for Yusei's sake as well. Martha had a soft spot for Yusei, and the state he was always in made it hard for her to simply turn her back. He hoped Yusei had convinced Rudger to let him drop out, especially if Crow wasn't around anymore. He'd been thrown out because of his criminal tendencies.

The door opened and Mikage handed Jack the pizza box. He quickly took two slices then tossed the box on the floor. The two dragons pounced on it instantly, fighting over the pizza, and for some reason the box too. Jack watched them, smiling gently. They were mock fighting over a cardboard box? It was ridiculous.

His fingers went absently to the crystal hanging around his neck, a glittering see-through stone in the shape of a star. The star had once belonged to Yusei, it was a part of his soul that held Stardust. Taking it from him was had got him there, and he knew Yusei would one day come to get it back, but for now, he needed to focus on what he was doing in the city. Rex wanted him to become a king, and Jack wanted that too to some extent. Rex kept him fighting, proving his skill with the pair of dragons was above that of everyone else. And Red would do anything for him, the pair worked perfectly together as one. Stardust obeyed him because he was Yusei's friend and Stardust wanted to prove she could be of some use. At least, that's how it seemed to Jack. She seemed to know that Jack needed her and she was happy to wait in his company for the time when Yusei finally came for her.

"Jack."

Jack looked up to see Rex himself in shutting the door. The older man approached him slowly, casting the still squabbling dragons a side glance. They hadn't taken on their full sized forms, settling for a more comfortable size for Jack to handle.

"I doubt being where they belong would hurt those two," he commented coldly. "Perhaps it would be quieter."

"It's soothing to have them around," Jack replied. "What can I do for you?"

"You've got a duel tomorrow," Rex said.

"Yeah, so? I duel most days."

"You know, my bother worries about his ward," he said. Jack wasn't sure what that had to do with anything and fought the urge to correct Rex on not using Yusei's name. "I wonder if maybe he's worrying unnecessarily. After all, the bad influences in his life have been removed. Kiryu is incarcerated in Lidum House and will probably never be released. Hogan is safely locked up ninety percent of the year and you're here."

"If Yusei ever knew the truth about his dad-"

"He won't," he said firmly. "If he ever finds out, it'll crush him, you know that. Would you like to be responsible for that?"

"I-" He stopped and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I thought not. I just came to make sure you were ready for tomorrow. Goodnight, Jack."

Jack glared at his back as he left and folded his arms over his chest. If Kriyu was here, he'd tell him to stop being so stupid and just tell Rex what he thought of him. But Jack had a little more restraint than that- at least he hoped he did and he wasn't going to end up with Kriyu. He was living the good life and Rex could easily have him thrown in the Facility. He didn't really want to give all that up.

"Alright you two," he growled. Both dragons looked up from the now mangled box. "I'm going to get some sleep, so either be quiet or get back where you belong."

The pair faded out of existence and Jack sighed. Finally a little piece and quiet. Jack pulled necklace with the crystal on and undressed quickly. While he never slept with it around his neck, it never went far from his side. More often than not, it just stayed in his hand, or under his pillow. In theory, the whole building was under lock down and no one got in or out with being checked, but Jack wouldn't know what he'd do if someone stole Stardust and part of Yusei.


	3. Blackbird Returns

**N/A:** Crow makes his big entrance straight out of the facility. Yays for Crow. And a more IC Yusei. And a flashback at the end. Also, thanks for pointing out the age thing, for this chapter and the past two they've been about seventeen- so about a year before the series starts- and next chapter we actually catch up with the series. And thank you for the warm fuzzy reviews. And three updates in a really short time! Yays!

* * *

Crow shifted his weight impatiently as Officer Lowler unlocked his handcuffs. As he'd got off the Sector Security prisoner transport boat, Crow had tried to see Yusei in the crowd of people there to greet their loved ones. When he was finally free, he pushed through the families, search desperately for his best friend.

"Yusei!" he shouted above the noise.

"Crow!" came Yusei's voice. He looked up to see Yusei's head just above the crowd, waving to him. "Crow!"

Crow laughed and pushed out to the back of the crowd to find Yusei standing on the bonnet of Demak's 4x4. He grinned seeing the raven haired teen. Without thinking the consequences through, he jumped up onto the bonnet and threw his arms around him, laughing madly, even as they both fell backwards off the bonnet onto the rough, and still frost covered ground.

"I'm back!" he laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," Yusei replied, pushing Crow from on top of him. "You're my best friend, of course I missed you."

"Best friend? What, I've been promoted?" he said loudly, pulling Yusei up. "Is school really that bad? Please tell me Rudger doesn't still make you go to that place."

"Yeah, he is," he sighed.

Crow frowned and looked Yusei over, a little growl forming in the back of his throat at the sight of his friend. Most noticeable was the bruise on the right side of his face, even knuckle imprints visible. He assumed he must have other injuries as well from his school days.

"It's good to see you again, Master Crow," Demak said quietly.

Crow grinned. "You too big guy. Hey, how about you talk to your boss about getting Yusei out of school."

"Rudger thinks he needed a bit of discipline in his life," he replied.

"There's a difference between discipline and torture. I should know," he growled. "But enough of that, you're coming to my place, Yusei, I've got you something."

"You spoil each other," Demak sighed. "Hop in and I'll take you there."

Crow and Yusei jumped into the back seat and Demak set off across the Satellite. Crow pulled Yusei into his chest, laughing as he told Yusei about his time in the Facility. Yusei listened to his tales patiently. He'd only been locked up for nine months in a low security area, but Crow made it sound like he'd been held in the worst conditions imaginable.

"… and then he said I was the best duellist he'd ever seen and gave me his milkshake."

"Did that really happen?" Demak asked.

"Yes," Crow cried, folding his arm and sticking his nose in the air. "I never lie."

"Ok, so how much of that is accurate?" Yusei chuckled.

"Most of it, to some level of detail," he laughed. "Some of it might be a little exaggerated, but it all worked out pretty much the way I said. You can let us off here, Demak, we'll head over the bridge."

"Ok, have fun," Demak said, pulled the car to a stop so they could jump out. "Be back by the time it gets dark. And if you decide to stop the night, at least let us know, unlike the last time."

"You shouldn't worry so much," Crow laughed, throwing his arms around Yusei's shoulder's. "I'm here to look after him."

"And that's what worries people."

Crow laughed and dragged Yusei away towards the BAD area. Yusei and Crow had always loved it there. No one from school would ever dare to come this far out and the adults preferred to skit around the outside. The Crow's Nest, as it was affectionately called, was near the Daedalus Bridge. Crow led Yusei into his little house and sat him on the bed.

"So, how's stuff been without me?" Crow asked.

"Ok, I guess," Yusei whispered. "I've tried to talk to Rudger about stuff going on at school."

"Doesn't listen?" Crow said quietly.

"No, he listens, I'm just not sure he understands," he replied. "I really try to make him get it. He doesn't understand why I'm so set on dropping out, even when I tell him the stuff that I have to put up with."

"So drop out," he said.

"I can't just-"

"Sure you can, come and see me during the day," Crow laughed. "We can hang out like we used to and it saves you a load of pain."

"Rudger would find out," Yusei said. "He'd kill me."

"Nah, he didn't kill you for making friends with Jack and you said he would," he replied.

"No, but he was incredibly smug when Jack just ran off and vanished. I barely avoided the 'I told you so' speech."

"You're telling me. Martha's favourite is 'you should have known better'."

"Cook's the worst," Yusei sighed. "He knows how to really get to you."

"When he has a grudge, yeah," Crow agreed. "Like with you. What's his latest?"

"Well, he likes to stand me up in front of the class and tell everyone about how I'll fail in everything. I swear he's gay you know, keeps mention that I'm good looking, apparently."

Crow laughed and patted Yusei back, drawing a pained hiss. At his questioning look, Yusei lifted his top a little to show him the cut where Mr Cook had forced him to stand against the edge of the table.

"Ouch. That's guys a psycho I swear."

"At least you don't have to put up with it. I don't want to be anywhere near him or the other creeps at that place. Anyway, you said you have a present for me."

"Oh yeah. Here."

He offered Yusei a crystal of swirling colours and when Yusei lifted it to the light he could see a burning piece of engine, shooting towards the earth. He frowned.

"What's… is this an equip crystal? You got me an equip crystal?"

"The best. I actually found it in the junk yard, I can't believe someone just tossed it away. It's Junk Barrage, good for five times. You are so lucky, I really wanted to use it, but I managed to keep control and bring it hope to you."

"You're the best, Crow," he said, pulling him into a tight, brief hug. "Thanks."

"Hey, everything's better when I'm around, right?" he laughed "Now, if you're staying here, you should call your mothe- I mean Demak."

"I can just as quickly take back that thing about your being the best," he muttered.

"Oh come on, '_be back by dark_' and '_at least call us_' stuff," Crow teased, lowering his voice to impersonate Demak. "Next thin you know it's '_we love you honey_' and '_we were _so_ worried about you_', and you know it."

"Crow…"

"Hey, we should crash your place," he said suddenly. "Then, your parents won't be worried about us and we've got he loads of space."

"I suppose."

"Let's go then!"

The noise of two boys clattering down the stairs to get out of the sudden downpour hardly a surprise to Rudger and Demak. Neither minded Crow, especially now Jack was gone. It would have worked better if Kiryu was there as well. Crow was practically family. So, it was little surprise that Crow would want to spend time there with them.

"Hey guys!" Crow said loudly. "I bet you guys missed me, huh? Nine months without me, you must have been so quiet."

"Hmm," Rudger said quietly. "I actually got some work done for once, so did Yusei. We've made a lot of progress."

"Progress is overrated," he replied. "No one minds if I stay the night, right? It's just it's kind of wet out there, and while you and Yusei were making all they progress, he had no fun at all, what with being tortured at school and so on."

"If you can keep the noise down," Demak said gently.

"Awesome. Let's go, Yusei!"

Rudger smiled as Crow dragged Yusei off to his room. Demak met his gaze with the same smile. That boy was one of the best things to ever happen to Yusei, better than all the other two at least. And that was why Demak and Rudger accepted him.

_Rudger had watched that boy from afar for a long time. Jack Atlas. He was a Signer. And now Yusei was talking to him, as if they were long time friends. Jack was arrogant and rude and a Signer. But there was the little redhead, he was just as loud and stood up to Jack. He liked that boy. And of course, the slightly quieter blue haired boy. Rudger liked him, not around Yusei, but as a person. He was rather soft-spoken, but commanding and powerful. _

"_Rudger," Yusei called. "I'm going to go with the guys. I'll be back late."_

"_Don't get into trouble," Rudger replied._

"_Don't worry about it," Crow had called, wrapped his arms around Yusei's shoulder and leaning on him, a huge grin on his face. "I will totally look after him. You don't have to worry about a thing."_

"_Say the thirteen year old boy with a criminal marker," Demak chuckled._

"_I didn't deserve it," he cried defiantly. _

_From that moment on, they both knew Crow would be a permanent member of their lives whether they wanted to fight it or not. They could deal with the Signer to see Yusei so happy._


	4. Arcadia

**A/N:** It's the first visit of my favourite minor villian. Divine is so much fun to write. And, me being me, I've changed my mind and we're still not quite at the same time frame of the series like I said we would be and the not using cards things, because I have the vague power of Momentum on my side. No one outlined what it really does so it now does what I want it to do and that is be a handy plot device. And I'm so pleased to get the reviews. It's so lovely.

* * *

Divine smiled and slowly brushed a stray piece of blue hair from the subject's face. He had to start calling him the subject, he'd called Aki by her name and that had got him her complete trust, but quite the independence he wanted. Besides, this subject was something else entirely and he was so close to success he could slip up now.

"Divine sir, we're ready to begin," one of his assistants said quietly.

His smile widened and he nodded. The subject was currently unconscious, having been heavily sedated for safety. Not for his, the subject had already proved he could handle pain, but his mind was as unstable as Aki's and he wasn't so loyal.

"Let's begin then," Divine said. "Bring him round."

It took a few minutes from the sedative being lifted to the subject coming around fully. But when he did they knew about it. He'd got the boy last year, he needed someone unstable to continue his research on but it had to be someone that wouldn't be missed. So he found himself at Lidum House, an institute for the criminally insane. He'd spent a lot of money bribing the warden to allow him custody of three young patients. This was the only one left, but he was proving to be worth ten times the other two. Divine glanced at the struggling boy. The eighteen year old was perfect, and he was so close to completing his research. Hopefully, today would be the day.

"Stop struggling boy," he snapped. "It won't help." The boy looked over. Once he was sure he had what he wanted, he'd allow the subject a bit more affection, as he did with Aki, but until then, he was just another child. "Begin the testing."

"Yes sir."

The electrical current ran through the subject instantly and the screens began to light up with readings. Divine had for a long time believed that every human had the potential to become a psychic duellist, but very few actually knew it. It seemed to him it was a primal thing, locked away in their mind. But an unstable, emotional mind, filled with hatred and sorrow would bring it out. He concluded the teenage years were best for unleashing them. Raging hormones and knowledge of what it was to be different from everyone else made them easier than children and they lacked the emotional control adults had.

The only problem was, while the boy had the potential- his mind was perfect for the job- something was still blocking it. Divine had reasoned that it was pain and distress. Most psychic duellist unleashed their powers for the first time towards those who'd hurt them. And he hoped this torture would be enough to unlock this boy's power.

Aki glanced at the heavy metal door. Even that much steel couldn't block the screams. She sighed and looked down at her deck. Something wrong, but no one believed her. She was certain, yesterday there had been no deck, no cards. The monsters were a part of your soul and the spell and traps were crystals. Then, overnight everything had changed. She instinctually knew how to play and that these holograms became real but no one else remembered what she did. Divine had told her she had a fever and that she should go back to bed. It just didn't make sense. Unfortunately, the sudden change hadn't stopped Divine from whatever he was doing to that boy.

She didn't even know his name. He was just the blue haired boy. In her mind she called him Blue, for lack of anything better. Blue had appeared last year, with two others of the same age. She hadn't known their names either. Only that Divine kept them away from the rest of the Arcadia Movement. When he first came in, he looked like he hadn't been cared for in years. It was a shame, he could have been good looking if he wasn't so messed up. Whatever Divine was doing to him, she was sure it was for the best, but she hoped he really wasn't in too much pain and the screams were just exaggerated by the acoustics of the room and halls. Although, somehow she doubt that.

* * *

"Rudger," Demak said quietly. Rudger didn't answer but Demak continued anyway. "Did you make adjustments to the Momentum Reactor last night?"

"A few, yes," he replied.

Demak walked over to hole where the grate had been removed. Rudger was under the floor, working on the electrics, they'd been on the fritz since the night before.

"Was there another energy surge?" he asked.

Rudger straighten so his head and shoulders were above floor level. He frowned and thought for a moment.

"I believe there was, yes," he said. "Why? Has something changed again?"

"You've effectively turned a 5000 year old war into a children's card game," Demak said, holding up a deck of card. "Duel Monsters."

"Side effects," Rudger said, shrugging his shoulders. "It doesn't really matter what form the war takes, only that we win. Besides, only those with a mark will remember what it was like before, and even that doesn't seem quite real, you know this."

"Yes, remember the last time?"

"That wasn't my fault. Yusei was a child and somehow thought playing with the circuits would be fun."

"Perhaps the pair of you should stop playing with the reactor then," Demak suggested. "Since every time you do, you seem to change reality. How are we supposed to win a war using cards?"

"I'll work on it," Rudger replied. "Let me just finish the electrics or we won't have any lights."

Even as Rudger spoke the lights flickered on. Demak smiled and Rudger got out from the hole, replacing the grill. Yusei walked in, looking strangely pleased to be going to school.

"It was just the fuse," he said. "Must have been the electrical surge the reactor recorded last night. I'm off."

"You seem pleased with yourself," Demak said.

"Last day," Yusei replied. "If I get through today in one piece, I never have to see any of those jerks again. And I'll have done it without disobeying you, Rudger."

"I'm proud of you," Rudger told him, rubbing his hair affectionately. "Now get going."

"I'll probably go and see Crow after school," he warned, heading for the door. "Don't expect me back early."

"Hmm, you're legal to drink now," Demak sighed. "Although I doubt that ever stopped Crow." Yusei smiled back at them and made his way up the stairs to leave. "Duel disk and deck, Yusei?"

Yusei ran back and picked up his duel disk from the table, but his hand hovered over his deck. Demak glanced at Rudger, who looked worried. After a moment, Yusei took his deck and pushed it into it's holder on his belt and ran off again.

"What if he's a Signer?" Demak asked the second the door slammed.

"We would have seen a sign by now," Rudger snapped. "Besides, he's spent too much time down here, there's probably enough negative energy just from background radiation to keep away the Crimson Dragon."

"But Stardust is a Signer dragon," he argued.

"There's no such thing as a Signer dragon," he growled. "The Crimson Dragon is as prone to changing its mind as everyone else. Just because it once was doesn't mean it is now. And it depends on whether it's attached to Yusei or not. Not everyone who's ever owned Stardust was a Signer."

"This made a lot more sense before you messed with reality," he sighed. "When the monsters were a part of your soul."

"It doesn't matter. Besides, Jack has Stardust, which means he'll find the Signer it belongs to and give it to him," Rudger said. "And if not, Yusei will get Stardust back and the amount of negative energy in his will drive the Crimson Dragon from the card's spirit."

"Why does that sound like you've done this on purpose?" he asked.

"You've been here before. It's like switching to a whole new time line," the scientist answered. "You already have all this knowledge, it's just unlocking it in your mind."

Demak sighed. "Just stop altering the reactor, I'm sick of having to get used to a new reality every time you and Yusei get bored. Didn't you promise him you'd look at his D-Wheel anyway?"

"Probably."

* * *

Jack frowned and looked through his deck. He was sure the past few years weren't a dream. But it seemed that they were. A very strange dream. He looked over the two cards on the table. Stardust and Red. In his dream, they'd been real, a part of his soul and Yusei's. And he supposed that was true enough in the way they'd both treasured the cards above all else. It just didn't make sense in his mind but here it was, plain as day. He could even remember taking the card from Yusei, so why didn't he believe it?

_The three of them were standing at the front of the class, hands on Mr Cook's desk. It was their own fault. Mr Cook had been doing his usual cruel practise of beating his students and had turned his attention to Yusei for no reason. He and Crow had defended him and had found themselves as target too, though they were starting to get used to it. The day had ended but most the class, sadistic as they were, stayed behind to watch them be punished. _

_Mr Cook raised a cane, none of them knew where he'd got it from, and cracked it down against their backs. The wooden stick was just long enough to get all four of them at once. None of them moved or made a sound. Yusei was used to it, they knew that from six years of watching Mr Cook making him suffer. Jack and Crow were too stubborn and wouldn't let Cook had the satisfaction of hearing them._

"_So?" Cook said, moving around the desk to look at their faces. "Do we understand what happens when you form meaningless attachments? You two I understand, you're brothers, but I would have thought you'd learnt your lesson from what happened with Kiryu. What he did to Kiryu?"_

_They didn't answer. Mr Cook sneered down at them, this time slamming the cane down on their hands. _

_The torture continued for almost half an hour before they were allowed to go. The trio quickly made their way to Crow and Jack's place where Yusei was keeping his D-Wheel. Crow was busy fussing over Yusei. Jack smiled. Crow had been his little brother for as long as he could remember. Despite the fact they still kept their own family names, there was barely six months age difference and they were as psychically and mental different as could be, everyone called them brothers and they considered themselves brothers. And Yusei seemed to have slotted in as the middle child- especially as far as Martha was concerned. So to see him in such a state, and with Crow fussing over him was heart warming. It made him feel awful for what he was about to do. It was going to hurt them more than he wanted to imagine._

"_Yusei." The boy looked up and gave him a gentle smile. "Is your D-Wheel ready to ride?" He nodded. "Can we see?"_

_Yusei nodded and ran out to get the D-Wheel out. Crow followed quickly and Jack glanced at where Yusei had left his jacket. His deck was in the pocket. He picked it up and pulled out Stardust before taking his jacket and deck out to where Yusei and Crow were waiting. _

"_Don't leave your deck just lying around, Yusei."_

_The D-Wheel ran smoothly enough, but didn't look like much. Yusei looked so proud of himself when he came back, Crow singing his praises. Jack waited until they'd both gone back inside before picking up the helmet and swing onto the D-Wheel._

Jack frowned and looked down at Stardust. He didn't want to know how Crow and Yusei had reacted. It didn't feel right though, it was like seeing it through someone else's eyes. It felt strange. He looked over the cards once again. He almost hoped Yusei would be coming to get his card soon, to end the torment it brought.


	5. Servants of The Gods

**A/N: **Almost caught up with the begining of the series. More cruelty to Yusei, but he is at his best when he's suffering. And massive plot twist coming up this chapter and next.

* * *

Yusei tapped his pen nervously against his desk. Mr Cook was late, but that was little comfort, he had maths all afternoon. And no doubt he would just be itching to put Yusei in pain. It was the last day, of course he wasn't going to let him go without something special. And he wondered it whoever spoke out of turn first during the next school year would suffer the same as he had. Finally he burst in, looking furious and slammed his books down on his desk. His gaze instantly fell on Yusei, who stilled his pen and lowered his gaze. He really didn't want to know what he had planned.

"Alright class," he said, his gaze sweeping over them. "For all of you who have been here from the start, congratulations on lasting so long, and that goes for those of who joined us later on, it can't have been easy. But now, you've finally managed to complete your education." A few of the students cheered and laughed, only the popular ones though. "But we still have to spend the afternoon together, and I don't think there's any point teaching you anything, you can talk amongst yourself, unless anyone has any suggestions. Come up here, Fudo."

Yusei got up slowly and stood in front of the desk. Mr Cook sat behind the desk and put his feet up. He glanced him over and Yusei suppressed a shudder. He didn't like the look in his eyes. The class seemed to have gone quiet. Whatever Mr Cook was going to do to they wanted to watch.

"You look worried," Cook said casually. Yusei didn't reply. "Look at you. All alone. If I decided to kill you right here and now, I doubt anyone would care. No one would defend you, no one would miss you, and no one would say a word."

"Would you want to kill me, _sir_?" Yusei said quietly.

"Probably not," he replied. "Then I'd have to go through the trouble of getting rid of your body."

"Too much hassle for you?" he muttered.

"I could change my mind. Take off your blazer."

Yusei gazed at him for a moment before doing as he was told. There were whistles and jeers behind him, and Yusei shivered. Mr Cook pulled a silk scarf out of one of the draws and Yusei swallowed heavily. He really didn't like the looks of that. Cook chuckled softly and instructed him to take of his shirt. Yusei knew what he was trying to do; humiliate him in front of everyone, make him ashamed but Yusei had never been shy about how he looked, Mr Cook had seen to that by constantly telling him people would pay for him.

"Well, would look at that," Cook laughed. "You're not bad under there, are you?" Yusei bit his cheek to keep from answering, it wouldn't do him any favours. "You act like you're so perfect, Fudo, that you're good and kind and everything that you shouldn't be in the Satellite. But I can see you for what you really are." He stood up and leant forwards so his face was barely an inch from Yusei's. "A dirty whore."

"Am I? Or is that just what you want me to be?" Yusei said. Then he realised the words had come out. This was Crow's fault, he kept say how if Cook kept say it, it was probably because he wanted him. But he'd said it now, there was no point backing down, he'd just have to take the punishment. "Because you seem to point out you think I'm attractive at every chance you get."

"Such brave words," he sneered. "You're showing your true colours now."

He took a handful of Yusei's hair, something Yusei had got used to over the years, and pulled him around the desk. He was pushed to his knees as the rest of the class laughed and jeered.

"It's about to you acted like a real man instead of a stupid child."

* * *

"Divine?" Aki said quietly.

Divine frowned and looked at Aki. She was watching his blue haired subject through the large glass window. He was sedated again, but he was now perfect. All his research and time and money was worth it, because he was right. Despite the fact that this was the only subject to survive, it was a victory and a success. He'd tested it yesterday, he'd duelled the boy himself and felt the begins of his power, growing throughout the duel and probably still growing. He had artificially created a psychic duellist. And this boy had limitless potential and skill. Satellite duellist always seemed to have something the kids from the city didn't. He'd liked Satellite kids, they were tough, fighters, with the will to survive even at the expense of others.

"Who is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's psychic, like you," he replied. "Well, a lot more lie the Black Rose side of you."

"He's dangerous?" she whispered. "That bad?"

"He's angry and alone and out of control," he told her. She didn't need to know the truth. "I spend time with him, try to talk to him and get him to relax and understand we're not going to hurt him, but I think he's been hurt too many times before."

"What's his name?" she asked. "Maybe I could try to talk to him. I understand after all."

He smiled. Aki was so naïve, she wanted to help everyone like her and she was walking right into his plan.

"He won't tell anyone," he lied. He hadn't wanted to know. "When he's awake he's either untrusting and cold or angry and cruel. I'm not sure I want you to be in the same room as him."

"I can handle it. If he tried to hurt me, I can just summon Black Rose Dragon. Please, let me try."

"If you insist." He pulled out his phone and rung someone. "Get someone down to bring Blue round." She smiled. Even Divine called him Blue. "Yes, I know it's dangerous, but Aki thinks she can help him understand who he is."

He hung up and a after a few minutes one of Divine's test assistants came down to bring Blue out of his unconscious state. Aki entered the room slowly as he began to stir. She glanced around and saw that there was no duel disk or deck but hers. She was safe. He opened his eyes slowly as the door locked and she stepped back. His eyes were a fierce, smouldering amber and told her so much about him. He was a wild animal- her thoughts turned to a caged tiger with eyes like those- and he was ready to turn his anger on the first person he crossed.

"Hello," she said quietly, burying her fear. "I'm Aki. Izayoi Aki. Are you alright?"

He sat up and backed into the corner, wrapping the blankets around him. Aki sighed. He was afraid and alone. Perhaps Divine was right and he'd been hurt too many times before and really didn't trust anyone.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked, trying to coax something out of the boy. "Do you even know where you are? Are you afraid? I don't blame you if you are. I know what it's like to be alone and called a freak."

"I was never-"

"I know it's hard to be psychic."

"I'm not psychic."

She smiled. His voice was soft and strained, but she guess that was from all the screaming she heard.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kiryu Kyosuke," he said quietly. "Where am I?"

"The Arcadia Movement. Divine takes in people like us and gives us a home."

"Whatever."

"There's no need to be scared."

"I'm not scared!"

Aki stepped back as his glare locked onto her. His intense eyes burning in fury. Suddenly she saw what Divine meant about his mood swings. He turned away and rested his head on his knees.

"Leave me alone," he growled. "Get out before I hurt you."

"I doubt you could if you tried," Aki said coldly, drawing a card. "I'd kill you first."

"It'd be a nice reprieve."

"There's a tournament coming up. You're a duellist, maybe you'll be lucky enough to get an entry. Or Divine my let you go with him."

Kiryu fell silent and ignored everything else she had to say. The door opened and Divine was in the doorway. It seemed Kiryu recognised him as his eyes flashed with burning anger.

"Come Aki," he said quietly. "Leave Kiryu to himself. If he can work hard and learn to behave, perhaps he can be trusted with his deck again."

He guided her out, smiling to himself. Perhaps she'd got just enough out of him. He was difficult and unstable, but if Divine could convince him to find a friend in Aki, he might just be able to gain his trust.

* * *

"What on earth happened to Yusei?" Rudger boomed.

Crow was holding Yusei's weight as they entered the underground home. Rudger hurried over and took him from Crow. Yusei's back was covered in fresh blood and gashes. He told Crow to find Demak, and the young boy ran off into the tunnels. His adoptive son was barely conscious, his breathing shallow and pained. Rudger held him against his chest, gently stroking his hair to try and calm him.

"What happened?" Demak asked. "Crow?"

"Well, he told me this morning that since it was his last day he thought Cook might have something worse than normal planned for him," Crow explained quickly. "So he said if he wasn't with me half a hour after school finished, I had to come look for him. And I did. I ended up in the school and I found him in Cook's classroom. He was tied up to the desk, where you couldn't see him from the door and gagged and he was barely awake and still bleeding. The bastard really did a number on him. You're lucky I'm good at breaking into places."

Rudger's eyes darkened in fury. He hadn't raised Yusei for eighteen long years to see some cruel teacher with a problem with Yusei almost kill him. He held Yusei closer, whispering to him gently to soothe him, his son and his only link to his past.

"We'll look after him, Crow," Demak said gently. "You did a good job, thank you for looking out for him."

"Hey, I'd rather stick around if that's ok," Crow said. "I can't just leave him."

"It's alright," Rudger replied. "But, if you could wait outside until we've finished cleaning him up, I'd rather you didn't see him like this."

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait in Yusei's room. Hey, he's alright, isn't he? He's not..."

"No," he snapped. "Yusei will be just fine, Crow."

He left them alone and Demak frowned. He knew what Rudger was thinking. Yusei had lost a lot of blood. He'd need medical help beyond what they could give him here if h was to have a great chance of survival. And Rudger couldn't bare to let Yusei go. In actual fact Demak probably couldn't either. They'd raised him, he was such a treasured part of their lives. There was really only one thing to do.

"Will he be accepted?" Demak whispered.

"I think so," Rudger replied. "Yusei? Yusei, can you hear me?" Yusei managed to nod weakly. "Good. Yusei, the man who did this to you, do you hate him? Do you hate all the people who laughed while he did this?" Yusei trembled, but nodded again. "Hold onto that hatred Yusei. Remember that they did this to you and that it's all because Jack Atlas took your Stardust. Think about Jack and that Crimson Dragon of his. And Rex, my cruel little brother Rex, who took him from you to resurrect his precious dragon. That man caused your father's death, Yusei. Your father is dead because of him and now Jack is his puppet. What kind of god allows this? Hate it Yusei. Hate every servant of that dragon and all who simply sit back and let it run its course."

Yusei let out a whimpering breath, repeating the name of the dragon. Demak looked on, afraid of what would happen should the Dark Gods refuse Yusei. However, when his mark began to glow brightly, as did Rudger's, he knew it was working, Rudger's whispers to Yusei were encouraging all those hidden emotions to surface and for Yusei to finally allow himself to truly feel. And they way he was treated by others, Demak imagined a lot of those new feelings were centred around hatred and anger. And slowly, dark energy surrounded the boy and a mark began to take shape on his arm. It wouldn't fully take hold yet, it would keep him as he looked, but when the time was right, it would change him, and then he would fully understand. But for now, they simply waited to find whether he would survive.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, a second note. Because I have no idea what mark to give Yusei. Seriously, I have no idea which on to give him to suit his deck. Suggestions would be great or I'll have to spend hours trying to think about it in a way that doesn't totally confuse me and the plot. And of course, reviews and always loved guys.


	6. Monsters

**A/N:** I'm going to make you wait on Yusei because I'm cruel and still not sure what to do with him. So enjoy some Crow, Jack and Divine and Kiryu. And I love to get more reviews.

* * *

Crow knew something was wrong. There had to be. He'd seen it in Rudger and Demak's eyes. They were scared. Sitting on Yusei's bed, wrapped up in his covers, he tried not to think about it. About how if they looked so worried, maybe Yusei wasn't going to be ok. He shook his head desperately. This was Yusei, he had to be ok, he couldn't lose Yusei too. Seeing him tied up and broken had been heart wrenching. There was no noise from the main room. He wanted to see what was going on and make sure Yusei was still alive, but he waited. Rudger and Demak would tell him as soon as there was any news.

He shivered and hugged closer into the blankets. He noticed now, how much the smelt like Yusei, he never noticed all the little things when he thought that he might never see Yusei alive again. He hated to think what Mr Cook had actually done to him. How that man had ever been allowed to teach was beyond him. He'd always been suspicious.

Suddenly, Crow missed Jack and Kiryu badly. A few tears sprung to his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. Kiryu had been locked up and has died the year before, although Crow wasn't sure since the official report said he'd died of a stress related illness and that was bull. Kiryu thrived on stress of any kind. Jack on the other hand, had vanished off the face of the earth with Stardust and Yusei's D-Wheel. Most people thought he was dead but Yusei said he knew where and would go after him eventually. They would have told him it was going to be ok and reassured him. But now he was alone. For the first time in two years, when he thought of Jack the words 'big brother' entered his mind.

"_Crow," Jack called. "Crow!"_

"_Sorry, what?" Crow said, turning to him._

"_What are you staring at?" he snapped._

"_Nothing really," he replied. "It's just that Yusei kid, who Mr Cook keeps bullying."_

"_Stay away from him," he said. "You'll get into trouble. And then I'll get into trouble for protecting you."_

"_Like you'd protect me?"_

"_You know I would, just like you'd try if I ever needed you. But I doubt you'd really be much help to me."_

"_I just feel really sorry for him, Jack," Crow sighed. The twelve year old, dark haired boy was sitting on his own on a low wall, his eyes dull and pained. Anyone who came near him only did so for their own cruel reasons. Jack had nothing against him, Crow knew that, but anyone who tried to give Yusei a chance, had their lived turned to a living hell within days and Jack didn't want that for them. Kiryu on the other hand, gave them very little choice about having his friendship. He'd simply appeared in their life one day and had never really left. But Crow felt so sorry for Yusei. He was so alone.

* * *

_

Jack winced hearing the piecing cry. No one else seemed to have heard it. But Jack recognised it as Stardust's roar. He was waiting in the locker room after a duel and he'd been looking through his deck when he heard Stardust. It was like she was in pain. He frowned and looked down at the card. Crow had always said that Yusei and Stardust were connected, perhaps she was mirroring Yusei.

"The Black Rose Witch!" came a cry. Jack frowned and looked up to see someone running in. "The Witch has struck again!"

"What do I care?" Jack growled.

"Oh." The man looked around and saw Jack was alone with only his assistant and one Security officer. "Hey, you're Security, help! People are hurt!"

"I'll send for some backup," the Security said. He turned to Jack. "I'm sorry, King, I'll have to go and help. Please, excuse me."

"Go on, I can look after myself," Jack snapped.

He ran after the man. Jack frowned and looked back down at Stardust, there was a strange dark presence around the card. What on earth was going on with her? He glanced at Mikage, who was telling him something about the Black Rose Witch. He decided he might as well listen.

"… has been seen a lot more recently and there are rumours that she's connected with the Arcadia Movement, but Sector Security doesn't have much information on that."

"So?" he grumbled.

"Well, I just thought you might like to-"

"I don't," he said. Then an idea struck him. Mikage had complete access to all Security's files. "You can do something for me though. Find out what's happened to you old friends."

"I'll look into it."

* * *

"Get up," Divine ordered.

Kiryu growled and stood. Divine smiled. He was strict and cruel when it came to Kiryu, he wasn't going to let him do as he pleased. Aki had disappeared into the dark streets while they were in town, as she often did, but he'd kept Kiryu at his side, much to the boy's disgust. Aki said he should be nicer to Kiryu, that he was alright really, but Divine could see the genius beneath the soul. This boy was as calculating him, he just wasn't settled enough to begin manipulating people. Divine needed to crush him before he began and bring him under his wing. He could well have been looking at a younger version of himself and Divine didn't like that thought. He knew exactly what he would be doing in Kiryu's place.

"Now come," he encouraged. "Come at me again. Use all the power I gave you."

The raw unbridled power that Kiryu radiated as he ordered his Infernity Beast to attack once again. Divine had found this deck hidden away in a vault in the centre of the city. He'd been warned against taking it, that it had some sort of dark power that couldn't be used by just anyone. And it seemed they were right. For months Divine had struggled with the deck, fought against it as though it had a will of its own. It never gave him the correct cards to complete combos and while he didn't believe that cards had a heart and soul, he knew that some people just couldn't match with certain decks.

So, thinking his play style just didn't fit the deck, he offered it to Aki, to see how she faired playing with it for once. But his protégé had refused to even touch it. She told him it was evil and it didn't want her. Nothing he said could convince her otherwise, and this troubled him. Aki's tryst in him was usually absolute, so this had scared her to the point where she could no longer simply take his word. So the Infernity deck lay untouched in his vault for two years, and every time he found a new duellist of power, he would test the deck with them. He'd been hesitant about giving Kiryu the deck. He didn't know if he could trust them together. Cynicism told him the deck would reject Kiryu just like everyone else. But there it was. Kiryu's hand was empty, something no one had accomplished with this deck so far. He'd unlocked the Infernity's powers. After seeing Kiryu with Aki earlier that afternoon, he'd decided to test him and see what he found. And the results were incredible.

Kiryu directed his anger and hatred at Divine, sending his developing power flooding through his beasts, determind to punish him and make him regret ever turning the boy into such a monster. And Divine would hit back just as hard. He would break Kiryu and build him up as he had Aki. Soceity had broken Aki for him, but that didn't know how to do it himself. As Infernity Beast's blast struck, Divine stood his ground, and smiled.

"That's it, Kiryu," he said gently. "Hit me, hurt me, show me your pain. You're a monster in the eyes of society, but I would care for you, I understand you."

"It's not anyone's fault but yours!" Kiryu snarled. "Infernity Destroyer, direct attack!"

Divine took the attack and lifted his head. As long as Kiryu was in turmoil, his mind couldn't start churning over possibilities, he'd have to trust Divine eventually. He glanced up to see Aki walking in, that mark on her arm blazing. The mark that made her a target for Rex Godwin.

"What the hell…"

Divine turned back to Kiryu at his startled, scared voice. Burning on his arm was a matching mark. Kiryu was staring at it, looking- and Divine hated using such a word to describe Kiryu but there was nothing else to describe it- terrified. He then lifted his head, eyes setting and glaring up at Divine.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed. "What is this thing?"

"Kiryu, calm down," he replied gently. This was fascinating. "It's not dangerous to you."

"Divine," Aki whispered. "He's like me. He's cursed."

"Cursed?" Kiryu cried. "What have you done to me?"

"Don't upset him, Aki," Divine said, trying to calm the situation, which was rapidly getting out of control. "Aki's just overacting. There's nothing wrong. It just means you're a powerful psychic."

"I'm not even psychic," he snapped.

"It makes him a monster like me," Aki whispered.

"I'm not a monster," Kiryu told her sharply. "I'm not even psychic. At least I wasn't. I wasn't supposed to be."

"It doesn't always set in straight away," she said. "I didn't learn about my powers until I was seven."

"I don't have powers!"

"You'll hurt people if you don't trust Divine."

"I've hurt people already. Didn't he ever tell you? I'm a murderer. I killed a Security officer."

"Divine?"

"Now, now," Divine said quietly. "Let's not get hysterical. This isn't something to get upset about."

Kiryu turned to walk off but Divine wasn't about to let this go unfinished. That was something that had to be done to keep control. Everything had to be finished and he had to assert the fact that he was in charge here. Kiryu didn't get to do whatever he wanted.

"Don't move, Kiryu," he snapped. The boy ignored him. "Aki."

"Rose Tentacles."

The vines wiped out and held Kiryu still. Divine smiled as Kiryu's blazing gaze fell on him. Aki was right, he was quite intimidating when he was angry, and even with his powers in the early stages, Divine could see he was going to be one of his greatest weapon, if only he could control him.


	7. Memories

**A/N:** OMG, I've been Jack Atlasified. My sister (not Kitty, our younger sister) was supposed to be putting highlits in my hair, I'm now blonde and not only that, but I have bangs like Jack little twirly bits. I now look like a girl Jack, even my fringe. Not impressed, I'm dying it red next chance I get. Anyway, fic. Still not sure about Yusei, but I'm surer than I was. So, we've got more Divine and Kiryu and I've given him a backstory, more Yusei and Crow. Yays! And, as always, thanks for the lovely reviews.

* * *

_He was resting his head against the cold wood of the desk, trying to block out the cruel voice of his teacher. He'd been forced to his knees and his wrists tied to the desk. Mr Cook wanted to make his pay for something._

"_Are you scared, Fudo?" he whispered._

"_Of you?" Yusei said, trying to hide his nerves. "No."_

"_I suppose not," Cook sneered. "You've been working long enough to have faced all kinds of people. I doubt much makes you scared anymore. Tell me, Fudo, just how much do you charge?"_

"_I'm not-"_

"_You're not fooling anyone," he hissed._

_He carried on, but everything began to fade. Yusei just couldn't hear it anymore._

"Yusei?"

Yusei opened his eyes and glanced at Crow in the mirror. He smiled gently, trying not to worry his friend, but he didn't want to look at his own reflection. Rudger had said Mr Cook had almost killed him but he was now fine thanks to the Dark Gods. Yusei knew better than to question that. When Rudger started talking about Dark Gods, Yusei usually left the room.

"Are you ok, Yusei?" Crow asked quietly.

"I think so," he replied. "Rudger said I was saved by the Gods. He said they'd help me put things right and help me heal."

"I'm glad, I was worried you were going to die," he laughed.

Yusei smiled and turned. He knew Crow was only trying to lift the mood and hide his fears. But it wasn't that easy. Yusei pulled his jacket tighter around him and zipped it up, lifting the collar to cover his busied neck, and pulling on his thick leather gloves to hide the marks on his wrists.

"It's going to be ok," Crow told him. "Rudger said it will heal."

"I told myself he was never going to break me, Crow," Yusei whispered. "I said no matter what, he wasn't going to make me feel bad about myself because he's a pathetic little man who makes himself feel better by putting others down. But this… you know it's all fuzzy. I barely remember what he actually did."

"Probably repressed or something like that," he said. "But, I know what will cheer you up."

"Oh? I can be cheered up?"

"It's not like you to be depressed," he snapped. To anyone else, it would have seemed he was being cruel to Yusei considering the state he was in, but Yusei knew better. "Knock it off. Rudger says your D-Wheel is actually road safe now- and it's taken you long enough- so, you and me are going after Jack, tonight. Actually the timing's worked out pretty well, don't you think?"

"How do you know where Jack is? And what do you mean about timing?" he replied, turning away from the mirror to watch the thief. "Or do I not want to ask what you've been doing while I've been in critical condition?"

"You left your laptop lying around. And you've got really lousy security on that thing."

"That's top quality, Security Class-A classified protection. Not even the top techs in Sector Security should be able to hack that."

"Yeah, and no damn Satellite has ever made a D-Wheel that can out run Sector Security but you have. You do mechanics and crap and leave the computers to me."

"I'm just as good as you are."

Crow's normal, bright grin spread across his lips. He'd done exactly what he set out to do, distract Yusei from his misery, because suddenly, rather than dwelling on the things that had happened two days ago, Yusei's eyes lit up with the threat of a challenge.

"You know I can do anything you can."

"Hmm, and I can build I D-Wheel from scratch."

"What about the Blackbird?"

"I got her running smoothly, I didn't actually do it from nothing. I… inherited her."

"You stole it didn't you?"

"No I didn't! And that's not the point. The point is, we're going after Jack, right?"

Yusei sighed. Crow was watching him intently and Yusei knew he was sorried. But something in the back of his mind whispered to him, filling him with hatred and the urge to do something very stupid which he would almost definitely regret later. For now though, it made perfect sense.

"Yeah, but I've got to take care of something first," he said quietly.

"Great," Crow said, grinning madly. "But if you're not back by midnight-"

"We won't get another chance for another month, I know," Yusei interrupted. "But I really have to do this, and it won't take long, I promise, I'll be there in time."

"Alright," he said slowly. "If you're sure. As long as you're sure you'll be there."

"I will. I just need this first."

"What?"

"I'm going to make Cook pay for what he did to me."

"That's not like you, Yusei."

"I know, but I put up with it for long enough and now…" He turned away, lowering his gaze as pain flashed through his mind. Crow brought him back around, wrapping him in his arms. "Crow…"

"It must be so hard," Crow whispered. "And I don't know what I can do to help you."

* * *

Divine checked in on Kiryu every few hours since he'd first gained his powers. Even during the night, he'd wake up just to check on the little Satellite. He hadn't had to work so hard with a child since Aki, and even she was beginning to trust him by her third day of training. Kiryu, on the other hand, was still wild and uncontrollable. In fact, it seemed he'd lost what little trust he had in Divine. The sun was just setting when he walked passed his room once again, checking the monitor screen outside the door. He'd quickly discovered Kiryu didn't enjoy being in an observation room, he didn't enjoy having the glass wall and people constantly watching him, so in an attempt to make peace with the boy, he'd moved him to a more private room.

However, the plan was to gain his trust and devotion without allowing him to settle and manipulate people. Divine knew he would, because they were the same. Powerful, dominant personalities, who both wanted complete control of those around them. And there was only room for one Alpha Male in the Arcadia Movement. Divine wasn't about to let his weapon rebel and take his throne. So, to keep him feeling a little unsettled at least, he'd had a monitoring system installed. As such, Kiryu would often hide himself away in the corner below the camera where he couldn't be seen, and he never slept where he could be seen, although Divine wondered if that was merely a throw back from his time in the Satellite. Divine smiled. Kiryu was definitely a challenge worth his time.

At that moment, Kiryu was lying on his bed. That made Divine wonder. He was in plain sight of the camera. Kiryu never wanted to be in sight of the camera. Perhaps he was starting to relax. So, he decided to test the waters, and knocked gently on the door. He didn't need to knock, he'd enter whether Kiryu wanted him to or not, but he'd found making the psychics feel like they had a choice made them more willing to listen. There was no movement from Kiryu, no even a glance towards the door. So Divine entered. And it was then he realised his mistake. The bed was completely empty. That little brat had tricked him!

He turned just in time to see the smug look on Kiryu's face as he pulled the door shut and it locked itself. If Divine hadn't been so pissed off he would have been grinning, maybe even laughed. If he'd done it to anyone else, this would have been proof of his brilliance. It still was, he supposed. The boy had somehow got the camera on a loop and had waited in the blind spot until the door had opened. And of course, he knew no one but Divine ever came to see him. If after only a few days he could do this, Divine shuddered to think what he could really achieve given proper time. He really had found a great weapon. Now all he needed to do was get out before his weapon escaped.

Aki frowned seeing Kiryu walking down the hall. She hadn't really seen him since that cursed mark had appeared. Divine had locked him away and said only he was allowed near him for everyone's safety. So why was he wandering the halls now?

"Kiryu?" she said quietly, drawing his fierce gaze. This time she didn't step away from him as she had every other time he looked at her like that, but only just. "Have you seen Divine?"

"He's in his office," Kiryu replied casually.

She nodded. That made sense. Divine often took those he cared for up to his office, he'd spend hours up there doing private work with them. Perhaps Kiryu had calmed enough for them to begin working on helping him. Although, that still begged the question why wasn't he with Divine?

"He was doing paper work," Kiryu said, as if reading her mind. "I got bored and snuck out. I doubt he even knows I'm gone."

"So, where are you going?" she asked. "Divine says you're not allowed to-"

"Leave the building, I know, I'm under quarantine or something, who cares?" he laughed cruelly. "I just want to do something, I'm bored out of my mind. And when I get bored, I do stupid things to amuse me. So, I figure, if I'm staying here, I might as well have a look around."

"Stupid things?"

"The last time I got bored, I beat a Security to death. Bye now."

And with that, he strode off. Aki's breath caught in her throat. She'd thought he'd killed that Security by not being able to control his powers, that's what Divine had told her. But he'd actually meant to do it? She sighed.

"Wait!" He turned and gazed at her. "If you're really so bored… I suppose I could take you out for a bit… but you mustn't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Kiryu said, beaming down at her. "Why would I do that?"

She smiled and ran to catch up with him. He smiled down at her gently and she saw the love and care in his eyes that always shimmered in Divine's eyes. In fact, they were so similar, both had that wonderful golden amber colouring, only Kiryu's were fiercer, brighter and purer.

"Kiryu, why do you hate Divine?" Aki as the left. "He's only trying to help."

Kiryu's smile widened. "I don't hate him."

"Then why are you always arguing? Whenever anyone sees you together you're fighting and bickering," she snapped. "He wants to help you. He wants to help all people like us."

"People like us?" he laughed. Aki didn't know what that look was, but it reminded her of Divine even more than ever. "You understand very little, Izayoi."

"Just Aki," she corrected. "I don't like to be associated with the people who call themselves my _family_."

"You have family, Izayoi," he said. "Be grateful, they can't have been as bad as mine. Makes me almost glad he's dead."

"Glad?"

Kiryu smiled and looked up at the sky as they walked through the city. The stars were just starting to appear in the darkening sky. Why he looked so upset with beyond her.

"He was a cruel drunk, he blamed me for my mum's death in Zero Reverse. Said if she hadn't tried to save me, she would have alive," he explained bitterly. "It took me fourteen years to get rid of him, and I'm glad he's gone."

"I hate my parents, but I can't imagine the pain of having them dead," she whispered.

"You know I always said if I ever needed him, he'd be there for me because Mum made him promise to look after me," he said, turning his gaze back to her. "You don't know what pain is, Izayoi. The one time I really truly needed him to be a father to me, and what did he do? He called me a liar, said I was looking for attention and making up lies to get someone perfectly reputable into trouble. He beat me half to death for that. And then the next day I still had to…"

He turned away, falling to silence, and glared down at his feet. Aki stopped away and watched as Kiryu carried on walking. Whatever had happened it certainly didn't make much sense. It was just fragments and broken ideas. He was trying to tell her something, she wasn't sure what. But it did make a little more sense of why he acted the way he did. She looked up and noticed Kiryu had vanished. She sighed. Of course a Satellite would be good at escaping into the darkness. Divine would kill her if she'd lost him. She ran in the direction he'd been going, checking down the alleys, but the longer she looked, the further he could have gone.


	8. Punishment

**A/N:** Well, never say I don't listen. You wanted to see Cook pay, and I deliver. This chapter is almost exclusively Yusei torturing Cook for what he did. And I made up my mind about the Immortal, mainly because I need an excuse to make this chapter's Yusei cruel and brutal and and powerful and that of course was why none of the Dark Signers could be possessed by Scar Red Nova. So it made sense. Because I'm sure that if Yusei put his mind to it he could be incredibly cuel and brutal he's just far too lovely. Although that's about all I've decided on. So, yeah, enjoy.

* * *

"Kiryu?" Aki cried in a random direction. "Kiryu, please answer me!"

She glanced in a shop window full of TV screens for the time; only 8.30. It was already dark. Kiryu could be anywhere by now. She spun to head home and found herself staring into those amber eyes once again. A sigh of relief escaped her.

"Where did you go?" she snapped.

"I've been around," he replied.

"Kiryu, what you said earlier, how bad was the abuse?" she asked.

"That's not something I talk about anymore," he said. "It doesn't really matter. Talking won't change it."

"But it might help you," she argued. "Divine says-"

"Izayoi, you're incredibly naïve," he sighed. "That's why people like Divine and I like you. And why you like us, because you need someone to tell you what to do and make you feel valued."

"Why do you hate Divine so much, Kiryu?"

"I told you earlier, I don't hate him."

"Then answer me why you argue with him?" she demanded.

There was that infuriating smirk again. "He's someone to play with."

Aki glared at him and Kiryu smiled. She really was so easy. He liked to pit himself against Divine. It felt good to see the fury and surprise on his face when he'd locked the door. It still sent shivers down his spine. That was the best feeling he'd had in a long while. Being locked down in Lidum House made having fun very difficult. Padded cells and white walls and nurses and… it all just drove him to boredom. Divine however, was a lot more fun. And Aki was even better.

"Who made you like this, Kiryu?" Aki whispered. "Who made you so angry? Since when was making someone who's trying to help you suffer any fun at all? Who did this to you?"

"I think- no, I know, it was the combination of my dad, my maths teacher and to a lesser extent, my other teachers," he replied. "For some reason I was special. My maths teacher _liked_ me. He hurt everyone, but there were very few of us he'd bully to _that_ level. And only one person he ever really abused openly like that."

"He hurt you in front of everyone?"

"Not me, no. One of my friends. He hated me but he had it in for him. Constantly trying to humiliate him in front of everyone. At least with most people he hurt, he did it more in private."

"What did he do to you?"

"I told you. I doesn't matter."

* * *

Yusei was pleased to see the look of utter surprise on Cook's face. He smiled a little. He was sitting on Cook's kitchen counter, and had been waiting for him.

"Now, what are you doing her, Fudo?" he chuckled.

"Well, I figured we should finished what we started a few days ago," Yusei replied quietly. "Or, do you want me to leave?"

He was actually surprised at himself. This was as far from how he normally acted as anyone could imagined, but something pushed him to do it. To tease Cook until he was completely secure in himself. And Cook seemed to want to make it easy. His hands were already resting on the counter either side of Yusei as he leant closer. Yusei could see it plainly in his eyes, he wanted his body and for once, he chose to use that to his advantage.

"I must admit, I'm surprised to see you alive and here though, Fudo," he murmured. "I did leave you tied up and almost dead."

"Yes… you left a nasty mark too," Yusei replied, moving his collar slightly to show the bruised mark. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Very much so," he replied. He leant in but Yusei moved back teasingly- and partly because he was disgusted. "Are you going to play fair or not?"

"You didn't."

Yusei bit his cheek as usual, trying to stop from replying about how he wanted to be nowhere near him. He wanted to get as far away as possible, but he needed Cook to feel unthreatened.

"Are you trying to make thing difficult, Fudo?"

"Well, you're not my teacher anymore, why should I behave anymore?" Yusei replied.

Cook snarled and took a handful of Yusei's hair. The boy wasn't surprised, it was his default method of controlling him. And still that voice was whispering to him at the back of his mind, urging him on, convincing him that sins were allowed to further their goals. Rudger had never made a big deal out of this sort of behaviour. Whatever he wanted to do, he could, if he was ready to do it, he was old enough to do so.

"So, how did you survive?" Cook asked.

"I guessed you'd have something planned, so I told Crow to come and find me. You left me in a state," Yusei replied

"Well, you deserved it, little whore," he laughed.

He forced Yusei to stay in place with the hand twisted in his hair as he claimed his lips for a brief moment. Yusei forced himself to allow him and not fight, comforted by that quiet voice in the back of his mind. It was worth it, it would make him hurt more in the end. Their lips parted and he trailed kisses down the boy's neck.

"You're eager," Yusei whispered.

"You're intoxicating," he replied against his skin. "Annoy and a complete ass, but you are wonderfully tasty."

"Well…" He smiled and tucked his hand under Cook's chin to lift his gaze. "I have a proposal. I want to play a game." The words of whatever had come over him recently, rather than his own. "Just a simple game."

"Oh?"

"And it all depends on you. Here."

He pushed Cook and away and laid out his deck in several rows. Yusei smiled, feeling something warm surrounding him, a cruel longing for brutality filled his mind. The name in his mind- the name he was sure Cook would remember forever- made him long to tear things apart. Cook was one of those things.

"Now, tell me Cook, what should I turn over?"

"What are you up to?" Cook growled.

"Don't be so suspicious," Yusei said, eyes flashing crimson as another wave of brutality washed over him. "It's simple. Win and you get what you want, lose and you'll lose your mind and quite possibly your life."

"How do I win? And what do you mean I get what I want?" he snapped.

The thing that was protecting him inside his mind seemed to take over, telling him what to say and do and Yusei didn't argue, just did as he was told to simply make him pay for what he did.

"Tell me a card type," he said. "Monster, trap or spell. If you're right, I'll give you a treat. If you're wrong, I'll make you pay. If you've flipped all my monsters before I can complete the punishment, you'll win and I'll stay the night for whatever you want."

Yusei barely registered the words as they tumbled from his mouth. Whatever had taken his mind, it was a lot bolder than Yusei normally would be. But it was an ancient power, Yusei knew that. It was warm and comforting, so Yusei trusted it to help him. It had wanted to change Yusei's deck, but he'd draw the line there. He needed time to think about that. Cook was smiling though.

"Fine." Yusei put his hand on a card. "Monster."

Yusei flipped the card. Junk Synchron. Cook smirked and Yusei sighed, letting Cook take his mouth once more. And once again, that voice soothed him; it told him to be paitient that he wouldn't let him lose, it was just to settle Cook's nerves. Yusei placed his hand on a new card. Cook called monster again and he flipped the card. It was Junk Barrage. He smiled remembering the day Crow had given it too him. Then the voice instructed him on how to punish Cook.

Yusei had never felt such power. His eyes glowed crimson and he held out a hand to Cook. His former teacher was thrown back against the far counter. Yusei strode over and spun him, ripping open the back of his shirt to reveal the skin. He smirked and leant up on his toes to whisper in his ear.

"This is going to hurt a hell of a lot."

He laughed as Cook shuddered. Cook had told him exactly the same thing just after gagging him at school. He'd done something to Yusei that filled the boy with hatred and anger like he'd never felt before that probably let this strange creature inside him bloom. And now, together, they were going to make him pay in kind. He smirked to himself and stroked his finger against the skin in an S shape. And as his finger passed, the skin on his back opened up, blood well in the new gash as Cook screamed.

"Remember what you wrote on my back?" he sneered. "That almost killed me, and I'm not sure I believe Rudger when he says it won't scar. So, if you survive, you'll bare my name forever. Now, pick another card."

Yusei wasn't sure what was happening to him, only that somewhere deep in his mind and soul, he loved this. He loved hearing Cook scream at his torture just as he had only a few days before- just as he knew Kiryu had once. Yusei often tried to imagine the sound of Kiryu screaming, but Cook liked to torture him in private, and the sound never seemed right in his mind. He wished Kiryu could be here to see this though, the power he held and the satisfaction of Cook's pain.

Again and again Yusei flipped cards, and only once or twice did Yusei have to suffer Cooks touch and taste in his mouth and even then, Cook was becoming weaker and weaker as he lost more blood to Yusei drawing letters on his back. In truth, Yusei wasn't even sure what he was writing. The voice had told him it was his name- their name. Finally, Cook collapsed on his hands and knees, whimpering and begging as Yusei drew the final letter of their name. He'd won. He smirked and patted Cook's head.

"Well, I guess that's that, huh?" he laughed. "I win. If you survive, remember that not every _dirty little whore _is going to play nice and let you get away with your sick twisted games."

Yusei hated those words, the words carved on his back, slowly healing. That warm fuzzy light-headedness fell over him. He gather up his deck as the voice in his head continued to laugh and reassure him, to ease him into his new brutality. He sneered down at his teacher and found a piece of cord lying around the house, using it to crudely tie his wrists to a table leg and stuffed a makeshift gag into his mouth.

"Now," he said, almost gently. "This is what you did to me, and possible hundreds of others, who knows. So, time for you to have a taste of your own medicine. Have fun."

He turned and walked away, snatching a key from the side, even as Cook's weak desperate cries filled his ears. Yusei suddenly felt bad, but that voice forced him to keep walking, to ignore it and lock the door behind him. But out in the cold air once again, the warmth and comfort the voice gave him vanished and reality hit him hard. He leant back against the door, gasping for breath. If Cook lived, he'd go to Sector Security and tell them everything. If he died, Yusei had just murdered a man and not even that voice in his mind could soothe his trembling body now. Tears blurred his eyes. He really didn't know what to do. Thoughts ran through his mind, but none made sense anymore. Nothing made sense anymore. But, that voice told him no one could do anything. Cook would die and he would get away clean, all he had to do was toss the keys into the ocean and meet Crow. The ocean that separated them from the city was lapping at the shore just down the road.

Yusei's mind set. He couldn't get caught. He had to go and find Crow right now. He ran down the road, hurled the keys into the water and hurried over to his D-Wheel and off to meet up with Crow and eventually, Jack.


	9. Wreckage Rouge

**A/N:** Hello. A little more dark Yusei towards the end of the chapter for you. And a duel. Thank god my Kitty is so much better than me at writing duels. Yays for lovely reviews too. You guys are so great.

* * *

"Come on, Yusei…" Crow growled, glaring at the clock. "How hard is it to get revenge? Come on. There was only five minutes left…"

He drummed his fingers against the sleek black frame of the Blackbird. He frowned and glanced at the clock again. Yusei promised he'd be there and Crow believe him, but it didn't stop him worrying. Finally there was the sound of a D-Wheel. He looked so pale, even at this distance.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, let's go," Yusei replied. "Or do you want to let Jack get away with this for another two years?"

"Crow…" he whispered. He turned. "I… with Cook… Crow I…"

"Yusei, anything I can do to help you I will," he promised. "Whatever happened back there with Cook, I really don't care, I'll back you up whatever. So, let's go."

The sound of sirens suddenly filled the air. Crow and Yusei glanced back. They knew that grumpy face all too well. Ushio worked near the school during term time and had got a reputation for arresting the troublemakers around there. Both Yusei and Crow had more than one run in with him in the past. It seemed their plans had already been discovered.

Both teens turned their D-Wheels and sped out towards the pipeline entrance. They didn't have enough time to was with Ushio. That dark voice in the back of Yusei's mind piped up again.

_Just let me deal with him, Yusei_, it whispered, _I can get rid of him just as quickly as Cook_.

Any thoughts about answering the voice were tossed aside as Speed World came into play. Yusei frowned.

"Go on, I can take care of this," Crow called, somehow sensing he really didn't want to risk a duel. "Just make sure you wait until I get there before you make Jack pay."

"You sure?"

"Of course, it takes more than some Security to get the better of me."

Yusei nodded and pulled ahead. Crow would be fine on his own, he always was. And he was good at pulled a one turn kill out of nowhere. He glanced back to see that Gate Blocker. No one liked that thing, but Crow always seemed to have a way to get around it. Besides, he had other things to worry about, like Jack. So he let Crow worry about Ushio. It was better not to doubt Crow anyway. He always pulled through somehow.

Getting through the pipeline was easy. He waited outside the city entrance, watching the clock and waiting for Crow to appear. He was sure Crow would come roaring out of the tunnel laughing about how easy it was any second, but the time continued to tick by.

_He's coming, don't worry_, the quiet voice whispered in his mind, _just be patient, he'll be here soon. But there's someone else you should think about first…_

Yusei frowned and instinct- no doubt twisted by whatever was now a part of him- lead him to glance up at the highway. A white D-Wheel with a tall rider. Yes, he wanted to make sure the Crow was alright, but the desire to get Stardust back was overwhelming. He revved his engine loudly and Jack seemed to notice. Yusei smiled and spun his D-Wheel, going out to wait just below the bypass bridge. Jack stopped on the bridge a few moments later and came over to the rails. He smirked down at him and Yusei growled.

"Well, well, it's been a while, hasn't it Yusei?" Jack sneered. "Finally decided to pull yourself up out of the rubbish heap, have you?"

"I only came to get back my Stardust, Jack," Yusei said coldly. "If you want me to leave, just give her back."

"Well that's not very nice," he laughed. "It's taken you long enough to get here, why would I want you to leave so quickly? I'd rather take me time and catch up."

"You sound just like Mr Cook."

"How is Cook? Still wants you badly I assume."

"He did."

"Did? Don't tell me you actually gave in and let him have you."

"No, he's just knows better now."

Yusei bit his lip, to stop himself from saying more. Not only had he almost certainly killed Cook, now he was actually bragging about it? He suddenly felt sick. What was happening to him?

_Calm down, Yusei_, the voice whispered, _I won't judge you, and that's all that matters_.

He shivered. Somehow that voice was so soothing and agitating at once. It calmed his nerves and made him want to lash out mercilessly.

"Here." Jack threw down Stardust which Yusei caught easily. "You want her, you can have her, it's not like she did me much good. It's a sissy card anyway."

Yusei looked at Stardust and sighed. That used to be a joke. Kiryu would laugh and tell him that Stardust should belong to a little girl who thought she was a princess. Then, of course, Crow would pipe up that Yusei and Jack should trade and playful- and sometimes not so playful- fights would nearly always follow. But it had lost all humour now.

The sudden screech of tires interrupted the tension as Crow burst out of the pipeline in a cloud of smoke. He joined them without even a glance back.

"Well that was fun," he laughed bitterly. "Hi Jack. Having fun?"

"What are you doing here, Crow?" Jack hissed.

"My big brother goes AWOL with my best friend's best card and D-Wheel and you think I wouldn't take any chance to come here and kick you ass for it?" he replied. "Come on, Jack, you should knew me better than that."

"You still think of me as your brother?"

"Don't worry, if I could stop myself doing it I would. And if doesn't change how much I want to see you pay for what you did."

"Yusei's got his precious card back," Jack snorted. "So he can leave now, and so can you. I have nothing left to say to either of you."

He turned to get back on his D-Wheel but that voice began to whisper to Yusei once again. He felt that warm presence around him and his mind became hazy once again. Whatever was going on, he had the funny feeling it had to do with Rudger's Dark Gods.

"Jack," he called. "Wait." The blonde duellist turned. "Duel me, Jack."

"Duel you?" Jack laughed. "Yusei, don't you remember how badly a beat you last time we duelled. How you walked into every trap I set and I read you like an open book? I'm King, Yusei, you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see," Yusei replied. "Crow." The redhead glanced at him and frowned as Yusei held out Stardust. "Don't let anything happen to her."

_Spoil sport_, the creature hissed in his mind, _I wanted to play with the Signer Dragon. Don't tell me you're so attached to that stupid beast._ It paused then laughed. _I suppose we'll compromise for now_.

"Fine Yusei, let's duel," Jack said quietly. "Since you don't want to be humiliated so badly. Follow me, and I'll take you to the Kaiba Dome."

Yusei and Crow quickly made their way up to the bypass to follow Jack along the roads. Crow and Jack argued most the way, which brought a smile to Yusei's lips. Jack was being smug and showing them the sights and Crow snapped at him to stop playing tour guide. To be honest, Yusei didn't mind. It gave him time to think about what was going to happen next.

_Relax, I won't let you lose. The basics of your deck remain the same, just more powerful and effective_, the creature said. Yusei frowned, thinking about it as a creature didn't seem right. _I'm a Dark God, the God of Gods. And I have chosen you as deserving to help me and be helped in return. I helped you have your revenge on that man, didn't I? You wouldn't have been able to act like that if it wasn't for my influence. Trust me._

"That's huge," Crow breathed.

"Isn't it?" Jack sneered. "Imagine how it feels to be there duelling with the stands filled to bursting point with fans cheering your name."

"You left us for that?" he snapped.

"Look at this place, Crow, wouldn't you?"

"No! And I can't believe you did!"

"Calm down, Crow," Yusei said quietly. "Let's go, Jack."

"Well, if you're still using the same old deck this shouldn't take long," Jack smirked.

Crow parked his D-Wheel in the pit lane went to jump up onto the stage when Jack's hand closed around his arm.

"I didn't give you Stardust just to have her sitting in his back pocket, Yusei," Jack snapped. "Use her or I will."

"Fine, Jack, if you think you can," Yusei replied. "But when I win, I'll take her back, just watch."

They both pulled up to the starting line and Crow jumped up onto the platform to get a better view. The count down hit zero and both duellist flew down the circuit.

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 0)**

**Jack 4000 (SPC 0)**

"I'll even let you take the first turn, Yusei," Jack called. "You'll need it. And be careful, sometimes this track can get the better of new duellists."

"Quit bragging, Jack, you'll regret not taking every advantage," Yusei said. "Draw. So, I'll start with Quillbolt Hedgehog in defence." ATK 800/DEF 800. Jack laughed cruelly and it was once again up to that soft whispering voice to steady him. "I'll set a face down. Your move, Jack."

Jack smirked and drew. "Well, Yusei, it was never any secret you disliked changes, I guess that even applies to your deck. It's like you're not even trying."

**(SPC +1)**

"Keep talking Jack," Crow shouted. "Yusei's going to destroy you!"

"Quiet tiny, you're not even duelling," he shouted back.

Crow folded his arms and growled to himself, muttering something rude about Jack and his height that neither Jack or Yusei could make out.

"Well now, let's see, what to beat you down with first?" Jack mused, sharp eyes falling on Yusei as he spun his D-Wheel to face him. "I know. My Mad Archfiend." ATK 1800/DEF 0 "I thought since we're being old fashioned I'd give you a monster you recognise. Just like I'm sure you'll recognise this- Mad Archfiend, crush his little hedgehog! And I'm sure you remember the piercing damage effect!"

The Mad Archfiend fired shards of bone towards Quillbolt Hedgehog, exploding the little beast and straight into Yusei, who hissed and lowered his gaze. Jack was laughing cruelly again.

**Yusei 3000 (SPC 0)**

**Jack 4000 (SPC 1)**

"Don't worry, Yusei, I'll make it quick and painless as possible. So I'll end my turn there."

"Will you stop showboating, Princess Jacqueline!" Crow called.

Yusei sighed. Even now they were constantly arguing. He didn't even bother stopping them as he drew. He doubted it would do much good anyway.

_So use the cards I gave you rather than sticking to the few pathetic ones left_, the Dark God hissed,_ and they're only still there because they can boost your dark ones. Trust me, Yusei_.

**(SPC +1)**

"Jack," Yusei said quietly, stopping the pair arguing. "You're about to feel the terror Cook felt at my hand."

"Really Yusei?"

"Really Jack. I activate the trap Limit Impulse. So I send two cards from my hand to my Graveyard to Special Summon two Soul Tokens. Then, I can Summon the level 7 Dark-Tuner Wreckage Synchron." ATK 1300/DEF 500

"Have you got a new Synchro monster, Yusei," Jack taunted. But he didn't like the looks of the new Tuner. It was darker and rougher than his others. It looked more like something Jack would have in his deck. "That's going to be a high level monster, but nothing new."

"You're wrong, Jack, it's a very low level monster and it's very new," Yusei replied as the Dark God's warm presence surrounded him, pushing him into that cruel, brutal darkness that had made his mind cloud over. "And I'm going to prove to you the power of my deck. Now, as you know, when I have a Tuner monster on the field I can Special Summon Quillbolt from my Graveyard."

The Dark God laughed in Yusei's mind. Jack wouldn't know what hit him. _Go on, Yusei. Show him your new power, make hurt. Show him your pain_.

"Now, Jack, watch this. I tuning my level 7 Dark-Tuner Wreckage Syncrhon and level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog to Dark Synchro Summon a negative level 5 Dark Synchro Monster and a new power, something the likes of which you've never seen before."

"Get on with it, Yusei," Jack snapped.

"If you're so eager, Jack," Yusei chuckled. "Then here. Arise, Wreckage Rouge!" ATK 2600/DEF 1000 "Don't worry Jack, I'll make it as quick and painless as possible."

The dark energy hiding the monster melted away to reveal a jagged looking humanoid machine. Jack's first thought was Yusei had simply found an upgraded version of Junk Warrior. But then again, something seemed very different about his monster. It didn't fit Yusei normal 'machine heroes' look- as Kiryu often called it. It looked, well, evil and ominous. Jack didn't like it whatever it was. And the sudden change in Yusei hadn't gone unnoticed either. Something was very wrong.

"What do you think?" Yusei laughed. "Rather good, isn't he? And this is just the tip of the iceberg. Let's see how well you can do against my new deck, and my new power."

"Bring it, Yusei, you're still the same child you always were. I've only lost to you twice since all the years we've known each other. Show me what you can do."

* * *

**A/N:** Dramatic episode style cliffhanger! If there is one thing I love about the actual series more than any other, it's the pointless, meaningless over the top drama. Anyway, yes, Wreckage Synchron and Wreckage Rouge are mine (well, ok fine, my baby cousin asked me to put the monster he drew into my fic- he's five bless him) and Kitty is bugging me to call Stardust's darker version Deathstar Dragon. So, yes, we actually have plot. We'v caught up to the plot at last! Yays!


	10. Dragons

**A/N: **Long chapter. You have been warned. Being over dramatic agin. It is so much fun. So, we get the rest of the duel, which looks remarkably like the duel that actually happened in the series. Hmm... I totally didn't do that on purpose (instert evil suspicious laugh). No, I did that on purpose because I did say at the start we were following along the lines of the series. And it sets us up nicely for the drama of next chapter which has even more dark Yusei and evil Kiryu and Black Rose Aki and Divine. So look forward to that. But, enough of next chapter. This chapter is duelling. And please, keep reviewing, I love it. and before I forget, good question about the geoglyph and if Yusei's a Dark Signer duelling a Signer why isn't it there? I will explain quickly that if you look at Misty's second duel with Aki she doesn't actually call up the geoglyph until half way through when she got really pissed with her. As such I came to the conclusion that Yusei, not totally understand what's actually happened to him, doesn't know how to use his powers without the help of the voice in his head. Make sense? Good, I'll stop with the note now.

* * *

"Well now, Yusei," Jack sneered. "You're new monster is very fancy, and it looks like you're not going to be so predictable, but let's just see how far you've come."

"Fine, Jack," Yusei said. "Wreckage Rouge is something very different from what you've faced before."

Wreckage Rouge was flying above him, as Junk Warrior had once done. If he wasn't so comforted by the warm lull of his Dark God, he might have missed his ever faithful Junk Warrior. But whatever this Dark God was, it wiped all doubt and pain of such thoughts from his mind. His towering Wreckage Rouge looked much like his Junk Warrior but so much rougher, as if it had been left on the scarp heap for decades and had finally returned. It's body work was a darker, slightly rusty purple, and ripped and jagged, and it carried a heavy looking blaster in one hand, looking just as rugged but in working order.

**Yusei 3000 (SPC 1)**

**Jack 4000 (SPC 2)**

"_I guess I'll just have to show you the true power from the rubbish heap _you grew up in, Jack," Yusei called. "Wreckage Rouge, send his Mad Archfiend to the scrap yard! Rouge Shot!"

Wreckage Rouge lifted the large blaster into both hands, straightened up and fired a blast of dark energy straight through Mad Archfiend and into Jack, who was jolted forwards with a choked out cry of surprise and pain.

**Yusei 3000 (SPC 1)**

**Jack 3200 (SPC 2)**

Jack swung his D-Wheel around to stare at Yusei with wide eyes. Yusei was smiling back at him. Crow was cheering Yusei on and Wreckage Rouge looked pleased with itself.

"What was that about?" he snarled. "I felt that!"

"Because I want you to feel my pain, Jack," Yusei laughed as the Dark God explained. "You won't feel every attack, but Wreckage Rouge is a Dark Synchro Monster, therefore it's damage becomes real."

"You bastard, what's happened to you?" Jack snapped.

"I was pretty much dead," he replied. "Cook beat me, touched me and carved words in my back. I had to change. If I was still the same child you'd know I wouldn't have survived, Jack, I would have lost myself to self pity and pain."

"You should have been there, Jack!" Crow yelled, having hacked into the electrics and got the mic working, while the track had mics set up automatically to pick up the riders. "I didn't know how to help Yusei and I couldn't protect him. He needed you, someone who could have done something. We needed you!"

"Hey, hey, ease up there everyone," came a softer voice echoing through the stadium. A voice none of them thought they'd ever hear again. "Whatever Cook did, it's not important."

"Kriyu, what are you doing here?" Crow snapped. "We were told you were dead. And how come you get a cool echoing voice effect?"

"Because I'm the boss, Blackbird, everyone knows that the boss gets cool effects. Now hush and let these two duel, I want to watch this."

"Fine, I'll show you how strong I am, Kiryu," Yusei called up. "Make your move Jack!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Yusei," Jack snarled as he drew. "I've let you get ahead this far, but I think it's time I stopped playing games."

**(SPC +1)**

"I'll summon my Twin Shield Defender." ATK 700/DEF 1600 "Then I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"That was boring, Jack," Yusei commented. "My draw."

**(SPC +1)**

"How do you know them, Kiryu?" Aki whispered in the stands. "Why did you call yourself boss?"

Kiryu frowned and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh. Too many questions aren't good for you." He smiled. "Just watch and listen, things tend to make sense in time."

"He's psychic, he might need-"

"Say help and I swear I'll choke you," he hissed. "Now shut up and watch. He doesn't need help, I don't need help. If you want to help, keep an eye out for Divine."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go back yet."

"You wanted my best, Jack," Yusei called. "How are you liking it?

"Just make your move and stop gloating, Yusei," Jack snarled. "It doesn't suit you."

"Suited me just fine earlier. Cook seemed utterly crushed."

"Will you just make your move?"

"I summon my Dark Skater to the field," Yusei said quietly. ATK 1800/DEF 400. Jack frowned. It looked a lot like his old Speed Warrior only dark and the armour scuffed up, and the skates replaced by something similar to ice-skates. "At the end of my turn I'll halve his ATK and remove from play one of your face up cards during my next turn due his ability. And with another DARK Warrior-Type on the field, my Rouge gains 300 ATK. Now, Dark Skater, Dark Blade Slash!"

Dark Skater shot forwards and swung around to slash through Twin Shield Defender. But the shield pieces slammed into his Wreckage Rouge, weighting him down and making it hard to move. He growled, almost enjoying the way the Dark God would comfort him.

"Surely you know, Yusei," Jack called. "When you destroy my Twin Shield Defender, I get to halve the ATK of one of your monsters."

"No matter," Yusei replied with a smirk. "Wreckage Rouge, direct attack! This might hurt."

Once again Wreckage Rouge straightened up, this time having a little more trouble lifting its blaster, but still cradling it in its arms and firing straight at Jack. This time Jack's D-Wheel spun out of control, and it took a few moments for Jack to get back steady.

**Yusei 3000 (SPC 3)**

**Jack 1750 (SPC 3)**

_Don't get cocky, Yusei_, the Dark God laughed. _You are doing a fantastic job, but don't forget your face down_.

"I activate my trap Space Gate and I get two Gate counters."

Yusei frowned, but did as the Dark God told him, something was coming. "I set a face down at end my turn."

"My draw then."

**(SPC +1)**

"Now I have four Speed Counters I can activate my Speed Spell- Speed Fusion," Jack said, glaring back at Yusei. "So, I send Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem to the Graveyard to summon Multiple Piece Golem." ATK2600/ DEF 1300 "Now, I'll get rid of your Dark Skater before it becomes a pain."

The huge rock monster swung down and smashed into Yusei's Dark Skater. Yusei smiled. That Dark God was right to warn him.

"I activate Defence Draw, so now I get a card and you get nothing but a monster in my Graveyard. Feel free to surrender now."

"I preferred you when you were a quiet beaten child," Jack snarled. Yusei chuckled darkly. "Multiple Piece Golems effect allows me to return it to my Extra Deck to bring out Big and Medium Piece Golem. And since their here, I can Special Summon my Small Piece Golem from my deck. And how about another old favourite? My Dark Resonator. So, I'm going to tune my Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem to bring out my Red Demon's Dragon!"

The huge dragon appeared in the bright light and Yusei's grin widened as the Dark God laughed madly. He had to bit his lip to keep from laughing too. For some stupid reason he felt so amused to see his friend's most treasured monster. ATK 3000/DEF 2000.

"Impressive," was all he could manage without the urge to grin and laugh overwhelming him.

"I'm not done," Jack warned. "Because now, I use Space Gate's effect to Special Summon Sinister Sprocket. You're about to regret not keeping Stardust to yourself, because I'm tuning Medium and Small Piece Golem with my Sinister Sprocket-"

"Let me guess, you're going to summon my Stardust? How predictable Jack."

"Shut it, Yusei. Yes I'm summoning you're Stardust Dragon." ATK 2500/DEF 2000 "And I'll end my turn there."

Yusei looked up at his old dragon. But his Dark God was whispering to him, telling him to take Stardust back and twist it into his own beast once again. He wasn't sure he liked how that sounded, but he wanted to win. He wanted to win so badly.

_Calm down_, it whispered, _it won't be long, you'll win, I promise, everything's going to plan_.

"Fine, I guess it's my draw then," Yusei said quietly.

**(SPC +1)**

"I guess I should thank you, Jack," he continued. "You have given me so much power. If it wasn't for you abandoning us, I probably still would be that silly child. I'm so much stronger now."

"If you're so strong, come at me, Yusei," Jack taunted. "Come at me head on and try to defeat _my_ dragons."

"Then I wouldn't have the fun of watching you walk straight into my traps, now would I? So, I'll bring out Shield Warrior in defence-" ATK 800/DEF 1600 "-and switch my Wreckage Rouge to defence as well. Your move."

"I thought you were laying a trap? Very well done. I draw."

**(SPC +1)**

"Alright, Yusei, if you've set up some sort of trap for me to walk into, let's see it. Red Demon's Dragon will obliterate your Wreckage Rouge!"

The huge dragon swung at Wreckage Rouge, the flaming fist smashing his Rouge into pieces. Yusei narrowed his eyes at Jack, watching his eyes light up as he seemed to think he was on top once again. How little he really knew.

"Of course, you remember that Red Demon's Dragon's effect will then remove your Shield Warrior from the field," Jack told him smugly. But Yusei nodded firmly and he frowned. "Then, you're wide open for your own Stardust Dragon."

The stream of white light struck Yusei head on, but Yusei didn't even flinch this time. Jack was quickly starting to wonder if this was actually Yusei he was facing. He was strangely cold and cruel, the change in his monster was strange too. Everything about his was so different. Two years couldn't make that much difference.

**Yusei 500 (SPC 4)**

**Jack 1750 (SPC 6)**

"You're move Yusei, I'll finish you up next turn."

_This is the draw that'll change it all, Yusei, you see it just like I can_.

**(SPC +1)**

"I summon Sonic Chick in defence then set a face now. That'll do for now."

Jack frowned and drew. Yusei was trying to lure him in. That face down was probably something to protect his Sonic Chick and he probably had another high level tuner in his hand for another strange new Synchro Monster. Yusei whole deck revolved around his Synchro Summoning, it always had been. But he wasn't going to let Yusei pull out another dangerous monster.

**(SPC +1)**

"Red Demon's Dragon! Destroy his pathetic chicken!"

"You know that Sonic Chick's-"

"Effect stops me from destroying it, I know Yusei," Jack snapped. "Don't patronise me, it seems it's only your Synchros that have changed. And your memory must be going it you don't remember that Red Demon's Dragon's effect will destroy your Sonic Chick."

"Well, that's why I've got my trap Remote Revenge, so I can use your own effect on your Red Demon's Dragon."

"And now you're forgetting your own dragon's effect, Yusei, you're not doing very well at this are you? Remember that effect you always called the Victim's Sanctuary? So by sending away you Stardust to the Graveyard instead of Red Demon's Dragon."

"Oh, I remembered Jack. And I was counting on it. See, right at the start of our duel I sent to card to the Graveyard. One of them was my Salvage Synchron. By removing Salvage Synchron from play, I get to summon a Synchro monster that's been sent to the Graveyard by effect. So, I'll be taking back my Stardust now."

"Alright, Yusei, your move."

**(SPC +1)**

"Alright, I'll activate the Speed Spell- Silver Contrails to give Stardust a 1000 point ATK bonus and then I can destroy your Red Demon's Dragon. Predictable enough for you Jack?"

"Well, yes actually Yusei," Jack sneered. "Because I've got Synchro Deflector ready to negate your attack and destroy Sonic Chick instead."

The ground trembled beneath the D-Wheels and Jack wondered if he was the only one to have noticed, but glancing back at Yusei he realised he wasn't. Yusei's eyes were glowing crimson and he looked slightly worried. Jack's arm began throbbing with pain. He glanced down to see that strange mark burning crimson too. He glanced around at and saw two slight crimson glows up in the stands. Was this all to do with the same thing?

"I'll summon Ghost Gardna." ATK 0/DEF 1900 "And set two face downs and end my turn."

"Another trap for me to walk into? Your other haven't worked to well."

_They're working perfectly, Yusei, don't listen to him. It's all falling into place, look at that mark, he's a Signer. And that Dragon is the reason everyone was taken from you. Crush him and drive the Dragon from him. Activate Wreckage Rouge's second effect. Call me out, Yusei, let me crush him_.

"Don't worry, Jack," Yusei said softly. "It'll be over soon."

**(SPC +1)**

"You're right, Yusei, it's about it finish, Red Demon's Dragon let's finish this. Attack his Stardust Dragon!"

"You know Ghost Gardna's effect changes your attack to be directed at itself and lowers your dragon's ATK by a 1000!"

_Good work, now use Rouge's effect_, the voice whispered as the ground began to shake and pulse.

"And then, Jack," Yusei continued. "I can activate Counterattack Beacon. This gives Stardust an extra 500 ATK and forces you to attack her."

"I've got my own trap," Jack replied as Red Demon's Dragon's fist slammed into Stardust. "Prideful Roar! And now I can pay the difference between our dragons' ATK and Red Demon's Dragon gains that amount plus 300. So say goodbye to your Stardust."

"Wrong again. I can remove Shield Warrior from play to stop Stardust being destroyed."

**Yusei 200 (SPC 8)**

**Jack 750 (SPC 10)**

_You're not listening to me!_ the Dark God snapped.

There was a strange roar and the ground shook worse than every. Both Yusei and Jack turned to see a huge red dragon snake between them and their dragons.

"What is that thing?" Yusei snapped.

"Whatever it is, it's in my way!" Jack replied.

_If you're going to win this, summon me now!_

Yusei growled to himself, willing the voice to be quiet. He was going to win this his way. He was grateful for the new monsters and for its help but he could do it without this particular card.

"I activate the Speed Spell- The End of Storm!" Jack snarled.

"Jack we have to stop this!" Yusei cried, suddenly cold and clear headed without the Dark God. It seemed it had taken offence to him wanting it to be silent. "Jack!"

"Shut up, Yusei, it's about to be over anyway," he replied.

Wind swept though the stadium as the Dragon raised it's head, flying passed Yusei who gave a cry of pain as heat burned through his mind. Aki and Kiryu were watching in complete awe from above, their arms burning as the Dragon stretched its wings into the sky and the D-Wheels spun out of control.

"We should leave now." They spun to see Divine watching from the shadows with a smile. "Before Security arrive."

"But I want to know how Yusei won," Kiryu snapped.

"He lost, Kiryu," Aki said quietly, following Divine, but gazing back at the Dragon. "Learn to count. The End of Storm finished off his life points."

"But-"

"Come on, unless you want to end up in the Facility."

It seemed he was the only one to have noticed Yusei activated his final face down. Or was worried about what was going on below. Divine gripped his arm and dragged him along, despite Kiryu's attempts to get loose again. Something bad was about to happen and no one seemed to care. But Kiryu could feel it. Whatever had come over Yusei was about to let loose.


	11. Confrontations

**A/N:** This chapter is sooo epically dramatic it had to be cut in half for safety. No, not really. Well, maybe. The offical reason is it was just getting a little too long so I figured I'd stop it there and give you the second half later with everything else I promised. Mainly Kiryu and Divine this chapter. And reviews are loved, and thank you for all of them so far.

* * *

Jack pushed against a broken piece of concrete to help himself stand. There was no sound from the rest of the stadium, at least he didn't think there way but couldn't be sure with the ringing in his ears. After a moment, he noticed Crow on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Perhaps there would be quiet for a few minutes then.

"Jack…" called a voice. He looked up to see Yusei making his way through the rubble. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"That dragon," Jack hissed. "Are we all connected to it? I'm alright Yusei. You really shouldn't worry so much."

"That's a shame," he sighed. Jack noticed that Yusei's eyes were still burning red, and he was starting to worry about his former friend. "I was hoping that would have been a painful fall."

"What's got into you, Yusei?" he snapped.

Yusei laughed and suddenly lashed out, his hand closing firmly around Jack's throat and forcing him back to the ground. It didn't make sense. Jack was bigger and stronger than Yusei, and yet the younger boy was pushing him around like he was nothing.

"Don't look so scared, Jack," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Well, not yet."

"What the hell are you?" Jack snarled.

He laughed again. Jack stared up at him, was it possible whatever Cook did to him, it had finally caused Yusei to snap? This was so different from the boy he'd left behind. But he was getting bored of being Yusei's amusement. He lifted a foot to push against Yusei's chest and kick him away. Yusei wasn't getting the better of him so easily.

"You're going to be difficult… ah, I'm starting to sound like Cook himself now," he laughed. "Fine, fine." The sound of sirens filled the air and he sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait to finish this then, Jack."

Yusei turned to get back onto his D-Wheel but Jack caught his arm and spun him around to slam him into the angled slab of broken track.

"What the hell are you? And don't give me any of the crap about being the real Yusei, I know you're not," he snapped. "What have you do to him? What are you?"

"I, dear Jack Atlas, am something you can't imagine," Yusei replied. He gripped Jack's wrist and twisted his arm, smirking at the satisfingclick of bones and a hiss of pain. "You see, that dragon is an ancient power, older than you can imagine. I'm still Yusei, don't worry too much. But then, you don't worry about me too much anyway, do you?"

"Well you're about to be a marked criminal." He twisted and threw Yusei to the ground, just as he used to when they were children mock fighting. He pushed his foot against Yusei's chest to keep him down. "And whatever that thing was and whatever you are, if this mark is the key to controlling it, I'll soon have control over you as well."

"I highly doubt that," Yusei chuckled.

He kicked out from under Jack and ran to his D-Wheel. But he stopped suddenly, gazing at his unconscious friend on the platform. Jack frowned. Was there still some humanity in Yusei? Yusei groaned and a hand went to his head, the he straightened up and swung onto his D-Wheel, speeding away into the city. Jack was stunned. Had Yusei really just left Crow lying there for Security to pick him up? It pulled at his heart to see the pair like that. Even if Yusei had changed, he couldn't have changed that much. Jack sighed and got up onto the stage even as Security pulled in to start asking questions. His mind wandered back to what Crow had said earlier- that he couldn't stop himself calling Jack his older brother. And if Jack was completely honest, which he wasn't all too often these days, he was never going to stop seeing Crow as his younger brother either. So he supposed he might as well start acting like a big brother should.

* * *

Yusei's D-Wheel skidded to a halt and Yusei jumped off, throwing his helmet to the ground in the deserted outskirts of Neo Domino City. What was wrong with him? First he'd almost kill Jack then he'd just left Crow lying there for Sector Security. This was ridiculous.

_Will you stop fussing?_ the God snapped. _You're so difficult to please_.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing to me?" he hissed, not caring if people heard or not. There was barely anyone around anyway. "I'm not like this."

There was a long moment of silence and cold, before the voice answered and the warmth returned. _Apparently, you are_.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_I'm only helping you with your inhibitions. You were suffer, I released you and showed you how to let those desires loose and the true, wonderful, powerful creature you could be. I just let you do as you wanted without your silly conscience to tell to stop_.

"That's a part of who I am, you can't just change me like this."

_I'm not going to do anything you don't want. You control me, remember, it is your body. Not that you can go back for your friend. Sector Security will have him by now_.

"Then I'll get him back."

_That's the boy I released. You wouldn't do this if it weren't for me_.

"Shut up. And you never even told me what exactly you are."

_Make up your mind_.

"Tell me, then shut up."

_Scar Red Nova_.

There was nothing more from the voice, despite Yusei's attempts to get it to tell him more. Everything had gone cold again, without the warmth of his Dark God. It was lonely without it. Yusei wanted him to be there.

_Your friend Jack took him home with him anyway_.

For a moment Yusei wondered if it might want to talk to him again, but the warmth didn't return. It was just something to keep him happy and going along with the plan it seemed.

"So, what now?" he asked, hoping it would reply. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Talking to yourself makes people think you're mad," came a soft female voice.

Yusei turned and an older woman smiling at him. He frowned. She was familiar but he didn't know where from. Piercing blue eyes and long black hair… he knew he knew her from somewhere.

"I'm Misty Lola, Yusei," she told him. Yusei opened his mouth to ask how she knew it but decided against it. "I've been told about you. Your father is very proud of you- although I've also been told you don't like to call him that."

"Rudger? Of course. How do you know Rudger?"

"He's a friend. We both have Dark Gods helping us."

"You know about Dark Gods?"

"I have a Dark God, Yusei," Misty chuckled softly. "Do you know much about the Dark Gods?"

"Not much, no."

"Then we've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Kiryu shouted.

"Will you please be quiet?" Divine said through gritted teeth. "And it's your own fault."

"Divine, I don't understand," Aki said quietly, both trying to ignore Kiryu's complaining. "Why are you so angry?"

"From now on, if you find him wandering around, lock him up safely until you can find me," he said.

There was the clank of metal, and Divine turned to where he'd handcuffed Kiryu to see nothing there but the unlocked cuffs. He sighed.

"I swear this boy is going to be the death of me," he sighed. "Where are you now?"

"He might just need time, Divine."

"He's using you."

"I don't think so," Aki said confidently. "He was abused as a kid, Divine, by his father. And, if what I overheard was right, he wasn't the only authority figure in his life to do so. He's probably just hurt and afraid. He doesn't want to feel like that again."

"Don't you trust me Aki?" he asked. "Don't you think I know what's best for you and him?"

"I do trust you, but I got through to him out there. He opened up to me. I can do this. Please."

"If you think you can, but you can start by finding him and keeping him in one place for more than a few hours. How did he even escape?"

Aki sighed and stormed out the door. Divine smiled and leant back against his desk, turning his gaze up towards the shadows behind one of the huge statues.

"You are very intelligent, little Kiryu. You're an amusing challenge. I should have known better than to think those cuffs would hold you."

"I'm glad I'm pleasing you," Kiryu replied, stepping out into the light.

"You've got quite the talent for that," he said, looking the boy over. "Strange that such a pale child should be able to become one with the darkness so easily. Aki was clueless. How much of what you told her was a lie?"

"Not much actually," he laughed bitterly. "My dad beat me, broken me in very way he could. And my teacher humiliated me in anyway he could think of without actually letting on to anyone."

"You are interesting, Kiryu," he smirked. "I'm also interested in why you're still here?"

"I'll leave then."

"Don't you dare."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your master, Kiryu, don't you understand that yet? How many people like you do you think I've dealt with in my career as leader?"

Kiryu smirked. "From the way you've handle me, not many."

"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble."

Kiryu laughed and wandered over to the balcony, Divine following him carefully. He doubted even Kiryu was stupid enough to try to escape that way, but he needed to make sure he wasn't going to try something.

"I suppose there was always such dirty air in the Satellite," he said casually, watching Kiryu gaze up at the stars. "Still, it's not much better her, there's so much light pollution."

"It doesn't bother me."

Divine frowned and cupped Kiryu's chin, turning him to face him. The little flinch and flicker of an old memory in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. He'd noticed over the time he'd known him, Kiryu didn't like to be touched. What he'd heard recently made a lot of sense of that. Somehow, it reminded him of a wild animal, he was only comfortable if he was allowed to come to you. Approaching him was more likely to end in a feirce confrontation. But Divine wanted a confrontation. He needed to push Kiryu into accepting his place.

"Divine, I'm sorry I can't find-"

Divine glanced back at Aki as she came in, keeping his grip on Kiryu firm. She stared at the pair then smiled.

"I guess you've already found him," she whispered. "I suppose my help isn't needed."

"I can look after Kiryu, Aki," Divine replied, lifting Kiryu's head a little higher to the point where it was awkward for the boy, who to his complete surprise, complied without any argument. "We're already getting on a lot better. However, you can go and find that Yusei boy. He's powerful, perhaps we could help him."

"But he was arrested by Security wasn't he?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but he doesn't strike me as the type to stay in custody after what we saw," he said. "Check the Daimon area."

"Yes Divine."

She left and closed the door. Divine turned to Kiryu once again who was still looking slightly uneasy. He tried to hide it on his face, but Divine could see it in his eyes still. The mask he wore was starting to slip, and the true child within was starting to show.

"You're behaving?" he said quietly.

"Let me go," Kiryu said quietly.

"What's happened to the fiery little pain who's a fun challenge?" Divine laughed. "I haven't broken your spirit already have I?"

"If you think I'm going to turn into a mindless drone like Aki you're very wrong," he hissed.

Divine laughed softly and backed the boy against the balcony rails, still holding his head up awkwardly to stop him fighting without putting himself in pain. Kiryu wasn't stupid, he know how much it would hurt if he struggled while in this position.

"And yet you're doing as you're told?" he chuckled. "That's what Aki does."

"I do it for my own good, not because you're asking me to," Kiryu replied.

"Well, you must be used to it," he teased, his free hand resting against Kiryu's side just above his hip. And just as he expected, Kiryu's golden eyes filled with an old fear and pain. "You must remember how it felt."

Kiryu quickly turned his gaze away, unable to move his head, and Divine smiled. Did he really think that would help him hide away? He'd already given Divine everything he needed.

"Let go," Kiryu whispered, voice trembling.

"I could do what I wanted to you," Divine murmured, his hand sliding lower teasingly. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened to Kiryu when he was younger and to take advantage of that was so simple. "You look scared."

"Stop," he whimpered. "Please. Stop."

That was enough. That fact that Kiryu had been so distressed that he was willing to beg was enough to prove to Divine he was right. So he stepped back and allow Kiryu his space once again. The space almost instantly gave him piece of mind, and he relaxed a little, looking far calmer. Divine was happy with how that had ended. Kiryu had been so desperate he'd given up his fight and his battle for control and that meant Divine had a very strong advantage.

"Better?" he asked innocently.

"What was that all about?" Kiryu growled, instantly on guard again. "Why did you-"

"Because it upsets you," Divine said. "Because it makes you beg and whimper and squirm. It makes you weak. And that means I can control you. As you saw, if you give me what I want, I stop punishing you."

"No chance. I'm not playing your stupid games."

"Don't make me do it again, Kiryu. I have no limits as to how far I'll go to get control, I have no conscience after all, just like I know you don't. Perhaps we should return you to your room now before you get yourself even more worked up?"

He gestured to the doors and Kiryu headed back inside, watching Divine carefully. Divine was amused, actually. Whatever the specifics of Kiryu's torture were, they'd done enough damage to keep him constantly on guard now.

Kiryu hated Divine. He might have told Aki he didn't hate him, but suddenly he did. He really hated him. So when he spotted his duel disk and deck on Divine's desk, he suddenly felt like tearing someone apart. Divine had made him a monster, he might as well use it to his ability. Divine seemed to have realised his mistake as he suddenly went for the duel disk. But Kiryu was smaller and faster, and managed to duck under his arm, grab the duel disk and jump away. Divine glared at him, activating his own duel disk and drawing a card.

"Give that back, little boy," he hissed. "Now."

Kiryu held it tightly, shaking his head. That duel disk was the only thing he had to protect himself against Divine now.

"Kiryu, now." He shook his head again and Divine frowned. Perhaps he had actually misjudged the situation and pushed him too far. "Look, Kiryu, I was wrong to use your past like that, now, perhaps you can give me your duel disk and we can forget this whole thing."

"Can we?" Kiryu snarled. "You honestly think I'm actually going to just forget what you just did? Even if you're just doing it to control me, it's not something I forgive easily."

"Fine," he growled. He slammed the card down on his duel disk and a huge humanoid monster appeared. "This is Storm Caller, Kiryu." ATK 2300/DEF 2000 "Let's see how long it'll take before you end up knocked out."

"I'll match your Storm Caller," he laughed as a card slid from his duel disk on its own and into his waiting hand. "You already know Infernity Destroyer." ATK 2300/DEF 1000 "And I can hold out just as long as you."

"Perhaps," Divine laughed. "But keeping a monster in reality will take a lot of energy. How long will it be before you give out?"


	12. The Morning After

**A/N:** Another quite long chapter. the conclusion of Kiryu and Divine's little arguement, Yusei and Misty and some Dark Yusei and Aki. Yays. Oh, and some Crow and Jack arguements for you too. Have fun guys and also we've almost broken my record for the most reviews on one of my fics, which makes me feel so loved.

* * *

Kiryu stayed safely behind Infernity Destroyer, out of Divine's Storm Caller's line of fire. His mind was already weakened from Divine's games and he knew that was what psychic powers relied on.

"Give up, Kiryu," Divine sneered. "You're not going to beat me. I'm trained and powerful. While your raw power is strong, as I intended it to be, you aren't developed enough, or controlled. So just give up and let me teach you."

"You mean brainwash me?" Kiryu hissed.

"You are so suspicious. Now, back down or I'll make you."

"Try me."

Storm Caller blasted at Infernity Demon, who met it with its own. Kiryu already knew that Divine was right, he wasn't going to hold out long. In a normal duel, it wasn't so bad, there was a break between turns, but this was a constant stream of energy. His body started to tremble as he grew weaker. He needed to do something quickly or Divine would have the upper hand for a long while to come. He drew a new card and pressed it to his duel disk. It took a lot of energy but he managed to get it out and Infernity Death Dragon lifted it head. ATK 3000/DEF 2400. The second stream of energy smashed straight through Divine's Storm Caller and slamming into Divine's chest. The older man was send flying out onto the balcony, the impact with the rails knocking him straight over. The last thing Kiryu saw before collapsing was Divine dropping from sight.

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes slowly. There was long delicate fingers trailing through his hair. He frowned and turned to see Misty smiling in her sleep. After a long moment, he remembered what had happened. She'd been looking after the wounds on his back for him and telling him about the Immortals. He must have fallen asleep and Misty must have too.

"Toby…" she whispered. He frowned again. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm not your little brother, Misty," he sighed, slowly moving out of her arms.

He glanced down at himself to see the bandages around his chest and back. Misty had been very kind to him and she'd told him about her younger brother. He felt so sorry for her and understood why she had to get her revenge on that Black Rose Witch. He pulled the curtains open and Misty groaned as light streamed in.

"I'm going out," he told her, not caring if she really heard or not. "I'll see you later."

The sun was just rising and there was still a mist hanging over the city. People were just waking up and Yusei slipped through the streets unnoticed. And only he seemed to notice a young woman in a mask and clock running through the alleys. She stopped and leant against a wall as Yusei watched, taking off her mask and standing there to catch her breath.

"Black Rose Witch," he laughed to himself.

He walked over and she only noticed him when it was too late. She went to run but Yusei caught her arm and spun her back to slam her into the wall. Her rich brown eyes widened and Yusei smiled. The terrifying Black Rose Witch was nothing more than a scared little girl, younger than himself even.

"Let go," she snapped. "Get off me right now."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"What?" she gasped.

"I said why?" he repeated. "Tell me why. Give me a good reason and I might."

"I'm the Black Rose!" she hissed. "Aren't you scared?"

Yusei chuckled. "Do I look scared? You're no witch, you're a child. You have to make yourself a second identity to show who you really are. You're pathetic."

Aki's breath caught in her throat and Yusei chuckled darkly. She shivered. After seeing his duel with Jack, she wasn't surprised he was so dangerous, but she hadn't expected him to lash out at her like this. He ran his hand through her hair and down her cheek, as if inspecting her.

"You have a mark?" he asked. She gasped and he nodded. "Of course you do. That much power doesn't come from just anywhere. That mark is going to get you killed, little witch, as it will every other Signer."

"Signer?"

"The cursed ones. Like you."

"And you?"

"I hate all those marks."

"You should come with me, to Divine, and he'll help you, he protects people like us."

"You're wrong. He's not going to protect you or anyone else."

For some reason, Aki wasn't sure why, she slapped him. She realised what she was doing too late and just stared up at him, wondering just what he was going to do. He laughed then moved and it took Aki a moment to realise that they were suddenly locked in a rough, heated kiss. It didn't make sense, she never behaved like this, but it was right. Her fingers twisted through his messy hair tugging at it as he pushed her harder against the wall, her head jolting against the stone. There was a sharp pain and Aki gasped, the taste of blood filling her mouth.

It was all too soon for Aki when Yusei practically dropped her. One second they were entwined, the next he was gone, walking off towards the streets once again. Her heart was racing and her legs weak. She'd never felt anything like it before, but then, she'd never met anyone like Yusei before either. Divine and Kiryu were very different. She knew they cared about her. But Yusei had simply vanished. Her hand rose to touch her lips to find them moist with blood. Yusei's taste still lingered through, and she desperately wanted it again. Every touch made her feel alive and complete like she'd never felt before. How had her first kiss been taken by such a cold creature? Aki sighed to herself and leant against the wall, promising mentally that she could never tell Divine about this. He wouldn't approve. She just hoped Kiryu and Divine hadn't hurt each other too badly.

* * *

"What are you so pleased about?" Misty asked as Yusei walked in.

"I've met your Black Rose," Yusei replied.

"And?" she pushed.

"And she's interesting," he said.

"Interesting? Yusei, try to be a bit more helpful."

Yusei just smiled and Misty sighed. His big blue eyes and dark hair reminded her of Toby. Perhaps if he'd still been around, he would have looked something like Yusei, and she certainly hoped he would have turned out as gentle and kind as Yusei- at least when he wasn't being pushed along by the Immortal. It was strange actually. He seemed to go from the most lovely, well mannered, kind person she'd ever met to something of a menace in seconds if given the right incentive. Like the mention of his friends or the Signers. He seemed to hold everything back and then would snap, the Immortal would release them and everything would pouring out without any inhibitions only for him to return to his normal self again a few moments after he was done destroying something. She was also very aware that with the way his eyes would flash with that crimson glow and his possession of Stardust Dragon, there was a good chance that he could be mistaken for a Signer.

"Misty," he said quietly. She turned. "How do you know it was her?"

"I'm sorry?" she said, completely stunned. "How do I know?"

"Yes. How do you know it was the Black Rose Witch who killed Toby?" he asked. "Did you see it?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then why are you so sure?"

"Because he went to see her duel, everyone saw him there and everyone saw him get crushed. He was found in the Daimon area!"

"I'm sorry, Misty, I didn't mean to upset you."

Without another word, Yusei left her and shut himself in his room. Misty brushed her cheeks with the back of her hand. What did he mean by all that? Why was he trying to dig it all up again?

* * *

"Jack!"

Jack flinched at the shout from his bedroom. His '_little brother's_' voice rung through his apartment loud enough to make Mikage jump and drop her handful of flowers- another present from one of Jack's many fans- and she was used to Jack's level of volume. The bedroom door burst open and Crow was glaring down at him.

"What the hell have you done this time?" he snapped.

"Good morning to you too," Jack said, not even looking up from his paper. "And you're welcome by the way."

"For what?" Crow cried.

"For saving you from Security." His paper was suddenly snatched away and he glanced up to see Crow standing in front of him, arms folded and looking as intimidating as he could. In fact, it was actually unnerving to pretty much anyone who didn't know him. But Jack wasn't at all impressed. "You're too short to be scary Crow, sit down."

Crow growled and lunged for Jack. Jack, to be frank, was getting bored of his former friends attacking him. First Yusei- and he suppressed a shudder every time he thought about this new Yusei- and now Crow. So he closed one hand around Crow's wrist and twisted him up onto the couch so he was lying on his back with both wrists pinned above his head and held down by Jack's weight.

"That's wasn't very nice, Crow," he hissed.

"Get the hell off me, bastard!" Crow snarled, thrashing beneath him. "Where's Yusei?"

"Yusei pissed off and left you for Security," he replied. "He didn't care that you'd be arrested. He didn't care that you were going to take the punishment he should have had. He doesn't care anymore!"

"You're lying! Why should I trust anything you say? You walked away from us. You just left and you never looked back. Yusei would never do that. Yusei stayed with me…"

Jack sighed and gently rested his forehead against Crow's, meeting his gaze firmly, his free hand gently stroking his hair. They might have constantly argued and they might be as different as was possible, but they were still brothers. And as the oldest it was supposed to be Jack's job to looked after Crow, to protect him and keep him from being so broken.

"It's not your fault," he said gently. "I promise, Crow, none of this is anything to do with you. Not Kiryu, not me and not Yusei. We didn't leave _you_. We just left."

"So, what? Do you expect me to be happy and forgive you and become some sort of squealing fan girl now?"

"No. Don't be stupid."

"I'm serious. What do you expect me to say or do? Do you want me to say 'oh it's ok, Jack, you're my big brother and I understand, I totally forgive you'? Is that what you want? Because I can't, Jack, you abandoned me and Martha and Yusei. I can't stand to think I'm related to you."

"Well you can take pride in the fact that you're not related by blood can't you?"

"Is that all you can say? Some snarky comment about how we're not actually related? Does that matter?"

"Stop being so stupid. Of course it doesn't matter."

"Then why say it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Crow didn't answer that. Jack sighed and sat back, letting Crow move away. "Well, Crow? What do you want me to say? Obviously you have something in mind, something you want to hear from me. What?"

Crow gazed at him for a long moment before nodding and finally asking what he was desperate to know. "Why?" Jack frowned. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I wanted to come he-"

"Don't give me that crap about wanting to come to the city more than anything because that's a lie and we both know it, Jack. I just want to know the real reason, Jack, what made you walk away and never look back and not even have the courage and decency to tell us and ask for our help? I would have done it, you must have known that. I would have done anything to help you get here and be what you wanted to be. And so would have Yusei. Jack… please, why?"

"Crow… please, just stop this, there's no need to dig up the past now, nothing will change," he whispered.

Crow seemed to take the message, Jack never whispered or said please- unless it was with Martha- unless it was something serious. The younger boy sighed and Jack was stunned when Crow snuggled up against his chest, like he would when they were children. Jack's reaction was instinctual, if a little awkward, wrapping his arms gently around his younger sibling. Crow was shaking. The blonde needed to protect the redhead. It was his nature, and how he'd been brought up.

"Jack… I-"

"Mr Atlas," Mikage said quietly. "Mr Godwin is coming to see you in half an hour."

"He can't see you here, Crow," he said softly. "He'll toss you in the Facility."

"I'll be with Yusei then, won't I?" Crow growled, tearing away and storming off. "I know you're lying, Yusei would never just leave me unconscious on the ground to be carted off and thrown into the Facility again. I know him better than that."

He shut himself back in Jack's room and the blonde shook his head. He hated seeing Crow like that, but he did get himself so worked up sometimes. Over things that never seemed to make much sense actually. He must have known deep down that Yusei was different and had actually abandoned him.

"I've never seen you like that, Jack," Mikage whispered.

"He's my brother…" he replied quietly, then realised who he was talking to and that Crow was no longer around. His demeanour changed "And you will never tell anyone about what we said or what you saw, understand?"

Mikage quickly seemed t realise the normal Jack had returned. "Yes Mr Atlas."


	13. Divine Intervention

**A/N: **A Kiryu chapter. Not only do we get Kiryu and Divine, we also get some Kiryu back story, which is always good since we never really got much of that in the series, leaving me free to make it up. And I love doing that. And thankies for even more lovely reviews. You guys are great.

* * *

Divine watched Kiryu intently. He'd almost killed him that night. It was actually just a mix of luck and strength that had let him survive. After being blasted off the balcony, luck had allowed him to get hold of the rails of the balcony below. It had a almost dislocated his shoulders and he was in pain even now, but he'd managed to pull himself up and found Kiryu passed out on the floor of his office.

So, to stop it happening again, he'd had him put back under sedation as he had when the boy had firs arrived. The evens of the night before played across his mind over and over. How had he misjudged Kiryu so badly? Thing had been working exactly to plan. He'd pushed Kiryu to the point where he let his pride go and that was when he rewarded him. It always worked. And yet Kiryu had gone from seemingly broken to a savage beast in a few seconds. Divine sighed. He needed to focus and really think this over. He must have missed a sign, some sort of warning, or something that should have told him he was going about it wrong or was pushing him too far.

Aki wasn't helping. For the past five days she'd been acting strangely. Whenever he could be bothered to ask what was wrong she said it was nothing. Divine already knew. Whenever he mentioned Yusei she'd start to blush, not a lot but Divine noticed _everything_. He had to or he couldn't control such dangerous people. Aki had a crush on Yusei. That was something he'd have to sort as well. But for now, Kiryu was his priority. What had he missed?

"Divine," came Aki's voice. He turned and she smiled, a tray in her hands. "You haven't eaten today. This is very unlike you, Divine. What's wrong?"

"I read him wrong," Divine muttered.

"Not everyone is predictable," she said and Divine noticed that little blush again. Was she thinking about Yusei now? "You are wonderful at judging how people are going to react, but not everyone can be predicted."

"I'm never wrong, Aki," he snapped. "I know he should have reacted how I thought if I'd seen everything. I must have missed something, Aki."

"Divine…"

"Perhaps I miscalculated just how seriously he was traumatised in his childhood," he said. "Perhaps he just needs to get used to contact again."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"I want you to spend time with him, Aki, since you want to help," he said. He stood up and pulled a syringe from a case as Aki frowned. "I have someone sedate him for reasons of safety."

"You mean too little or someone misjudges how much pain he's in and he'll weak up and tear the place apart?"

"Something like that."

"I can't believe he tried to kill you."

"Anyway, I waking him up will be fine. If the dose is too high, he simply gets a bit of energy."

It took a few minutes for Kiryu to wake up, but when he did he was on his feet instantly, watching them both. Aki sighed and walked out to find something else to do but Divine stopped her, pulling her in to whisper in her ear.

"Be nice to him."

"But Divine-"

"He's an abused child, Aki, who's afraid to be touched or even near anyone and he hides that in his aggression. Be nice, spend time with him, get to know him, flirt a little."

"Divine-"

"Aki, do you trust me or not?"

"Yes Divine."

He smiled. Two birds with one stone. He could get Kiryu used to being around with people and Aki could, if he'd worked this right, would get her mind off that Yusei and maybe even onto Kiryu. Everything was going to work out perfectly. He shut them in and watched from the monitor outside

"How long have I been out?" Kiryu asked quietly.

"Five days," Aki replied. "Divine kept you sedated. You did try to kill him."

"Not specifically, it was just a side effect of hurting him," he grumbled, sitting back on the bed. "What does he want you to do in here with me anyway?"

"He wants you to stop being so awkward."

"He started it."

"You sound like a child."

"You made out with Yusei, didn't you?"

Aki's eyes widened and Kiryu smirked as her fingers touched her lips. If she tried hard enough, she could still imagine the feeling of Yusei's lips and the taste and touch and every little detail of those few wonderful minutes.

"You're blushing," Kiryu warned.

"Shut up," Aki hissed. "Divine will be watching on the monitor."

"So, if I've noticed you can bet he has. I'll bet you do this little blush every time you talk about him," he laughed.

"How did you know?" she sighed.

"Yusei and I were tortured side by side by our teacher," he said, waving his hand as if it was nothing. "I learnt how to see the signs. We learnt a lot about each other, that's how we became friends and how I brought him into the group with Jack and Crow."

"It was that bad?"

Kiryu suddenly seemed to notice that he was talking about his past and glared at her. She smiled and sat with him on the bed. Kiryu turned away and she sighed. She didn't really know how to flirt. Her first kiss had been that once in the alley with Yusei. How was she supposed to make him feel comfortable when she didn't feel comfortable either? If what she thought had happened to him was correct, he was obviously going to be used to this sort of thing, and not at all happy with being pushed into anything. How was she supposed to make him feel like he could relax around her?

"Yusei… was he always so…forceful?" she asked carefully. Kiryu gave her a questioning glance. "He was rough and powerful and cruel."

"No. No Yusei was always sweet and caring and soft. So stupidly soft. Put everyone else before him. If his friends needed him, he was there," Kiryu replied. "I guess things have finally got too much for him."

"What about you? What did they get too much for you?" she said.

"A long time again," he said. "Dad was such an ass. He made it really hard."

Aki nodded and gently placed her hand on his, but Kiryu instantly snatched it away. She'd known it was a long shot, but Divine needed her to do this, so he had to. He was always right about this sort of thing. Then suddenly things started to happen quicker than Aki could really follow. Kiryu moved at lightning speed, knocking her deck and duel disk away out of her reach and pinning her to the bed. He leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I will kill you to get to Divine," he told her. "You're his pawn and that makes you my enemy. I will ruin you."

"You said you didn't hate him," she whispered.

"I didn't," he replied. "But he cross the line between a fun challenge and a target for my wrath when he touched me like that."

"What? Divine would never do that!" she cried.

"If you want her to live, Divine, I suggest you get in here," Kiryu called.

The door opened and Divine entered, glaring at the pair. Kiryu glared back, ignoring Aki's struggling. He went for his duel disk and Kiryu laughed.

"You really want me to kill her, Divine?" he chuckled. "You know I could snap her deck right here and now." Divine growled. Kiryu knew Aki was important. But he wasn't going to make a mistake like last time. "Put it down, Divine."

Divine put his duel disk down and watched Kiryu carefully. He wasn't going to make this mistake again. He analysed every second of Kiryu's movements and reactions. He wasn't going to miss anything this time.

"What do you want, Kiryu?" Divine asked.

"I want you to leave me alone," Kiryu growled. "And I want to leave. You've done enough to me."

"Kiryu," Aki snapped. "What are you doing? You can't leave. You're like me, we need each other."

"I wasn't ever like you," he hissed. "I was normal. Yes I was a little unstable and yes I was in a hospital but I wasn't a monster. He made me that."

"If you want to leave, Kiryu, feel free to," Divine said gently. "You're no monster, but you are an invaluable asset. If you want to leave, I won't stop you."

Kiryu growled and bolted instantly. Divine had been expecting that. He wasn't going to misjudge his interactions with Kiryu again. After spending so long trying to figure out what had gone wrong, he was certain he could get control of him properly this time. He caught Kiryu's wrists as he tried to escape. He was stronger than Kiryu, even if Kiryu was agile, vicious and skilled. The boy growled and struggled against him.

"Stop struggled," he said firmly. Kiryu didn't listen and didn't stop struggling. Divine sighed seeing that fear enter his eyes again. "Kiryu, relax, deep breaths and stop struggling."

"Let go!" Kiryu snarled.

"Divine, maybe you should let him go," Aki said quietly, watching the pair. "I think he really doesn't want to be here."

Divine cast her a cold glance but couldn't take his attention from Kiryu for too long, he'd already seen how that could end. Kiryu really was pushing his patience and his ability to cope with troublemakers. He just needed to get him to stop fighting first.

"Kiryu, listen to me," he said, trying to be gentle. He'd learnt that being harsh on Kiryu wasn't going to get him very far. "Stand still and apologise to Aki and I will let you go."

Kiryu did as he was asked instantly and as he'd said he would, Divine released him. Divine pulled Aki away from him and pushed her out, both leaving him and locking the door.

"What's wrong with him, Divine?" Aki asked, watching the monitor as Kiryu tore his room apart. "What was that?"

"He doesn't like to be touched," Divine replied. "I believe you were right when you said he was very much abused. So he's going to take a lot of work to get through to. It'll hurt him and he'll get worked up a lot, but I will get through to him and help him."

He watched the monitor as Kiryu hid himself away in the blind spot once again, although he didn't know that Divine had installed a second hidden camera to cover the blind spot. He was curled up on the floor his blankets wrapped around him and tossed over his head. If he hadn't known there was actually a boy under there, it could have simply been a pile of blankets and sheets. He could get Kiryu to do as he was told just like Aki, he just wasn't sure how. It didn't seem his new approach was working either. What was he missing?

Kiryu curled up tighter under his sheets. He hated this place so much it was unbearable. He just wanted to get away from Divine and the whole of the Arcadia Movement. He hated how Divine used his past against him and he was letting him get away with it. Divine was just like his father- well, during his more lucid moments at least. That's where Kiryu had learnt to deal with people like that and learnt his behaviour. And perhaps most importantly, he'd learnt how to deceive people who saw everything. He closed his eyes and let his memories take him back. More than anything, he wanted his friends with him again. He missed them so much.

_Kiryu was standing outside his mess off a home. The rain was washing over him. He stood out in the torrential downpour, letting it beat down upon him, the droplets so hard and face that it actually hurt. But he didn't really care. He wanted it to soak him and make him feel a little less dirty. And to hide his tears. He couldn't bear going inside to his dad. Whether he was drunk or not, it didn't really matter, he'd never understand. That black haired boy- Yusei- ran passed, pulling his hood up to keep from getting soaked. But he stopped seeing Kiryu._

"_Are you ok?" he called over the sound of the pounding rain. _

"_I guess," he sighed._

"_You'll catch a chill If you stay out for too long in this," he said. "Isn't this your house?"_

"_I don't want to go in," he admitted. It didn't matter. No one spoke to Yusei at school and Cook tortured him maybe more than he did Kiryu. Yusei went to leave but Kiryu didn't really feel like being alone that night. "You got any plans for tonight?"_

"_N-none," he stuttered._

"_Wanna hang out?" Kiryu offered. "I get the feeling we're not too different."_

"_Really?" Yusei said, looking far too serious and untrusting for a thirteen year old. "You actually want to be around me?"_

"_You're not the only person Cook likes you know," he said bitterly. "Come on in." Yusei paused and Kiryu gave him a weak smile. "Look, I'm not going to beg, and don't expect me to be some sort of hero for you at school- Cook does enough to me as it is- but, if you want to hang around, I think we could both use the company of someone who understand us."_

_He headed inside, leaving the door open for Yusei, who did follow him inside. His father was already passed out on the coffee table. Kiryu sighed and slammed his foot into his side, knocking him from the table._

"_I told him about Cook once," Kiryu told Yusei, who looked confused and worried. "He beat me and told me not to lie. He'd not long for this world anyway. The amount he drinks he'll be gone within two years." He glanced back at Yusei and gave him a slightly more confident smile. "Don't look so worried. I'm not like the kids at school who'll only talk to you to torture you. I could easily, but I think you're more useful as a friend. It's good to have someone who knows what you're going through." Yusei nodded and for the first time, Kriyu saw him smile. "And maybe I'll introduce you to Jack and Crow some time as well."_

Kiryu actually smiled to himself. He'd been true to his word and had introduced Yusei to Jack and Crow. And it wasn't long before they actually spoke to him at school as well. He really needed them now more than ever.


	14. Tricks And Scams

**A/N:** Sorry that took so long. I've had one hell of a flu and just couldn't focus at all. Who gets the flu in the summer? Ok, not much of a summer, but still. But we have a chapter now. And yes, you know I couldn't kill Divine. He's my favourite minor villian and if I get rid of him, who's going to torture the characters? Seriously? I can't get rid of him. Yet. Anyway, have fun.

* * *

Rex was furious. That was obvious, especially since Jack had been specifically told that he was to have no one staying in his apartment over night and especially not another boy. He was a little lenient about Jack's fan girls, but his general idea about Jack having another boy staying over meant he was up to something. And this boy seemed so much younger than Jack. There was also Jack's reputation to think about. The tabloids were full of stories that were probably unfounded and everyone knew it, but they spoke anyway, and the last thing he wanted was his name and Jack's tarnished by someone discovering there was this young criminal in Jack's bed.

The redhead boy couldn't have been than fifteen, his young face covered in golden scars. Where had Jack found this boy? The door opened and Rex turned. Jack was there. He glanced at the topless boy and sighed.

"I can explain."

"Please go ahead," Rex said. "Tell me why exactly there's a half naked child in your bed."

"Get your mind out the gutter Godwin," Jack snapped. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"He's my little brother," he replied.

Rex's eyes widened and Jack knew he had him hooked. He didn't make a habit of lying, especially to Rex since he always seemed to see through it. But the trick that Kiryu had lovingly dubbed 'The Baby Blackbird Manoeuvre' never failed. It was just something that the pair could pull off without thinking.

"I had Yusei promise he'd look after him," he said quietly. "Because I knew I wasn't going to be around forever. But Yusei just abandoned him, so I had no choice but to bring him here."

"Can't he look after himself?"

"Perhaps, but to be he'd get himself into trouble. It's safer to have him here. I can't just abandon him. I did promise our mother I'd protect him the best I could. I used to send money back to him."

"So, why bring him out of the Satellite?"

"He couldn't be left alone, look at his face, he doesn't seem to understand the concept that stealing is wrong when they've been taken from him."

"He's only a child I suppose. How old is he?"

"Only fourteen." Jack smiled and glanced down at Crow. They'd always been able to pull that off due to Crow's size and childish appearance. "But, I suppose growing up in the Satellite he never really learnt the morals of normal people. And he's a little slow."

"Ah. You should have brought this to my attention sooner," Rex said quietly and Jack suspected he was thinking about his own family. "I wouldn't have turned him away. I would have had him brought out of the Satellite for you. I trust there are no more secrets? No other family you're hiding?"

"No," Jack replied. "He's all I've got."

Rex nodded and left them alone. Jack smiled. That had been so simple. Crow opened his eyes and sat up. The blonde sat next to him.

"A little slow?" Crow growled.

"Shut up, it worked didn't it?" Jack replied. "How easy was that?"

"I can see why you don't trust him," he said quietly. "Is he the one who got you here?"

"I thought we weren't talking about that?" he growled.

"Jack," Crow sniffled, gazing at him with big silver eyes. "You never tell me anything anymore."

"Stop that," Jack snapped, turning away. "That does work on me and you know it. Were you listening?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"You didn't hear the bit about the 'half naked child is my bed'?" he laughed. "All said in a very low hushed tone."

"As if I'd be so easy," Crow grumbled. "I'm not your bed warmer."

Jack smirked. Crow was a pain, but he was his brother. And he was perfectly suited as Jack's partner in crime. Ever since they were children if they got caught Crow would take on his younger brother act, wide, scared teary eyes and all and Jack would step in to protect him and explain that he was only here because Crow had wandered off. And it had never once failed to get them off without any trouble.

* * *

Aki was surprised when she inspected the underground duel arena to see Yusei stalking the crowds. A hot blush rose to her cheeks. Was he looking for her? No, she shook her head to get rid of the thought. He'd used her for his own pleasure and dropped her. He was probably looking for someone else now.

"Hey mister, have you seen the Black Rose Witch?" asked a kid, drawing Aki's attention.

Yusei laughed and cast her a glance. "I'm sure if she was real and she was here, she'd have shown herself by now, kid."

"Aww…"

Aki met his gaze and frowned. He wanted her to show herself? Then she would. She pulled on her mask and slapped her Black Rose Dragon onto her duel disk. The vines lashed out and she noticed that Yusei brought the two children behind him protectively. As they watched each other, she noticed Yusei's eyes flash crimson and her mark reacted, glowing brightly. People went running, and Yusei walked closer. Aki's breath began to catch. He was like her and like Kiryu. They were cursed and only hurt each other. Getting anywhere near him was a bad idea. So she ran from him, using her cards to created a distraction to get away.

But when she came to a stop and was took off her mask, there he was, sitting on a dumpster and watching her. How did he do that? Yusei chuckled softly and jumped down and strode over. As she looked in his eyes she saw only hunger and hatred. But his every movement made her want him. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted him to touch her again.

"Well?" Yusei said, looking far too smug. "I'm here, aren't I? Make your move witch."

"What do you want from me?" Aki whispered.

"Why do I have to want anything?" he replied. "You see, it's been pointed out to me a lot, that I tend to put my needs after the needs of others. I'm an enabler, I guess, that's what everyone says anyway."

"What's that got to do with me?" she snapped.

"Well, you're blushing."

"I- why does everyone keep saying that?"

"So, witch?" he laughed. "What are you going to do? I'm right here."

"Why?" she asked.

Yusei smiled. Despite her unease, when he beckoned her closer, her body ached for his touch again, and she couldn't stop herself doing what he wanted. He didn't see her as a monster, he was just interested. She reached up to his shoulders and under his thick heavy jacket, desperate to get rid of it and feel the bare skin beneath. Yusei made no move to stop her as her fingers ran over his arms, taking note of the bandages that hung at his shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" she murmured, following the bandages down under the top to his toned chest and abs.

"It's not much of importance," he replied. "It's an overprotective friend."

"Can…" she paused and played with the bottom of his top nervously. "Can I-"

"You can do whatever you want," Yusei told her. "I won't object. All you have to do is have the courage to take what you want."

Her gaze lifted to his lips, curved into an amused smile and remembered how he felt. She wanted that again so badly. So she leant up and pressed her lips to his. His arms eased around her waist, pulling her closer to with a bruising iron grip. Everything was just perfect in his arms, no one would taunt her or tease her. He was perfect. Rough, cold and heartless but she needed him. Her fingers closed around his shoulders desperately trying to pull him closer as their lips parted and his tongue slid past.

"If I could interrupt this teenage hormone frenzy for just a moment."

Yusei moved back, drawing a soft moan with Aki at the loss of contact. He smiled as her fingers twisted into his hair drawing him in once more before Yusei broke the kiss, and pressed his fingers to her lips.

"Patience, little witch," he chuckled. He turned to the shorter man. "I hope there's a good reason you've interrupted my play."

"I have been sent from Director Godwin to invite you to the Fortune Cup," Yeager replied.

"Fortune Cup?" Yusei repeated, a small smile forming.

"Yusei?" Aki sighed, trying to draw his attention back to her. "It's just duelling. Can't we just-"

"Quiet, my little witch," he chuckled. "You've got my attention, what does the Director want me to be there for?"

"Because the prize for whichever amateur duellist wins the finals, then gets to face off against Jack Atlas in front of everyone."

"Jack?" he said, eyes flashing once more.

"Yes, the King, you'd be competing in a title match," he laughed. He offered them each an envelope which they each took. "And, we've also been instructed to offer you back your Stardust Dragon."

Yusei snatched the card from him instantly. He looked over his prized card and laughed softly. She was his again. Dark energy pumped through his blood. He could have flooded her with the dark power and let her fit into his deck but he liked her as she was for now. As a Signer Dragon.

"I'll think about it," Yusei said quietly. "Thank you for the invitation."

He pushed Aki away and went to leave but Aki quickly caught his hand and turned him, but backed away just as quickly. Yusei's eyes were burning crimson, an animalistic snarl on his lips.

"Yusei…"

"I don't like it when you beg, little witch," he snarled, pushing her aside with no care of attention to whether she got hurt or not. "You're of no interest to me, child, I need a challenge and holding in the witch isn't good for you. I should know. Let go of your emotions, it'll feel good."

Yusei simply vanished into the crowds with no effort at all. Yeager sneered at Aki and she ran back into the darkness of the allies to get away, suddenly desperate to return to the safety of the Arcadia Movement, away from the streets where it seemed Yusei could find her at any time. Yes, she loved every second they spent with one another and wished it would never end, but he wanted her to unleashed her power. It wasn't like so many people who wanted to be around her and use her power, Yusei simply wanted to unleash her power seemingly for her own good, much like Divine who wanted her to control it for her own good.

Inside the Arcadia Movement she found Divine was still puzzling over Kiryu. To be honest she was getting bored of it. All she did was puzzle over him and watch him and try to figure him out. Why was he so special? Divine never spent anytime with her anymore. It was all about that _boy_.

"He's barely moved," he muttered. "Just keeps himself tucked up in the corner. Think, Aki, what's going through his head?"

"I don't know Divine," she sighed. "Maybe you're right and you simply not gauged how bad his childhood was."

"Perhaps," he muttered. "Perhaps…"


	15. Control

**A/N:** Yays. Another chapter. Yes, you guessed right, that was Rua last chapter and this, even though he isn't named. It's a Yusei and Kiryu this chapter. And a big flashback. I don't usually write flashbacks that long, but I like elaborating on the early stages of Yusei and Kiryu's friendship.

* * *

"Where are you, Yusei?" Misty snapped over the phone.

Yusei sighed. "Don't worry so much, Misty. I'm just following up on a hunch. What do you know about the Fortune Cup?"

"The Fortune Cup? It's a huge deal in the city," she replied. "It's sponsored by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau-"

"Sector Security," he corrected.

"That's just the policing bit of it, Yusei, you should know that," she replied.

"Yes, I know, but do you want to say the Public Security Maintenance Bureau every time?" he said. "So, what else do you know beyond the obvious?"

"You're in a bad mood, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue? Come on, Misty."

"Well, the idea is that the city sent out eight random invitations to people city," Misty sighed.

"Know who?" he asked.

"Hasn't been released, why?"

"I've got one, and the witch has one. And it's just something this kid said while I was down in the duel arena makes me think I know who else has one."

"Be careful Yusei, Director Godwin will be trying to use you for his own purposes if he's given you an invite."

"No one said I'm going yet."

"Well, I'm going out so, you'll have to look after yourself."

"I'm good at that. Bye."

He hung up pushed his phone back into his pocket. Misty really did worry too much about him, it was this whole comparing him to Toby thing. She wanted him back so badly she was treating Yusei like a child whenever he could. He understood, but it did annoy him.

Yusei found himself in the himself outside a huge building. The Tops. He smiled. He'd been born in this sort of place. His smile widened.

_There's one in there_, Scar Red Nova whispered in the back of his mind. _Are we going in?_

Yusei frowned. He could. He could go in and tear the Signer apart. Or he could wait and watch. He was patient and there would be time when he could do far more damage.

_Aw, Yusei, don't make me wait. I can feel a Signer, I know he's here, I just want to sit here. Come on, Yusei, let's rip them apart_.

"Behave," he whispered. "We'll manage sooner or later."

_That's a good boy, I'm having a good effect on you_.

He folded his arms and looked up at the skyscraper. The sound of sirens the around the corner. Yusei's heart pounded. Something he couldn't help. Ever since his _wonderful_ incident with Cook, he's been aware of the fact that if he'd survived, every Security in the Satellite would be looking for the psychopathic child who'd inflicted so much damage.

_Does it still make you feel so good?_ Nova laughed. _All the power you had over him. You made him pay, now make the Dragon pay. It'll be perfect. Please, Yusei, don't make me beg_.

"Go on," he breathed. "Beg. It won't do any good, but beg anyway."

_I may have taught you too much. However, I do like this new outlook. We'll play your way for now. Have you thought about the Fortune Cup?_

"It should be fun. I might actually waste my time on it."

_I doubt it would be a waste of time. They're probably just gathering up the Signers to awaken their powers. That's probably why he wants you. We've been masking our true identity so far, they probably believe you to be a Signer._

Yusei frowned, puzzling over that. He laughed and shook his head, stalking off back to Misty's apartment. He'd wait. He could feel the power of the Signer up there. If he was right, it was a kid, and that made things so much easier. Children were naïve and gave everything they could. All that had to happen was someone needed to gain their trust and he could do that. After spending so long with Crow and Jack and all the younger members of their family, he knew how to handle kids.

In Misty's apartment, Yusei sat on his bed, drawing the curtains and plunging the room into darkness. The darkness didn't bother him, it hid him. He supposed it was like how Kiryu would always stand in the rain when they were younger. He'd always said it made him feel a little less dirty after what Cook did to him. And Yusei understood that. It was pretty much the same reason he'd sit in the dark, so people couldn't see how bruised he was and how much pain he was in. He drew his top off slowly and ran his fingers over the bandages. If Cook had survived his punishment Yusei hoped he was as ashamed of his wounds as Yusei was, because one night was nothing compared to the years that he'd suffered. And when he slept or even closed his eyes, he was almost always haunted by those memories.

* * *

_Detention wasn't good on any day with Cook. There'd only been five of them after school. Yusei was at his desk, surprised that Cook hadn't dragged him up to the front yet. To his left was Kiryu, who was serving out his second detention of the week. It wasn't surprising, he was often there. Yusei was there every day after school and Cook found a reason to keep Kiryu. And one by one he let them go until it was only him and Kiryu left. That wasn't surprising either. Kiryu was always kept after everyone. Until a few days ago, Yusei had never known why. _

_Truthfully, he'd been amazed that Kiryu had even spoken to him that night, even invited him into his home. Kiryu wasn't popular, but people respected him. Bullies stayed away from him, the girls flirted with him and he had his two friends who he stayed with most the time, and friends who actually paid attention to him. So to have someone like him even talk to him was amazing. _

"_You can go, Fudo," Cook said quietly, his gaze falling on Kiryu. In fact, the only time Yusei ever got any kind of break was then Kiryu was the only other person in the room. "I'm done with you for now."_

_But Yusei surprised himself by standing his ground and shaking his head. Cook glared over at him, considering for a moment, then took a handful of his hair, dragging him to his feet._

"_Did you just disobey me, Fudo?" he snarled. He glanced at Kiryu, who hadn't moved or even lifted his gaze from his desk. "Aw, do you have a little crush?" He laughed and tossed Yusei across the floor. "Fine, stay, I don't care, I'm not going to make special arrangements for your presence."_

_Yusei could barely move from the collision with the chairs and desks. But Cook didn't care. He was more interested in Kiryu. Even after everything that Yusei knew he couldn't ever put up with what Kiryu did. How Kiryu could stand being touched like that was beyond him, he just had so much self control. He didn't beg or cry or whimper in his arms. He'd simply push Cook away as best he could, not that it did much good. Kiryu was a strong fighter, but even he couldn't hold out forever. He wouldn't give Cook the pleasure of begging for anything, but Yusei knew anyone but Cook and he would become something very different. _

"_Why don't you fight him?" Yusei asked, as they walked home. It was raining again, so Kiryu kept a slow leisurely pace, letting himself get soaked while Yusei kept his coat tight and his hood up. "You're strong and you know how to fight. Why not just stop him from doing that to you?"_

"_Why don't you?" Kiryu replied. "I'm actually kind of impressed you stuck around, you didn't have to do that."  
_

"_Because I don't have anyway of stopping it, but I won't let you suffer alone," he said quietly. "Every watches when he's near me. But you… he's never so much as looked at you when there are people in the room. When we're alone together, just the three of us, that's the only time he turns his attention from me."_

"_Because I'm his little sin," he laughed bitterly. "His dirty little secret. I think he likes the fact that it's a secret, he likes the idea that he could get caught any moment. He only did it in front of you because you're as much under his control as I am. It's simple, Yusei, we both know that no one actually cares what he does to us."_

"_I'm sure people care," he muttered. "Just no one's willing to do anything about it."_

"_I suppose. You know, you're actually very brave."_

"_I am?"_

"_You are. I'm not sure I could put up with what you do. Being hurt like that in public? That's something I couldn't do." Yusei smiled. He wondered if Kiryu might just being saying it make him feel better but decided not to press it. "I sometimes wonder how a quiet little nerd like you manages to put up with it actually."_

"_Thanks… I think…"

* * *

_

"You should eat something, Kiryu," Divine said, offering Kiryu a plate of food. "I don't want you to starve."

Kiryu was still cuddled up under his blankets. There had to be some way to get him to come out. He hadn't eaten since the morning before when Divine had last tried to confront him. But this evening he decided to try and talk to him again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Perhaps id he could get inside the boy's mind, he'd have a better chance of reading him. "Your past?"

Kiryu's golden eyes fell on him and Divine wondered if maybe the mind behind him wasn't as blank as the eyes showed. A boy like him- like Divine- wasn't going to simply sit there for days and not be scheming. Kiryu was patient as Divine was. He'd seen that before. His mind was quick and he would turn any opportunity to his advantage. So Divine had to be careful but he had to be bold enough to get something done. It was a careful balance and he'd have to figure Kiryu out before he could get it right.

"You have to come out of there sometime," he said gently. This was really testing his patience but he had to wait. He needed to make sure Kiryu would behave before he did anything. "You look like a scared little animal hiden away under there."

"I'm not scared," he snapped.

"Well at least you're talking now," he said. "That means we're getting somewhere. Tell me about your past, Kiryu."

"You're going to get yourself killed," he hissed. "Don't think I won't."

"I know you would," Divine replied. "So, Kiryu, we're talking about your past."

"I don't want to."

"Why are you being so difficult? Are you afraid?"

"I just told you, I'm not scared!"

"Ok, so how about we talk about Fudo? He's your friend right? He seems dangerous."

"Don't be stupid. Yusei's easy you just have to know how to deal with him."

"Like you? Aki said your father was rather cruel, he controlled you, correct? Would you like to talk about that?" It seemed Kiryu had fallen silent again. "Fine. Well, what would you like to talk about?"

There was a sudden role of thunder and Divine noticed a new light enter Kiryu's eyes. He smiled, perhaps he was going to get something out of this session after all.

"The weather hasn't been great today," he said. "It's been overcast all day, I guess the rains have finally come. Don't you like storms?" He paused and looked him over. "No, you like them, don't you?" The blanket over Kiryu's head slid away and Divine smiled. "Would you like to go and watch the rain? You must get bored in here with nothing to look at, no window to look out."

He stood up and Kiryu followed his out the door. He kept an eye on him but didn't bother too much. He brought Kiryu back up to his office, locking Kiryu's deck and duel disk in one of the draws, hopefully where Kiryu couldn't get to it. He didn't want it to end like last time. Kiryu pushed the doors open and stepped out onto the balcony, letting the rain soak him.

"Would you like a coat, Kiryu?" Divine asked from the shelter of the office. "You'll get yourself soaked."

"No," Kiryu replied.

"Ok. You like being out in the rain then?"

"I suppose."

"Did you always like standing out in the rain?"

"I guess."

Divine shook his head. It seemed what little ground he'd gained wasn't enough. He pulled on his brown trench coat and went out into the rain with Kiryu. The heavy rain pounded down on them and a flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a crash of thunder. Divine rested his hand on Kiryu's shoulder gently, wondering how Kiryu would react to such light contact.

"Don't," Kiryu hissed.

"Alright," Divine replied, moving his hand. This was really trying his patience. "You could be a little nicer though. If it weren't for me you'd be in the mental home still. But I can see you're not actually insane, you've just had so much pain you couldn't hold it any more. You and I are the same, Kiryu, you just need to accept that and things will be so much simpler."

"You mean I just have to accept you're in charge of me?" he growled.

"No, that I want to help you," he said.

"Everyone says that, they're only furthering their own agenda."

Divine frowned. Well, he was getting somewhere at least. He just needed to push him that bit further. Perhaps it was worth going to see if it was possible to find the teacher that had done this to him. He smiled. If that man had instilled such feat in Kiryu, he obvious knew how to control him. He needed that control. He'd have to look into it as soon as he could.


	16. Results

**A/N:** Here it is. More Jack and Crow, then, Cook and Divine. And, what's that? Is that Divine showing a barely human side? Wow. That's incredible. Anyway, yes, have fun, and thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"So this Fortune Cup is a big deal, yeah?" Crow muttered, watching Jack practicing. He glanced up at Rex who stood at his side. "I mean, if Jack's working so hard for it?"

"Whoever wins will be allowed to face Jack in a title match," Rex replied. "He's got to work hard. There are competitors from all over the city, from all different lives."

"Oh," he said quietly. "So, Jack's worried?"

"No, he just wants to be prepared I'm sure. He just doesn't want to lose this match. He wants to protect you."

Crow watched as Godwin walked away. He didn't like the sound of that. It sounded something like a threat. Crow knew there was a good chance that Godwin had already looked him up on the Security database and knew they were lying, but he hadn't said anything about it. Jack stopped by him and watched Godwin leaving.

"That guy is up to something," Crow muttered.

"Didn't he tell you?" Jack growled.

"Tell me what?"

"One of the competitors is Yusei," he said.

"You're kidding. No wonder you're doing so much work," Crow laughed.

"He beat me, Crow," Jack snapped. "I won't let it happen again. And that's not the real Yusei."

"I think he's just finally snapped."

"Can you blame him? You didn't see what Cook did to him. Are you going to actually answer my questions now?"

"Get inside."

Crow frowned. "Why?"

"Because if we stay out here, I'll be far too tempted to drop you over the side of the building," Jack replied. "And I'm the oldest so you do what I say, now get inside."

"Since when have I ever done what you wanted?" he growled.

"Then I'll make you."

He stood up off his D-Wheel and Crow went to run. Jack wasn't going to make this easy. It took barely a few minutes for Jack to catch Crow and throw him over his shoulder.

"Jack!" he shouted, beating his fist against Jack's back. He knew it was pointless, it never worked. "Will you put me down! Jack!"

Jack snorted and jolted Crow slightly so his shoulder dug into the younger boy's stomach, drawing more shouting. They both knew Crow had no defence from being pushed around like this. Jack was big enough that he could just pick Crow up and force him into behaving.

"Come on, Jack, this stopped being funny five year a-"

His last words went unheard as Jack dropped him unceremoniously into his pool, stepping back to avoid the splash. Crow surfaced a few seconds later, hair hanging over his face with the weight of the water.

"You bastard!" he yelled, brushing his hair out his eyes. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"You wanted me to put you down," Jack said, keeping his distance. "And don't you even think about it."

"Think about what?" Crow growled.

"You know what."

Crow splashed up some of the water at Jack who stepped back out of reach. He'd expected that. There was a small lake out the back of Martha's that they'd often end up in somehow- Crow more than Jack- and every time Crow insisted in on getting Jack wet somehow.

"I'm going to get you back for that somehow, Jack," Crow growled, climbing out. "I swear I'm going to get you back."

He leapt for Jack, who jumped back out the way, pushing Crow back into pool.

"Don't worry, Crow, I'm sure you'll be plenty annoying to make me pay," Jack said with a smirk. "After all, that's what you're good at, isn't it, _little_ brother?"

He turned and went back into the apartment. Crow pulled himself out the pool again and sat on the floor. He glared at the door. Jack was always one step ahead of him it seemed. He smiled. At least being in the city hadn't made him soft. He was still a Satellite at heart. He sighed and stood up to get out of his wet clothes. Inside, Mikage handed Crow and towel.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem Master Atlas."

Jack snorted, trying not to laugh. If there was one thing Crow hated about playing Jack's little brother it was that everyone assumed he was an Atlas, just with the opposite mix of genes than Jack. He hated that and Jack knew it.

Crow took off his soaked clothes down to his boxer and headed into the bedroom to find something dry, ignoring Jack's sniggering. He would get him back for this one day. He wasn't going to put with this for nothing.

* * *

"I must say, after how long it's taken me to find you, I'm a little disappointed," Divine said looking over the weak body before him. "You're a little less impressive than what I was expecting."

"Who are you?" Cook snarled.

"My name is Divine," he replied. "I've spent all week tracking you down."

"Why?" he snapped. "What do you want from me?"

Divine smiled. He'd spent a lot of time looking through Satellite records, what few they kept, and bribing people for the more unsavoury information. It had taken far too long, but there was only one school in the Satellite and Aki had mention Kiryu said it was maths teacher, but the school kept the teachers actions close to their chest for good reason. He smiled.

"_Mr Cook is our best teacher," the head had told him. "But he has some unusual teaching methods. If you want to look in to Kiryu's state of mind, he was the one who kept him after school the most. But he was brutally attacked recently by one of the students."_

He could see what the head meant. If this man had been in this state while he tormented his test subject, he doubt he would have lasted long. But having been told by the nurse about the teachers condition, he realised that Kiryu had to be a lot stronger than most the children he took in.

"Kiryu Kyosuke."

That drew the man's attention instantly. A cruel look entered his eyes and he smiled. Divine didn't like that look. While he was willing to do whatever it took to get control over Kiryu, this man was what even Divine would consider a monster, and that was saying something. Divine would never use the body of a child as he had.

"You know my little pet?" Cook chuckled darkly.

"Who put you in here?" Divine asked.

"That whore," he snarled, eyes darkening.

"Oh?"

"Fudo."

"Oh. I've had enough problems with him to last a life time," Divine sighed.

"You were talking about my Kiryu," Cook said curiously.

"Yes, he's run into problems," he replied carefully. This man was similar to Kiryu and himself, but less control, less intelligent. He simply acted on his desires rather than having a plan. "I'm sure you know about his breakdown a few years ago?"

"Yes, he lost his father at fourteen then something just snapped about a year later. I did try to help him."

"You've left him in a state even three years on."

"Do you look after him now? How is he?"

"In a mess. I look after him now since…" He paused and decided not to tell him about Kiryu's abilities. "He was transferred to my care last year, I run a private home. However, he's very resistant to everything we do to help him. We need to get him comfortable with psychical contact again."

"Oh? My little darling is in trouble?"

Divine was going off Cook quicker and quicker, especially given how he seemed to act as though he actually cared. He generally found her was tolerant of most things that others found disgusting, but this actually made him feel sick, but he kept reminding himself it was necessary and he'd be able to get rid of him as soon as he had what he needed.

"Will you help me with him? To get him to obey orders and actually interact properly?"

"Let me spend some time with him again and I'll show you whatever you need to know about my boy."

Resisting the urge to correct Cook that Kiryu was now _his_, Divine smiled. "We'll take you to the city straight away then."

"I'm sure my Kiryu will be so pleased to see me."


	17. Cook's Return

**A/N:** Yes, Rua and Ruka. Slightly changes Ruka's situation here, because I seem to remember Ruka was described as the weaker one who kept Rua inside and that (although that could have just been the dub, I don't remember) but we never see it. And then Kiryu gets reintroduced to Cook.

* * *

"Hey, sorry mister."

Yusei laughed softly as the boy looked up at him. It was no accident that Yusei had been in perfect position for the kid to run into. The green haired child beamed up at him, then he realised who he was talking to.

"Hey, you were the guy who saved us from the Black Rose Witch, right?" he cried excitedly. "You were so cool! Are you some sort of hero?"

Yusei chuckled and shook his head. "I'm no hero. I'm Yusei."

"I'm Rua. Hey, are you a duellist? You should totally come and duel with me back home. You can come and meet my sister too."

"Sure, I suppose."

"Awesome!"

_It's not him_, Scar Red Nova told him. _Look into his sister. Maybe it's her_.

_I know_, Yusei replied mentally._ You've had me doing this for long enough now. I'm a quick learner_.

_I had noticed. I'm glad. I've picked a good host_. Something prickled on the back of Yusei's neck. _Well, have a look at that. Makes your blood run cold. We should have slit his throat_.

Yusei turned in the direction that his instincts told him. And there he was; Cook. The teen growled to himself. What on earth was he doing there? And being brought through the city in a posh car? Who was he friends with here? A sudden thought hit Yusei. What if he told a Security about what he'd done? If people knew he was in the city, then people would know to look for him. He had to get rid of Cook for good if he was going to finish his job here.

"Hey, what's up?" Rua asked, tugging on his sleeve. "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah," Yusei whispered. "He was my teacher once."

"Come on, let's go! I live in the Tops, you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

Cook would have to wait. But that wasn't new. Yusei had always been patient. And he guessed that was why Scar Red Nova liked him. After ten thousand years, the matter of days- even weeks- was small time to him. And Yusei didn't care. He could wait as long as it took. He'd spent almost a week watching the Tops building he'd followed the kids too just to make sure he could be in the right place for this very moment, for the child to go blundering into. At least one person got bumped into on his way out and back every day. He just hoped the child would recognise him. And he did. Everything worked perfectly. Except for Cook turning up of course.

So, Rua led him to a huge apartment. Yusei liked it up there. There was no one around to see him if he decided to destroy the Signer there and then. He glanced around and noticed an invitation to the Fortune Cup just like his. Rua seemed to notice his gaze.

"Hey, yeah, I've been invited to duel in the Fortune Cup!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to get to duel against Jack Atlas and become King. Well, maybe not King, but I'll definitely get to duel against Jack. He's my hero you know."

"I'm sure," Yusei said quietly. "I'll see you in the finals then."

"Oh, hey, that's so cool! You have one too then? That's awesome! But, I have to warn you, I'm really good," he laughed.

Yusei smiled, and surprised himself that it was actually genuine. "Well, I'll have to be careful then, won't I? But I'm not bad myself. I look forward to duelling you."

"Rua…"

Rua's eyes widened and he scurried over to the couch. Yusei followed slowly and saw a weak, pale young girl lying there, wrapped in a blanket. His resolve to hurt the Signer softened when he saw her.

_Don't go soft on me now, Yusei_, Nova sighed, _please, we were doing so well. I thought we were over this_.

_She's only a child,_ Yusei replied. _Are you sure it's her?_

_Yes I'm sure. Can't you feel it?_

Yusei sighed and Rua quickly explained that this was his younger sister Ruka and that she was always a bit weaker and sickly. He smiled and knelt by the couch, and touched her cheek gently.

"Hello," she whispered sorely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Try not to talk to much, Ruka," he said gently. "You need to get some rest. Have you seen a doctor?"

"No," Rua said. "We're all alone here and the doctor's can't come out until tomorrow."

"Ruka, do you know what the Spirit World is?" he asked, his mind suddenly becoming more of a mix of him and Nova as it had been the night they'd first worked together. Nova would feed him the words and he would give him full cooperation to further his goals. She shook her head. "Well, some people have the power to see into the Spirit World. Some people can even travel there. It's where the spirits of duel monsters cards live. But, it does take a lot out of you, perhaps you're one of those lucky people."

"Who are you, Yusei?" she whispered.

"I'm just a friend," he replied.

"Your deck is sad," she said. Yusei frowned. "But they love you. They say you're a good person, but you've lost your way. They want to help you through."

"Really?" he said softly.

_You're so disgusting,_ Nova sighed, _get a grip on yourself. She's a Signer and you're going to make a huge mistake. Think about it, that Dragon, the dragon in her, is trying to make you miserable. It has all your life, don't let this child this child get in the way._

"What else did they tell you?" he asked.

_Stop this! Stop it right now, Yusei!_

"They say that you're struggling. That you want to be a good person but you're confused," she said quietly. "You're a going to be ok, they'll help you."

* * *

"What have you done to my boy?" Cook hissed, glaring down at the monitor. "He looks terrible."

"Divine," Aki whispered. "I really don't like this idea."

"Don't worry," Divine said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Kiryu's not going to like this," she replied.

"It'll be fine." He turned to Cook. "Shall we say hello then?"

He opened the door and stepped into Kiryu's room. Kiryu closed his blankets tighter around him, watching them carefully. Divine knew he was gauging just how hard it would be to escape but his eyes widened in fear as Cook walked in. He stood up instantly, backing himself into the corner. It was fascinating for Divine, Kiryu had never once backed away from him no matter what, and yet just Cook's presence made him a scared little child.

"What's he doing here?" he snapped.

"Calm down, Kiryu," Cook said gently. He went up to Kiryu and cupped his cheek, drawing Kiryu up to face him. "Oh, what have they done to my beautiful boy?"

Cook may have absolutely disgusted Divine, but he had to admit that he had complete control over Kiryu even now. Whatever he had over Kiryu, Divine needed it.

"You see," Cook said, turning to him. "All you need to do is give him a little affection. That's all he wants, isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Please, don't," Kiryu whispered, trying to push Cook away.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private for you," Divine suggested. "Where we can take care of business without interference."

He stepped in and gently guided Kiryu out, with Cook behind. He kept hold of Kiryu's collar, just in case. He was trouble enough without being this worked up.

"I can't believe even you've sunk this low," Kiryu hissed. "You're doing a lousy job of gaining my trust. I'm sure you said you were trying to help.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "You'll enjoy this. I'm sure you are as aware as I am that sometimes we have to suffer to get our pleasure."

"I'm going to kill you for this."

"Don't be so melodramatic. Trust me, this is a good day for you."

He pushed Kiryu into his office and locked the door after Cook. Aki stayed outside, refusing to have any part of this. Divine didn't blame her. To think Cook might have been terrorising Kiryu since he was a young child and possible had even done the same to others was heartbreaking, Even for Divine.

"Can I have him back yet?" Cook whined, his gaze never leaving Kiryu. "He must have missed me."

"You can't do this to me," Kiryu snapped. "What are you trying to prove here?"

Divine just offered him to Cook, who took him lovingly in his arms. Kiryu turned away, but Cook wasn't put off. He turned the boy back to him and gently took his lips.

"See, you never met his father," he explained, barely giving Kiryu any room and no reprieve from his wandering hands. "He hated him, so Kiryu requires attention and affection."

Divine allowed Cook a little time to please himself with Kiryu. He didn't like how Kiyu was reacting to this at all. It was very different from how he'd reacted to Divine's touch. He turned from the pair, unlocked the draw he kept Kiryu's things in, discreetly activating his own duel disk and pulling the Psychic Sword from his deck. He wasn't going to allow Cook to ruin Kiryu for him. He needed the boy's instability that came from this trauma but to let get away with too much would just break Kiryu. Suddenly Cook slammed Kiryu down on the desk and Divine decided it was time he stepped in. He activated the Psychic Sword and the long heavy sword appeared in his hand. He swung it up so the tip rested against Cook's throat.

"I think that's probably enough now," he said calmly. "Let him go."

"What do you think you're doing?" Cook snarled.

"Well, I've put up with this for long enough," he replied. "You are a cruel, heartless, disgusting man, and that's coming from me. I'm knowing for doing everything and anything to get what I want and even I would never sink as low as you. Now, get off _my_ boy."

"Yours? Who do you think you a-"

"I won't ask you again. Let him go." He pressed the sword harder against his throat and Cook reluctantly backed away. "Thank you." Kiryu stood up on the desk, glaring down at them both but his gaze softened as Divine held out his duel disk. "Here, Kiryu, let me show you what a gift you've been given."

"Really?" Kiryu said quietly, taking the duel disk.

Divine nodded and went to the door. "Aki, come in, see Kiryu's power at its most deadly." Aki stepped in slowly and Kiryu smiled. "Go on, Kiryu, let your power loose. Have no mercy. Do you have a deck, Cook? We'll make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Cook hissed.

"If you can defeat Kiryu- and survive- you can have him. But if you lose… well, you won't have any chance of surviving if you lose."

Cook laughed and Divine tossed him a spare duel disk. Kiryu jumped from the desk, activating his own eagerly. Divine expected as much. Letting Kiryu take out his anger and fury on his former teacher was something he was going to enjoy watching.

"You need your hair pin to keep your powers under control, Aki," Divine said gently. "Kiryu seemed perfectly capable of doing it himself, so I suppose he's going to let go for this duel."

"Really? You seriously don't want me to control it this time?" Kiryu asked.

Divine smiled. That was one thing Kiryu always obeyed, his instructions to keep control of his power. Probably because he didn't like his powers. But this time he wasn't going to.

"Go ahead Kiryu," he encouraged. "He deserves to see the power of your gift."

Kiryu smiled as Cook activated his own duel disk. Kiryu wasn't afraid. He knew cook wasn't either, he thought he was more intelligent that him. He believed that no one could beat him. He was a good duellist. Kiryu knew this, he'd seen a few picture and trophies in Cook's class room from his younger years. But Kiryu knew he could win, especially since Cook didn't understand that he had these new powers.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, you'll have to wait until next chapter to see how brutal Kiryu is going to be, but it's going to be fun. And thanks for all the reviews I've got. They're wonderful.


	18. Final Punishment

**A/N:** Yays! 50 reviews. Thanks guys. And now you get, as you asked for, Cook's torture by first Kiryu and, yes, you also get Yusei this chapter, a mix of Dark Yusei and normal Yusei. Have fun. Also, it's funny where these hints of Kiryu/Yusei are coming from, because I didn't really plan it, but I kind of like it, it's fun to write. Oh yes, and the Fortune Cup actually starts next chapter, so lots more duelling.

* * *

**Kiryu 4000**

**Cook 4000**

"I'll go first," Kiryu said, drawing his card. "I'll start with Infernity Guardian." ATK 1200/DEF 1700 "Then I'll set three face downs and end my turn."

"What are you up to, Kiryu? You've never been stupid, so why put such a weak monster in attack position?" Cook laughed.

"I'm tricky like that," he replied, gesturing to the three face downs.

"So I see. Well, I'm not one to mess around, so I'll put a monster face down and then activate Creature Swap. So now we switch and I'll attack the face down, which just so happens to be Morphing Jar." ATK 700/DEF 600 "And since that was destroyed we each discard our hands and draw five new cards."

"My first card is Infernity Archfiend," Kiryu said, showing him the card. "So since it was drawn while I have no cards in my hand, I can special summon it." ATK 1800/DEF 1200

"You are tricky aren't you? Not that it matters. In my hand was Silva, Warlord of Dark World, and because it was discarded by effect I can Special Summon it." ATK 2300/ DEF 1400 "Also in there is Gren, Tactician of Dark World. And because that was discarded by effect I can destroy one of your face downs. Say, the middle one." Infernity Break revealed and shattered. "I suppose I'll destroy Infernity Archfiend."

**Kiryu 3500**

**Cook 4000**

"I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"Well, I must thank you for a brand new hand, you gave me some good cards and put some good ones in the Graveyard. So, let's see."

"Stop posturing boy, and do something, that is if you actually want to win this duel."

"As you wish," Kiryu said quietly. "I'll activate the Spell Wave-Motion Inferno and I'll tell you more about that in a moment, because now I set another face down and summon Infernity Mirage." ATK 0/DEF 0 "Then I activate the trap Phantom Hand. So I remove my whole hand from play."

Divine smiled. Now Kiryu was getting somewhere. He'd got rid of his hand, now he could really start duelling to his full potential.

"I must say, this is an interesting deck, Kiryu," Cook laughed. "But hardly anything to be worried about."

"Not yet. But with my hand gone I can activate Infernity Mirage's effect. So I tribute it to summon two Infernity monsters from my Graveyard. Infernity Beast and Infernity Destroyer." ATK 2300/DEF 1000 "Now Wave-Motion Inferno activates. Every Infernity monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. Now, Infernity Destroyer, obliterate his Silva!"

Unlike Cook's attack, the blast of energy from Infernity Destroyer shook the floor and whipped up wind in its wake before slamming into Silva and shattering it into pieces before driving Cook into the far wall. He fell to the ground and Divine laughed.

"Look at that power, Aki," he whispered in her ear. "Look at him. This is what you could really become. He's not afraid of him power, he uses it and controls it at his will. And a one turn kill will destroy this man."

"One turn kill? But he doesn't hav-"

"Just watch, he's going to get a one turn kill and he'll hit exactly zero, such is his skill."

**Kiryu 3500**

**Cook 3600**

"Next, Infernity Destroyer's effect activates," Kiryu continued. "When I have no cards in my hand and it's just destroyer a monster, you get hit with another 1600 points of damage."

Another blast slammed into Cook and the wall around him, blowing it away and sending Cook flying into the next room with a scream and drawing a terrified cry from Aki. Kiryu was out of control.

**Kiryu 3500**

**Cook 2000**

His hair fell over his eyes as a dark blue aura surrounded him. Aki remembered one when she'd lost control, when she'd thought she could keep control without her hair pin, she'd felt a similar aura and seen it- a red version- on the videos of the incident. Kiryu could kill with this kind of power, and she feared he might actually want to do so. His power didn't seem to scare him and he didn't care if he lost control.

"Divine, stop him," she begged. "Please, stop him, he'll kill him."

"So?" Divine chuckled. "Such a vile man doesn't deserve to live."

"Kiryu!" she cried, drawing his flaming golden gaze. "Please! You're not like this, I know you're not!"

The doors opened slowly and both turned. Aki suddenly felt weak at the knees. Yusei smiled softly and walked over to Kiryu.

"How did you get in here, Fudo?" Divine snapped.

"I have enough power to deal with your people, Divine," Yusei replied.

"How do you-"

"You know me, it makes sense I should know you, right?" he chuckled. "Kiryu."

"Yusei… why are you here? What happened with you and Jack?" Kiryu whispered.

"I saw Cook, I figured I should probably finish what I've started," he said. "You should come with me, Kiryu. Get away from here, from these people. It always used to be just the two of us."

"I don't get it, Yusei, you used to be so…"

Yusei laughed and rested his forehead against Kiryu. "And you used to be a true inspiration, Kiryu. If it weren't for you I'd never have made it through." There was a groan from the rubble and Yusei smiled at Kiryu. "I was just starting to forget about him. I really should have slit his throat."

_Why are you so sympathetic with all these Signer?_ Nova snapped.

_Will you please just let me do this my way?_ he snapped back. _I know what I'm doing_.

"You're the one who made him so weak? What did you do?" Kiryu asked.

"I paid him back for what he did to me. Finish him, Kiryu, but don't kill him."

Kiryu grinned. "We'll do that together." He lifted his head from Yusei's. "Infernity Beast. Direct attack!"

The dog-like beast let out a howl then a blast of purple energy. The floor under the blast was torn up and rubble sent flying as Cook screamed and was sent colliding with the far wall.

**Kiryu 3500**

**Cook 0**

"Well done, Kiryu," Divine laughed. "Well done indeed. I think you should leave, Fudo. Kiryu is mine."

"I don't dispute that," Yusei replied, never taking his gaze from Kiryu. "It is convenient for me to have him and Aki together. However, I would appreciate it if you allowed us some time together to deal with Cook."

"Why should I trust you?" he snapped.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't want to take Kiryu away-"

"I can speak for myself!" Kiryu snapped. Yusei chuckled and nodded. "Get lost, Divine, I'm not going anywhere just yet. I like playing with you, you one of the most challenging people I've met. I'm not going to give up my game until I'm bored or I've won."

"If you say so."

He left them but Aki stayed, watching Yusei. He ignored her and warmed his arms around Kiryu, snuggling into his shoulder. Knowing instantly what Yusei was asking of him, Kiryu return his hold and giving Aki a firm glare.

"Yusei…" she whispered.

"Goodbye, Aki," Kiryu growled. "You're not invited to this.

She sighed and let them. Yusei laughed and whispered his thanks. Kiryu knew why; he didn't trust Aki to have left them completely. She was probably just outside. They walked over the ruined wall and smiled at the sight. Cook was lying there almost out cold.

"Oh look," he wheezed. "The little whore and my baby boy."

"I wouldn't keep provoking us," Yusei growled, pushing his foot against one battered arm drawing a whimper. "We've both almost kill you now. You would think he'd have learnt by now, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm. I wonder how someone so dense ever became a teacher," Kiryu replied. He kicked away a piece of rubble so it fell on Cook's leg and he hissed out a curse. "Although, it's not just the level of intelligence that we should worry about is it?"

"Are we special, Cook?" he continued. "Was it just us? Or have there been others? How many people have you treated like me and Kiryu?"

"Ah, you two really are made for each other," he cackled, despite his pain and the danger he was in. "Are you two really going to kill me? My Kiryu?"

He smiled up at Kiryu who steady himself and took his hand. Yusei smirked and Kiryu returned it, twisting Cook's arm until he heard the bones snap and Cook cried out in pain.

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" Yusei chuckled. "Did you tell Security what I did to you? Does Kiryu know?"

"Know what?" Kiryu laughed. "What did you do to him, Yusei?"

Yusei laughed and pulled Cook to sit up yanked up his top to reveal the still fresh wounds of his name- the name of him and his Dark God- Scar Red Nova. He laughed as Kiryu whistled.

"Very nice," he laughed as Yusei dropped Cook and he grunted. "What did you do to deserve that?"

"Have you seen what he did to my back?" Yusei hissed.

"Oh, have you been bad, Cook?"

"Do you two think I'm afraid of you?" Cook laughed coldly. "I've beaten down the both of you, you're not actually going to do anything, you both belong to me."

"Hey," Kiryu hissed. "Why the hell are you looking at him? I thought I was your favourite."

"Didn't you know? We had some time on the last day of school," Yusei sneered. "And we had a great night the last time we met, didn't we, Cook?"

"Humph, and I thought I was special to you," he growled.

"You are, Kiryu," Cook said. "But you weren't there. And there's no need to fight. I love you both."

Kiryu laughed and Yusei smirked, both exchanging a glance before stamping down on his ribs. The broken scream from Cook was satisfying for both boys, as was the crack of bones.

"We're not fighting," Yusei told him.

"No, we're pointing out how disloyal you are," Kiryu continued.

"Because, if there was any chance of you having either of us."

"And believe there never was."

"Well, you've blown it now."

"I don't like being cheated on. And I doubt Yusei does."

"Nope."

Cook chocked out another laughed and they frowned. "You two really are trying to double team me, aren't you? You two are special. I could never choose between you."

"Yet I was beaten and Kiryu was loved?" Yusei growled.

"He's a whore and I'm your beautiful boy?" Kiryu said. "I'm not sure how that works if we're equal in your eyes."

"And yes, we are actually going to kill you," he said.

"Really?" Cook sneered.

Yusei laughed and sat at his side. Kiryu's hands fell on his shoulders and Yusei looked up, their gaze meeting for barely a moment before the same idea hit them both and they smiled. They always knew what the other was thinking, even when they were kids.

"Yes, we really will," Yusei said quietly. "But, we're both reasonable, despite what you did to us. So, Cook, we'll give you one last request."

"What's the last thing you want to see?" Kiryu whispered.

"Or do we already know?"

Kiryu knelt with Yusei and smiled, running his hand through Yusei's hair. Cook grinned, reaching out to stroke Kiryu's thigh.

"I knew you two weren't serious."

Yusei could plainly see in Kiryu's eyes that he was trying so hard not to snap. That was one thing that Yusei had always admired about Kiryu, his self control and patience that even Yusei had never matched. Kiryu smiled and leant back to rest one hand against his chest, which got a pained gasp from the teacher. He drew Yusei closer, up onto his lap so he was leaning over him, his weight on Cook's chest and broken ribs as well. Yusei leant in as if to kiss Kiryu, aware that Cook was watching lustfully, but stopped a hair away from his lips.

"Don't tease, boys, it's not nice. And you two only want to please me."

Both their gazes flickered over to Cook before smirking. Yusei took Cook's chin and snapped his head one way while Kiryu pulled his shoulders sharply the other with a crunching snap and his body went limp.

"Wow," Kiryu breathed as Yusei collapsed against him, laughing softly. "I mean, wow, we just…"

"We did it," Yusei said against his chest. "We're finally free."

"Gods, he was deluded," he laughed weakly. "He actually thought we wanted him."

"I know." Yusei laughed and looked up at him. "Felt good didn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it did. Why the hell did it take us so long to do that?"

"We didn't have the power before, or the guts. We just needed time. To get where we needed to be before we could finally break free."

"Hey Yusei…" Kiryu paused and looked down at his younger friend. "If that hadn't worked out as quickly as we wanted… if he'd been more suspicious… would you have actually…"

"Would you?" Yusei asked.

Kiryu gazed and him. To be honest, Yusei knew he would have kissed Kiryu if need be, he would have gone further. He'd never have done it a few weeks ago, but since Nova came into his life, he'd been doing _whatever_ needed to be done, no matter how dirty it made him feel after. He'd let Cook kiss him after all.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He got up from Kiryu's lap and looked down at Cook's body. "Kiryu, I'm giving you this warning because you are the only Signer I still consider trustworthy and a friend."

"A what? Why? What's happen, Yusei?" Kiryu snapped, getting up. "Explain."

Yusei smiled at the demand. "That red mark on your arm, it makes you a Signer of the Crimson Dragon. I'm not even sure about the details, Nova's very uncooperative. But I'm a Dark Signer, it's my duty to defeat the Signers, like you and Aki and Jack and… that kid…"

"Duty?"

"I died. Cook killed me. And Scar Red Nova saved me. He gave me new life and made me stronger, more willing to do whatever it took." He sighed and locked his gaze with Kiryu's confused one. "One day we'll meet in the fated battles, Kiryu. When that times comes, you will have to fight me with all your strength for you very survival. Until then, let me give you this advice, stay away from the Fortune Cup. Godwin doesn't realise you're a Signer, but he will get there soon and he must be keeping it to himself that I'm not, I don't believe he's that stupid. Stay here, run away, I don't care what, but if know what's good for you, you won't go."

"I don't understand, Yusei," Kiryu snapped. "Try making sense."

"Look it doesn't make a lot of sense yet, but it will," he replied. "Just, please, don't go to the Fortune Cup with Divine and Aki."

"I'll tell Divine I don't want to go, but I can't guarantee anything, but I have a condition."

"What?"

Kiryu smiled, something reminiscent of their days as young teens, and glanced down at Cook, as if checking he was really dead.

"Divine will take care of him, I doubt it's the first body here," he said quietly. "But… do you want to stick around for a while? Just stay the night. I'm kind of lonely here and we haven't seen each other in year and I can only imagine what he put you through. Whatever these fated battles are, they can wait one night, right?"

"I suppose they can, yeah."

And for now, Nova was silent, not even putting up any objections when the pair climbed into bed together after hours of talking. Yusei wondered if it might be because Yusei had just killed someone. Not just any someone, the person who'd tormented and tortured him for years with Kiryu as his only real support being the only one who truly understood what he was going through. Perhaps Nova was understanding enough to give him some time, although somehow he doubted it.


	19. Fortune Cup Begins

**A/N:** Not an actual duel this chapter, but really, I'm sure we all know how it ends, I haven't changed any part of that duel, so I don't see the point in boring you with that but it set the tone for the Fortune Cup and answered a few question. And there's a bit of everyone this chapter.

* * *

Yusei groaned as he awoke. He opened his eyes and glanced around. He was no longer in Kiryu's room in the Arcadia Movement. He sighed, knowing what had happened. Nova had taken control of his mind. He was in fact lying on his back, completely soaked and in the garden of Misty's apartment. He sighed and sat up. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"You're finally awake then," giggled Misty's voice. He groaned and glanced I that direction to see her at the poolside, basking in the morning rays in a black swimsuit and sunglasses with a mug of coffee. "It's nine thirty. You've been out here since you got back at about half five."

"Have I?" he sighed got up slowly and sat at the garden table. "I was at the Arcadia Movement last night."

"Shame," she sighed. "I would have gone with you and torn up the place and the witch."

"Well, Kiryu did a pretty good job on his own," he laughed. "He smashed half of the top floor from what I saw of it. And that place needs better security, I just walked right in."

"Have you decided if you're going to the Fortune Cup or not?" she asked as he poured himself a coffee. "Is it worth your precious time?"

"Publicly humiliating Jack? Yeah, I think it's worth my time. When I break the witch, how quickly do you want her?" he laughed.

"Mmm, you know I like this side of you, Yusei," she teased, lifting her shades to reveal her big blue eyes. "If you were just a little older I'd find you irresistible and probably have tried to seduce you by now. That witch is lucky to have you interested."

"You say that now, but she'll regret it," he said.

"I'll make her pay for what she did to Toby, but you can have your fun first," she laughed.

"I'm glad. Are you going to be joining me?"

"I don't see why not. Unless you don't want me too, I'll be watching up in the stands."

* * *

Jack leant back against the lockers as he waited. It was eerily quiet in there considering he knew that outside in the Stadium it was chaos. People would constantly be cheering, chatting and shuffling up and down from their seats.

"Jack," Crow said quietly. "I don't think you should go out there."

"What? Why?" Jack snapped. "It's my job to go out there, Crow. What's with you?"

"Yusei, you saw him," he snapped. "Come on. You think anyone can stand against that? He's duelling on a whole different level now, he's hit a Kiryu level of power crazy."

"Don't be so dramatic Crow," he growled. "I'll beat Yusei if no one else can."

"Jack, you don't understand, Yusei's changed. He hasn't been the same ever since that night with Cook and you don't understand why."

"Then tell me."

He frowned and glanced at the door before nodding. "I found him, Jack, he's was barely conscious and I kind of believed them when they said he was going to live but-"

"Mr Atlas," Mikage called. "We need you out here."

"Look, we'll talk about this later, Crow, I need to deal with this."

"Jack, this is serious."

"I'll see you when I get back. Just wait."

Crow sighed and watched Jack leave. It had taken time to get to the bottom of what had happened with Yusei, but he'd done it; more than partly by getting into the Director's files when he'd left his stuff lying around while watching Jack practice. And Jack needed to know. A hand caught his chin and he was slammed into the lockers, staring up at Godwin.

"Now, I'm going to make this quick, Hogan," he said coldly. "I know who you are and I know what you are. Now, I'm going to let you go free, so to speak, but I'm not going to let you ruin everything I've worked for here."

"You think I'll just let you hurt Jack and everyone else just so you can get control of some stupid ultimate power? How can you even be sure it's not just legend and fairy tales? You're willing to do all this for that?"

"If you know what's happened to Yusei, you know it's more than fairy tales."

"Yusei will kill Jack and everyone else he faces."

"I'll take that risk but I believe that Yusei has far more control than that. He'll wait until the time is right."

"Get off of me."

"You're lucky I don't have you thrown into the Facility in solitary lockdown," Godwin snapped. He changed his grip to cover Crow's mouth and nose. Crow was smart enough to know what was going to happen and struggled desperately, but Godwin took both his wrists in one hand and Crow hated being so small not for the first time. "Now, I'm not going to let you stop my plans."

"Director," Yeager said, watching as Crow began to pass out. "You're needed for the opening. People will start wondering where you've gone if you remain here too much longer."

"Just a moment," he said. "I don't think Master Atlas is feeling too well, perhaps he should be taken back to Jack's apartment."

"Of course, Director, I'll have some officers on the job. I'd hate to see him in trouble or caught by reporters, there are a lot of people who would want to hurt the King."

It only took a few more moments before Crow passed out completely and he went completely limp. Knowing that much longer would kill him but that he'd probably wake up quickly, Rex handed Crow off to the officers and left to see the crowd. Jack was standing on the stage, watching the cheering crowds, eyes glinting eagerly as he waited to see Yusei once again.

"Jack," he whispered, leaning in to his ear. "Your brother collapsed in the locker room, I've had him taken back to your home."

Jack nodded but didn't buy it. Crow had never collapsed, ever. Even as a child, he was sick but he had never just collapsed. He knew Godwin must have done something to him, which probably meant Crow knew something that he didn't want anyone else knowing.

"Thank you everyone for coming," Godwin said through the mic. "Welcome to the Fortune Cup. We have invited eight randomly chosen duelist from around the city to compete in this tournament and the winner will be given the chance of a title match against our very own king, Jack Atlas." Jack raised his hand as the crowds cheered and screamed. "Now, our duellists."

The ground opened up and the eight duellists were revealed. Yusei was at the far end and Jack smiled to himself as the MC introduced them. Of course, no one thought anything of Yusei, there was no sign that he was a Satellite with no marker or anything else. No one really cared about him other than Jack.

"The Public Security Maintenance Bureau and I have sponsored this event to give duellist from all over the city, no matter of status or age or wealth, a chance to be seen and known. As such we have this selection. So, I will hand you over to our MC and we will let the first rounds begin in fifteen minutes."

"You heard him!" the MC called as Godwin and Jack left. "So, let's randomise the matches!" He held up a hand to one of the screens with pictures of each duellist. A moment later, the matches were shown. "The first match up is little Ruka and Bommer! And that match will start in fifteen minutes exactly! Don't go anywhere!"

Down below in the waiting room, Aki found Yusei with Ruka. At least it was supposed to be Ruka. That didn't look like a girl to her. She cleared her throat and Yusei turned. Now she could clearly see that child was a boy and from how similar he looked to the girl who was competing, she guessed that they were twins.

"Yusei," she said quietly. "I wanted to thank you for how you helped Kiryu last night."

"I did it for what Cook did to us, not any other reason," Yusei replied. "You should go and get ready, Rua."

"Right, I'll see you in the finals Yusei," the child laughed. "And thanks for all the advice, I won't let you down."

"I'm sure," he laughed softly. "What can I do for you, Aki? I assume you're not here just to thank me for making a monster of a man pay for his crimes. It's nothing Kiryu couldn't have done on his own."

Yusei smiled and Aki noticed that the bandages around his back and shoulders had gone, although she did mildly wonder just where his jacket had gone. She stepped closer and leant down over the edge of the couch as Yusei gazed up at her.

"I want you, Yusei," she whispered.

Yusei smiled and Aki leant down into a slow, gentle kiss, a far cry from their last two meetings. She wished it would last forever. He suddenly seemed so kind and gentle. It was almost romantic, if she closed her eyes and imagined really hard they were somewhere else.

"Aki, not now," Yusei murmured between kisses. "We've got company."

"We're alone, handsome," she purred, moving her kisses down his jaw and neck as he chuckled softly. "I'm tired of being interrupted." She moved around to sit on the couch next to him, trailing her fingers up his inner thigh. "Yusei... while we're alone, let's not waste this."

She returned her lips to his, pressing them close until Yusei pulled back. She sighed. He was so irresistible, yet he seemed to find it so easy to simple say no without even a hint of longing or lust in his eyes. Was it really so easy for him to drop her? He laughed and gave her a quick, soft kiss, one that Aki leant into easily but it only lasted a moment.

"Impress me with your duel," he told her softly. "Show me your power, remember what I said? I don't want this little school girl. Show me what you can do and then come and find me. And as I said, we've got company."

He glanced down and Aki followed his gaze. Cuddled up in his jacket, almost completely hidden from view, at his side was a little green haired girl. Aki sighed. That was the girl who was supposed to be duelling.

"She's not very well," Yusei told her. "I've been told I'm going soft."

"Soft? Hmm, I could settle for a new, softer, Yusei," she teased, snuggling into his shoulder and kissing his neck softly until he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll prove to you I'm strong enough to handle what you have to give, Yusei."

"I'm sure you will. Perhaps you should go and find Divine."

"Yes, I suppose that Kiryu will be going crazy with Divine, despite how they seem to have put aside their differences."

"Kiryu's here?"

"Yes, and not all that happy about it," Aki said, raising her gaze to Yusei's. "Are you at all interested in me being here or should I just leave?"

"I'm looking after Ruka right now," Yusei replied. "I'll make time for you if you impress during your duel. Call it a reward."

Aki frowned, then got up and stormed out. Yusei laughed to himself and turned to the TV screen. Aki really was fun but he had something more important to deal with.

"Ruka, your duel is about to start," he said gently. Ruka opened her eyes and sat up slowly to see Rua on the TV. "I hope he does well for you."

"Me too. Her monsters are sad as well, Yusei. They're in pain, but not in the same way as yours."

_You are so intolerably soft, Yusei_, Nova sighed, _I really thought we were getting somewhere last night_.

_I'm not going to slaughter a child_, Yusei replied mentally._ There's a difference between Cook and Jack and that witch, and a sickly little girl. Don't you have any sort of heart?_

_No, now get a grip._

"I don't really act like that, do I Yusei?" Ruka sighed, watching her brother.

* * *

"I've set up the whole stadium with detectors," Akutsu explained over the screen. "When a Signer reacts with the energy given off by the duels, they will pick up the Signers."

"And?" Rex insisted.

"And we've got a very faint reading," he replied. "It's down in the duellist's lounge."

"So, the kid's not a Signer?" Jack sneered.

"No," Yeager replied. "Bommer was right, that's not a girl. Ruka has a twin brother Rua."

"I can show you the image on the cameras," Akutsu said. "Here." The picture of Yusei with the Ruka cuddled up close. "But we can't quite tell if it's from Fudo or the girl."

"We'll have to look into that then," Rex said calmly.


	20. The Witch and the Knight

**A/N:** Yay for two updates in one day, because they're the best days. And this is Aki's duel. I kind of wanted to focus more on what was going through her head, especially after what Yusei said to her last chapter. And was it just me who got really annoyed with the Knight whatever his name was in the dub? My baby brother still watches the dub and whenever this episode repeats I have to leave the room because I just can't stand they way they seem to think you put -th on the end of everything and it makes it sound old. It doesn't work like that! So yeah, no bad accent in this fic.

* * *

Crow opened his eyes slowly. His whole body was burning and shaking. He groaned and closed his eyes to bury his face in Jack's soft pillows. As he struggled to figure out what was actually happening to him he noticed a piece of leather around his wrists and hands. He forced his eyes open once again to see his hand bound to the bed head with what looked like a belt. But the way it had been tied and twisted made it impossible for him to move his hands to get free. Obviously Godwin really did know who he was and what he did by trade. Being a thief meant he could get out of pretty much anything but with his hands tied like this made it impossible.

He twisted carefully, trying to get to the buckle or whatever else was holding it in place. The only problem was his mind was so blurred from whatever fever had come over him that he could barely get his hands and fingers to do what he wanted, even if he could move them only a little.

"There's no point struggling," came a horrifically sharp voice that Crow recognised as Yeager. "Just relax. You need rest considering your condition."

"What condition?" he groaned. "I was fine five- wait, how long have I been out?

"An hour."

"That bastard tried to kill me."

"No," Yeager said. "He merely did what was necessary to ensure your silence. You would do well to take this as a warning. Now, I must return to the director. You fever should break in about twenty-four hours. And I doubt Jack will believe the feverish rambling of a sick child. And there are two officers outside with strict instructions not to let anyone unauthorised in or out. That includes you if you somehow manage to find a way out. Good day."

* * *

"I don't like this," Kiryu muttered.

Divine sighed and shook his head. Kiryu hadn't stopped complaining since early that morning. But, Divine was pleased that despite his constant complaining, he was still there. Yusei had disappeared but Kiryu hadn't and was actually doing as Divine requested.

"Usually I'd trust your instincts, Kiryu, since they have actually proved useful, however, I need Aki here," Divine replied. Aki glanced at him. "I want you to try and keep some control."

Aki nodded but wasn't really listening. Yusei was in the stands below. There was a beautiful woman with him keeping an eye on the kids. She frowned as the older woman cupped his cheek foundly.

"That's Misty Lola," Kiryu told her so Divine couldn't hear. "She's world famous super model."

"A super model?" Aki whispered. There was a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. "Did he talk to you about her?"

"Oh yes," he replied instantly. "He lives with her."

"Lives with her? She must be years older than him."

"Five I think," he said. "Hot isn't she?"

"Kiryu," Aki snapped, hitting his arm.

"Stop it you two," Divine sighed. "Honestly, it's like looking after a pair of children. Were either of you even paying attention to anything I just said?"

"Aki was being all jealous of Yusei's supermodel girlfriend," Kiryu said, moving out the way as Aki went to hit him again. "Because Aki knows she can't compare to someone as tall dark and sexy as Misty."

"When I let Black Rose Dragon loose her attacks are going straight for you, Kiryu," Aki snapped.

"What's wrong with you today, Kiryu?" Divine sighed. "Can't you just behave for once?"

"This is me behaving," Kiryu said. "You're not going to get much better. I really don't think this is a good idea. Can't I just go?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Kiryu, you're not going anywhere, now stop complaining."

Kiryu grumbled to himself and turned away to watch Yusei with Misty. It was kind of amusing how jealous Aki was. He knew that Yusei wasn't at all interested in Misty except for her constant big sisterly smothering.

"Aki, it's time to go," Divine said quietly.

Aki nodded and went down to get ready. Her gaze locked with Yusei's for a moment and her breath caught. He wanted her to unleash her powers, but Divine wanted her to try not to let too much of it out. Who was she supposed to please? Maybe she could meet them half way and they'd both be happy. She couldn't not hurt people so perhaps Yusei would be satisfied with that. Although somehow she doubted it.

"Next we have our knight, Jill deLancebeaux!" called the MC. The crowds screamed and cheered. "And facing him is, well, our mysterious lady, Izayoi Aki! And our duel is about to begin."

**Aki 4000**

**Jill 4000**

"I'll take the first turn," Jill said drawing his card. "And I'll begin by summon the Masked Knight LV3." ATK 1500/DEF 800 "The Masked Knight's effect inflicts 400 point of damage to my opponent."

**Aki 3600**

**Jill 4000**

"Next, I will activate the Level Up spell card to change my LV 3 Masked Knight into a LV 5 Masked Knight." ATK 2300/DEF 1300 "Then I'll activate his effect to inflict 1000 points of damage."

**Aki 2600**

**Jill 4000**

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn."

Aki remained silent as she drew, still weighting up her options. She glanced at her hand and decided she'd do what she could. She wouldn't try to kill him as Kiryu definitely had the night before, but she was going to show her powers. After all, neither Yusei or Divine wanted her to hide away.

"Don't you speak, maiden?" Jill asked, watching her intently.

"I speak just fine," Aki snapped. "I'll make a start with my Ivy Wall in defence." ATK 300/DEF 1200 "Next, I have my Seed of Deception allowing me to special summon a level 2 or lower Plant-type, so I'll bring out my Copy Plant. Copy Plant's effect allows it to take on the level of any monster on the field and I think I want your level 5. Then I'll tune my level 5 Copy Plant and level 2 Ivy Wall to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!"

The winds whipped around the stadium as her dragon roared. Aki veered her gaze to where she'd seen Yusei but he'd already vanished. But that pretty older woman- Misty- was still there with the children. Something within her was set a light at the idea that Yusei liked this woman more than her. Black Rose Dragon's vines whipped out around her as it became real. ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"Black Rose Dragon's effect allows me to destroy every card on the field. Go, Black Rose Gale!" The winds flew up and everything shattered. "Then I'll activate the field spell Black Garden. Then I end my turn."

"Then I'll have my turn. I'll activate the Warrior Returning alive to bring back my Mask Knight LV 3."

"Black Garden's effect activates. Your monster's attack is halved and I gain a Rose token."

"However, as you've already discovered, my Masked Knight as an effect," Jill said.

"I activate my trap Doppelganger. So now you take damage equal to whatever I take."

The white light shot from the card and slammed into Jill with devastating power, enough to knock him back a few feet. But Aki wasn't happy with that. That wouldn't impress Yusei. But as Jill got his breath back, she decided the crowds' screaming for her head wasn't very impressive either.

**Aki 2200**

**Jill 3600**

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw." Aki glanced at the card. Something deep down wondered if Yusei was waiting for her. If he had any doubt whether she could win or not. Well, if he had any doubt, she'd remove it now. "I activate the Mark of the Rose so I gain control of your Masked Knight until the end phase." Aki smiled as the Masked Knight joined her on her side of the field. "And now, Masked Knight LV3 will attack you directly."

The Masked Knight leapt up and swung at Jill, who raised his shield like duel disk to protect himself. Aki wanted to hurt him, to prove she was worth Yusei's time, and as she willed her powers to make such little damage hurt more, she noticed blood trickling down Jill's face.

**Aki 2200**

**Jill 2850**

"Now, I'll activate Vengeful Servant. This allows means when your Masked Night returns to you, you'll take damage equal to its original ATK. So now I end my turn. So have your Masked Knight back."

**Aki 2200**

**Jill 1350**

"And I'll activate my face down Level Change to so I tribute my Masked Knight LV 3 to summon LV 5 from my Graveyard." The monster appeared and another Rose Token appeared on Aki's field. "Now, I believe it's my turn. My Masked Knight's effect activates to bring out Masked Knight LV 7 from my deck." ATK 2900/DEF 1800. The vines of the garden tied around the Knight to halve its ATK and another Rose Token blossomed on Aki's side of the field. "Now, I equip my Masked Knight with Glory Shield. Now, I'll attack your Rose Token."

**Aki 1550**

**Jill 1350**

"With Glory Shield's effect I can destroy your Doppelganger. So now you're open for my Masked Knight's effect."

**Aki 50**

**Jill 1350**

"I'll set a face down. Now, make your final move, witch, and this will soon be over."

"You're right, it is about to be over." She looked over the field and hoped Yusei was watching closely, she was about to show him what she was truly capable of. "I use Black Garden's effect to send it and all Plant-type monsters on the field to my Graveyard, and I can special summon a monster from my Graveyard with equal or less attack. So welcome back Black Rose Dragon! And then I can remove from play one Plant-type monster from my Graveyard to reduce your monster's ATK to 0. It's over!"

Black Rose Dragon's attack blasted through into Jill. The strength of the attack tore the ground up and left the knight in a crater. Her body was shaking from the effort taken. It drained her to use her powers in such a concentrated attack and not let her emotions run wild. If that didn't impress Yusei she'd have to become even stronger and that could be dangerous.

**Aki 50**

**Jill 0**

Aki turned her back on Jill, trying to ignore the jeers of the crowd. Yes, she was a monster to them, but she knew there were some people who didn't see her like that. She headed into the waiting room, desperately hoping to see Yusei watching the TV and that those children weren't still with him- or Misty. But there was no one there. She sighed looking at her aftermath on the TV. Was even that not good enough for him?

"It's not so bad." She gasped and turned. Yusei was there, watching her from the doorway. "But that's not what I was looking for."

"Yusei, I'm sorry," she whispered. "But Divine wanted me to hold back a little. I didn't want to really hurt him. I don't want to hurt people."

"Aki," he said softly as he approached. "You really are showing what a child you really are. Such a shame." One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her firmly against him. "I had such high hopes for you Aki."

"I'll do better," she said quietly, twisting her fingers through his arm. "Please, don't be disappointed."

"Don't beg, witch," he snapped, pushing her away. "I can't stand it when you beg."

"I'm sorry. Yusei... what did I do wrong?"

"You are weak," he told her. "You're afraid to let go and let your emotions take control. Stop holding it in, Aki, I promise, it'll feel better. Watch my duel, Aki, I'll show you the passion I want."

He laughed and turned to leave but Aki caught his wrist. "I'm not your toy!"

"Of course not," he said with a soft smile. "I should get ready for my duel. I'll see you soon, Aki."


	21. Salvage Shooter

**A/N:** Yes, it's finally time for Yusei's duel and more of his dark new cards. And more Jack and Crow. Not to mention, almost 60 reviews. Amazing, thanks guys.

* * *

"I should go and check on Crow," Jack grumbled. "If he's not well-"

"He'll be fine," Rex replied. "We've got the best people in the city looking after him and they've all been told to be very discreet about him. You know he had to be restrained to keep him in bed."

"I can make it home and back in half an hour," he snapped. "I just want to check on him."

"Jack, please," he said gently. "There are only two more duels today. Can't you sit through that?"

"I want to check on my little brother," he growled.

"Fine, how does this sound? You wait through Yusei's duel and you can go home after that. You'll get to check on Crow and get out before the reporters think to bug you. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

Jack growled and looked out the window as the MC worked up the crowd for Yusei's duel. The first riding duel of the tournament. He really didn't care about this duel. Yusei was going to win easily. He was just worried about Crow. He wondered if Rex had actually done something to him. Although, he was interested in seeing what Yusei had to offer in this duel, he was more bothered by Crow's disappearance. It just didn't sit right.

"Now! Here we go!" the MC called. "We finally have our duel! We have Fudo Yusei facing off against Shira!"

Yusei's gleaming red D-Wheel came flying out the smoke and stopped on the start line as a darker D-Wheel came out as well. Jack frowned. He recognised it but he wasn't sure where from.

"This of course is a riding duel so Speed World is set." The purplish tint took the stadium. "So, here we go, let's start the countdown! 3... 2... 1... GO!"

As the pair tore forwards the cap Shira was wearing went flying and Jack realised where he recognised him from. Enjo Mukuro. He sighed. Of course he'd be there to ruin the Fortune Cup. This might prove interesting after all.

"Let them duel," Godwin told the MC over the intercom. "This should prove interesting."

"Yusei's going to tear this apart," Jack warned.

"That should prove entertaining enough," Yeager chuckled.

"It's official! Enjo Mukuro will be duelling Fudo Yusei! Can this unknown duellist win against the former champion who has made it his mission to bring down Jack Atlas? Let's find out!"

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 0)**

**Mukuro 4000 (SPC 0)**

"I'll take the first turn, boy," Muruko laughed. "And I think I'll start with my Burning Skull Head in attack position." ATK 1000/DEF 800 "Then I'll set three set face downs. Your move boy."

**(SPC +1)**

"I summon Dark Skater." ATK 1800/DEF 400 "And he'll destroy your Burning Skill Head."

"And I'll activate Zero Guard. So Burning Skull Head's ATK drops to 0 but it lives to fight another day. And my trap Doom Accelerator means instead of losing any Speed Counters, I gain three."

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 1)**

**Mukuro 2200 (SPC 4)**

"I activate Dark Skater's effect," Yusei called. "By halving his ATK permenantly I can remove from play one of your cards next turn. Then, I'll set two card and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"Not bad, Fudo, not bad at all, but I've heard you've got a good track record for beating champs," Mukuro called back to him.

"I heard you've got a good track record of losing to upstarts," Yusei replied.

"Alright, that's enough of your cheek. I activate the Speed Spell- Summon Speeder to summon Skull Vase." ATK 800/DEF 600. Jack noticed that no one paid attention to the face down Yusei activated. That seemed to be turning into a pattern, he was just too quiet. "Now I'll tribute both my monsters to summon Skull Flame." ATK 2600/DEF 2000 "Due to Skull Vase's effect I can draw a card. Now, Skull Flame will destroy your Dark Skater before he becomes a problem. And then my Speed Booster inflicts damage equal to the difference in our Speed Counters x100."

**Yusei 1900 (SPC 1)**

**Mukuro 2200 (SPC 5)**

"Your move boy. Show me what you got."

"Take a look at our Speed Counters."

**(SPC +1)**

"Wait, why are your Speed Counters the same as mine?" He paused and Yusei smirked. "You activated a trap!"

"Slip Stream," Yusei said.

"Not a problem, I activate Accel Zone to give me a five counter boost," Murkuro sneered.

"Very well then," he whispered.

_Are we going to step up now?_ Nova asked.

_Yes,_ Yusei replied. _Let's finish this quickly_.

"You see, Yusei, you'll learn it's not about what you do, it's about how fast you can do it," he called.

"I couldn't agree more," Yusei called back. "So, by sending one from my hand back to my deck and one to the Graveyard I can special summon my level 8 Dark-Tuner Salvage Synchron." ATK 400/DEF 100 "And the monster I sent to my Graveyard was Quillbolt Hedgehog, who can be special summoned to the field when I have a Tuner monster as well."

Up in the skybox Rex, Yeager and Jack all looked on eagerly. This new form of Synchro Summon baffled Jack, but he knew it was powerful and he'd only ever seen Yusei use it. If he could figure it out, he'd be on equal footing with him again.

"I was hoping for Stardust," Rex sighed. "I would be good to see such a wonderful monster on the field."

"Yeah, well this thing's not going to be so wonderful," Jack hissed. "It's something strange."

"Now," Yusei said. "I'm going to tune my Level 8 Dark-Tuner Salvage Synchron and Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog to Dark Synchro Summon a negative Level 6! Arise Salvage Shooter!"

What appeared from the darkness was a tall sleek machine humanoid, but seemed to have been put together from different pieces, it's body in several different shades and levels of rusting on different panels. Resting in its hands was a sleek black gun looking like a rifle, much like Wreckage Rouge's. ATK 2800/DEF 1200

"What's that thing?" Murukro asked.

"This?" Yusei sneered and a sudden chilled hush fell over the stadium at Yusei's sudden change. "This is like me. He rose from the junk yards and scrap heaps of the Satellite to show that there is nothing and no one that's useless or worthless. He, like all my monsters, is a power that was simply thrown away and forgotten in the pits of darkness and despair. We've risen up together. And now, we'll show you what we're worth. Salvage Shooter, rip up his Skull Flame!"

"Nice try boy but Speed Boost will negate your attacks equal to the difference in our Speed Counters."

"True, but when Salvage Shooter's attack is negated, you take damage equal to half its ATK."

The shot from the rifle hit Mukuro square on the back and Yusei knew without seeing that the remnants of the energy would seep through the metal and into the D-Wheel. It'd soon be nothing more than a pile of twisted scrap.

**Yusei 1900 (SPC 6)**

**Mukuro 800 (SPC 10)**

"You've only got one turn left. I'll set one face down and now you can show me what you can do, because if you don't win this turn, it's over."

**(SPC +1)**

"Well, if you so insist, Yusei," Mukuro laughed. "I'll activate the Speed Spell- End of Storm. To destroy every monster on the field and inflict 300 damage for each."

**Yusei 1600 (SPC 7)**

**Mukuro 500 (SPC 11)**

"Then I can remove from play a Skull Flame from my Graveyard to Special Summon Speed King- Skull Flame." ATK 2600/DEF 2000 "And I'll attack you directly with my Speed King."

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack."

"Then I'll activate Speed King- Skull Flame's effect to take another 400 off you. Then I'll end my turn."

**Yusei 1200 (SPC 8)**

**Mukuro 500 (SPC 12)**

"You'll regret that," Yusei said, watching as his opponent's D-Wheel started to splutter and tremble. "I said you had to beat me in that turn and you didn't listen."

"You're forgetting you have no monsters on the field and even if you had, Speed Booster would stop you attacking."

"Really? You remember when I sent a card to the Graveyard to summon Salvage Synchron? Well, the card I sent was Dark-Tuner Rust Synchron. Because he's been in there for two turns, I remove a card in my Graveyard from play so I can Special Summon it and destroy two cards on the field."

A rusty little machine like creature appeared on the field. ATK 200/DEF 0. Yusei smiled as Mukuro began to notice the glitches with his D-Wheel. It wouldn't take long now.

"His effect to remove two cards from the field? I think I'll remove your Speed King and your Speed Booster." The two cards shattered. "Then I'll active my trap Dark Exchange. So I can swap one Dark-Tuner for one of the same level in my deck. She I send Rust Synchron to my deck and in return I get the Dark-Tuner Wreckage Syncrhon." ATK 1300/DEF 500 "So, it's over. Wreckage Synchron, direct attack!"

The little machine swung and came into contact with the back of Mukuro's D-Wheel and that was when the damage hit. Yusei smirked and Mukuro's D-Wheel spun out of control, slamming into the barriers at the side of the track and Mukuro went flying. Yusei knew he probably wasn't badly injured, just a little bruised but it was worth it. He hoped Aki was watching. That was the level of power he wanted when she duelled, enough to hurt and instil fear, without losing herself. At the moment, when Aki tried to keep control and not kill she had to keep herself completely blank. That was boring. He wanted the passion she had when she let go.

"That was fun," Yusei laughed lightly as Mukuro sat up, looking no worse off for his fall. "You're a tough opponent."

"You're a Satellite? Not bad," Mukuro said. "Makes your King slaying record even more impressive."

_Hardly,_ Nova sneered. _Let's hope we get a more fun opponent next round_.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, ignore the crowd yelling about him being a Satellite. "But where you're from doesn't really matter."

"You're right, you've got talent, kid. I can see I'll be facing you again."

"Sound good, although, maybe you should have you D-Wheel looked at first. That could have been serious."

"My I have your attention," Director Godwin said, suddenly appearing on the screens. "It is true that Fudo Yusei was raised in the Satellite for his younger years, however, he is city born and is my nephew. No more questions will be asked on the matter."

In the skybox Jack laughed as Rex shut off the screen and turned to Yeager, talking about a press confence. Poor Yusei was going to get far too much attention from this.

"So are we putting this under lie, cover up, or partial truth?" he smirked. "Is this just second nature to you now?"

"As much as it is for you," Rex replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Jack growled.

"You know very well what I think about you lying to me, Jack," he said calmly. "And you know what the people would think if they knew of your lie. As for your question, your little brother should stay out of the public eye for a little while longer, at least until he's recovered and preferably until the Fortune Cup is over. Weren't you going to check on your brother? Or are you interested in the next duel?"

"Mikage, we're leaving."

"Yes Mr Atlas."

She followed him out to the limo and avoid the reporters who were gathering to listen to what Rex had to explain and no doubt he'd already called Yusei up to just explain what was going to happen next. He didn't care. Yusei had become as much of a liar as Rex recently. Although, he supposed that Yusei could be called Rex's nephew, he'd been raised by Rudger after all.

"I hope that crash was an accident," Mikage said quietly. "I'd hate to think someone had sabotaged the duel."

Jack nodded absently, although he doubted it. He wouldn't say but nothing Yusei did was an accident, especially recently. It was probably the result of his new powers and personality. Jack dismissed the Securities from outside his room and went in to Crow straight away. Crow had his wrists bound and looked a little uncomfortable, but was pretty much asleep, his face flushed as a result of the fever.

"Took you long enough," Crow murmured. "Although I thought it was going t be a while longer."

"I ducked out early to check on you," Jack replied, sitting next to him and untying his wrists. "Not that I wanted to be there anyway. I've seen all the interesting duels."

"You mean Yusei's," he breathed.

"You really are sick aren't you?" He sighed and rested a hand on his forehead. Crow was burning hot and seemed barely able to stay awake. "Rex is waiting for his press conference after today's last duel. Yusei went and ran his mouth about being a Satellite."

"He does that. He's proud of where he comes from."

"What happened to you? Rex said you just collapsed out of nowhere."

"I'm not sure if he was actually trying to kill me or just get me out the picture, but Godwin tried to suffocate me. And then I just woke up here, tied up."

"Wow, this fever's really got you. And why are you in my bed? There's a spare room."

"I woke up here, I'm not moving," he sighed contently. "He knows you know. About us."

"I thought as much, we'll have to be careful, I'm not sure who else knows. You should get some sleep." Crow laughed weakly and buried his face in the pillows as Jack kicked off his boots and sat next to him. "Although I'd like to see his face if it was leaked out about you."

"I suppose so," Crow whispered. "But what would it do to you?"

"I'd recover. Besides, you're a stupid little brother who's a little _slow_. You're a charity case and everyone will think more of me for looking after my baby brother," Jack laughed.

"I think I was trying to tell you about Yuse's death before I got carted off-"

"Crow, you're delirious with fever-"

"I'm not. They did this to me to make sure you wouldn't believe me," he argued, slowly struggling to get to his knees and look at Jack. "I know what I saw and I know what's happened."

"Crow, lie down."

"No. You can't believe I'm completely delirious. You think I don't know what I..." He fell back and Jack caught his wrists to pull him back up. "Jack."

"Will you stop it," he snapped. "Come on, Crow, lie down and go to sleep. I'll listen to everything you think you saw once you're better and making sense, ok?"

"Alright."

Jack smiled and helped him back down into bed. His breathing was shallow and laboured and it barely took a few seconds for him to drift off, very unusual for Crow.

"Want me to wake you up for the press conference?" he whispered.

"Please," he groaned.


	22. Aftermath

**A/N: **Aw, Crow and Jack at the end. So cute, becuase I like those two as brothers. They drive each other crazy, but you know they'd be there for each other if they needed it. And of course Dark Yusei has to rattle up Rex and the media because I need an excuse to bring Carly in soon. Enjoy.

* * *

"I know what you are, Yusei," Rex said quietly.

"I'm not surprised," Yusei replied. "I did say I was a Satellite, didn't I? And I think you already knew that."

"Don't play games," he snapped. "You're the same as my brother."

"Oh?" he muttered. "You put your good name on the line for me just because Rudger asked you to? Brotherly love, huh?"

"Rudger didn't ask me to, but you are too valuable to be turned away and sent to the Facility."

_Too powerful he means_, Nova laughed, _he knows that if he'd tried his Securities would have ended up like Cook_.

"Well then I suppose I should thank you," Yusei said, keeping enough control to not smile at Nova's remark. "I suppose that means you want to straighten things out with the press, Uncle?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "We should."

"How are you going to explain me?" Yusei asked.

"You're my nephew on my brother's side," Rex replied. "What's more to say?"

"You think the press will buy that?" he said, leaning back against the wall. "Let me see, there's the fact that I look nothing like you and if they looked into it, I wouldn't look like Rudger either, my name, and why keep me hidden, Godwin?"

"I explained away Jack, didn't I?" he said. "And when the time comes I'll deal with his little brother that he's sprung on me. And you should have left him in the Satellite."

"Oh, you mean Crow? Didn't you do enough research or did you not realise that he had a little thief of a brother? You should have done better."

"I know about him now. As for your questions, your parents divorced-"

"And I use my mother's name?" Yusei laughed bitterly. He glanced at Rex and frowned. "Did you know my parents?"

"Yes, they were both wonderful people. They'd be proud of you."

"Rudger's said that enough times, and that's about it. No one tells me anything else."

"Wait and see," he laughed. "I'm sure things will come out sooner or later."

"I believe that, Godwin," he said. "Just like everything about you will come out. And not just about my family, either, but about what happened to me. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"You're dead, Yusei, you're a Dark Signer, I know enough about your creatures to know that it won't take long to remove you."

"Really?" Yusei's head started to swarm as Nova wrapped that comforting warmth around him and flooded his mind with his influence. He was beyond control. "I've defeated the King. Can you throw anyone at me who's stronger than that? I am the most power Dark Signer in existence. If you want to defeat me, you'll need the power of the Signers all together to defeat me. Just out of interest, why did you invite me? If you knew I wasn't a Signer, why invite me to a tournament to find them?"

"Because you can push the Signers. You will force them into revealing themselves, at least the more uncooperative ones. I know Jack is a Signer and I'm almost certain that little girl you've taken under your wing is one and the same with Aki. I doubt we'll be able to prove Aki is one until she faces you in the finals, since I doubt there's much that can break the Black Rose Witch."

"So I'm playing one of your goons. You'll regret that."

"Yusei-"

"I'll step it up, shall I? I was actually disappointed that Mukuro wasn't hurt." Yusei couldn't believe those words had just come out his mouth, but he realised it was true, he had been disappointed. "I can do worse though, I'm going to make your Fortune Cup the talking point for all the wrong reasons Rex."

"Yusei, please, let's be sensible about this, or someone could get hurt. I mean look at Jack. He and his little brother disobey me and look at poor Hogan now."

"What have you done to Crow?" Yusei growled, thinking a little more clearly as his friendship with Crow clearing his mind a little momentarily. "What did you do?"

"He's just a little under the weather. Come now, the press is waiting."

He guided Yusei out to where reporters had gathered. Rex stood on a podium to address them, with Yusei at his side. Yusei was tempted to just sneak off and leave him to it but decided it was best to simply stand there until he could make an exit of more interest to the public and far more awkward to Rex. The Director gave a statement which explained their relation and how Yusei had come to the city after his admission that he was a Satellite and opened up to questions. A reporter Yusei recognised as Angela- an obnoxious woman who thrived off rumour and scandal rather than actual news- pushed her way forwards to take the attention.

"What about rumours that he only got into the Fortune Cup because he's your nephew, Director?" she asked.

"I assure you that I had nothing to do with Yusei being selected to compete. Everything was random and I had nothing to do with it."

"Yusei, have you got any comments on these rumours?" she asked.

"I wouldn't take any favours from my uncle," he said coldly. "I don't want his help. I got here on my own and I intent to take Jack Atlas' title without any help as well. I don't care what all you people think of me or of how I got here because I know _Uncle _Rex would rather protect his name and dear Jack than me and my family."

"So, are you implying that the Director has been helping Jack Atlas through the duels?" she pushed.

"With a job like his? I don't know what he's done for Jack and what he hasn't, and I know Jack, he's a good person- prideful if nothing else- he wouldn't accept help or anything else from him. But what he does behind the scenes... you people don't know just how powerful he is or how blind you are. And if there is one thing I know well, it's that Rex Godwin doesn't care about anyone. He turned his back on his own father and family and now he expects me to just forgive him and sit here quietly answering your questions like the good little pet Jack is? I don't play like that. I'm not a photo op like him."

"You have your mother's temper that's for sure," Rex said under his breath.

"Yusei," Misty called softly. "I think we should go now."

"Miss Lola," the reporters called suddenly. "Miss Lola?"

Angela piped up again as Misty took Yusei's hand to guide him away. "Misty Lola, how do you know Yusei?"

"Please, I think Yusei is going through a tough enough time within your bunch of vultures hounding him," Misty snapped. "Come on, Yusei."

The reporters continued to call after them, being held back by the Securities before their attention was turned back to Godwin.

"Thanks for that Misty," Yusei whispered.

"Not a problem," she replied quietly. "I think you've embarrassed Godwin enough for one day. I can't wait to see the papers tomorrow. They'll think that you and Godwin hate each other, we're going out and you and Jack have a lot of history. This should be fun. Papers love to speculate and so do people. But publicity keeps people like me and Jack in the money."

"I suppose."

"I must say though, that was very impressive. Incredible really, you're a good actor."

"Thank you, I never used to make it a habit but since Nova came into my life I seem to have got very good at it."

* * *

"That was dramatic," Crow rasped as Jack turned off the TV.

"Don't talk," Jack growled. He wasn't angry, just worried. Crow wasn't getting any better, even lying in bed he seemed to be getting worse. He just wasn't going to tell Crow that. "It's annoying. Either get your voice back or shut up."

"Yusei hasn't lost his touch with the old make-you-feel-awful speech has he?" he whispered. "Even now."

"I said shut up," he snapped. "You need to rest anyway."

"Yeah, I guess. Want me to move rooms for you? I know you hate sharing beds with anyone you're not sleeping with."

"Shut it, you're not going anywhere." He glared down at him. "You're too sick to move. I can't believe Godwin did this to you. It's low even for him. Go back to sleep."

"He wants to keep me quiet, you know that," Crow sighed. "He's trying to keep you under his control and he needs to keep what I know quiet."

"If this is more about Yusei-"

"No, this is more about Godwin, I've been into his files."

"And?"

"There's some strange stuff in there. I'll be Godwin will do anything to get Yusei where he wants him."

"Yusei? I thought you said this wasn't anything to do with Yusei this time. Will you just go to sleep?"

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"In my bed," Jack replied. "Where else?"

"So where am I sleeping? I thought you said I was too sick to move," he murmured. "Make up your mind."

"Shut up and go to sleep. And if you get worse over night I'll kill you myself."

"Hmm, threatening me makes it so much easier to sleep."

"Go to sleep. Last warning."

"You're no fun anymore. What happened, Jack?"

He sighed and stroked Crow's cheek, noting that his skin was still burning hot. Crow wasn't getting better quickly. His hopes that he'd be better by the next day were fading fast, this wasn't just a twenty-four hour bug. But still, he told himself it wasn't serious, just that it wasn't as temporary as Jack had hoped.

"Just sleep," he whispered. "Like Martha said, it's the best cure for everything."

Crow laughed weakly. "That and a nice hot bowl of soup. Go make me some, huh Jack?"

"I'm not your maid, go to sleep, I'll be in later."

He got up and pulled the covers around Crow. He'd looked after Crow when they were younger, so it was nothing new. He remembered once Martha had been away for a few days- he didn't actually remember why- and Crow had been really sick. He'd had to take charge of the kids and Crow and had taken the week off school to get it all done. Kiryu had been furious.

"You used to make me soup."

"Go to sleep."

He smiled and shut the door. Just because Crow was playing the baby brother didn't mean he had to be so childish. Jack was getting sick of it, and was only being a little kind about it because Crow was unwell. He smile grew as he thought about the last time Crow had been seriously ill. Kiryu had turned them into targets for Cook by bringing Yusei into their lives.

_"Where were you today?" Kiryu snapped._

_"Crow's not well," Jack replied. "Martha's away, so I'm in charge. It's not easy. I don't have time for you complaining today."_

_"Whatever, you still could have made it in. I need you guys around."_

_"Why? You still get kept after school almost every day," he growled._

_"Well I like having the support," Kiryu said, sitting on the counter next to the stove and leaning over the big pot. "What are you cooking?"_

_"Chicken soup," Jack sighed. "It's about all anyone's getting until Martha gets back, I can't Cook much else yet, that's more Crow's thing."_

_"I'm staying for dinner. What's up with him anyway?"_

_"Just not well. I think it's just the flu or something. Martha said it might have been when he fell into that big mud pool the other day. You know, he caught a chill or something like that."_

_"Oh yeah. I wanted to talk to you two by the way."_

_"That doesn't sound good. What do you want? What have you done?"_

_"Well, serve up a bowl of that soup and we'll go and see poor ickle Crow."_

_"It's his own stupid fault, don't feel sorry for him."_

_Jack ladled out a bowl of soup and he and Kiryu went up to the room the two boys shared. Crow was curled up, shaking and breathing heavily. Kiryu sighed. There was no way that Crow could have gone anywhere in that condition. Neither knew why, but Crow didn't get sick very often, only when he did it was serious and often had him out of days at a time._

_"Wake up, Crow," Jack snapped._

_Crow stirred and sat up slowly, gazing at them. Jack didn't trust Crow to even hold the bowl on his own and fed him slowly. Kiryu smiled and Jack knew why. He was an only child with a rough father, he didn't really get families, he'd never really had one._

_"So, what's up?"_

_"What's up with what?" Crow groaned._

_"Kriyu has something he really needs to talk about," Jack said. "Something he needs us both to hear."_

_"Yeah," Kiryu said quietly. "You know that Yusei kid?"_

_"Err... oh yeah, black haired kid, funny highlights, Cook's favourite punching bag, absolute genius, right?" Crow said. "What about him? Something big happen today? It would be the day I'm off. Please tell me Yusei hit him back or something because that would just be brilliant."_

_"Crow you're babbling," Jack warned. "What about him?"_

_"Well, I've been talking to him recently," Kiryu explained."And he's a really good guy. I just thought you guys might be interested in-"_

_"No," Jack snapped. "We're not going to be pulled down to his level just because you think he's a good guy."_

_"Look, I'm not saying put ourselves in Cook's line of fire just for him, ok? He doesn't stand up for himself, that's his problem but he stood up for me. It didn't do much, but he tried."_

_"Sounds like an idiot," Crow murmured._

_"Yeah," he said quietly. _

_"Hang on, why does he need to stick up for you?" Jack asked. "What did Cook keep you for the other day?"_

_"Doesn't matter, I'll explain some other time. It's just that he's a good person and he's... he's my friend, and I think he needs some other people. Yusei's really isolated, it's like he's never really been with people except his father and his associate. He just needs a few more people around him. At least after school."_

_"We'll think about it."_

_"Of course we will," Crow agreed. "He sound like he might be kind of fun."_


	23. Early Morning Life

**A/N:** Interesting little chapter here. We will return to the Fortune Cup next chapter after this little break. However, this chapter is important. Very important. Because, not only do we get the first hints at where Kiryu is actually going to fit into the Signers, we get the first mentions of Carly, we get to see what Crow is going to do and we get Dom. Keep an eye on Dom- that's all I'm saying about him, just watch him for later. Also, I like this chapter for the way we can see the difference between Dark Yusei and almost normal/sleep deprived Yusei and the on going conflict between Nova and Yusei.

* * *

"Kiryu. Kiryu wake up." Divine sighed and shook Kiryu harder. "Kiryu!"

Kiryu sat up, eyes opening with a painful cry. At the doorway, Aki stepped back with a gasp. He was shaking and muttering. What worried her most was the haunted look in his eyes and his mark burning brightly, filling the room with a crimson glow. They hadn't even turned on the lights but the room was completely illuminated by his mark.

"Kiryu," Divine said quietly, trying to get him to focus. "Come on, Kiryu, what did you see?"

Other people were starting to gather around the doorway, awakened by the noise so early in the morning. One of the night guards passing had noticed the sounds from within and the red glow and had woken divine immediately.

"Kiryu, come on focus."

"You, I saw you," he groaned. "And... Toby..."

"Toby?" he asked.

"You. You killed him."

"No, Kiryu," Divine sighed. "It was just a dream."

"No, no it wasn't," Kiryu snapped. "What did you do?"

Divine sighed and walked out, leaving Kiryu on his own, locking the door behind him and trying to ignore Aki's confused gaze. He turned to one of the guard.

"He's not to leave his room. Go back to bed, Aki."

He just walked off, trying to ignore her stare. How did Kiryu know that? He'd made it look like the Black Rose had done it, how could Kiryu know he was responsible. He really was going to look further into these marks that he and Aki had beyond what was easily available. He sighed. He was going to have to dig a lot deeper. Whatever had happened, perhaps it was best he let Kiryu have his way and left him here while he went with Aki to the Fortune Cup today. He was obviously too worked up to do anything with today anyway. Divine had got used to it in the year he'd known Kiryu. One day he'd be reasonable at least, or as close to reasonable as Kiryu would get, and the next he'd be wound up to unimaginable levels and completely unworkable. Today appeared to be one of those days. Which meant he was going to have to deal with Aki's feelings for Yusei on his own and Divine wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

Jack didn't really sleep much, which was an issue since he knew he'd end up facing Yusei that evening and needed to be on guard. It wasn't going to be easy. But no matter how much he wanted to sleep, his mind wouldn't shut off. Crow was sick and Yusei was... well, who knew what exactly had happened to Yusei but it wasn't good. Crow seemed to know but wouldn't make any sense.

He stared out the window at the mess of lights in the city. Even at night the whole place was alive. He sighed. Things did tend to get a lot more peaceful in the Satellite at night. Crow was still pressing his questioning about why he left. Jack wasn't exactly sure why he left anymore. He knew once. When he left he had a very clear reason why he left, everything was straight in his mind. But it wasn't anymore.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Crow whispered.

He turned. Crow was in the doorway, wrapped in his covers and leaning heavily on the wooden frame as if it was the only thing keeping him on his feet. His face was still pale and flushed with fever, but he at least looked more clear minded. Jack turned back to the window.

"You should be in bed."

"So should you. Do you honestly think Yusei will go easy on you just because you're exhausted?" Crow croaked. "He's going to tear you apart, Jack, and he won't let anything stop him."

"And when I beat him?" Jack growled.

"You can't," he snapped.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd have a little faith," he snarled. "I will beat Yusei, no matter what it takes. You have to believe that, Crow."

"Why? Why should I believe a word you say anymore?" Jack glanced back at him. Crow pushed himself from the doorway and staggered over to where Jack was standing, leaning back against the window. "Why should I even care anymore?"

"Why can't you let it go?"

"Because you just left."

"Crow."

"You just left and didn't look back and now you expect me to care, Jack. It doesn't work like that. And maybe if it was just the others, I'd have managed I guess, Kiryu was already gone and let's face it we didn't know Yusei as well as Kiryu did but we're brothers. When you not only betray your friends but your family, you'd better have a bloody good reason. Now spill."

Jack sighed. That was something else being sick did to Crow; he'd lose all control over what he was saying and just blurt out whatever he was thinking. He sighed and turned away from Crow. He really didn't remember the huge reason why he'd left, just that he had to and he couldn't tell anyone.

"Jack?"

"Go back to bed, Crow," he sighed. "I need to focus on Yusei."

"Fine. But don't think I'm going to sit around all day and behave."

"What?"

"You'll see. I'll get the answer out of you yet."

He shuffled back off to bed and Jack shook his head. The sooner he got well again the better. It was really starting to get to him. But he'd put up with it, he'd be better soon. He just wished he'd deal with the mood swings and hope that he'd get over it because Jack wasn't going to explain himself to him.

* * *

Yusei rested his head against the cold metal rails. Misty was modelling at five thirty to get the right light. She was currently in hair and makeup and Yusei had been dragged along for the ride. It was ridiculous but he suddenly had so much more respect for what Misty did though. She was friendly and happy and awake so early it was impossible. He'd never thought models had it so hard.

"You look as tired as I feel, Yusei."

He looked up from his seat on one of the raised gangways. It was one of the photographer's assistants, who only really fetched the coffee. But something felt wrong about him.

"Really, Yusei," he sighed. "You should listen more often."

"I'm sorry what?" Yusei groaned.

"It's me. Nova?"

"Oh." His eyes widened a little as he felt a little more awake from the shock. "How are you-"

"I've taken control of his mind. Well, we have, but since you're not really awake enough I did it myself so we could talk face to face... kind of... does this make sense to your sleep deprived mind?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why though? Why would you want to talk face to face?"

"Because I thought it might be easier to deal with what I'm about to do, didn't I? I'm considerate like that. You are my favourite host after all. In fact, you're the only person I've been around for ten thousand years."

"That's a long time, what happened?"

"The Crimson Dragon locked me away in the ground, not long after, those who followed me were locked away as well. Although, I say not long, it was five thousand years ago, but when you've been locked up as long as I have, time gets a bit trival."

"I suppose it must. What's that favour?"

"I wanted to talk about when you face against Jack again." Yusei frowned at glanced up. "I want you to keep control."

"I always keep control," Yusei said quietly.

"I know, but I want you to keep complete control. Everything you do will be deliberate and he will only be able to do what you allow him to do," Nova

"It's too early to be thinking about him," he sighed. "Tell me more about the Crimson Dragon and how we're going to bring the Signers to their knees."

Nova chuckled and knelt at Yusei's side, letting Yusei fall against his chest, still half asleep. He smiled and stroked his hair fondly. He'd chosen Yusei for his tormented past, the horrific way he died, his already strong connection with the Dark Gods and negative energy and of course the fact that he was incredibly strong. And it had only been a few weeks- barely that really, but he'd taken a liking to Yusei. He was calculating and intelligent and had no problem detaching himself from most situations. That was important, to be able to lock away his humanity and emotions and simply say that it had to be done. But what he loved the most who how willing he was. He just wanted to do things his way, but other than that he was happy to help Nova in any way he could simply because Nova had saved him.

"I want you to lose to Jack," Nova whispered.

"Why?" Yusei murmured, not paying too much attention. "I thought we wanted to humiliate him and send him to Hell."

"Of course we do, but the time's not right yet," he replied. "I need you to wait. Control yourself. We can't show ourselves just yet. Rex is still underestimating us, Jack still thinks if he defeats us he can control us and the others... no one has any clue what they're truly facing. They think we're just another God and Servant but we are so much more."

"So? If you're asking me to stop, that means you've got something else planned."

"Yes. I believe that if you lose to Jack, people will stop worrying about you. About us. The Crimson Dragon will appear when Stardust and Red Demon's Dragon go at each other. All we have to do is set the seed to make them believe defeating you will _save_ you. I'll leave that bit to you, but we need to do it soon."

"I can do that, don't worry, but what happens after? Won't Rex figure it out?"

"No, the Crimson Dragon wants you, that's why destiny gave you a Signer Dragon, but Cook interfered and changed what was supposed to happen. If it wasn't for him, you'd have become a Signer."

"So they'll bring me in and try to have me help in the upcoming battle. I can destroy them from the inside."

"But you'll have to-"

"Act like I used to, I know. I can do it. It'll hurt, but I can do it. Trust me."

"Don't worry, I trust you. And I'll be there for you every minute."

"I know."

"I'm going to let him go now." Yusei nodded and move back only moments before the man's eyes cleared then narrowed in confusion. "Hey, aren't you Director Godwin's nephew? What are you doing here?"

"Are you ok?" Yusei said quietly. "You were just offering to take me for coffee and then just spaced out."

"I was?" He frowned and glanced Yusei over then smiled. "Well?"

"Well, I wouldn't turn a coffee down this early in the morning," he replied, standing up and stretching. "I doubt Misty needs me around anyway."

"I suppose not."

_I've taught you well_, Nova chuckled, _you've learnt a lot about how the world works_.

_You picked him_, Yusei replied. _Why? What's he got for me?_

_Do a little digging and you might get something of interest. You know Cook was right, you are quite good at acting like a whore_.

_I'm going off you. You can't just set me up with people to get information._

_I take it back, you haven't learnt anything. Yusei, everyone wants something. A lot of wealthy, powerful and knowledgeable people want sex. I've been inside his mind and felt what he wants. He thinks you're hot. And a boy like you with this new attitude of questionable morality and good looks and a body like yours_-

_I'm not an object! And I know all this remember? Cook spent years driving it in that it's all I'm good for._

_Then listen to him_, Nova snapped._ No one's saying give in and actually h_-

_I'm not talking about this with you right now. We're going to have serious words later about this _'questionably morality'_ but for now, why don't yo_-"

"It's Yusei, right?" the man said, sitting at a table outside interrupting the argument in Yusei's mind. Yusei nodded. "I'm Dom."

He offered Yusei a cup of coffee which he took quickly with a smile. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. So, you're the director's nephew? Must be tough. And being the young boyfriend of a model. I know what her type are like," Dom said quietly. "I can't say I envy you."

Yuseif chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not Misty's boyfriend. She's just a close friend. I live with her because she knows my dad. It's a favour. He sorted it out but I don't feel right taking it."

"Why not just get Godwin to get you a place?"

"I don't want anything from him. I can look after myself. Kind of... I dunno, I guess I'd prefer it if I had someone in my life other than Misty. She's nice, but since I moved back here, I've not had much time to meet people. My friends are all back home."

"I'm sorry. Misty must have a tough schedule."

_Flirt a little, Yusei_, Nova teased,_ he's the shy type, he wants to know that you're into him first_.

_Can't you just tell me what I'm after and save me doing this?_ Yusei hissed.

_No, now do it._

He forced a smile and cocked his head slightly, just watching Dom. The man must have been twenty or so. Not bad looking. His blonde hair was slicked back and dark brown eyes were glittering with intrigue in the dim light as he gazed at his coffee, as if trying to get up the courage to say something.

_What happens if a reporter sees or something? _Yusei asked.

_Say he forced himself on you. You've lied before, besides, it's not even five. Who other than us and idiot models are up this early? Especially not reporters. They want everything handed to them in conferences. Now stop whining. What's got over you today?_

_It's too early to be playing your games._

_Do it._

Fighting the urge to growl to himself in case it put Dom off, he swallowed then made his move. He leant forwards and smiled. He really hated it when Nova asked him to do things like this. He rested one hand on Dom's leg, drawing a surprised look from the man.

"So, I guess you must get allsorts from the models then?" he said quietly.

"Not really, I'm not that interested in them," Dom replied, nervously leaning a little closer. "But there's a lot of scandal. It's good for gossip."

"I'll bet. What's the best you've heard?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was more interested in that than him. "Or are you just messing with me?"

"No. No not at all," he said quietly. "I wouldn't dream of... am I babbling?"

"No," Yusei murmured. He bit his lips and saw Dom's eyes fill with longing as he watched his lips. Yusei really hated whan Nova made him do this. It felt so cruel to toy with someone like this. "I like listening. You were talking about the models gossiping?"

"Mmm, they talk about this girl, Carly I think they said her name was," he said, not really paying attention. "They said she digs and digs for the truth rather than just what's scandalous. They don't like that. Sometimes scandal is a lot less damaging than the truth."

_See, now we're getting there._

"She knows a secret, about someone who's been hurting all the people on sets. She digs far too deep. They're worried about her."

"Worried?"

"Yes, he might hurt her too. She could dig too deep and get herself into trouble... Yusei?"

"Yes?"

_We're going to find the girl. We're done, let's go._

_What about the person after her?_ Yusei snapped mentally.

Nova sighed, _you press that if you care about it. I don't. Although he could be an ally, find him find the girl._

"Would it be wrong if I said I wanted to kiss you?" Dom breathed.

_That's not all he wants to do_, Nova laughed.

_Why are you being like this? I thought I'd got away from this when I left school and Cook behind._

_Then you died and we're going to use every skill you have to your advantage._

"I wouldn't think so, no."

"T-then, can I..."

"I don't see why not."

Dom smiled and tilted Yusei's chin up, gently kissing his lips. It was brief and soft, like he was simply testing the waters, but it wasn't even a second before he kissed him again, then again, each gaining in strength and roughness.

"You said someone was hurting the people on sight?" Yusei asked between bruising kisses. "Any ideas?"

"You're more interested in that?" He smiled and pulled Yusei up onto his lap, much to Yusei displeasure and drawing a laugh from Nova. "Well, how about we meet up in town later and I'll fill you in some more. After you've finished in the Fortune Cup, of course."

"I don't see why not. Just don't go getting funny ideas," he warned.

Dom didn't seem to be listening. His fingers were raking through his hair, one arm snaking around his waist. He wondered briefly if this was how Aki felt when she was in his arms. Dom laughed and looking him over again. Yusei hated that look, it was just like Cook only less developed. He'd turn into Cook given time and access to people he could play with.

_Can I kill him?_ Yusei asked Nova.

_Oh no, he's too useful, play along with him. You wanted to look into this mysterious stalker or whatever rather than walking off when you had the chance,_ Nova replied smugly. He really wasn't in a good mood that morning, and Yusei was starting to get sick of it. _Now stop being such a wuss and put up with it just like you did Cook._

"Well," Dom murmured, and hand lowering to Yusei's ass. "I suppose I can't take advantage of the nephew of the most powerful man in the city now can I?"

"That's enough," Yusei snapped, jumping from his lap and backing away. "You're right, Uncle Rex would have anyone he caught touching me thrown into the Facility and I don't want that to happen to a nice guy like you. So, I'll see you later, ok?"

"I suppose," Dom sighed, getting up as well. "And they probably can't get along without me." He caught Yusei once more and lifted his chin again. "I'll be watching you. Make sure you call when you're done and we can talk privately."

He smirked and planted a final kiss on his lips before pushing a piece of paper into his hand and stalking off. Yusei let out a shuddering breath and leant against the wall.

"Why is it always me?" he groaned.

_Because you're so sexy apparently,_ Nova teased.

"You aren't helping."

_I know. It's too early to be helping you. Go back to bed, the Fortune Cup doesn't start until lunch, unless you want to find this Carly now._

"No, bed sounds good. And what's with this Carly anyway?"

_She's going to be brought to our side during this war. She'll be invaluable. So make sure whoever it is that's hurting people, keep her away from him. Problem is, we don't know where she is, what she's doing or even what she looks like._

"Alright, alright, but I'm seriously considering beating Jack just for this. You could have warned me, or at least helped me, you know I hate this stuff," he sighed. "What have you got me into this time?"

Nova just laughed as they walked the few streets to Misty's apartment. On the way, Yusei was sure he saw a reporter he recognised from the Fortune Cup. He didn't like the feeling he got from her. Behind those huge glasses, it was like she could look right into his soul, and he didn't want to think what she'd see there.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohh, see, what him. He gives off bad vibes for a reason. And we get duelling next chapter! Yays! I know how much you guys miss the Fortune Cup. Now, we have the question of will Yusei throw his match with Jack or not? Hmm?


	24. Growing Darkness

**A/N:** It's Carly this chapter. She finally appears. And Yusei and Nova are having more little arguements. And wow, so many reviews. It's incredible. Thanks guys.

* * *

Crow felt his legs shaking before they almost gave out. He leant back against the closest bench and sat down slowly. He'd had to get out of that apartment. Jack had left early to talk to Godwin, so he'd left. He just couldn't lie there any longer. But now, he was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea to wander out into the city.

"Are you ok?" asked a gentle voice.

He nodded weakly and glanced up. Staring down at him as a girl about his age, with huge glass and black hair. He recognised her from TV, she was in the crowd of reporters always stalking Jack. He smiled gently.

"I'm ok, just a little headache," he said.

"You look worse than that," she replied. "Would you like an aspirin or something, I'm sure I've got one in my bag somewhere..." She rummaged through her bag and Crow smiled. "I'm sorry, you don't even know me, you probably think I could be giving you anything. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Carly."

"Crow," he laughed softly.

"Crow? That's an unusual name," she said.

"It's just a nickname, but I can't really remember what my real name is anymore," he muttered. "It's just Crow now."

"Don't you have a last name?" she asked.

Crow smiled. A reporter, definitely. "Not one I give out to reporters or girls I've only just met."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She laughed and sat down next to him. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good."

"I shouldn't be out really. I'm not supposed to be out of bed."

"Would you like me to take you home? I'm supposed to be at the Fortune Cup trying to find out anything on Yusei but... well, I'm already late, and he'd not very big on giving interviews. I'd feel bad if I didn't help someone in need anyway."

"Thanks but I should be alright." He stood up slowly but his legs gave out almost instantly and he was caught but Carly, who sat him down again. "Thanks."

"It's ok," Carly laughed. "If you're really not feeling well, I can take you back to my place and look after you."

"No, no, it's alright. But if you really want help, we'll go back to my brother's apartment and at least there I can give you a cup of tea or something for your trouble."

"I don't mind."

"No come on, I insist. Besides, I'll help you with your scoop as thanks for helping me."

"I couldn't ask for anything in ret- wait, how could you help me get my article done? Do you know Yusei?"

"How about we talk somewhere more private, you don't want anyone to over hear what I've got to tell you. You're going to have the kind of exclusive everyone's chasing."

"Wow, that's brilliant. My editor has been on my back for ages to get something but I'm not very... People tend to ignore me in favour of the more glamorous reporters. Here." She helped him up and pulled him down the street. "My car's just down here."

Carly helped Crow down into the car and gave him a small smile. Crow could feel his head starting to ache again. Jack had left some painkillers on the side for him before he left, which Crow had happily taken, but that was hours ago and they were wearing off. Carly seemed to notice that he was getting worse as she stopped talking about her story and smiled gently.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"So so," he laughed. "Like I said, I'm not supposed to be out of bed. My brother is a little overprotective these days. He wants to make up for leaving me a few years ago."

"Oh. So you live with him now? Where is it?"

"Oh yeah, we're going up to the Tops."

Carly frowned and glanced at him. "You're brother lives in the Tops? He must be really rich. Err... if you don't mind me asking, how did you... your face?"

"I haven't done anything criminal for a year or so now. I've got sticky fingers," Crow laughed weakly. "I'm not dangerous. I guess it's kind of weird having someone like me in the Tops."

"A little but-"

"We're to top of this one," he put in.

Carly nodded. "Wow. This place is huge. I'd hardly call that an apartment. It's like a whole house on the roof. And if that a test track?"

"Yeah, he likes to work on his D-Wheel," he said.

"Who's your brother to be able to afford all this?" Carly gasped.

He smiled as Carly parked and he managed to make his own may to the door on his own before Carly joined him and helped him in. Crow tried to tell her he was ok on his own but Carly didn't listen, just smiled and told him not to be silly. She sat him on the couch and made herself a cup of tea.

"Make sure you don't mess up the order, my brother likes his order, and to keep his stuff his," Crow warned. Carly nodded. "Do you want to watch the Fortune Cup?"

"I should really. You said you could give me a story though. I could watch and see if I could get anything on Yusei from that," she sighed, sitting next to him. "I suppose he's going to make a good duel though."

"Doubt it," he laughed, remembering how Yusei had duelled. "He's not even been all out. He's playing around."

"You said you knew him."

"Watch this duel. I'll show you what I mean."

He switched on the TV and Yusei was already at the start line. He looked tired and pissed off. Crow frowned. This wasn't going to be a good duel from his opponent.

"Is he going to be ok?" Carly asked. "He looks tired."

"He's in bad mood, this is going to be brutal."

"And now, his opponent, Bommer!" the MC called.

"Bommer's really strong," Carly whispered. "And that's a huge D-Wheel."

* * *

"Let's get this duel underway! 3... 2... 1... GO!"

Both D-Wheel sped forwards. They flew through across the track and Yusei smirked. He dropped back happy to let Bommer have the first turn. Bommer glanced back but took the bait.

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 0)**

**Bommer 4000 (SPC 0)**

"You were impressive last duel, Yusei," Bommer said glancing back. "But you need fancy monsters to defeat me. And I'll begin with Spell Reactor RE." ATK 1200/DEF 900. "Then I'll set three face downs and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"That was boring, Bommer, I hope you've got more because I'm not in the mood to play games," Yusei said coldly. "This duel isn't going to be pleasant for you. So let's make this quick, I'll set a face down and summon Dark Skater." ATK 1800/DEF 1000

"I'll activate Hidden Soldiers to Special Summon Trap Reactor Y FI," Bommer said. ATK 800/DEF 1800

"Now that's a little more interesting," he muttered. "But I'm not impressed. Dark Skater take out Spell Reactor!"

"I'll activate Fake Explosion to stop Spell Reactor being destroyed and summon out Summon Reactor SK from my hand."

"But you'll still take the damage."

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 1)**

**Bommer 3400 (SPC 1)**

"I also activate Delta Reactor," Bommer called. "So now I send Trap Reactor, Summon Reactor and Spell Reactor to the Graveyard to summon out Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"My Dark Skater allows me to half his ATK to remove one of your cards next turn and end my turn."

_Pick it up, Yusei,_ Nova snapped._ So far you've only done what he's wanted. Get a grip. You know Dark Skater won't last that long, why half its ATK?_

_Trust me_, Yusei replied.

**(SPC +1)**

"I think I'll just go right ahead and destroy your Dark Skater," Bommer said. "Consider this defeat a blow to your uncle's pride, Yusei."

**Yusei 1900 (SPC 0)**

**Bommer 3400 (SPC 2)**

_Yusei! Will you take this seriously? Do you not want to face Jack? Get a grip._

"I'm not defeated yet."

"Not yet. I set a face down and end my turn."

_Please, stop messing around and finish this quickly_, Nova hissed.

_Relax. I did what you wanted this morning. I'm going to do things my way now_, Yusei snapped.

_Get over this morning Yusei. It's not going to do you any good whining. And neither will losing._

**(SPC +1)**

"It's a shame," Yusei said quietly. "I was hoping we could play around a little more. But this match is going far too quickly. I suppose I underestimated you."

"We all know you're only here because of your connections, Yusei," Bommer snarled. "That man is a menace. And you are his pawn. You're furthers his cause and I will defeat you and Jack for that very reason."

"No," he chuckled. "No, I'm not Godwin's pawn. He doesn't realise it, but everything he does, is furthering my goals. So, there's really no need for you. So, I'll set you destruction into motion by summoning Quillbolt hedgehog."

_So impressive. Even I'm shaking._

"SKYFIRE's effect activates and I can destroy Quillbolt hedgehog and inflict 800 points of damage."

**Yusei 1100 (SPC 1)**

**Bommer 3400 (SPC 3)**

_How tired are you? Get a grip._

"Not a problem. By sending one card to my hand to the Graveyard and one back to the deck I can special summon Dark-Tune Salvage Synchron."

"We've seen this before Yusei."

"Don't worry, I'm not finished. Using Quillbolt's special effect I can summon it back from the Graveyard. Because now I can Dark Synchro Summon Salvage Shooter!" ATK 2800/DEF 1200 "Now, here's the clever part, just watch this. I sent Wreckage Synchron to the Graveyard to summon Slavage Synchron. Wreckage Synchron's effect allows me to remove it from play. That allows me to send a synchro monster to the Graveyard to destroy one of your monsters. Like your SKYFIRE."

"Go ahead. You have nothing left to protect you though."

"Don't be so sure."

Both monsters shattered and Yusei's Graveyard glowed. He smirked and turned Nova suddenly caught onto the combo.

_You're a genius. You've had this planned all along, haven't you? Get him to use that monsters effect so he can't hit your Synchro monster with it, genius,_ Nova laughed.

_I told you to trust me didn't I?_ Yusei replied.

"When a Synchron monster is send to the Graveyard by effect I can remove the Slavage Synchron from play to Special Summon it back to the field." Salvage Shooter reappeared and he laughed. "Salvage Shooter, direct attack!"

Salvage Shooter lifted the rifle and shot straight at Bommer. Bommer's D-Wheel shook and wobbled as Bommer's head fell forwards as he tried to stop the pain taking him over and Yusei loved that. He hated himself for it because that wasn't him, but somewhere deep down he loved to see his opponents try to fight the pain they were in.

**Yusei 1100 (SPC 1)**

**Bommer 600 (SPC 1)**

_Such a smart boy. That's why I adore you._

_Thanks, Nova, maybe you'll stop interfering and let me do what I do best now?_ Yusei said quietly.

_Such fire too. I did pick well_, Nova teased.

_Enough praise, you're distracting me_.

"I'll set two face downs at end my turn. Your move."

**(SPC +1)**

Bommer growled. Yusei felt warmth deep inside. He needed Bommer's pain. He watched carefully as Bommer considered. The longer he waited, the more time Yusei had to counter.

"I summon Black Salvo." ATK 100/DEF 1100 "And use its effect to special summon back Trap Reactor Trap Reactor Y FI. Then I'll tune them to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter." ATK 2600/DEF 1800. Yusei smiled. This was an awkward monster. Yusei knew its effect and it wasn't nice. "You're not the only one who can play with Tuners, Yusei. Now, I remember I was about to defeat you and get revenge on Godwin for what he did to my people."

_Much as I enjoy his anger and hatred, I hope you have a plan! If he sacrifices that monster we're screwed._

Yusei ignored Nova and frowned. He should know him better by now. "You're people?"

"In trying to resurrect his Crimson Dragon he destroyed my village. Everything and everyone just disappeared. I was given his files by someone within his office and he is to blame for everything I've been through to get here. I won't lose now."

"Then we have a lot in common. Come on, come at me. Show me your power! Make me feel your pain. Or, we can bide our time and I'm going to make him pay. Only a coward uses an effect to win. Are you a coward? Or a you a man who actually battles?"

_Yusei, are you trying to get us beaten?_

"Anyone who tries to win a battle like that is a coward," Bommer snapped. "I'm not surprised considering your bloodline though. I tribute Dark Strike Fighter to activate its effect and inflict 1400 points of damage to you."

"I activate Half Shield. Now I only take half the damage."

_Seriously, Nova, I mean it when I say trust me._

"What?" Bommer growled. "So I just scarf iced my Dark Strike Fighter for nothing?"

"Yep. What now?"

**Yusei 400 (SPC 2)**

**Bommer 600 (SPC 2)**

"I activate Ultimate Flare to summon an Ultimate Flare Token. You're stuck Yusei. If you attack, you'll take 800 points and lose. What now? I end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

Yusei just smiled. Nova was nagging at the back of Yusei's mind but he didn't care. He was totally prepared for this. It was simple.

"I activate my trap, Synchro Prominence. Now, I inflict 1000 damage for each Synchro monster on my field. It's over."

The green beam of light shot out and slammed into Bommer, sending his D-Wheel flying and rolling over itself. Yusei fought the urge to smirk and laugh. Nova was laughing. He loved it. Yusei just stopped his D-Wheel and hurried over, feigning concern.

**Yusei 400 (SPC 3)**

**Bommer 0 (SPC 3)

* * *

**

Back at Jack's apartment, Crow watched with concern as Yusei knelt at Bommer's side, talking to him quietly and he glanced at Carly. She didn't find anything strange at all.

"He did that," Crow whispered. "He made him crash."

"No, he didn't seem like a psychic," Carly replied.

"He's not. But whatever's come over Yusei recently, whatever this Dark God is that's taken control of his mind, it's made him unbearable," he explained. "It's just turned him into a cold, unfeeling monster and... it's not him anymore."

"You sound close. How do you know him?" she asked.

"I met him at school. But I could never help him when he needed me the most. And no one else really tried except Kiryu, and he was taken away years before Yusei snapped. I can't do anything for him, let alone in this state."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think, but it might just be the pills."

"Well, I'll put on something to eat if you want before the next duel."

"Sounds good," Crow said with a smile. "I just hope Bommer's ok and Yusei's not going to do anything stupid."


	25. Deception

**A/N:** Chapter 25. Wow. That's awesome. And look at all those reviews. I can't believe it. And no duel this time, because this duel had way too much flashbacking and other than that wasn't that interesting, and I had more important things to write, like Dark Yusei being very sneaky. And we will get the Aki v Yusei duel next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Jack," Yusei whispered.

"I'm right here, Yusei," Jack said, supporting Yusei's weight. "Come on, Yusei, snap out of it."

"Shh," he hissed. "Not too loud or that thing will wake up again."

"It's the real you now?" he asked, slightly more hushed. "What is that thing? What's it done to you?"

"It's a Dark God," Yusei replied.

"Like Rudger always talked about?" Jack said. Yusei nodded. "Here, lie down, Yusei, save your strength." He helped Yusei over to the couch and let him lie down. "Now try to explain."

Jack had come down to the duellist's waiting room to talk to Yusei- or confront whatever he was now, he wasn't sure which- and he found Aki over Yusei. He was struggling and in pain but when Jack had entered, both their marks flare up and Yusei had become still and calm.

"It unlocks all the darkness inside me," Yusei explained. "It makes everything like hatred and anger become worse and worse and takes control and... I'm so sorry for what I've done, Jack. I'm sorry."

"Is there any way to help you, Yusei?" Aki asked. "Can't we stop this thing inside you?"

"I think so. That Crimson Dragon," he said.

"How do you summon that?" she sighed.

"Godwin said it happened when we put Stardust and Red Demon's Dragon against each other because they were both Signer dragons," Jack said quietly.

"That's right," Yusei said. "He's constantly trying to turn Stardust into a dark monster like the rest of my deck but I've managed to stop him so far for that reason."

"So all you need to do is have enough control to summon Stardust and the Crimson Dragon will appear."

"What about our duel, Yusei?" Aki whispered. "Will that thing-"

"I don't know," Yusei sighed. "I really don't know what will happen. It's Jack it's after. You've seen what's been happening to the people who lose to me, Jack, you saw what this thing is capable of when we last duelled. It'll kill you this time."

"You still have to get through me," Aki snapped.

"I know, Yusei," Jack said quietly. "I'll find a way to beat you. What happened last time was a fluke anyway. I'll save you if it's the only way."

"I know, I trust you Jack. Shouldn't you go get ready for your duel, Aki?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Yusei."

She walked out and Jack's mark faded. Yusei gave a hiss of pain and Jack realised it was their marks that allowed Yusei to break the Dark God's control. That meant that thing was about to come back. And considering how he'd reacted the last time they were alone together, he figured it was best he left.

"I'll beat that thing, don't worry," Jack told him as he back away. "I won't lose again."

"I know you won't. And Jack."

"Yeah."

"Tell Crow I'm really sorry about leaving him there for Security," he said quietly. "I can't believe it got me to do that."

"It's ok, he knows it's not really you. He wants the real you back as much as I do."

Yusei gave a painful cry and Jack winced. He hated to see Yusei like that. He was writhing in pain. He needed to help Yusei as quickly as possible, this just wasn't right.

"Go Jack," Yusei begged. "Go. I can't hold it back. It'll kill you if you don't get out of here."

Once again Yusei let out a cry, something edging towards a scream and Jack knew it was time to leave. As he turned, Yusei fell still and quiet and he headed out quickly. But not quick enough to avoid hearing that horrid cold laugh of this new twisted Yusei returning. He didn't stop or turn back. He couldn't. Facing that new Yusei wasn't something he wanted to do anytime soon, especially on his own.

Yusei smiled and rested against the arm of the couch, watching as the MC warm up the crowd for Aki's duel, wondering if she'd actually keep her agreement with his so called dark side or if she'd fallen for his sweet and caring normal self. He laughed softly.

_That was impressive,_ Nova said quietly. _They completely bought it._

"I thought I should give them something believable," Yusei said quietly. "But I suppose we'll see just how believable it was."

_Hmm, will you reward her if she does as you want and causes havoc?_

"I suppose. I wonder how desperate she is."

_That depends on how desperate she is to have someone think for her._

"Kiryu will be thinking for her in no time, don't worry."

_It's starting..._

Yusei watched without much interest. He didn't want to watch the duel, just how Aki behaved. And it was brilliant. If nothing else he enjoyed watching her tear into this profiler. It seemed either she wasn't so interested in his good side or she just wanted to get into the finals. But it did give him a very good idea.

He got up slowly and made his way to the medical room where he knew they'd take the profiler. He found him lying on a bed trying to recover from his duel. He smiled. Now he was going to pay.

"Hello Koda," he said quietly. "I wasn't very impressed with what you did earlier."

"Who are you?" he hissed, trying to get up.

"I wouldn't move too fast," he said. "Just relax. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're that Yusei," he said quietly. "So, what do you wat?"

"How did you get all that stuff about Aki? Who asked you to?" he asked.

"No, I can't give you any client information," Koda snapped.

"Wrong answer," Yusei growled.

He closed a hand around Koda's throat and laughed as he struggled to break free.

"You're not getting away," he said quietly. "Just relax and tell me who set you on Aki."

"Godwin," he rasped, struggling desperately. "Let go."

"Why did he do it?" he asked. "What did he want?"

"He wants to get her angry and unlock her Signer powers."

"See, that wasn't so hard. I'll leave you now."

"Really?"

"That does seem a little easy." Yusei turned to see Dom watching him with a smirk. "I've heard you're not usually so merciful."

"What are you doing here?" Yusei asked quietly, stepping up to stand just in front of him. "I thought we were going to meet later."

Dom laughed and wrapped one arm around him, drawing him closer. "You can cut the act, Yusei," he snarled. "I know you're not so innocent."

"I don't know what you're-"

"I'm going to make you pay, Yusei, I know what you've done, little whore."

Yusei's eyes widened and found himself pinned to the wall. He stared up at Dom and suddenly started to pick out the little hints of a family line.

"I know you had something to do with what happened to my father, Yusei, you tormented him for years. I will make you pay for what you did to him."

"He was the one who tortured me," Yusei snapped, aware that Koda was watching with a smirk. "I didn't do anything to deserve what he did to me!"

"Liar," Dom snarled. "And don't think I don't know that you were the one who murdered him. A little piece of trash like you turns up in the city and suddenly he turns up dead? How did you get out the Satellite anyway? Bribe someone, or was it really your uncle?"

_Nova!_

_Alright, alright, stop whining, focus and actually use what I've given you rather than expecting me to do it_, Nova snapped.

"I'm going to make you wish you'd died when he tried to get rid of you, Yusei," Dom hissed.

Even as he was speaking Yusei felt that familiar warmth surround him and he smiled up at Dom. That seemed to put him off. Nova was right, he just needed to focus and stop panicking. Power flooded him and clarity came to his mind. Death... he'd finally come to accept that. He was already dead. He'd finally accepted that he could look like he used to, act like he used to, he could eat and sleep and breathe like a normal person, but it was out of habit than need. His body told him he was tired because it was routine and habit, not because he really was.

"I did die," Yusei laughed. "When he cut across my back like that, it was the most painful thing in the word. I screamed and I begged and he carried on regardless." Dom paled and Yusei laughed. "I don't even know how long I'd been there, just bleeding and crying, barely alive, the life fading from me. I died in the arms of the man who raised me. Then I was saved, brought back and given power like nothing else."

"And yet here you are," Dom sneered. "Struggling in my arms like a stupid little boy, I can't see what my father ever saw in you."

"Yusei?" Aki whispered, suddenly in the doorway. Dom let Yusei go and backed away as Aki raised her duel disk. "What's going on?"

"Leave it Aki," Yusei said softly, moving to take her hand and guide her away. "He isn't worth our time. His dad is the one who made Kiryu the way he is and he blames me. Besides, didn't I promise you a reward if you were good in this duel?"

Aki beamed and Yusei led her from the room, leaving Dom to glare after him. Yusei was going to have fun with this one. He was going to show Dom the pain that Cook put him and Kiryu through. The fact that he was willing to do whatever, just as Yusei was, made it all the more fun. But Aki put a stop to his thinking when she pushed him back onto the couch in the waiting room and climbed on top of him. Yusei smiled. This was more like it. That duel had left Aki worked up and her emotions open.

"Divine says I'm not supposed to talk to you," she whispered. "He says I should be getting ready for the duel."

"Yes, I suppose we shouldn't be playing games when we're duelling in half an hour," Yusei laughed, but drew her down anyway.

_I can't believe you_, Nova sighed, even though Yusei was trying to ignore him in favour of Aki. _You actually like her._

_When she's like this_, Yusei replied, _now, can you leave me alone for five minutes?_

_You're so boring sometimes._

"My other side hasn't put you off me then?" he murmured between fiery kisses, gently pulling her closer. After being pulled around like that that by Dom, he gave her a little more care. "He can be such a pain sometimes. So repressed."

"I think you're a monster," Aki told him. "And I won't allow you to just walk away over everyone. And I think you're cruel to use poor Yusei like this. But I'm a monster too, so how can I tell you off for it?"

"I'm glad you see it that way, but don't think I'll go easy in you during our duel," he teased. "I want your full power."

"Is it true that if I beat you, the real Yusei comes back?"

"Only if the Crimson Dragon is on the field and I doubt you have the power to summon it against me. Not that I think you can beat me."

"I will beat you and I will make you hurt for what you've done to Yusei."

"Why? You don't even know him. You've barely spent five minutes with him. I'm impressed you could even summon up the strength to almost block my control. I will never lose to the likes of you, Aki. You'll see."

* * *

Divine knew Aki wouldn't follow his orders to stay away from Yusei so instead of watching over her and wasting time on something he knew wouldn't happen he took the time to check on Kiryu. He had decided that leaving Kiryu alone in the Arcadia Movement wasn't his best idea- giving that boy time alone to plot a scheme in a place he was comfortable in was never a good idea- so had brought him along in their transport, where he could have people watching him and he could check on him. It had everything needed to calm Aki down after her duels and was well equipped to handle the likes of Kiryu. The blue haired boy was sprawled out and reclined on a chair, looking perfectly comfortable. He smiled and patted his head, drawing a growl from Kiryu.

"You look like a house cat," Divine muttered.

"Go away," Kiryu growled. Divine glanced down at Kiryu's wrist, the one that was shackled and chained, keeping him in that one room. It seemed Kiryu had yet to unlock his shackle, or just hadn't tried. "Isn't it enough that I'm here without you having to be condescending?"

"That's a big word, Satellite."

"Where do you get off talking to me like that, murderer? If I were you I'd be a little nicer."

"I thought you were finally starting to see things my way," Divine sighed, trailing his hand across Kiryu's back. "I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not rising to it," Kiryu warned, but he couldn't hide the tremor in his voice. Divine was now well aware of how easy it was to distress Kiryu with a simple touch. "Get off. I know you're not actually heartless like Cook."

"Maybe, but..." He smirked and rolled Kiryu over, moving his hand under his top and up his stomach. "Your body has been trained to react a certain way after so long you can't stop your reactions."

"What do you want from me?" Kiryu whispered.

"That's better," Divine said softly. "Now, I'd hardly call you perfect. After all, you and Yusei did some very bad things to kill Cook. You're a murderer too."

"I didn't kill a child!"

"Now, Kiryu, I thought we had a deal," he sighed. "I'll keep you safe from those people who would abuse you, I'll keep you out of the Satellite and those dark places and I will give you almost a completely free reign but in return you do as I ask when I need something and you behave. What's so hard about that?"

"I am behaving," he snapped back. "I've not left. I'm still here."

"Because I've have to chain you..." He sighed and Kiryu shifted his wrist and held up the unlocked shackle. "I did wonder."

"That was easy," he said, tossing it to the floor. "I'm not going anywhere, Divine, and I appreciate the fact that you're keeping me safe from going back to Lidum House or even the Facility, but you've got to stop treating me like prisoner. Get it through your head. I don't want to leave because I don't really have anywhere safe to go."

"Then why are you being such a pain?"

"Because I'm bored."

"What will ease your boredom then, Kiryu? What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure yet, but when I think of something, I'll let you know, don't worry."

Divine sighed and nodded. At least there was a definite change in Kiryu recently. Perhaps for the better, perhaps not, but for now it worked. Kiryu was still being unbelievably awkward in very way he could, but at least he wasn't resisting Divine anymore. That had to be a good thing.


	26. The Demon

**A/N:** Wow, this one was tricky to write the duel for, so I hope it comes across how I wanted. So enjoy.

* * *

"What's wrong Yusei?" Ruka whispered.

Yusei sighed as she and Rua climbed up and cuddled close to him. He had ten minutes before he had to get ready for his duel and after Rua had come crashing Aki had left him. He didn't mind. He enjoyed being with the kids. There was something calming about them. Unlike a lot of his life recently, they were interested in nothing but his comfort and attention. They'd been thrown into this war that they didn't understand and Yusei could protect them. They didn't know or care that he was their enemy, just that he wanted to help them. And he did. He really did want to help them, much to Nova's disgust. And they brought him to a comfortable medium between what he once was and what he was now most of the time. He liked being this way, not manipulative but honest and free to please himself and not just others.

"Yeah, you seem really sad," Rua agreed.

"Nothing really," he said quietly. "Just thinking."

"About Aki?" Ruka asked

"And other things," he sighed.

The door opened and Yusei looked up, expecting to see someone warning him he had to be in the arena in a few minutes, but instead, it was Kiryu. He smiled, although something didn't sit right about him just appearing there now.

"What can I do for you, Kiryu?" he asked. "I assume you've tracked me down for a reason."

"You've got a duel in a few minutes," Kiryu replied. "Walk and talk."

"You heard him, kids," he said. "Off you get. I've got to go and duel Aki."

"Yeah, you get that witch!" Rua cheered. "Uh, I mean-"

"Rua," Ruka sighed. "She's not a witch."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just make sure you win, ok Yusei?"

"I'll do my best," Yusei laughed softly. He and Kiryu walked out and Yusei noticed Kiryu was wearing a duel disk. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

"No, Divine's got a big transport thingy," Kiryu replied. "He was keeping me in there because I know what he's been doing the Movement."

"Oh?"

"He experiments on them, like he did with me. Only worse. He wanted to make me psychic but these were just kids who were already psychic. Thing is, he dealt with what we did to Cook, what am I supposed to do if he decided I'm not worth the effort? I'm not going back where I came from."

"I hate to break it to you, but we've got more immediate problems. Like the fact that Cook's son thinks he knows we've got something to do with his dad turning up dead."

"I didn't know Cook had any living relatives. He was always complaining about how they'd all died."

"Yeah well, he's intent on making me pay for it."

"Ok then, so how about we help each other?" Kiryu suggested. "I'll take care of Cook's boy and you get me out of Divine's way? Sound good?"

"If Godwin knows you're a Signer, he'll protect you at any cost, including making a murder charge disappear," Yusei told him. "Although, officially you're dead anyway. Stick around though." He nodded at a strange camera in the corner. "They're set up all over the stadium to look for Signers. They've already found Ruka, despite my attempts to hide her. Aki will be exposed during this duel and they already know about Jack. They'll pick you up quickly. Cook's boy Dom, he'll be around somewhere. Blonde hair, dark eyes, you'll know him when you see him, he actually looks a lot like Cook once you think about it."

"I'll get right on it. Hey, Yusei, you know Aki reckons if she can beat you while the Crimson Dragon's on the field you'll turn back into your normal self."

"Does she now?"

"Is it true?"

"No. I'd be surprised if it did. It shouldn't. No, I won't. Are you going to spoil the plan?"

"No. But you don't sound very sure."

"It's hard to sound sure of anything when all the secrets are being a held by a god inside your mind. For all I know if I do go along with his plan I'll end up forgetting everything about who I once was. Or, if something went wrong-"

"No matter what happens, I won't let them turn you into their puppet, don't worry about that."

Yusei smiled. "You'd have made a great Dark Signer, Kiryu, it's a shame the dragon got its hands on your first."

"Doesn't mean I'm on its side," Kiryu said quietly.

"No," Yusei chuckled. "I suppose it doesn't. I'll see you once the duel's over."

"Don't lose."

"I won't."

As the pair went their spate way, Nova continually scolded Yusei for daring to share his intentions with a Signer. Yusei didn't care. He'd meant what he said about Kiryu. And he trusted him more than the others, sadly. Jack had already proved he'd betray them without a second thought, Crow wasn't a part of this war although he'd stick his nose in no doubt.

He stepped up onto the platform and glanced back to see Kiryu disappearing into the halls. He hoped he was right to trust him. He turned his attention back to Aki, who had that stupid mask on again.

"Are you hiding from me, Aki?" he called. "You think if you hide away and call yourself the witch you'll be able to hurt me and not feel anything?"

"I don't see why you should get the benefit of having your good half locked away and not me, Yusei," Aki replied coldly. "This way, neither of us will take it easy on the other."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway," Yusei said.

**Aki 4000**

**Yusei 4000**

"I'll take the first turn," Aki called. "And I'll place my Wall of Ivy in defence." ATK 300/DEF 1200 "Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw. I summon Speed Warrior." ATK 900/DEF 400.

"That's not your Dark Skater," she whispered. "It looks like it but-"

"Well, I figured if you wanted to save my better half so badly, I'd show you just what he was capable of," Yusei replied. "This is his deck, completely free of my influence for this duel alone. He's as powerful as I am. Let me show you. During the first battle phase that Speed Warrior is on the field, its ATK doubles. Now, Speed Warrior, destroy her Wall of Ivy!"

"When Wall of Ivy is selected for an attack, I can special summon an Ivy Token to your field."

Speed Warrior swung and shattered the wall as an Ivy Token appeared. Yusei just smiled. His normal deck was something powerful. He had impressive cards and the knowledge to use cards other people thought useless, as Nova constantly told him. He didn't really need Nova's help. But it was fun to have the dark cards in his deck, they got the job done quicker and with more destruction. They eliminated any weakness there might have been.

"I end my turn."

"I activate the trap Cursed Ivy to revive my Wall of Ivy then end my turn."

Yusei frowned and glanced at his new card. Something was different about Aki now, but he didn't have time to puzzle over it. He wanted to prove a point. "I tribute my Speed Warrior to summon Turret Warrior. And due to Turret Warrior's effect, it gains the ATK of Speed Warrior." ATK 2100/DEF 2000. "Now, let's get rid of that Wall of Ivy once and for all."

"When Wall of Ivy is selected as an attack target I can special summon an Ivy Token to your side of the field." The blast from Turret Warrior tore through Wall of Ivy and another two tokens appeared. "When Cursed Ivy is removed from the field you gain another two Ivy Tokens."

Yusei glanced at his field. He knew what she was doing now. She was letting her deck control her rather than letting her emotions cloud her vision. Smart. She was trying to fight Yusei the same way he fought, with cold calculating indifference. It's was a shame she wasn't facing Yusei anymore. Nova was in control now, he'd locked Yusei's mind away. He was too unpredictable at the moment, so he took Yusei's body as his own.

"Your move, Aki."

"Draw." Her blandness was starting to annoy Nova, he needed to unleash her true powers. "I activate Seed of Deception to special summon Dark Verger. Next I tribute Dark Verger to summon Rose Tentacles." ATK 2200/DEF 1200 "Rose Tentacles gains an extra attack for every Plant-type monster on your field at the start of the battle phase. Rose Tentacles attack his Turret Warrior!" The vine shot out, smashed through Turret Warrior and went to strike Yusei, but he caught the vine and tossed it away with only the slightest graze across his palm. "I know you're powerful, Yusei, or whatever you really are, but I am stronger."

"Then come at me, witch," Nova taunted. "Show me how weak I am compared to you."

"Rose Tentacles! Whenever Rose Tentacles destroys a Plant-type monster it inflicts 300 points of damage and when a Token is destroyed you take another 300. Thorn Whip!"

The vines continued to swing out, shattering the tokens. Aki needed to concentrate to get the thorn vines around Yusei and get control. Nova didn't smile, it was hard but he kept blank. The witch had control of him the vines around his body and lifting him from the ground. But it didn't brother Yusei or Nova. Even as Aki began to laugh. That was perfect. She finally was letting go.

"Look at you, you call yourself powerful," Aki giggled. "You call me witch, but I have control over you and could kill you right now. But I want to beat you, if only to prove how weak you are by beating you and casting you from Yusei's mind and body."

Rose Tentacles dropped Yusei and he hit the ground with a thud, landing on his feet. It jolted and would have broken the legs of a normal person, but Yusei was already dead. It didn't matter. And the crowd was screaming for the witch to be slaughtered. Nova was going to give them what they wanted.

**Aki 4000**

**Yusei 1500**

"I end my turn," Aki said quietly.

"My draw," Nova said. "Look at yourself, witch. You claim to be in control, better than me, but I'm something worse. I'm the God of Dar Gods. I'm a Demon in human form. And I won't allow you to take this from me. I will destroy you. I place Shield Warrior in defence." ATK 800/DEF 1600 "I then set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw. I activate my trap Ivy Shackles. Now, during my turn, your monsters are treated as Plant-types," Aki called. "Now, Rose Tentacles gains a second attack. Thorn Whip!" The vines once again shot out and once again Nova was able to avoid them and not take any psychical damage. "And don't forget Rose Tentacle's effect."

**Aki 4000**

**Yusei 1200**

"You're doing more damage to the stadium than me," Nova laughed.

_Hey, let me out,_ Yusei snapped. _You're being reckless with my body!_

Nova sighed, _stop whining, Yusei, we're going to win._

_Nova, let me go. Let me have my body back._

"Well, if this direct attack goes through, you'll feel my pain, demon," Aki hissed. "Rose Tentacles, direct attack!"

"I activate Card Defence," Nova said. "I send a card to my Graveyard and negate your attack, then draw a card. Looks like I live on."

As the whip bounced off the shield wind tore around the stadium, smashing the glass and ripping up pieces of the ground. But he stood his ground and waited.

"I end my turn."

"I summon Junk Synchron," Nova said. ATK 1300/DEF 500 "This is one of Yusei's favourites. You should hear my host screaming. He begs to be released. He doesn't want me to hurt you. Too bad. I can bring Speed Warrior back to the field using Junk Synchron's effect and then I'll tune them to bring out my Junk Warrior!" ATK 2300/DEF 1300 "Next, I equip Junk Warrior with Junk Barrage."

In the sky box, Jack watched this new Yusei carefully. This was even more dramatically different than before. Recently he'd been like a dark version of himself, but this was something completely different. Godwin opened a call to the Mc and he frowned. Now what?

"Call off the duel," Godwin ordered.

"Why?" Jack snapped as the MC asked more respectfully the same question.

"Because we need to be realistic, if we don't stop this duel here to the public will get hurt. Yusei will move on to face Jack and Aki will be removed from the Stadium immediately."

There was uproar as the MC relayed the news. Jack frowned and stood at the window, watching Yusei. Yusei turned up at him and glared at them, eyes burning crimson with rage. Jack knew this wasn't even a dark Yusei, this was the Dark God, and it wanted blood more than anything. He backed away from the glass, not wanting to see it anymore. His friend wasn't like that, and he didn't want to see him like that.

"Why?" Jack snapped. "Why did you really want to cancel that duel?"

"There was a huge spike of negative energy and it's been building around Yusei," Godwin replied. "Your friend was getting ready to destroy the whole stadium and most of the surrounding area."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. These Dark Gods can get their hosts to do almost anything," he snapped. "There is no limit to their evil and power and there is nothing they won't do. Zero Reverse was caused by them. And Yusei is more powerful than expected. He's beyond belief. I won't risk that much destruction. I thought by keeping the Satellite separate I would spare the city the horrors they bring."

"If I beat him, will that defeat the Dark God?" Jack asked.

"The Crimson Dragon can remove the Dark God once he's beaten, but only if the soul it too wants to break free," he replied.

"Yusei doesn't want to be under that thing's control," he said quietly. "I spoke to him, the real him, he was freed by our marks and he told us he could be saved."

"Perhaps you should go and check on Crow in the time you have between now and this evening?"

"You're avoiding the answer."

"Go home, you've got a few hours before your title match. Calm down and prepare. It won't be impressed that we removed its prey."

"What would he have done to her?" Jack asked, although he almost didn't want to know.

"There would have been nothing left of her to be found."

Jack was right, he didn't want to know. And it didn't help his nerves. He wanted to beat Yusei more than anything. Not only for his pride and title but to save him from this demon inside him. He didn't understand what had happened to Yusei, and he hoped Crow was well enough to make sense, just that it wanted his blood and it had talked Yusei into believing it was his fault somewhere deep down, since it was only releasing and magnifying what he felt to the level where it took him over. Yusei hated him on some level. If nothing else, he had to save him to make up for abandoning him.


	27. The Finals

**A/N:** It's the one you guys have been waiting for. The first half of Jack and Yusei's duel. I love it. I really love this chapter and I hope you guys do too.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that you did that to me," Yusei growled to himself. "I thought we were on the same page."

_Relax,_ Nova sneered. _We're going to face Jack aren't we?_

"How can you go from furious to relaxed in the space of a few seconds," he sighed, watching the shadow in the mirror. He'd never seen in before and it was only visible over his shoulder in the mirror, so he assumed it was Nova. "You would have killed her."

_Not just her,_ he laughed. _One day soon I'll show you your true power._

"Yusei," Kiryu said quietly. Yusei turned and smiled. "Are you ok now? Less stressed?"

_Let's start with him,_ Nova hissed. _Get rid of him. He's a Signer, why are you trusting him? Kill him Yusei._

"You killed for me," Yusei whispered.

"He's not dead yet," Kiryu replied, but Yusei smiled to see him soaked in blood. "But soon. Or we could make it quicker."

"I missed this look," he said softly, running a finger over Kiryu's blood covered marker. "But most people will be suspicious. Wash it off." Kiryu nodded and turned on taps. "Tell me, just me, are the rumours true about your father?"

Kiryu laughed and splashed water over his face, washing away the blood. Yusei smiled down at him. He was as annoyed with Godwin for calling off the duel as he was at Nova for taking control of his body, but Kiryu helped him calm down. The pair were in the wash rooms in the stadium, partly because Kiryu was still trying to stay out of Divine's way and partly because Yusei wanted somewhere they could talk and he could argue with Nova without anyone being able to sneak up on them. There was a pair of heavy doors before they reached the actual room, so they'd hear anyone approaching.

"Which rumours are they?" Kiryu asked.

"That he was your first victim," Yusei answered.

"Victim? You make it sound like I'm a serial killer or something," he laughed.

"Well, between us we've kill at least half a dozen people," he teased. "I'd say victim was the right word."

_So get rid of him before you become his next_, Nova growled.

"Shut it, Nova, you're not in my good books," Yusei snapped before returning his attention to Kiryu. "Well, Kiryu? I'm not saying he didn't deserve it."

"I like this new you, Yusei," Kiryu laughed. "Finally you've become fun enough to share my dark little secrets with. Perhaps in a roundabout way it was my fault, but no. Officially it was natural. My first was that Security. It was an accident, but it was fun. I tried so hard not to enjoy it, but I couldn't. I just wanted to see him hurt as much as I did. And in for years I was told that I'm a monster for it. "

"And there's nothing wrong with it. It's what we do. We're so similar."

"I missed you."

"You too," he whispered. "I barely got by without you."

"Well, from now on, it's back to how it used to be, right?" he said firmly. "The two of us against all of them, the people who think they can just use us. If Jack and Crow want to play their games that's fine, but they've been abusing us for far too long."

"Right. And if you try pulling a stunt like that again, Nova, I'll let the Crimson Dragon rip you away, because Kiryu will still protect me from them."

"That's right. So, do we just sit around here 'til tonight when you duel? Or are we going to do something?"

"I'm not sure. But I should probably tell Misty what Nova wants me to do. And I think I want to talk to Rudger."

* * *

"I'm not even going to ask," Jack sighed, glancing at Carly. "Did you watch the duel?"

"Yeah, it was freaky," Crow replied hazily. "How come it got called off?"

"Because it wasn't safe," he said quietly. "Do you feel up to explaining what's actually happened to Yusei? And who is she?"

"You know the King?" Carly squealed.

"This is Carly, Jack," Crow said with a smirk. "She's a reporter."

"You're trying to get me into trouble," Jack snapped.

"I told you I'd get my answers one way or another."

"This isn't the time or the place."

"Fine then. Hey, Carly you remember how Yusei said he knew J-"

"Alright, we'll talk. But not now. After the duel"

"Are you Crow's brother?" Carly gasped. "You're the King's little brother? This is brilliant, now I've got the best scoop ever!"

"No you haven't," Jack snapped.

"Don't be mean, Jackie," Crow smirked.

"You were going to explain, and you're leaving," he growled.

"I like having her here," he laughed. "You can stay Carly, then, when everything's over, you'll have a story no one will believe."

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked sitting next to him. He rested a hand on Crow's forehead and frowned. "You've still got a fever."

"Yeah, but I feel a lot better," Crow replied. "I've been taking the painkillers. I'm alright. I can explain what happened well enough."

"Will it make sense?" he said.

Crow laughed. "I highly doubt it. Not much seems to make sense, but I saw most of it and what I didn't was made up by Godwin's files."

"Stop hacking Godwin's files. You're supposed to be lying low. So, explain."

"Cook killed him," Crow sighed. "Rudger said it won't scar, and it was healing really quickly, but if you ever see his back, Cook carved words into Yusei's back. And he died. But these Dark Gods take those with a strong will to survive and twist their emotions to make them their servants. It brings them back to life."

"Yusei's dead?" Jack muttered. "You know that sounds insane right?"

"I know but it's true. I know it sounds insane but you have to trust me, he is going to kill you if he gets the chance."

"It's nice to know you care."

"Of course I care. You're the most arrogant, annoying, short tempered, insensitive, hot headed, self obsessed, uncaring jerk I have ever met... but I..."

"Crow, calm down," he sighed, resting him back against the couch once again. "You're only making your condition worse. Now, just relax and stop working yourself up."

"How much longer do I have to sit around for?" he groaned. "I'm sick of it."

"You're not well," Carly said gently. "You're in no condition to go anywhere. Or have you forgotten this morning already?"

"What happened this morning?" Jack snapped.

"He was out in town and almost collapsed," she explained. "I bought him back here and looked after him. He's really sweet. I never would have thought he was your brother though."

"Yeah well," he grumbled. "We're got the opposite ends of the gene pool. He looks like our mum, I look like our dad." Crow smiled. After a while, it had become almost reality to the pair. It was second nature to read the lines just like they were true. Always the same. "Thank you for looking after him, but I think I can deal with him myself now."

"Let her stay, Jack," Crow said gently. "It's boring and lonely here on my own. And if I'm being kept hidden away, I at least deserve to have someone to talk to."

"Why are you being kept out of the public?" Carly asked.

"No you don't, you aren't going to write an article on this," Jack snapped. "Firstly, Godwin will deny everything, and second, you will probably be locked up or something. Don't cross the most powerful man in the city. He'll deal with Crow when he's ready."

"Why are you here anyway?" Crow muttered. "Shouldn't you be parading around the place being the King?"

"Because I've got a few hours until the duel," he replied coldly. "I thought I should come and check on you. And Godwin thinks I need to calm down."

"You're nervous?"

"You've seen him."

"Be careful."

"I will. And this isn't helping."

"Right, so go and make some tea or something and relax."

* * *

As evening came Kiryu and Yusei were watching the MC warm up the crowd again. The lights in the stadium gave a dramatic flair to everything, something Yusei thought a little over the top, but if that's what Godwin wanted he'd put up with it.

"Godwin's people are watching you," Yusei said quietly. "He'll if Divine tries to take you back, they'll stop him. They're probably under orders to protect you and keep you in the stadium."

"How do you know he knows?" Kiryu muttered.

"Because I felt your energy during the duel, he'll have picked it up," he replied. "Kiryu, whatever happens-"

"I've got your back, don't worry," he laughed. "Whatever happens, I promise." Yusei swung onto his D-Wheel and Kiryu handed him his helmet. "Will you follow Nova's plan or not?"

"I don't know yet. Although, considering how it went with Aki, I might not have a choice."

"Good luck," Kiryu whispered as the MC called Yusei out.

"Luck's for the unskilled, Kiryu, you taught me that," Yusei laughed cruelly.

Kiryu smiled as Yusei flew out into the arena. He didn't even have to turn around to know that the two suits working for Godwin were approaching him. A hand fell on his shoulder and he sighed.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't resist, sir."

"I don't have much choice do I?" Kiryu growled.

"No." One of them pulled off his duel disk. "Just as a precaution. We're well aware of your powers."

"Trust me, you aren't enough of a threat to make me use them. That would be accepting I can't get rid of them."

"And now, the King! Jack Atlas!" the MC called.

The white D-Wheel came flying out and he skidded to the stop at the start line next to Yusei. Yusei smiled and held up a card for Jack to see. Stardust Dragon.

"This is it, Jack," Yusei chuckled. "I'd put it into my deck for you."

"Yusei, I know you don't want to do this," Jack growled. "You're a fighter, Yusei, you have to break free from this thing's control. It's using you, I know you're fighting it."

"Cut the dramatics," he laughed. "If you think you can _save_ me go ahead and try. Let's see what your Crimson Dragon can do."

"Let's get this duel started! 3... 2... 1... GO!"

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 0)**

**Jack 4000 (SPC 0)**

"You can take the first turn, Yusei."

"You remember how that ended last time, but if you insist. I'll summon Shield Win in defence." ATK 0/DEF 900 "And then I'll set two cards and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"This is look suspiciously like your old deck, Yusei," Jack called. "Predictable as ever. So I'll bring out my Twin-Sword Marauder." ATK 1600/DEF 1000. "And I because I know that twice each turn Shield Wing doesn't get destroyed, I'll let you in on Twin-Sword Marauder's effect; once per turn if I attack a defence monster, I can attack again. Not to mention, it's piercing damage effect."

Twin-Sword Marauder swung twice and Yusei smiled. "That's right, Jack, fight hard and try to save me from myself."

**Yusei 2600 (SPC 1)**

**Jack 4000 (SPC 1)**

"I'll set a face down and end my turn. Show me what you can do Yusei."

**(SPC +1)**

"I activate my Limit Impulse trap card," Yusei said quietly.

"Another Dark-Tuner," Jack laughed. "Are you really letting that creature use you like this Yusei?"

"I like the power he's given me, Jack," he replied. "He's done nothing more than show me my true potential, and how you've been standing in the way for so long. So, by sending two cards from my hand I can special summon two Soul Tokens. I'm sure you remember this combo, Jack. I tribute both Soul Tokens to summon Wreckage Synchron."

"Let me guess, you sent Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard?"

"Well done, you're learning. So, using Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect I can summon it to the field and now, I can tune my Dark-Tuner Wreckage Syncrhon with my Quillbolt hedgehog to Dark Syncrho Summon my Wreckage Rouge." ATK 2600/DEF 1000 "Remember this?"

"Yusei, I know you're fighting this," Jack growled.

"Stop playing games Jack, this is going to end the same way it did last time. Wreckage Rouge, destroy his Marauder!"

The shot tore through the Marauder and straight into Jack, sending the D-Wheel swerving slightly.

"And my trap Syncrho Blast, so when a Synchro monster I control attacks, you taken another 500 points of damage."

**Yusei 2600 (SPC 2)**

**Jack 2500 (SPC 2)**

"I'll set a card and it's your move, Jack."

**(SPC +1)**

"Alright, time to step it up," Jack snarled. "I'll summon my tuner Dark Tinker. Then I activate my own trap, Powerful Rebirth to revive my Twin –Sword Marauder and give him an extra 100 ATK and boost his level by 1, so I can tune them together to get my Red Demon's Dragon!" There was a defending roar and cheer as the huge dragon and appeared and Yusei smirked. ATK 3000/DEF 2000. "And now, Red Demon's Dragon, tear apart his Wreckage Rouge!"

**Yusei 2200 (SPC 3)**

**Jack 2500 (SPC 3)**

"Then I'll set three face downs and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"I activate my trap Fallen Star Shift, so I can send my negative Level 5 Wreckage Rouge to my extra deck to special summon a Level 5 synchro monster," Yusei said quietly. "But it loses its ATK and DEF and one level, but when its sent to the Graveyard, Wreckage Rouge is sent there instead. So I summon Junk Warrior!" ATK 0/DEF 0 "Now, I summon Hyper Synchron."

"Yusei," Jack breathed, glancing back. "I knew you were still in there."

Yusei winced and Jack hoped he was still in control. "Now, I tune my Hyper Synchron and Junk Warrior to summon Stardust Dragon! And Hyper Synchron's means she gains 800 ATK." ATK 3300/DEF 2000. Yusei groaned and shook his head and Jack frowned. His mark began to burn and Yusei's eye took on the crimson glow. "Such a fiery spirit. Look at his beautiful dragon. The represents everything I once was."

"You're not Yusei," Jack hissed.

"I am, Jack," he laughed. "Get used to it. And now you have choice. See, the beautiful Stardust Dragon is the last thing that keeps your Yusei's soul around. Keep it on the field and your Yusei is still fighting, but destroy it and take the risk that you can defeat me and he'll come back to you."

"You're bluffing. And now, I activate my trap Tuner Capture. So I can special summon your Hyper Synchron to my side in defence." ATK 1600/DEF 800

"Sneaky, Jack. But honestly, do think you're going to defeat me and save me?"

"Stop talking and make your move or let me have mine."

"Fine, Stardust Dragon, let's get rid of his dragon."

"I activate Tuner's Mind. Now, I can return Red Demon's Dragon to the two monsters I tuned together to make it. So my Twin-Sword Marauder and Dark Tinker return in defence."

"Then I'll get rid of your Dark Tinker instead. And Syncrho Blast will activate."

**Yusei 2200 (SPC4)**

**Jack 2000 (SPC 4)**

"And I end my turn. So come on, Jack, save your friend, or bottle out. Which is it?" Yusei said quietly. "It's all up to how well you duel."


	28. Conflict

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter with a lot of questions. Like what will happen to Yusei? Lot of questions, to which answers will be given next chapter or so. So enjoy.

* * *

**Yusei 2200 (SPC 5)**

**Jack 2000 (SPC 5)**

"I'm not going to lose, Yusei," Jack growled. "And to prove it, I'm bringing back my Red Demon's Dragon by tuning my Twin-Sword Marauder and Hyper Synchron. And just like your Stardust got a boost from Hyper Synchron, my Red Demon's Dragon gets a boost of 800 ATK." ATK 3800/DEF 2000. "Making it stronger than your Stardust. So I think I'll go straight in and attack your Stardust."

"You know that Hyper Synchron's effect means Stardust can't be destroyed through battle. It looks like Stardust is sticking around," Yusei said coldly.

"But damage still goes thr-" He stopped dead as a screeching roar pierced the air and a bolt of red energy shot from the stadium. "It's here."

The Crimson Dragon snaked between Yusei and Jack as the two dragons fought. Jack frowned and glanced at Yusei as his mark throbbed and burned. Yusei's eyes were burning crimson and he suddenly seemed in pain. Jack hoped that was because the Crimson Dragon was causing the Dark God pain, that it would save Yusei.

"Jack..." Yusei groaned.

"Even if your Stardust isn't destroyed, you still take damage, Yusei," Jack said.

Yusei gave a cry of pain and a white light took them. When the light faded, the pair was on a white road. Yusei frowned and they sped through across the black surroundings.

"Where are we?" Jack muttered.

"This is dramatic," Yusei whispered. "Oh well, I believe you were saying about damage, Jack. Because until someone wins we're stuck here."

"If that's what it takes. I activate Fiend Cannon. When a monster you control isn't destroyed, you take 500 points of damage."

**Yusei 1200 (SPC 5)**

**Jack 2000 (SPC 5)**

"Then I set two cards and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"That's good, Jack," Yusei laughed. "Damage is real here. You hurt your Yusei just as much as you hurt me. We're the same person, and I will always be there."

"Shut up and take your turn. I'm sick of hearing you brag. So, either bring back the real Yusei or get on with it."

"You're boring, Jack. Fine. I activate the Speed Spell-Silver Contrails, increasing Stardust's ATK by 1000," Yusei laughed. "Funny, you'll be destroyed by the very card that could save your friend. It's strange how you keep saying that. Save me? Where were you when I was killed? When I needed you?"

"Yusei..."

"I'm better now than I've ever been, Jack," he said coldly. "And the sooner you accept that, the sooner everything will come up right. So, Stardust, attack his Red Demon's Dragon! And even thought Hyper Synchron's effect stops it being destroyed, you take another 500 from Syncrho Blast's effect!"

**Yusei 1200 (SPC 6)**

**Jack 1000 (SPC 6)**

"So now I'll set three cards and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

_Time to lose, Yusei_, Nova whispered.

_No,_ Yusei hissed. _I can win. I know exactly what he's about to do, I know how he'll play this and I can win!_

_Yusei, this isn't the plan! If we're not in total agreement the Crimson Dragon really will tear us apart!_

_Then let it, I'm not losing._

Nova snarled, _don't make me take control of your body again._

_If you do, I really will let it kill you_, Yusei warned. _I can get along just fine without you._

"With Silver Contrails gone, your ATK power is gone too. So, Red Demon's Dragon, let him have it!"

Yusei growled as the attack slammed into him. Jack just hoped this was reaching Yusei.

**Yusei 700 (SPC 7)**

**Jack 1000 (SPC 7)**

_Come on, Yusei, get a grip or we're going to fail._

"I activate Cross Line Counter," Yusei called. "So Stardust gets double the damage I took added to her ATK and then you have to attack her again."

**Yusei 700 (SPC 7)**

**Jack 500 (SPC 7)**

"I activate the Speed Spell- Over Boost to give me 4 extra Speed Counters," Jack said. "So now I can activate the Speed Spell- The End of Storm. And you remember how this works right? Every monster is destroyed and we take 300 for each."

"Forget it, Jack," Yusei snarled. "Stardust's effect allows me to negate an effect that destroys cards by sacrificing itself."

"Of course it does," he said. "That's why I've got Sneak Exploder, so during your next Standby phase you take 500 points of damage."

"I'm not surprised," he snapped. "During your end phase, Stardust is resurrected I and I can activate this. You remember my Meteor Stream, right Jack? The card that beat your last time? So now, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you."

"Yeah, I remember, Yusei," Jack laughed. "And now you get to fall into my trap. Crimson Fire. So, it negated the effect damage I take deals double to you."

_Don't you touch that trap!_ Nova snapped. Yusei reached to activate his trap but Nova stopped him. _I said no!_

"I..." He groaned and Jack frowned. "I activate..."

_Yusei if we don't work together you will be lost to me._

_I don't care! I can win!_

"Yusei!" Jack called and Yusei looked up. "You lose."

Fire surrounded Red Demon's Dragon's claw and he swung down, slamming into the road just in front of Yusei. Jack watched as the flames engulfed Yusei's D-Wheel and he screamed in pain. The cry of the Crimson Dragon filled the air and Jack saw the red serpent dragon rise above Yusei. He prayed Godwin was right and this would bring the Yusei he knew back.

Next thing he knew they were back in the stadium, their D-Wheels spinning out of control. Jack hit the ground with a dull thud in the hushed Stadium. Above them Stardust and Red Demon's were seemingly petrified mid attack. A sudden murmur and gasping ran through the crowds and Jack slowly tried to sit up, only for pain to flash through him, centring on his arm and shoulder, he fell back to the ground with a stifled gasp, his head pounding. He didn't think he'd taken that much damage during the duel of the fall, but he could feel blood trickling down a face. He vaguely heard the MC calling something, he wasn't sure what, but it sounded like calling for emergency help. Was it really that bad? He tried to move slowly to see what had happened to Yusei, but there was nothing. Suddenly the two dragons disappeared. And there was cheering, hushed, uncertain cheering, but cheering none the less.

There were people around him suddenly. He was checked over and he found himself being lifted onto a stretcher. He asked for Yusei without thinking, he had to know what had happened to him. He didn't really get the response through the blood rushing through his ears, but they didn't seem to look positive.

* * *

Misty watched from the stands with a frown. Was that Nova's control, or did Yusei really want to be saved? Either way, she'd have to keep her distance for a while. She hated to think that she'd had to leave him for now, to think he could end up like Toby, but she hoped he was more sensible than to get involved with the witch now. He smiled and gazed at the pair being taken away. She hated Nova for doing that to Yusei, she'd been trying to protect him and now she was going to have to sit around and do nothing?

She noticed those two children Yusei adored hurrying down to Yusei no doubt. Everyone would have seen it. It was the biggest new that Godwin's nephew was facing off again Godwin's favourite duellist, especially after Yusei's dramatic statement to the press about his favouritism. She wondered if Jack had won by his own merit or if Yusei had beaten him once again. Either way, she'd have to wait to know if he was still on their side. Reporters were already starting to gather to ask Godwin questions. It was time she left before people started to ask questions of her.

* * *

Kiryu was led along the back passages of the Stadium, away from the reporters by a few of Godwin's top Securities. As soon as the duel had an outcome he'd demanded Godwin let him go to his friends. On the way, the passed Divine. Divine snarled and took Kiryu's arm, yanking him aside.

"Where have you been?" he snapped.

The two Securities stepped between them. "This young man is under the Director's personal protection now, sir. If you wouldn't mind leaving."

"What?" he hissed. "That boy is mine! I-"

"Please, leave," he said firmly.

"Kiryu!"

"Bye Divine," Kiryu said softly as they walked away. "I've found someone who's better for me than you."

"Kiryu, don't you dare walk away from me! I made you what you are!"

"A monster and a freak, I know. Thanks for that."

Kiryu followed the two men and was ushered into one of Godwin's cars to head to the hospital. He didn't want to think what Jack and Yusei had done to each other. At the hospital he was quickly directed to Jack's private room, still being escorted by the Securities, although they had the decency to wait outside the room. Jack and Mikage were there. Jack's left arm was in a light cast and sling and he looked dazed and scuffed up, but other than that, he seemed fine.

"I'm impressed," Kiryu said gently. Jack jumped slightly and turned to him. "I didn't think you'd beat him this time."

"Thanks," he said quietly. "It's been a while since we spoke face to face. How've you been?"

"Dead apparently," he laughed. "And I'm psychic now. But this isn't about me. Where's Crow? Have you been looking after him?"

"He's alright. Restless, though. He's been unwell, he could barely move yesterday, although he's getting back to his normal annoying self. Have you spoken to Yusei yet? Is he ok?"

"I haven't seen him, no," Kiryu sighed. "I was hoping you'd know."

"Mikage?"

Mikage sighed. "There's no news."

"I'll stick around until I hear something, ok?" Kiryu said quietly. "I'll let you know."

"Yeah sure, thanks."

Kiryu nodded and stepped outside slowly. Not having any news couldn't good. There was a call from a little way off and Kiryu turned to see Crow coming over. He smiled gently and Crow threw his arms around him.

"It's so good to see you," he cried. "I missed you so much. Where's Jack and Yusei?"

"Jack's in there, and there's nothing from Yusei."

He nodded and went in. Just before the door closed Kiryu saw Crow on Jack's bed, talking nonstop, even as Jack tried to shut him up. He sighed. He needed to find Yusei as soon as possible.


	29. Yusei's Recovery

**A/N:** Now, you have new on Yusei. But is it real or just good acting? We've all seen how good dark Yusei is at acting the part.

* * *

"You're Fudo Yusei's friends?" a nurse asked quietly. Jack, Kiryu and Crow looked up and nodded. It was about time they heard something, they'd been waiting three days. "You can see him now."

She smiled and led him to a private room, explaining how they were having difficulties but he could be checked out. Yusei was there, bruised and bandaged and just staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge when the door opened or closed, just stared up at the ceiling blankly.

"Yusei," Jack said quietly.

He was still in a sling and a little wobbly on his feet but was otherwise fine. Crow had made a full recovery from his illness quickly, helped by the fact that the hospital gave him some strong antibiotics.

"You ok, pal?" Crow asked quietly.

There was still no sign of Yusei even knowing they were there. The three glanced between them. Whatever was happening to him during the duel, it had left him broken.

"Yusei?" Kiryu whispered. "Do you want to talk?"

"We're here for you, Yusei," Crow said. "Whatever you need, we're here."

"Is that thing still inside you?" Jack asked.

Finally Yusei turned his gaze to them. His eyes were dark and heavy. He stared at them for a moment before turning away. There was barely any sign he was even alive but the slow gentle breathing.

"You know, you're allowed out today," Kiryu said gently. "We're staying at Jack's place. We'll look after you." He hated to think that they were going to let Godwin have control and twist them, but Yusei was more important than his rebellious streak. "It'll be just the four of us again."

"Do you want to come home then?" Crow said.

"Just get me out of here," Yusei whispered.

They got Yusei out of the hospital as quickly as possible. They all tried to convince him to talk about what had happened, but none of them got anywhere. He was completely blank. They quickly came to the conclusion that he probably wasn't under the Dark God's control anymore. Kiryu was slightly disappointed. He liked the new Yusei, and he'd hoped, even if the Dark God was gone, Yusei would have learnt something about opening up from his experiences. He was silent the whole way to Jack's apartment, and once there, simply sat out by the pool, staring at the water.

"What now?" Jack sighed. "We might have well have left him there if he's going to be like this."

"No," Crow snapped. "He needs us. Maybe just being with us for a while will comfort him."

"You know how he is," Kiryu said. "After what he did while under that thing's control, if he remembers..."

"He's going to blame himself," Crow finished. "We've all seen him in the spiral before."

"Yeah, but usually he snaps himself out of it," Jack muttered. "At least he used to."

"Before you betrayed us, you mean," he growled.

"Crow," Kiryu snapped. "Now isn't the time for your stupid sibling rivalry. Sort out your problems on your own time. It's a shame. I sort of liked the darker side of Yusei."

"What? Why?" Jack snapped.

"Because it made me feel like less of a freak," he whispered. "I just wanted someone to understand that I'm not insane and I'm not a monster. This dark Yusei understood that. He made me feel like I was almost normal."

"What happened to problems on your own time?" he grumbled. "You sound like that Aki, preaching away about how she hated herself and wanted to be normal. Go back to Divine if you want to be around people like you."

"No," Crow snapped. "He's not going anywhere. None of you are. We only get into trouble when we're apart. Together we're strong enough to beat this."

"We just have to snap Yusei out of this depression then," Jack said.

"Has anyone thought about what if that thing is still there?" Kiryu whispered. "And what if he's just faking it really well?"

"Don't say that," Crow cried. "We're not going down that road! You two don't even know him anymore, you left!"

Crow turned and stormed off to sit next to Yusei. Jack sighed as Kiryu glared up at him. "What?"

"He was never that stroppy when I was around," Kiryu muttered.

"Don't blame me for him. It's been two years since I last saw him," Jack snapped.

"Come on, let's see if we can sort this out. And then we'll try and sort out you and Crow. Perhaps not in that order though."

They joined Yusei by the pool and Crow pulled Yusei close, almost protectively. They frowned. Did Crow honestly feel like he had to protect Yusei from them? Although, Jack wondered if maybe it was as much about comforting himself as it was about Yusei. Yusei didn't react at all, just stared down at the pool water. There was silence for a long while, none of the boys really knowing what to say, usually it was obvious what Yusei was thinking in this kind of situation and what needed to be said, but this was different.

"I'm sorry," Yusei whimpered.

"For what?" Crow said gently. "Whatever happened, we're your friends and we don't care what you've done."

"You expect me to believe that you can just forgive everything I've done?" he whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive," Kiryu said firmly. "No one got hurt."

"Speak for yourself," Jack growled. "He was constantly trying to kill me."

"I'm sorry," Yusei breathed, pulling out of Crow's arms and standing up. "I'm so sorry."

"Yusei come back," Crow called as he walked away. He turned and glared at Jack. "I can't believe you just said that. Are you trying to make him blame himself even more?"

"No, I just-"

"Why can't you just keep your stupid big mouth closed for five minutes?" he snapped. "And try thinking about what you say for once!" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... it's just with Yusei and-"

"I know," he said. "I know. Kiryu, can you let us have a moment?"

"Yeah, of course. And the next time I see you I want you to be the perfect brothers again," Kiryu said and headed indoors after Yusei.

"Well?" Crow growled. "Do I get my answers yet?"

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation," Jack replied slowly. "You know, for a while, I couldn't really remember my reasons for leaving other than the fact that it was offered."

"That makes sense. You always were a selfish jerk."

"You said you didn't believe I had no other reason."

"And I don't. But I want to. It's easier to hate you, or at least try to. I've yet to manage it. What the hell would make you turn your back on us other than pure selfishness?"

"But that's the thing. I wanted to remember, I wanted to be able to give you a reason beyond 'because I wanted to'. I think, for a long time I wanted to forget that something had pulled me away from you, away from my home."

"And?"

"Yeager came to me. You know how if how Godwin is, he'll do anything to get what he wants."

"Tell me about it. He almost killed me to keep me quiet," Crow grumbled.

"Exactly. He told me if he wanted me Godwin wanted me in the city," Jack said quietly. "He warned me that if I didn't, then my family was going to get hurt. He made a point of that he knew one of the boys in my family had a habit of ending up the Facility, where all kinds of accidents can happen to a child." Crow's eyes widened as Jack's words sunk in. "He said it would be beneficial if I did as I was told."

"You should have told me," Crow sighed. "But of course you're far too proud to do that, aren't you? What did you think you could do by keeping it to yourself?"

"Keep the people I care about safe. If you hated me, the idea was you weren't going to do anything stupid."

"That worked well."

"Ok, I'm done with this," Jack snapped, standing up. "You've had your answers. We've got more important things to do. And if you tell anyone about all this- especially Kiryu- I will make your life hell. Got it?"

"Got it, no telling about the soppy stuff, yep, got it."

"Good."

It was quiet in the apartment, Kiryu was lying on the couch and Yusei had locked himself in the spare room. Crow had stayed out by the pool, playing absently with the ripples. Jack knew that was how he thought; he'd just sit around and mess with something until he got the answers he was looking for. It would take hours when they were kids. He hadn't seen him doing it for years before he left. He smiled. He was so amusing sometimes.

"So, you two are friends again?" Kiryu murmured.

"What are you up to?" Jack said quietly. "I know you're plotting."

"These Dark Gods and their Dark Signers," he replied quietly. "I just wonder... what did they actually accomplish by using him like that, and using us?"

"That's easy, they wanted to destroy us," he said. "Who knew Yusei could be so manipulative?"

"Do you think it really was Yusei?"

"I was told that a Dark God increases the negative feelings inside your heart until they overwhelm you and they become the driving force, so you'll do anything to satisfy the needs of those emotions. It wasn't truly Yusei, but it was his negative emotions concentrated. Everything he did was based on his desires, no matter how deep down and small they are." Kiryu sat up slowly and frowned. "What?"

"He told me I'd be a great Dark Signer," Kiryu whispered.

Jack frowned. After what he'd learnt about the Dark Signers he knew Kiryu would be a powerful Dark Signers as well, he had so much to hate and so much anger inside him that they could have twisted.

"Yusei wasn't doing it willingly, or at least not..."

"It was like brainwashing is what you mean, he can't be held responsible, because that thing took advantage of him when he was vunerable and he stood no chance, right?"

"Yeah. And if it was you, we'd forgive you too."

Kiryu nodded. "But what if it hasn't gone away?"

"Then we'll figure out a way to make it go away, right?" Jack replied. "No one else has ever helped us, we've always had to deal with trouble ourselves before, why should this be any different? But for now, I think we should just focus on getting Yusei better."

Jack, sat with him. Kiryu was always one for over thinking, Jack knew that. His mind never seemed to stop working. He just hoped that Yusei was coping on his own. They all knew he preferred to think on his own but sometimes it was the worst thing for him.


	30. Hidden

**A/N:** Ooo, 30 chapters. How awesome is this? That's how you can tell I love a fic, because it actually gets somewhere rather than suddenly stopping, because I have a bad habbit of going from full on drama to 'then they woke up and lived happily ever after' but not with this fic. And that's partly thanks to you guys for encouraging me. Anyway, this chapie we get an insight into Yusei's mind. And we all know Carly can't leave well enough alone for her own good.

* * *

_There's still darkness, so there's still shelter for a Dark God._

That dark voice had echoed around Yusei's dreams since the duel. He hated it. Was it real or was it just his fears? He wasn't even sure. If Nova still existed inside him he didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't tell his friends about his dream; they'd think he'd turn on them again. He couldn't lose them again. He wasn't even sure they meant anything. He hoped they didn't, but he'd found himself counting the days, expecting to feel himself losing control any moment. At least then he could say he held out as long as he could. It was now three fifteen on the morning of the fourth day. He didn't like Jack's apartment. It was cold and lifeless and he'd not even been there twenty-four hours.

He got up in the darkness and slowly opened the door. The spare room was supposed to have been for him, Kiryu and Crow to share, but he'd locked himself away. Kiryu was lying on the couch, using it as a makeshift bed. Yusei felt incredibly guilty for that. He sighed and glanced down at him. Kiryu had liked his darker self, he'd encouraged it, so why was he now encouraging him now he was back to normal?

"What's up?" Kiryu whispered, still half asleep. "Can't sleep?"

"I had a bad dream," he replied. He realised he must have sounded so pathetic to Kiryu. "About my..."

"What you've done?" he guessed. Yusei nodded. "Come here."

Yusei smiled weakly and sat with Kiryu, who pulled him down and tossed the blanket over him. Yusei was so glad that Kiryu allowed him to sleep in his arms. It was another thing from the past, when they stayed overnight; more often than not one of them would be distressed by their nightmares of school and would take comfort in each other.

"Kiryu, I didn't mean any of it."

"Yes you did, you just didn't mean for it to happen like that, or to go so far," Kiryu told him. "I don't regret what we did and neither should you."

"But we-"

"No," he said firmly. "Look, I know you must be in pain and you must be so angry with yourself for what that thing made you do- and believe me, it made you do it- but I would have killed Cook whether you were at my side or not and if his son had come me like that, I would have killed him to. So don't beat yourself up."

"But I-" He paused and looked up at Kiryu. "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

"I'm just... I don't want to ever end up like that again, and I could have hurt you and Jack and Crow and I can't believe I did it. But I can't help thinking what if I didn't get rid of it? What if it's still here?"

"Then we fight it together."

"Thank you. I thought, after everything I've done-"

"We'll talk about it at a more reasonable time, Fudo," Kiryu whispered softly. "Go to sleep."

Yusei nodded slowly and closed his eyes, trying not to remember the horrors of what he did. But he kept hearing that whispering. He closed his hands around the material of Kiryu's top and Kiryu tightened his arms around him.

"You ok?" he whispered. "You're not having a nightmare, are you?"

"I'm not even asleep," Yusei said softly. "But I can still hear him, and I'm not sure if it's my memory, my imagination, or if he's really there waiting to take control again."

"Shh... go to sleep. It's far too early to be talking about that sort of crap."

* * *

Jack smiled to himself when he saw Yusei in Kiryu's arms that morning. Yusei was trembling uncontrollably, but asleep and seemingly calm other than that. He glanced over to his doorway, where Crow was sleeping on the couch in his room. There was a time when they would have been close enough that they'd all be in one room. It was strange how times had changed so much. Kiryu sat up slowly and clambered over Yusei to join Jack making a cup of tea.

"How is he?" Jack muttered.

"He came in really late and saying he kept having these dreams about what he's done and the Dark God," Kiryu replied. "He's been slightly fidgety and restless all night though."

"So, what are we thinking? Still that Nova thing or not?" he asked quietly.

"If it's still in him, I don't think he knows," he said slowly, watching Yusei sleep. "I think he really is ashamed of what he's done. I don't think he wants to even remember what happened."

"So this isn't going to be our usual 'last three days then he's fine again' type of blame himself," he sighed. "What do we do then?"

"I don't know, that's the problem," Kiryu said slowly. "This isn't like normal. And this isn't the normal situation. Not only do we have him to think about him but you know as well as I do that Godwin is using us, whatever's going on with the Crimson Dragon is supposed to hinge on us, and these Dark Signers are out to kill us. Not to mention, we don't know where Yusei stands on this. If what we know is right and these Dark Gods are only used by Dark Signers, who do we know who is big the Dark Gods?"

"Rudger and Demak," Jack said, glancing at Yusei. "Yusei won't fight them."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We sit and wait."

"I don't like that plan."

"Neither do I, Kiryu, but there's not much else we can do but try and pull Yusei through this and hope he's not playing us for complete fools."

"I wouldn't do that."

They turned to see Yusei sitting up and watching them. He shook his head quickly and stared at them with his wide, scared eyes.

"How can you even think I'd do that to you guys?" Yusei said quietly. "I never wanted to do those things. I understand why you don't trust me, but do you think I could ever lie to you?"

"Sorry, Yusei," Kiryu said. "But after everything, we have to be careful. That thing did a very good impression of you."

Yusei sighed and lowered his gaze. "Are you ever going to be able to trust me again?"

"Of course we will," Jack assured him without a moment's hesitation. "We just need to figure out how to be sure."

"What if you're never sure? What if there's no way to be sure?" he whispered.

"We'll know," Kiryu said quietly. "It's just a matter of time."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," Crow groaned sleepily from the doorway. "It's not your fault and we don't blame you. We're just worried."

"I know, I shouldn't worry so much. After everything I've done, I'm not surprised that you don't know what to think," Yusei said quietly. "I don't really know what to think myself. I don't understand so you can't either. I wish I knew how to prove to you- and myself- that I'm safe again."

"You always forgive other people, Yusei," Jack growled. "No matter what they've done, you forgive them, but you're always so hard on yourself. That was actually kind of a plus to your dark version. You never really cared what damage you'd done. It was over and you couldn't change it."

Yusei flinched and touched his head as if in pain again. Jack and Kiryu glanced at each other, once again wondering if Nova was still there. After a moment, he shook his head and smiled.

"You ok?" Kiryu asked.

"Just a little tired I guess," Yusei replied. "I think... I want to go home."

Crow sighed and nodded. "I think I'd like to go home too. But I suppose you two don't really miss it?"

"I do," Jack muttered. "I miss Martha and the kids."

"I've not got anything to miss," Kiryu laughed. "Other than you guys and you're here with me."

"What are we suppose to do then?" Crow snapped. "Godwin's not exactly a fan of us wandering around. Remember the super secret elite securities outside the door with strict orders to keep us inside and hidden away?"

"We'll have to figure something out," he sighed.

Jack leant down and whispered to Kiryu, something that obviously hit a nerve with Kiryu and he glared back at him, shaking his head. Crow and Yusei watched with no idea what was going on. They'd both accepted there were going to be secrets between them, that the Crimson Dragon had given them a bond and they weren't a going to stop worrying any time soon.

"Don't talk like that," Kiryu growled.

"But it's true," Jack snapped.

"No. No it isn't, it's just a little..."

"It's the truth, Kiryu, denial won't change it. Someone has to stay."

Kiryu sighed and tapped his foot against the tiles slowly then rested his head against Jack's shoulder. "I need to think. I'm too tired and I'm too... why does everything have to be done now? This is stupid. I hate things that have to be done now." He stood up straight and stormed outside. "I have to think."

"He's as insane as ever," Crow sighed. "Although, at least it's insane in the good way. You ok, Yusei?"

"I think so," Yusei whispered.

* * *

Carly sighed, watching her computer screen. She was looking over the Fortune Cup matches. Everyone had brushed her off when she said there were glowing marks. She knew she'd seen it, but even Crow had said it was nothing when she pointed it out to him, despite the fact that she'd been there when he'd explained everything to Jack. There was a glow on Jack's arm just before they disappeared when Yusei's eyes began to glow, and the same with Aki. There were moments when the camera would pan across the crowds and she'd see other flashing of the crimson glow.

She stopped the footage and zoomed in. During one of the duels there was that man who'd helped Aki out of the arena- somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he was called Divine- was standing above the crowds with teenage boy. She watched all the footage of them she could- what little there was- and there was never a clear lasting shot of them. They always seemed to be arguing and whenever there was the crimson glow, the boy's hand was over his arm, trying to cover it.

Another shot was of the girl who'd duelled in the first duel- Ruka. There was a glowing mark on her arm too. She put the best images she could get together, trying to figure out what was going on. She searched through the internet to find the identity of the blue haired boy with Divine. But what little records she found made no sense at all. There were a few articles from years ago of a boy who'd had a break down and had murderer a Security officer and been sent to a hospital until he was better. But being fifteen at the time, people doubted he'd be in there for very long. But, according to records he'd died in there last year. When she looked at the old files though, it was exactly the same boy. Kiryu Kyosuke. She frowned. Carly was certain Crow and Jack had mentioned that name somewhere.

Whatever was going on, Carly decided that it was gathered around the Arcadia Movement. Two of these glowing marks on two people close to Divine was more than coincidence. So maybe she needed to find out what was going on there. But for now, she decided it might be a good idea to get into contact with Crow again and see if he'd explain for her.


	31. The Plan

**A/N:** Here you go, another chapter. More Carly getting closer and closer to trouble, and the boys. And next chapter we have the return of... well, I'm sure you all know, and if you don't I won't ruin it. And after that, the Immortals strike back. Look forward to it.

* * *

"Sorry, Carly," Crow said quietly over the phone. "I would love to help you but I'm kind of being babysat by Godwin's favourite Securities, I can't meet you and there's no way they'd let you in."

Carly sighed. "It's ok, I just need to ask you a few questions. It will only take a few minutes."

There was a pause and she heard Jack's voice in the background. "Alright, but quickly. And nothing that's confidential or anything. Godwin will kill me if he knows I'm giving anything to a reporter."

"Thank you, thank you so much," she squealed. She brought up the files on her computer. She'd been investigating on the internet all day and decided if Crow didn't give her answers that night, she'd have to talk to the people in person herself tomorrow. "See, I've been looking into the dragon that appeared during the Fortune Cup and I looked at these imagaes and-"

"Carly, wait," he said quietly. "That's a sensitive subject for the city."

"I know. It's just that, you know that mark on Jack's arm," she continued. "And I was looking at the pictures. You know Aki has and mark but there's a little girl as well, and a boy, about your age."

"Oh?" he muttered.

"Yeah. He's always seen with Divine."

"The Arcardia Movement guy?"

"That's him," she said quietly. "The boy's called Kiryu Kyosuke, I'm sure you've mentioned him, and he was a Satellite, so I wondered if you knew him."

"What make you think I'm-"

"Well, it's not hard to work out you, Jack and Yusei have spent time in the Satellite," Carly laughed lightly. "It's obvious to me at least. So, did you know him? Because it says here-"

"Ok, Carly," Crow sighed. "Stop reading files, they're easy to forge and people lie, Carly."

"I know that but this is freaky. You remember you said that Yusei had died and been brought back to like? Well, that's not official, but what is official is that Kiryu Kyosuke died while he was inside Lidum House."

"Why are you investigating Kiryu?"

There was a sudden noise and Jack was suddenly on the other end of the phone. "That's enough, Carly. If you know what's good for you, you'll let this go. There is no point in getting yourself into trouble over something that isn't important. Leave it."

The phone went dead and Carly sighed. So they definitely knew this Kiryu then. She looked back at the screen. She needed to track him down, perhaps it was worth going to get into the Arcadia Movement to discover what was happening. She'd have to deal with that in the morning though, she dobted there was anything she could do that night. Unless she went tonight. But she decided that being with a boy who was supposed to be dead at night, especially since hearing what dying had done to Yusei. She shivered thinking about all the things she'd seen on TV about people who died, although logic told her that she watched too many movies and people couldn't come back from the dead as zombies or anything else. But then, they weren't supposed to come back at all, yet supposedly, Yusei had and now Kiryu. What was she supposed think?

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Kiryu said quietly.

Jack frowned and looked up the ceiling. No they hadn't come to any sort of conclusion. Jack was happy to stay in the city if need be but he'd like to go back to the Satellite to see Martha. But much as they wanted to trust Yusei, he was a very real risk at the moment. Godwin had said the Dark Signers were based in the Satellite, and Rudger and Demak were there too. That was just too much temptation for him, especially if Nova was still inside him.

"Jack?" he said.

"Honestly, Kiryu, I don't know," he sighed. "How are we supposed to do this without pissing of Crow? Or doing any more damage?"

"So, basically we've got nowhere," Kiryu groaned, flopping back on the bed. "All day thinking and we've got nowhere at all."

"We've got somewhere," Jack said quietly.

"Where?" he snapped.

"We know that someone has to keep an eye on Yusei," he replied.

"Miles."

"Knock it off. Being all moody and grumpy and sarcastic isn't helping."

"You'd knock all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Kiryu, you're not helping."

"Sorry," Kiryu sighed. "I just can't think straight. It's all so complicated. Remember when life was simple?"

"Yeah. I miss it. Why would Carly be looking into you, Kiryu?" Jack asked slowly.

"Because I'm a Signer. Maybe the Arcadia Movement too? I don't know. Except..."

"Kiryu?" he growled.

"I'm dead," he said, giving Jack an innocent smile.

Jack's gaze hardened and he growled. Kiryu knew that Jack was thinking about what happened to Yusei. He sighed.

"Kiryu, you're not-"

"No. I mean Divine wanted mentally unstable teens to experiment on," Kiryu explained. "So, to get his hands on me, he bribed Lidum House warden to fill in the forms to make me officially dead. So if anyone looks into me, it'll tell them that I'm dead. Which is an issue with a reporter like Carly who obviously knows I'm alive."

"Although, she thinks you're in Divine's care still according to Crow, so we've got a little time before she comes snooping around us."

Kiryu nodded slowly. "You go home with Yusei and Crow, and keep Yusei with you all the time, if you lose him I'll kill you."

"What are you going to do? And how are we supposed to go? Remember that Godwin has us under quarantine?" Jack snapped.

"I know, but we've got to do something. I'll get back to Divine, see if I can keep Carly out of trouble," Kiryu replied. Jack frowned and Kiryu smirked. "Because you _love _her."

"What?" he cried. "You... no I don't!"

"You're so easy," he laughed. "I mean it though, I've seen the look in your eyes when we talk about her. Just because we haven't been around each other for years doesn't change the rules; no girls."

"I thought the rule was no girls that we didn't have a discussion about," Jack replied.

"Yeah well, you remember how things used to be," Kiryu whispered.

"Any girl interested in me and that I thought was hot, wasn't good for you guys," he said bitterly. "You know Kimberly Lee was always after me?"

"I'm sorry we messed up your chances with your dear Kimberly- wait, Kimberly Lee, as in beautiful Kim-the-Ice-Queen Lee? No way, you never mentioned that."

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't approve," Jack laughed. "So I didn't even bring her up. But I kept her sweet. I wouldn't want the only popular one of the group to end up being exiled as well."

"She was a bitch," Kiryu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but she was-"

"Ok, yes, I commend you for your sacrifice. Come on, let's go break the news, see if we can't figure out how to escape with Yusei and Crow."

Jack nodded and followed Kiryu out to where Yusei and Crow were waiting. After such a restless night, Yusei it seemed had finally reached his limit and was sleeping with Crow's lap as a pillow. Crow was gently running his fingers through Yusei's hair, smiling to himself and humming quietly.

"You're such a girl," Jack laughed softly.

Crow jumped slightly and turned to face them. "Damn it, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, Crow," Kiryu said. "You and Yusei will go with Jack back home as soon as you can. I'm going to keep an eye on Aki and the kid. And your friend Carly."

"Ok," he said dully.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"He seems better," Crow whispered. "Maybe he really is ok again now? He's so peaceful, and now he's sleeping, he's be getting over it now, maybe his dreams are fading and-"

"I hope so," he sighed. "You knew about Kim and me, right?"

"Of course I knew about you two, why? And stop changing the subject."

"Kiryu doesn't believe me."

"Yeah, before we started hanging around with you and Jack had to think about someone other than himself, Kimberly was all over him."

"You were kids," Kiryu said.

"And even after Yusei joined us, it didn't really put us off too much," Crow continued. "Either she actually lliked him, or she just really badly wanted the most handsome guy in school."

"I don't remember saying that," Jack muttered.

"You did, a lot. And she was really mature for her age," he laughed.

"Yeah, everyone said she wanted a serious relationship," Kiryu mused. "What did she see in you then?"

"Alright, that's enough," Jack said firmly. He glanced down at Yusei. "We should get him to bed I guess. Are you going to be all mothering and stay with him, Crow?"

"Yeah," Crow said quietly, looking down at him, then up at Kiryu. "You can sleep in Jack's room tonight, I'll stay out here in case he wakes up."

They nodded and Jack lifted Yusei. He took Yusei into the spare room to put him to bed while Kiryu settled on Crow's lap just as Yusei had been. Crow smiled and glanced at the clock; nine thirty. It was still early for them.

"What do you want to do now then? Or are you tired after staying up with Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Let's watch a movie or something," Kiryu replied. "Hey, Divine said I remind him of a house cat. What do you think?"

"You sleep twenty hours a day," Jack said, entering the room and closing Yusei' door. "You're constantly taking naps or dosing or just lying around thinking, sprawled out and... yeah, you remind me of a cat sometimes too."

"So I like my sleep," he grumbled.

"You love your sleep."

"I don't get enough sleep."

Crow chuckled and patted his head. Kiryu smiled as Jack sat with them and flicked through the channels to find something worth watching. All three were waiting, almost expecting to hear Yusei get up, distressed and afraid again. Or, worse still, in the hands of the Dark God again. They hoped that he would sleep the night, if not comfortably and calmly, then at least without Nova interfering. And then tomorrow, they'd start planning how to get home.


	32. Lost Spirits

**A/N:** We get some sort of answer to the Yusei thing this chapter. Then we get Carly so close to her trouble. Next chapter she's in the Arcadia Movement and the Dark Gods are back with vengence, and that may or may not include Nova, I'm not telling you. Have fun. And, 101 reviews guys! That's so awesome!

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes with a gasp. He shivered and he could have sworn he had felt a hand brush over his cheek. His dreams were starting to get out of hand. Yusei just couldn't believe how he'd acted then. He couldn't go back, not now they were finally starting to trust him again.

_You know better than that_.

"It's not real," he whispered, sitting up and glancing around. "It's all in my head."

_Where else would I be? Why aren't you talking to me?_

"You're gone. The Crimson Dragon destroyed you- it. The Crimson Dragon destroyed _it_," he told himself. "It's not there anymore, why am I talking to it?"

_Aw, you are so cute when you're paranoid._

"It's in my head. It's in my head." He got to his feet and got to the door, repeating his mantra over and over as he shook the door, trying to get it open. "Guys?"

_They can't hear you. You're alone._

"Jack! Crow! Kiryu!" he cried, struggling to get the door open. "Guy? Where are you?"

A hand rested on the small of his back and he turned to see emptiness and darkness. He tried to calm down, tell himself it was just his imagination and he was letting his fears get the better of him. But why weren't the others able to hear him? Why wouldn't they help?

_Don't be scared, you know I won't ever hurt you._

"Please, guys! If this is a joke it's not funny! Let me out!"

_Oh, you know that your dear friends would never joke about something like me. They're as scared of me as you appear to be. Why is beyond me. I've only ever served you and done as you wanted._

"Yusei?"

"Crow!"

The door shuddered and Yusei stepped back. "Hey, unlock the door, Yusei, I can't get in."

"I haven't locked it," he cried. "I can't open it. Crow, help me."

"What do you mean you can't open it? Yusei, it locks from your side. Open it," Crow said.

"I haven't locked it!" he repeated.

"Alright, Yusei, alright," he sighed. "Calm down. You're sounding really wound up. Just breathe, calm down. Take deep breaths and it'll get better, ok? It was just a nightmare and you've got to calm down. You're working yourself up."

Yusei nodded to himself and tried to calm his breathing. He leant against the door carefully. He knew he hadn't locked the door. He'd fallen asleep in the other room with Crow. He didn't know what had happened. But Crow had to be right. It was just a dream and he was still half asleep and Crow was on the other side of the door. He wasn't alone. Once he'd relaxed again, he reached out and found the light switch. The room was completely empty. He sighed. Of course, he was completely alone in there.

"What's all the noise out here?" came Kiryu's voice through the door.

"It's Yusei," Crow replied quietly. "He's all worked up over something. The door's locked."

"It's not," Yusei said desperately. "I didn't lock it."

"Look, Yusei-" The door opened when Crow tried it this time and Yusei stepped away quickly. "It was locked though... I couldn't... it _was _locked."

"I know that," he replied. "I know it was. But I didn't lock it and I didn't unlock it. Something else was in here with me, I felt it."

"What, we have a ghost?" Kiryu muttered. Crow gave him and glare and Kiryu turned away. "Sorry, but you've been yelling away and woke up me and Jack for no good reason."

"You're grumpy tonight," Crow sighed.

"Yusei's not the only one who has trouble sleeping. You woke Jack up and he sleeps through anything."

"I'm sorry," Yusei whispered. Kiryu nodded and Crow ushered him out. "Can you leave the door open a bit when you go, Crow?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Crow replied gently. "I left you alone because I thought you were better, but if you're getting this worked up and your dreams are this bad, I'm not going anywhere."

Yusei smiled. Everything seemed better when Crow was there. He was light hearted and enthusiastic but as protective of Yusei as anyone. He pushed the door to and switched off the lights. Crow smiled and he pulled Yusei over to the bed and wrapped him in his arms. Now comfortable and calm, Yusei sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep.

_You're such a sentimental fool_.

His eyes snapped open. Once again he tried to breathe slowly but seemingly Crow noticed.

"You're shaking."

"I'm ok. I'm trying to calm down," Yusei whispered. "I don't want to go back to how I was. It's scary how that kind of power can change you. I never meant to just leave you there for Securities. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I told you about apologising. It's that Nova thing not you. And tomorrow, or later today or whenever, we're going home, you, me and Jack."

"I thought I was supposed to be staying here, because you don't trust me in the Dark Signer's main base. And what about Kiryu?"

"Kriyu's staying to keep an eye on Aki and Ruka. And the only reason you're allowed to come home with us is because I think you deserve it and we don't want to constantly baby you because of what that thing made you do. But you can't go home to Rudger."

"What? Why?"

"Because we know that Rudger and Demak are Dark Signers. I don't like it anymore than you do, ok? I love those guys to bits, they're as much my family as anyone, but... if you're around them, if there is still Nova inside you then it'll be way too much temptation. Just go back to sleep, ok? We'll deal with it when everyone else is awake."

"Ok."

* * *

Next morning Crow woke up early. He didn't know why. Yusei was sleeping in his arm, resting on his chest. Crow sighed. He was still shaking slightly, and there were tears tracks down his cheeks. He stood up slowly and let Yusei sleep- he needed it anyway. He wandered over to the kitchen counter and opened up a small screen while pouring himself a drink. He had to find something worth doing. He could get into any system. He needed to find some way to help Kiryu and the others. He played around the city's systems for a while, not really looking for anything in particular, and not doing anything difficult. He did this sort of thing without thinking. He often did, even when he was younger, computers just made sense. He supposed it was the same way the mechanics made sense to Yusei.

"What are you up to?" Kiryu muttered quietly, leaning on his shoulder from behind.

"Not much," Crow sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "You're being strangely quiet."

"What happened with Yusei last night," he replied, flicking through his own file on the Security database. "I don't know what I can do. I wish I could protect him and I can't because it's inside his head."

"I really hope it's inside his head and Nova's not actually there."

"Is there any way to tell?"

"Aw, don't worry," Kiryu said quietly. "We'll figure it out. Now, while you're doing your little computer thing, how about you do something useful?"

"Like what?" Crow asked.

"Every shift every Security does is sent to their own personal little pad things-"

"PDAs," Crow corrected.

"You're the computer guy. So, here's the question, is it possible to hack into the PDAs and say... change the shifts?" Kiryu said.

"I suppose," he replied. "In theory, but to get it will take concentration and quiet."

"Alright," he said slowly. "Do it, get rid of the guards outside. Give us some time to think and get out of here."

"How long?"

"As long as you can without raising suspicion," Kiryu replied. "A get a chopper here if you can."

"Ok, seriously, I'm good, but I'm not that good," Crow snapped. "But I'll figure something out. Are you going to be ok on your own?"

"You're kidding right? If I walk into the Arcadia Movement right now, Divine would welcome me with open arms," he laughed. "He's so desperate for his successful little experiment that he would barely punish me."

"Just be careful."

"Of course I will be. Just look after Yusei. If it's in his head or not, he needs us."

Crow laughed and leant back against Kiryu as he continued to work. Yusei stirred in the other room, and Jack was probably still sound asleep. After last night, Crow didn't want to leave Yusei alone for a moment, and had left the door open to make sure he didn't feel alone if he did wake up. He sighed to himself.

"Can you look after everything here, Crow?" Kiryu whispered.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Crow asked.

"I'm going to go back to Divine as soon as possible, before you guys leave. If it does get out, I don't want him getting suspicious, not that he won't be suspicious anyway."

"Alright, I'll tell them. The next shift change is at six and after that there are no more guards. So, stick half an hour and then you can sneak out."

"Thanks. I'll come out to see you guys soon, as soon as it's safe, ok? And I'll try and get Aki and the twins with me, since I assume that we're never going to get one without the other."

* * *

"Misty," Carly said quietly as the model approached with a smile. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"I'm not really giving interviews at the moment," Misty replied.

"I-it's not really an interview, Misty," she stuttered. "My name's Carly and I'm looking into the dragon at the Fortune Cup- well it started like that but then I met Jack and Crow and that's beyond the point- but I found out that a lot of it is connected to the members of the Arcadia Movement and these psychic powers and so I dug further and-"

"And that led you to me," she said gently. "Yes, I suppose it would. Come up to my apartment, we'll talk."

Carly nodded quickly and followed Misty. Misty offered her a seat and a cup of tea before taking a seat across from her, looking very professional and slightly cold.

"Carly, you're in love, aren't you?" Misty asked.

"I-I'm not really..." Carly stammered. "I only met him a few days ago."

"Falling in love is quick and easy," she said gently. "There are so many fakes and so many bumps in the road. However, figuring it out is long and difficult and making it last is near impossible. But once you have it, nothing compares."

Carly smiled awkwardly, slightly unnerved by her knowledge of her feelings for Jack, and took out a folder from her bag.

"I looked at your folder. It says your brother-"

"Was killed by the Black Rose Witch, yes," Misty said coldly. "He went there to find help for his ability. I didn't want him to go but... I couldn't make him understand that he just had to ignore them and they'd go away. I didn't understand him though."

"I'm very sorry," Carly sighed. "But I needed your help for something else. You see, I know that you and Yusei know each other, and Jack and Crow know him and that they also know the person I'm researching."

"Let me give you some advice, Carly," she said. "If you want to live a long and happy life, stay away from the Arcadia Movement."

"Please," she begged. "Just look at this." She handed Misty a folder and Misty opened it slowly. "Have you ever seen him? Has Yusei ever mentioned him? Please, it's important."

Misty sighed and touched the picture of Kiryu. "You would be wise to leave lost spirits well alone."

"I'm sorry, a lost spirit?" Carly whispered.

"I can read people's face," she explained. "It works better in person, but I can see your future and other things on your face. He's dangerous, Carly, death follows him. As I said, he's a lost spirit."

"He has one of these marks."

"Shame..." Carly frowned and Misty looked up and smiled. "I think you should leave him well alone, and the Arcadia Movement. If life is poetic, he will destroy the witch as the Crimson marks turn against each other. And Sector Security won't investigate the Arcadia Movement, they had some sort of hold on the director I suppose."

"Thank you for all your information," Carly said quietly. "I'm actually surprised that you'd talk to me this early."

"Not at all," Misty said gently. "Anything to stop people from suffering the same loss I did. As for Kiryu Kyosuke, I have never seen him or heard of him from Yusei. Please, for your own good, stay away from the Arcadia Movement."

"Thank you."

Misty showed Carly out and Carly thanked her once again. She was very nervous about having to go to the Arcadia Movement. Divine seemed well known for being ruthless, Aki had no control over her powers and was extremely dangerous and this Kiryu was apparently just as bad and dead. There was no way she wanted to get caught there. She sighed and shook her head, getting into her car. If she couldn't speak to Jack and Crow, and Ruka wouldn't know what was going on, her only real choice was to speak to Kiryu and Aki about the marks. Now she just needed to figure out how. Her heart trembled at the idea of facing either of them alone.


	33. Ghosts

**A/N:** I know I promised Immortals but they will turn up next chapter as you can see by the end of the chapter. Just wait, there will be mayhem.

* * *

Divine was worried when the door opened and one of his assistants entered. He'd specifically said to be disturbed during this meeting. When Aki had brought him the twins he couldn't believe his luck. Apparently they trusted Yusei trusted Aki, so she was their friend too. If he was right, a mark meant psychic powers, and if he could control them. So this must be something important.

"What can I do for you?" Divine asked quietly.

She smiled and leant down to whisper to him. "He's back, Divine sir."

"He?" Divine said quietly. Then his eyes widened. "Keep an eye on him, I'll be there soon."

"Yes Divine."

She nodded and left as Divine returned his attention to Aki and the twins. He smiled. "Just the return of the prodigal son, as it were. Aki, could you go and make sure he's ok?"

"Yes Divine. I'll be back in a moment kids."

The twins nodded as Aki left. Divine smiled at the pair. They were so naive. The boy especially. He gave out information without any prompting. But much as he liked listening to the information, he had something more important to do.

"You must excuse me for one second, children," he said quietly. He slipped outside and nodded to an assistant. "Put them to sleep."

The sleeping gas filled the room and Divine smiled as the two children fell unconscious. He would have been pleased, but the children had quickly loss priority with the news that _he_ was back. He gave the orders quickly and went up to his office where Aki was keeping Kiryu. Although the blue haired boy didn't look like he was objecting to being there. He was out on the balcony, just looking over the city.

"Who brought him in?" Divine asked. "Has he said? Whoever managed this deserves a reward."

"He came back on his own," Aki replied, sounding slightly confused. "According to everyone he was hanging around outside since early this morning, just lying under the big oak out front. You know, when I woke up this morning, I thought I'd seen him wandering around, but he was gone so quickly I thought I was imagining it. And he came in a few minutes ago."

"Strange. Aki, I hope you know that what I'm doing for the children is for their own good. Even if it seems a little harsh sometimes," he said gently. Aki nodded, never taking her eyes off Kiryu. "Almost ghostly something, isn't he?"

"Deathly pale, those creepy golden eyes, and they way he just melts into the darkness? Yeah, sometimes. And when you look at him in the sunlight, the light seems to pass right through him. Sometimes I wonder if he's really there or if I don't just imagine him. Does that sound silly?"

"No. No, he's just like that I think." Divine glanced Kiryu. She was right, he was always seemed to just fade into his surroundings. "So, the question is, why is he back?"

"Maybe he missed us and realised he wasn't going to find acceptance out there?" Aki offered.

"No," Divine muttered. "I doubt it. I doubt he really cares about acceptance. But we should investigate anyway."

He strode over and gently rested a hand on Kiryu's shoulder. Kiryu didn't move. He seemed completely accepting of Divine's touch for once. He frowned. This wasn't the same boy who'd left a few days ago.

"Why have you come back, Kiryu?" Divine asked quietly. "I thought when you left with Godwin's men the other day I would never see you again. What happened?"

"I hate what you've done to me," Kiryu whispered. Divine nodded. "I got to try and fit back in with my friends. They're understanding and all, but..."

"But they don't understand?" Divine said.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I thought... I know they tried to be understanding and they tried to not be afraid of what I could do but they couldn't stop it no matter how hard they tried."

"Kiryu," Aki whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Divine didn't like this, but he allowed it. Aki believe that Kiryu was like her, that he needed help, but Divine wasn't so sure. Kiryu never struck him as the type to crave acceptance and he thrived of the way people reacted to him. And his friends never seemed to be the kind who'd care what he was. Something wasn't right, but Kiryu was back where he belonged and that made things a lot better.

"Perhaps we should get you to your room, Kiryu," Divine suggested. "I'm sure it was a difficult for you and you look exhausted. I'll wake up to eat something later."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm glad realised why I set up the Arcadia Movement," he said as he led him to his room. "I'm so glad you know where you can come when you need support. You are, after all, partly my creation."

"Don't say that or I'll walk straight back out. I don't need to be reminded of what you've done to me," Kiryu muttered. "Although, now you mention it, I am kind of tired. I haven't got too much sleep recently."

"Then I'll let you sleep," he said gently, suddenly feeling almost fatherly towards him, which was strange. "Perhaps you just didn't feel safe outside the Movement and with those so called friends. You're safe here. This is your home now."

"I know."

Kiryu shut the door to his room slowly and Divine frowned. That was very different from the boy who'd left and he really didn't like it. Either his friends' distrust really had hurt him- if he wasn't lying about that- or he was up to something.

* * *

"This feels way too easy," Jack muttered, looking down over the ocean. "Wouldn't Godwin expect something like this?"

"I know what you mean," Crow said. "But maybe he didn't count on us being this good, or just not this quick."

"Shut up," Yusei hissed. They both turned to him and he lowered his gaze. "It's... never mind."

"Are you hearing things again?" Crow asked carefully. He nodded. "What did it say?"

"That Godwin knows and is letting us go."

"It's in your head, Yusei," he said gently. "It's because you're worrying about Nova still being there so your mind is playing trick on you. Just relax and calm down and it'll stop because you've stopped thinking about it, ok?"

"Will it?" Jack said.

"Yes," he snapped. "It's just because Yusei is scared of it, every dark thought he has he thinks it's Nova coming back."

Jack nodded. It made sense, and Yusei might have been a generally rational and cold, but sometimes he'd get worked up over nothing. It would take another hour or so to reach the Satellite and find where to land. They were both hoping Yusei would get some more sleep. Or at least would get some sleep once they got to Martha's. Martha loved Yusei. Crow and Jack had often wondered if that wasn't because she felt he was what the perfect son would be like. When Jack was in a really bad mood he'd been known grumble about how Martha would prefer to have Yusei to them, but they knew it was just him in a bad mood.

"We'll be there soon," Crow sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jack muttered.

"Well, we're half way at least."

"Yeah, it never feels so far," Yusei whispered. "It barely took a few minutes using the pipeline."

"The chopper needs to get around the air currents, and no be detected," Crow said.

"How did you sort this out anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm a smart kid," he laughed. "I told Kiryu I couldn't, but it turns out I can. And I put it to be discreet, direct orders from the director you know."

"Very smart," Yusei whispered.

Jack sighed. Yusei was staring about the window, looking tired and tense. They knew he was struggling and they couldn't do anything to help him but sit and try to tell him it was going to be ok. Just a little while longer and Martha would be there to make everything better, that was something she was very good at.

* * *

It was almost evening by the time Carly managed to figure out a way into the Arcadia Movement. She'd slipped into the building disguised as a cleaner. It wasn't easy, the place was huge. It felt like she'd been walking around in circles for hours, trying to find Aki or Kiryu or even Divine. She'd be happy with pretty much anything, even if she was scared. But it was all worth it. She had to keep reminding herself it was worth it. This could keep her linked with Jack, and the others, and she'd have a story at the end of it.

Then he was there. Up the corridor, just walking along, not really looking interested in anything. People seemed to avoid him. It was strange. He looked ghostly, like he might actually be dead. She followed him carefully. He was so strange. Misty had said he was dangerous but he seemed calm and peaceful.

"You're following me," he said quietly. She froze and he turned. "Why?"

"I-I'm sorry," she replied quickly. "I'm just... I'm standing in for the usual cleaner and I'm a little lost."

"You'd be Carly then," he chuckled darkly. Carly gasped and stepped back. "I was warned about you. You're a reporter, not a cleaner, and that's not very original."

"How do you-"

"That doesn't matter," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"You're dead..." she whispered.

Kiryu smirked. "It took you long enough. I knew you'd arrive eventually."

"What are you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, I'm as much alive as you. Come on, I'll show you to your scoop, but what happens after that is your own problem, got it? I've got enough problems without babysitting you as well. And keep up."

He strode off and Carly scurried after him. "Can- can I just ask-"

"Questions will get you into trouble," Kiryu replied. "You'd be better to just ask me which way was out and leave it at that. But you won't. You're a reporter and that makes you an idiot who doesn't know when to stop."

That annoyed Carly. He couldn't talk to her like that no matter what he was! "Alright, mister whatever-you-are, that's enough, I'm not an idiot and I-"

She stopped dead as he turned. But he was smiling. That was confusing. She'd just mouthed off and he obviously didn't want her around and he found her amusing?

"Here." He pointed down the hall. "I'd say that's what you're looking for. Divine's office. Don't get caught, I won't save you."

"Thank you," she whispered. "But there was... can you just explain... what are you?"

He smiled and turned away. "I'm not dead really, just on paper."

"I don't understand-"

"It was all faked, just to get me here," he laughed. "Divine will do anything to get what he wants and keep it hushed. Faking a death is nothing, nor is cleaning up murders. Just a friendly warning, accidents do happen after all."

He disappeared into the darkness of the halls within seconds. Carly frowned. He wasn't some sort of ghost or demon or something he was certainly doing a good impression and was definitely doing a good job of scaring her. She turned back the door he'd shown her. No matter how scared she was of what was in there she had to get her scoop and she had to find out what was going on. The only problem was, she didn't even know if Divine was in there or not.

After a while, Divine exited with Aki, saying something about going to find Kiryu. They paid her no attention as they passed, and it crossed Carly's mind that Kiryu's warning might have been setting her up for a fall. It could have been a trap. But she had to try.

Kiryu watched from the window as barely fifteen minutes after he left Carly, there was the shattering of glass and her figure fell through the air. Their gaze met for a moment and Kiryu sighed to himself. She hadn't listened to his warnings then. One of Divine's assistants appeared in the doorway, saying Divine was asking for him. He nodded slowly and watched as Carly fell further. He shook her head and turned. Divine, of course, knew he'd helped her. He was going to be in trouble.


	34. Dark Gods

**A/N:** Part 1 of the evil Immortal's evil invasion of evilness. It's evil. Yeah. And poor Kiryu, he'd not going to just sut there and take this?

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Divine?" Kiryu said quietly.

"I found a woman in my office," Divine replied coldly. "I don't even have to think to know that you're behind it. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

Divine frowned and beckoned him over to the shattered window. Kiryu came over slowly. Far below they could see the shattered roof of the maintenance shed. Divine laughed and Kiryu rested his forehead against what little glass was left. The poor girl had time to think of what was to come. He'd hate that, knowing he was going to die but being able to do nothing about it.

"That was uncalled for."

"She was a foolish woman," Divine said coldly.

The ground shook suddenly and Kiryu was tossed forwards. Divine caught him quickly and pulled him back, sitting him on the floor against the desk. Within seconds his shirt began to stain red.

"You're hurt," Divine growled. "Is it bad? I'm not about to let you die yet."

Kiryu laughed. "I'll be more considerate next time."

"Let me see," he ordered.

"Why? It's just a scratch," he growled. Divine sighed and pressed one arm over Kiryu's chest to keep his still and went to lift his shirt with the other. "Get the hell off me, I'm fine!"

"You're weakening fast, Kiryu," Divine snapped. "And you're bleeding heavily, now let me see. You don't know how deep it is or whether you have glass in the wound. Just stop struggling and let me see." Kiryu shook his head quickly, trying to push him off. "I can't imagine trying to get you to let a doctor look at you. Fine." He drew a card from his deck and showed it to Kriyu. "Do you know what this is?"

"Get off me!"

"Kiryu, pay attention! Do you know what this card is? Do you know what it does to a human?"

"Mind Control..."

"Good."

He placed the card down and Kiryu stilled, eyes going blank. Divine hated to do that to Kiryu, he liked the boy's bright spark and intelligence, but sometimes he was so irrational. He'd done this with Aki to a lesser extent, locking away the majority of her powers to stop her from hurting herself or anyone else too seriously. But Kiryu had the control to not need it, until now. Divine had a bad feeling, and had one since Kiryu had returned. He leant in and whispered in his ear. If Kiryu was going to be the cause of trouble in the near future, Divine was going to make sure that no one else could use him. Kiryu was always going to be hiss weapon, he'd make sure of that, but now he had to make sure that Kiryu lived.

He lifted Kiryu's shirt and grimaced. It was a good job Kiryu was in this trance or he'd have trouble. Kiryu hated being touched at the best of times, he'd hate to think what he'd be like while in pain. The cut wasn't too deep, and wasn't fatal if he got medical attention, but it was bleeding heavily and was probably painful. He sighed and went into a draw, pulling out a cloth and pressed it to the cut, trying to stem the flow. Kiryu snapped out of the trance at the contact. He winced and cried out, trying to push Divine away. He sighed and looked out the window to see purple lines around the area.

"What do you suppose that is?" he murmured.

"I don't care. Get off me," Kiryu snapped, but he already sounded too weak to fight him off.

"Stop struggling or you'll hurt yourself, it's for your own good," Divine snapped. There was another tremor and Divine growled as Kiryu gave another painful cry. He reached up to the desk and grabbed his phone. "Evacuate the building. Yes, everyone. Get everyone out of here, it's not stable with these earthquakes."

With his orders given he returned his attention to Kiryu, weighing up his options here. He didn't want to move Kiryu in the state he was in. That would be foolish. Kiryu was in so much pain he could barely breathe, but they couldn't stay. The door clicked shut and he looked up. There was a figure in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. "Get out, this whole place is falling apart."

"I'm here to make you pay. The both of you."

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and Divine recognised the girl standing there. She'd just fallen dozens of stories to the ground. She couldn't be there. Kiryu's breath trembled as he tried to talk.

"Hush," Divine said firmly. "I mean it. Not a word. Save your strength. I'll dispatch of her properly this time, and then I'll get you to a hospital. Hold this here."

He guided Kiryu's hand to put pressure on his wound and stood slowly. Carly smiled at him with hungry eyes. Divine had seen that before, the way Kiryu had looked before duelling Cook. It was starved for blood. But Divine didn't care.

"I challenge you to a shadow duel, Divine," she said quietly. "First I'll deal with you, take your soul to feed my savoir and then I'll move onto more important things. This shouldn't take long."

Purple light engulfed Carly as she laughed. When it faded they found themselves staring at a dark twisted version of the girl, dressed in black and orange robes. Her eyes blackened and a red mark appeared on her cheek. A purple mark glowed bright on her arm.

"You're a Dark Signer," Kiryu whispered.

"I told you to hush up," Divine snapped. "Now, I don't know what stunt you've pulled to survive, but I'll get rid of you just as quickly as I did last time. I accept your duel. Seems you're almost as tricky as this one."

"You'll regret that, Divine," Carly laughed. "How about a little added incentive? Not only will you lose your life if you lose this duel, but not only that, but you'll sign your little pet up for torture at our hands. After all, a Signer is a valuable prize. But if you win, I suppose you can go free and keep him, and if you're lucky your other little Signer will be there for you too."

"I'm not an object up for grabs," Kiryu groaned.

"Quiet, Kiryu," he snapped. "And I don't know why you're worrying, I dealt with her last time. I'm not giving up the very thing I worked so hard to create."

"Whatever."

"Let's begin, Divine. I still have to make Kiryu pay for leading me straight into your trap," Carly snapped.

Kiryu opened his mouth to argue but Divine shot him a firm glare that demanded he actually stay quietly this time. He groaned and Divine glanced the wound. He did need to get to hospital soon, if only to stop infection. He hadn't had time to clean it, and of course, Kiryu would struggle the whole time. Perhaps he'd behave in a hospital.

**Carly 4000**

**Divine 4000**

"I'll take the first turn, little girl," Divine said coldly. "And I summon Krebons." ATK 1200/DEF 400 "Then I activate Emergency Teleport. To Special Summon Mind Protector." ATK 0/DEF 2200 "I then tune them together to Synchro Summon Magical Android." ATK 2400/DEF 1700 "Since it's the first turn I can't attack but I can use the effect to gain extra life points during my end phase."

**Carly 4000**

**Divine 4600**

"In that case it's my turn, Divine," Carly said. "So, I'll begin with my field spell Future Visions." The room filled with a soft pinky mist with slight sparkles, almost space like. Divine frowned. "This duel will read your future, Divine, and that of your little pet over there."

"Don't start with the fortune telling again," Divine sighed. "I don't believe in these supernatural things. If you could tell the future you would have known not to come here."

"How can you not believe in the supernatural when you're the head of the psychics?" Kiryu breathed.

"I told you to be quiet. I actually thought you might have a plan, little girl, but you're looking just as weak as ever."

"Just try to escape your destiny, Divine," Carly laughed. "It's not a pretty one. And it continues to gain momentum with Fortune Lady Lighty." ATK ?/DEF ? "But, due to Future Vision's effect she's removed from play until my next turn."

"Then that was rather pointless," Divine said.

"Not when Lighty's effect allows me to Special Summon another Fortune Lady when she's removed from the field," she replied. "So welcome my Fortune Lady Fiery." ATK ?/DEF ? "And her ATK and DEF is equal to her level multiplies by 200. That's 400."

"And you expect her to stand against my Android?"

"Just wait, destiny can't be rushed," she told him. "Because when Fiery is Special Summoned I can destroy a monster and inflict damage equal to its ATK."

Fiery swung her staff and flames surrounded Magical Android and then blasted at Divine. He was flung across the room and into the window where he crumpled to the floor. He heard Kiryu give a groan as he tried to get to his feet and failed. He was in far too much pain to get or go anywhere. But this power was even stronger than any psychic power he'd felt other than Kiryu and Aki at their strongest.

"And of course, that leaves you open for a direct attack."

Fiery set out another blast, driving Divine further against the ground. He groaned and struggled back to his feet.

**Carly 4000**

**Divine 1800**

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Carly said with a smirk. "Oh, I forget to mention, didn't I? Your future, that of both you and Kiryu?"

"If you must you must," Divine growled.

"It's death, boys. Death."

* * *

"I guess you're looking for your dear Divine." Aki turned to see the woman she'd seen with Yusei approaching her. "He won't be in any condition to help you once he's been finished. He's never faced something like this before, and I doubt you have either."

"You're Misty Lola," Aki said quietly.

"Yes, I'm glad you know who I am," Misty said quietly. "I know all about you, Black Rose Witch. Although nothing will bring him back now, I think the least you can do is apologise."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm a Dark Signer," she replied. "And I'm going to take my revenge on you for what you've done to my family. You murdered my little brother and I doubt you even know who he is."

"I-I didn't murder anyone! I don't know what you're talking about."

"It doesn't matter," she said coldly. "By defeating you I will kill two birds with one stone; I will have my revenge and I will stop all you psychics from hurting people as you hurt me by destroying the one place they call home. You took all that mattered to me, now I'll take everything that matters to you. We'll shadow duel, and I'll send you to hell."

"I don't know what you mean about me or the Arcadia Movement," Aki snarled, reaching for her duel disk. "But if it's a duel you want, then you'll regret it. I won't let you take my home."

Misty was engulfed by a purple light that faded away to reveal a she was dressed in green and black robes. Misty raised the dark duel disk that had appeared and smiled bitterly at Aki.


	35. Arcadia's Collapse

**A/N:** Part 2 of those evil Immortals. I skipped Misty and Aki duelling because that's kind of boring and I prefer dark Carly. And of course, what is Kiryu going to do? That's the question. What's happened to poor Kiryu.

* * *

Another tremor shook the ground and Kiryu hissed in pain. His arm began burning and throbbing. He glanced down to see the mark glowing crimson. He looked over the city to see another set of purple lines around them.

"Divine," he breathed. Divine glanced over. "Aki's in trouble."

Divine growled as Kiryu lifted his marked arm. Carly laughed, drawing his attention again. They were already half way through the duel she wasn't going to let him get distracted.

"I'm sure Aki can look after herself," Carly said. "You should worry about yourself."

"She's going to kill you, Divine," Kiryu said, struggling to his feet with a groan of pain. "The Dark Signer's power is more than you can even imagine."

"Sit down and be quiet," Divine snapped. "I won't have you hurting yourself." He glanced at Carly. "And if you believe that using Kiryu's abilities will help you, you're very wrong. I've already sealed away his powers."

"You what?" he growled, instantly regretting it for the throbbing pain in his side. "I was just getting used to them."

"Sit down."

The ground shook violently and there were screams outside. Kiryu reached into Divine's desk- he was getting sick of Divine taking his stuff to protect everyone, he really wasn't that dangerous- and pushed his deck in. Even if he didn't have his powers anymore, he could still duel if he needed to be. He managed to stagger over to the door, before Carly turned on him.

"Where are you going?" she hissed. "You led me straight into this, and you're going to pay for this."

"Firstly I warned you not to go in, and secondly, when you beat Divine, if you somehow get me as a _prize_, you won't get far, Rudger and Demak love me, so I'm good. I'll see you later."

He pulled the door open and managed to hobble out the door. Carly looked like she was going to follow but turned to Divine with a glare.

"We were duelling," she hissed. "And it was your move. Entertain me, Divine, make it good or this will be your last move."

**Carly 4000**

**Divine 1800**

"Right. To get around Future Visions' effect I activate Teleport," Divine said. "And I'll pay 800 life points Special Summon Storm Caller." ATK 2300/DEF 2000. "Then I'll pay another 800 to activate Premature Burial to Special Summon Magical Android back to the field." ATK 2400/DEF 1700.

**Carly 4000**

**Divine 200**

"Magical Android will attack Fortune Lady Fiery."

"I activate my trap Slip Of Fortune, which negates your attack, then removes Fiery from play," Carly said.

"No matter, Storm Caller will attack you directly," Divine replied.

Carly didn't even flinch as the attack hit, just smiled and cocked her head slightly.

**Carly 1600**

**Divine 200**

"Finally, I'll summon Psychic Commander." ATK 1400/DEF 800 "But of course, due to Future Vision's effect he's removed. Then I'll used Magical Android's effect to boost my life points and end my turn."

**Carly 1600**

**Divine 1400**

"I told you to impress me," Carly laughed. "Now it's all over. Fortune Slip and Future Vision mean that Fortune Lady Lighty and Fiery are returned to the field. Next, I tribute them both to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

The ground shook violently and a strange object flew out the smashed window and former a huge bird creature. Divine stared at it in complete horror. ATK 2500/DEF 2500.

"But Future Vision will remove it from the field," Divine said coldly. "So much for the power of the Dark Signers. Next turn I'll finish you and then go find where Kiryu has run off to."

"But when Aslla Piscu is removed, it take all your monsters with it and inflicts 800 points of damage for each."

* * *

Kiryu barely registered Divine's scream, or the explosions up above. His breath was heavily and ragged from the effort and pain. The building crumbling around him wasn't helping. A part of him hoped Divine had won, although he doubted it. He really didn't feel like being dragged off by the Dark Signers.

"Divine!"

He made his way to the railings at Aki's scream and saw Divine falling past into the darkness of the floors below. He could just make out Aki at the railings a few levels below, screaming and crying for Divine. Kiryu's breath trembled and he gripped the rail tighter with his free hand. If Divine was dead then... He glanced up at the levels above he'd just come from. Carly would be coming soon. There was a strange screeching and crying, which he guessed was those Immortals.

"Aki!" he called weakly as the building began to fall apart. She looked up and gasped. "We have to go, now!"

"The twins!" she cried. "Kiryu, those twins are still here, Divine was testing them."

"I supposed our duel is postponed," came a voice Kiryu barely recognised. "I'm sure we will meet again soon."

Kiryu pushed himself away from the rails, noticing his hands sticky with his own blood through his shirt and the cloth. He winced. Everything was blurring slightly but he kept telling himself he'd got through worse. He climbed down the stairs to find the level where Aki met him. She looked as weak as he felt. She gasped seeing his blood staining his hand and clothes.

"You're hurt," she said quietly. She sighed and touched his hand gently. "Are you going to be ok?"

"For now," Kiryu replied. "But I don't know how long that will last. But right now, we need to get to the twins and get out of here before we all end up dead."

"Can't you just use one of your monsters?" Aki asked. "I would bu-"

"The duel with Misty, I know," he whispered. "And the amount of mental stress you're going through, I wouldn't ask you to, you'd lose control."

"So, can you? Or is it too much strain, with your injury and all?"

"My injury," he laughed weakly. "Don't worry about that. No, I can't use my psychic powers because Divine sealed them before the Shadow Duel. He used that Mind Control and locked them away while I was in a trance."

"He did that to help me, but he didn't shut them off completely," she told him. "Here, let me help." She pulled him closer and put his arm over her shoulder to take some of his weight and help him along, letting Kiryu focus on keeping pressure on his wound. "He took a lot of my power and locked it away so only he can break the seal. He'll have done that with you as well."

"Why am I not surprised? Where are these kids anyway?"

"Just a few corridors away."

He nodded and they reached the room that Aki said the twins were in. The pair were all to glad to see them. Aki ushered them out and they followed, trying to get down to the ground level to escape but every way they went there was no way of safely getting out. The whole building trembled and they were thrown to the wall as the floor started to shift.

"This isn't good," Kiryu growled.

"What are we going to do, Kiryu?" Aki cried.

"Calm down," he snapped. "We're not too far from the ground floor, we should be able to find some way down."

"Nothing safe considering your condition."

"Then get the kids out, I'll be ok."

"Kiryu... you're not even psychic, you can hardly stand and breathe, how are you going to-"

"Trust me, I'll be ok, I promise. I'll see you soon."

She nodded slowly and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek and whispering to him how sorry she was. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Kiryu."

"That explains a lot," he teased. "Go on."

She smiled gently and pulled Rua and Ruka away. Kiryu leant back against the wall slowly and doubled over in pain. He wasn't dying now. Not here and definitely not like this. He'd rather be crushed than die from tripping and landing on a piece of glass. Besides, he didn't believe he was going to die. If nothing else, he could still sense the Dark Signers in the building, which meant they still know he was there, which meant they wouldn't just leave him there. Although, it crossed his mind that if he did die, he could well become one of them. That scared him. To be a Dark Signer, he'd seen what it had done to Yusei. He hated it.

Aki watched most of the Arcadia Movement building collapsed around her. She pushed the twins on to run faster, they were almost at the door. She hoped Kiryu was at least somewhere safe, that he'd found somewhere that would protect him from the worst of the damage. A sudden crack sounded and next thing Aki knew she was lying on the floor as the world around her went dark and the twins were calling her name.

* * *

"What's wrong, Jack?" Martha asked quietly.

Jack was holding his arm, watching Yusei sleeping on the couch. The glow had faded, but it didn't make him feel any less uneasy about what had happened. He knew Yusei had felt it too, the look in his eyes was more than enough to tell him that, but since then, he'd just acted like it had never happened and fallen into an uneasy light sleep.

"Something's wrong," he whispered. "They're in danger."

"Who?" Crow asked. "Is it Kiryu? Is it because of these marks you have?"

Jack nodded. "I could feel him. He was in so much pain. I think he's dying."

"No," he whispered. "Don't talk like that. Could it just be the marks making it seem like that?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "But I just hope he'll be ok. I can't feel anything anymore."

"He'll be ok. They all will, I'm sure," Martha said. "I'm sure we're all worried about Kiryu, and your other friends. We should all just get some sleep and things will look better in the morning."

Jack nodded and Crow shook his head. They knew she was probably right, they were just worried because they didn't know what was going on. They just needed to know he was ok. Although Yusei didn't seem to bother. When they asked why he said he trusted Kiryu to do a good job, although both the other boys suspected it was because he was more preoccupied by being so close to Rugder and Demark- the safest place he knew and the place he called home- and not being able to get there, especially considering how stressed and upset he'd been recently. They both knew that Yusei was desperate to return there. A part of them accepted that unless he went there, he wouldn't quite settle, he wouldn't feel completely safe. That always made Crow slightly sad. The only place he felt safe was the very place his father had died. But they were both ready to do whatever it took to keep him safe, even if he didn't appreciate it.


	36. Satelitte Home

**A/N:** I'll make you wait on Kiryu and the Dark Signers, so I'll let you have Yusei. Very bad Yusei.

* * *

Yusei got from his bed slowly. He knew it was against the agreement he'd made coming back to the Satellite, but he had to go home. He had to see Rudger and Demak again. He dressed quickly and slid down the stairs only to be grabbed from behind. He was pushed against the wall and when he turned, Crow was glaring back at him through the darkness.

"I-"

"Save it, Yusei," he whispered, letting him go. He shook his head and turned away. "I miss them too, but you can't break your promise. I can't believe you'd do this."

"I can't just sit here and not see them," he argued. "I don't feel safe without them. I at least have to see them. I won't even stay, I'll just see them and ask about if Nova's still there and then come back. There's no need to be upset, I would have been back in a few hours."

"It doesn't matter how you were planning to do it, you were going to break a promise to us, and I thought I knew you better than that," he sighed. "If you really want to go, just go. I don't care anymore, I hardly recognise you these days. You're not the person I care about. You go home, and you fight this war against some of your best friends and you destroy Jack and Kiryu or whatever this thing wants you to do. But don't you dare ever show your face here again."

"Crow-"

"Shut up!" he growled. "Get out, just leave. I don't want to see you again."

He turned away and left him in the darkness. Yusei whimpered slightly, completely ashamed of himself. After a moment, he ran after Crow, promising himself he'd do anything to make it up to Crow. Crow was watching the sky through the bedroom window. Yusei sighed and approached slowly.

"Is there anything I can do to make this better, Crow?" he asked softly.

"No," Crow hissed. "I thought I could trust you. When Jack left and Kiryu had that break down and you were always there. I kind of deserve it for how I never stood up for you at school or how I barely knew your name until Kiryu said I should."

"Stop it," Yusei snapped. "Stop it, please. I didn't realise you... I couldn't have come this far without your, Crow, I can't stand seeing you like this. This isn't you."

"And this isn't you either!" he cried, then realised and lowered his voice again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell. And I shouldn't blame you, I know this is hard and I don't understand and it's so frustrating. I wish I could help you and I can't and I don't know what to do. I'd think you at least would have enough control and understand that I need you keep your promises."

"You're right, I should have," he sighed. "But please, can't you just let me go see them. They're my family. You could come too and make sure nothing happens? Please, Crow, I have to see them."

Crow sighed and gazed at him for a long moment. He was so pathetic, and Crow hated using such a word to describe Yusei. He was always so strong and suddenly he was broken and scared beyond anything Crow had ever seen before. And that terrified him. He'd known Yusei for years and he'd never seen something like this.

"Once," he sighed. "We go once, just like this one time. Half an hour, no more. After that, there's nothing else, ok?"

"Thank you," Yusei said quietly. "Thank you so much. Just half an hour, I promise."

Crow sighed and nodded. He got dressed and the pair headed out into the darkness of the Satellite. Yusei was determined to get there quickly and seemed to be perking up every second and the closer they got. The Old Momentum loomed up ahead and they skidded to a halt. Crow was glad he'd remembered get the D-Wheels air lifted out there or it would have taken the best part of an hour to get there. Yusei swung off his D-Wheel and headed down into his home without even waiting for Crow. Crow was pleased. At least he was enthusiastic about something now. He smiled to himself and followed down slowly.

"Rudger!" Yusei called through the halls. "Rudger?"

"Yusei," came his deep voice. "Yusei you're back."

Yusei found Rudger in with the old reactor. He stood up and smiled fondly, pleased to see his adoptive son once more. Suddenly Yusei felt the overwhelming urge to break down and cry. Everything recently was so crazy, and so brutal, he didn't know what to do. As if knowing this, Rudger strode over and wrapped his arms around him. Yusei was stunned. Rudger very rarely hugged him. But Yusei loved it when he did. Usually it was Demak who comforted him because Rudger didn't really do the emotional, touchy-feely thing- as Demak always put it- so he knew it was worrying Rudger far more than anything he'd been through at school.

"I hate it, Rudger," he whispered. "I hate it so much. I don't know if the God is there or not or if it takes control of me when I don't know. It wants to hurt my friends and it won't listen and I can't do it anymore."

"It's ok, Yusei," Rudger said gently. "Just let it out. It's ok to be afraid and overwhelmed. I was confused when I was first turned, and so were Demak and Misty. It's perfectly normal. We're here to help you through. I promise, none of us will abandon you during such a difficult time. I saw you during the Fortune Cup. You did such a good job of keeping control of your Dark God. I'm so proud of you, Yusei."

"How can you encourage that thing?" Crow snapped from the doorway. "It wants to kill Kiryu and Jack, and that girl and a child... how can you even say such things?"

"Crow..." he sighed. "I'm sorry you feel so strongly against this, but there is nothing that can be done about it. This is what we are, Yusei, Demak and I. We're Dark Signers and there's nothing you can do that will change it. It's not an easy path, but there's no changing it."

"You're wrong," he growled. "When Jack beat him, that Crimson Dragon forced out whatever it was that was controlling Yusei."

"I doubt it."

"How can you let that thing control him? Don't you care that it makes him miserable?"

"It makes him miserable because he can't control it," Rudger said, gently stroking Yusei's hair. "I can teach him the control he needs to tame his God. I won't let it hurt you, Yusei." Yusei nodded weakly. "Now, you can either accept this and help us in any way you can- and I think you'll be more help than you know- or you can simply walk away and leave Yusei to be with his family and those who truly care about him."

"Of course I care," Crow snarled. He tore Yusei away from Rudger, holding him protectively behind him. "I care more than you can imagine, and that's why I can't let you turn him into a monster. I know you can't change what you are, and I'm so sorry, because you were as much a father to me over the years as anyone, but I can still save Yusei."

"Crow..." Yusei whispered.

"Come on, Yusei," he said gently. "We should go. We don't want Jack to know we're missing, he'll flip."

"But I haven't even seen Demak," he said quietly.

"Demak's in the city," Rudger informed them. Crow growled and pulled Yusei out. "He's picking up our latest members. The time will come soon for this battle to truly begin. I hope you're ready. It won't be long now, Yusei, you'll come round soon, and I'm sure you will too, Crow."

"Like hell I will!"

Outside, Yusei leant against his D-Wheel. He was shaking and Crow sighed. He didn't want to hurt Yusei or upset him, but even if it meant he was sad in the short term, Crow wouldn't lose him. He had to protect him.

"You must hate me right about now," he sighed.

"If I hated you I'd have walked back in there and nothing you could do would stop me," Yusei whispered. "I'd have hurt you."

"Don't talk like that," Crow said firmly. "You'd never hurt me and I will always believe that."

"Crow... I wish it was that simple. I really don't think it's gone," he said. "I think Nova is still inside me, and I don't think it's all in my head. Crow, I'm..."

"You're?"

"I'm scared."

Crow nodded and closed his eyes. For Yusei to admit that took a lot of strength. Throughout their years together, no matter what Cook had done, no matter what had happened at school, Yusei had never admitted to being afraid. He'd been beaten and broken, but never scared.

"Come on, I won't ever let this thing hurt you again," Crow sighed. "Let's go home, yeah?"

Yusei nodded and they both went home. Jack was still sound asleep in their room. Jack and Crow had always shared a room, since they were five or six at least, because when Martha had started to take in more children, they began to run out of room. So, wanting to get as many children safe as possible without overcrowding, she'd decided that there was going to be a limit of three children per room and the first pair to be put together were Jack and Crow, simply because of all the kids, they had always been the closest.

Yusei was no stranger to sharing with them, neither was Kiryu. It was just how they were; they'd never minded being close to each other. And Yusei whole heartedly believe Crow meant it when he said he'd help him, and do anything to protect him. So undressing, climbing into bed and curling up in Crow's arms was nothing new. It was natural and comfortable, because Crow had always been there, trying to protect him and help him. But something played on his mind. It wasn't a bad thing- at least he didn't think it was- just something he couldn't quite make sense of, and that was something he hated. He always hated not knowing things, and not being able to make sense of things. Crow had said he cared about him, that was no surprise, but he began to wonder just how much he cared. He frowned and told himself not to think like that, Crow was probably his best friend, and he was probably just over thinking things. He knew he did that sometimes, especially when he was tired and stressed.

_Or he really does care about you in that way_, Nova laughed.

And Yusei was sure it was Nova now. He was certain that it was Nova still inside him and not just his imagination.

_Why are you back?_

Nova laughed, _you're talking to me now then? I'm pleased, I missed you. Now, I wanted to... express my regret for our little argument._

_Is that an apology?_ Yusei asked.

_Yes,_ he sighed. _I am sorry that I made you so upset. As I told you, I realise there is a line that you will not cross and I won't ask you to do so again. I honestly was worried that I was going to lose you._

_I'm sure you could find another host_, he growled.

_Yes, but I want you._

_Fine, here's the rules, you want my cooperation, you don't take control of my body without permission. And you stay away from Crow. He is nothing to do with this, you will stay away from him. I wanted to make Godwin and the Crimson Dragon pay for taking Jack and Kiryu from me. They have nothing to do with this, they're my friends, and Crow doesn't even have a mark._

_Of course_, Nova said gently. _You've made yourself perfectly clear. But, does that mean you don't want my input?_

_Input, sure. Orders and interference, no_, Yusei replied. _What do you want to suggest?_

_Just that, perhaps you should take more of an interest in your friend,_ he said, sounding slightly amused. _He might well have feelings for you and you could well use having him on our side. You've become so tame without my support and encouragement._

_You're trying to manipulate me again, it's not happening, now let me go to sleep_, Yusei snapped.

"Yusei," Crow whispered.

"Hmm?"

"If you accept it's there you'll end up turning back into that monster again," he said.

"What if I could control it?" he said quietly.

"You started out in control the first time," he argued. "That thing is evil and it will corrupt you again, I thought you realised that."

"I do, and this time, I'm not going to let it corrupt me. Imagine the good that sort of power could do."

"Yusei, please, listen to yourself."

"I won't change my mind, Crow. If I can use a power like this, then why not? I know you don't appreciate Nova, but I think it can do good."

"Whatever you say, Yusei."

"I'll never leave your side, Crow, I need you around. I can't do it without you."


	37. Pains

**A/N:** In this chapter: what happened to Kiryu. Kind of what happened to Aki. And a gaint flash back from the boys looking into their very early days and so on. Yays.

* * *

Aki sat in the helicopter, staring down at her feet. Yusei had helped her to understand she couldn't change anything, but she still felt guilty. Whatever had happened to Kiryu, she knew she could have stopped it. He'd needed her help and she'd let him talk her into leaving. How could she do that? It was her fault. Even if she accepted she couldn't change it, how was she supposed to forgive herself for that?

"It's ok," Yusei said quietly. "I'm sure he's fine really."

"But they dug up the rubble," she whispered.

"And Kiryu wasn't there," he replied.

"None of the bodies were identifiable," she snapped, tears springing to her eyes. "Divine, Kiryu... they're dead, and... to die like that."

"There's still a chance," Ruka said gently. "They'll find out who they are soon, and there's still a chance that Kiryu got out."

Aki nodded. She didn't know why. She didn't know what to think. If Kiryu was alive, she hoped he wasn't in pain. No matter what Yusei said, she knew he was in trouble. Jack and Crow were waiting. Of course, unlike her, Yusei had friends who'd friends who'd wait forever for him. She sighed, it was hard to believe that they not accepted Kiryu's powers. She began to wonder if maybe he'd just said that. Shaking her head quickly she dismissed that idea. Kiryu wouldn't have lied to her.

The second they landed, Crow pulled Yusei inside. Jack sighed and shook his head, explaining quietly that Crow had become very protective of him. Aki nodded as the twins were dragged off by the other kids of the house. Aki wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do really. It had been a long time since she'd been in any sort of family situation.

"We don't bite," Jack muttered, heading in. "Apparently you're pretty much one of the family, so you'll have to come in sometime. Unless you feel like braving the Satellite alone?"

* * *

Kiryu groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know how he'd been out, but if he knew he wasn't dead. If he was dead, he wouldn't be so hot, or in pitch darkness.

"You're awake then."

"Divine?" he groaned.

Divine leant over him and smirked. His head was pounding and his side burning. He grounded and went to sit up but found he couldn't move. Divine smiled, almost fondly and brushed a strand of hair from Kiryu's face.

"How are you feeling?" Divine asked.

"What happened?" Kiryu whispered.

"I had a passage built under that Arcadia Movement's headquarters, just in case I needed to make a quick escape," he explained. "I didn't go through the trouble of buying you and turning you into the most powerful living weapon this world has ever seen just to see you die when I could stop it."

"You sound almost like you care."

"Just protecting my investment."

"Figures." He tried to get up once more and still couldn't move. "Why can't I move?"

"Because I don't want you hurting yourself," Divine said quietly. "You're still in a very delicate condition. You didn't honestly think I was going to leave you to die?"

"How did you survive?" Kiryu breathed. "I saw you fall. There was no way..."

"I'm still psychic, Kiryu," he laughed. "I always have something, but it's not without a cost this time I'm afraid." He lifted his fringe to reveal burns and smirked as Kiryu winced and struggled. "Now, you just lie there until you're well enough to not hurt yourself and I won't have to put you under again."

"And Aki?"

"She was saved by those two kids," he replied. "And then Yusei came alone and woke her up from her coma."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because if Yusei woke her up he'll have taken her to Martha's," Kiryu said quietly. "She's safe there."

"You think I'm the enemy?" he laughed. "I saved your life. I could have left you there."

"Where are we anyway?" he asked.

"My home away from the Arcadia Movement," he replied. "It's a good way from there sometimes, and it's well out of the area affected by whatever happened there. You seem to know a lot about it."

"Only what Crow told me from Godwin's files."

"And?"

"The Dark Signers were released when the Old Momentum Reactor went into meltdown, causing Zero Reverse," he explained. "They are the negative versions of the Signers and their job is to destroy the Signers- so far Jack, Aki, Ruka and I- and unlock the gates to Hell by sacrificing our souls when the time is right. It's supposed to be an anceint battle that repeats itself over and over always causing pain to those around them, usually using people who are already no stranger to pain and suffering."

"You friend Yusei is one, yet he doesn't seem to want to hurt you, well, most of the time."

"He died, Cook killed him, and so, because he died like that with so much hatred and pain and something unfinished, he was brought back, but he's so strong he fights it all the time. Friends and family are the most important thing in the world to Yusei."

"Of course," he whispered.

"Can I get up yet?"

"No, I told you, I want to be sure you're not going to hurt yourself first."

* * *

Jack smiled, watching Crow baby Yusei for no real reason. He didn't know why but Crow suddenly seemed very overprotective of Yusei. He had started it that morning, he kept Yusei close, refusing to let his out the same room. They were up to something, he knew that. He'd known them love enough to know when there was something wrong. So the second they were alone, he confronted them.

"What's going on guys?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Crow said, glaring at Yusei. "Right?"

"Yeah," Yusei said blankly.

"Don't either of your lie to me," Jack growled. "The pair of you are up to something, or there's something you're not telling me or... I don't know what, but if you don't tell me right now-"

"Alright, alright," Crow sighed. "Don't blow a fuse. Yusei and I went to see Rudger last night."

"You what?"

"Relax, nothing happened," he said. "Rudger went and said that he could help Yusei and teach him control and wanted to keep him there. I politely told him to get stuffed."

"So Nova is definitely-"

"There still," Yusei whispered. "Yes."

"Great..."

"No, it's ok," he argued. "I can control him now. I can use him to do what I want. I can help."

"That's why you're keeping an eye on him," Jack muttered and Crow nodded. "I don't know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't think you'd approve," Crow sighed. "You're kind of... it's just that you're really grumpy at night."

"Sure," he sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Yusei said quietly. "We wait for the Dark Signers to attack and then I can help them too."

"Yusei," he sighed. "You can't control that thing, and they're beyond help."

"I don't believe that," Yusei snapped. "I know I can control him and sometimes he's a good influence."

"Yusei..." Crow whispered.

"I have to believe it, guys!" he said. "I have to. If I don't... I can't live with something I can't control inside of me."

Jack sighed and nodded. None of them noticed Martha watching from the kitchen. Her sons were as loyal to Yusei as ever, despite whatever he was going through. She had been so proud of them they day they'd brought Yusei home and when she'd heard of what they put up with for him.

* * *

_"Hey, come on guys," Crow called, stepping in front of Yusei. "That's enough."_

_Jack sighed and shook his head. Of course it would be Crow who broke first. They were becoming more and more attached to Yusei as time went by Kiryu was in hospital- or what passed for a hospital in the Satellite- after taking another beating from his father. Martha had offered him a home with them, and Yusei had offered to talk to Rudger if he ever wanted to get away, but he always said he wanted to be there when his dad finally figured out he was past the point of no return. But while they knew Kiryu protected Yuseif rom Cook in private, none of them had put themselves in the line of fire from the other kids, until now. _

_"So back off," he growled._

_"Get lost, kid," one of the older boys snapped. "We don't want to hurt you, just him."_

_"Then you have to go through me."_

_"Alright, fine. Dont' say we didn't warn you. Maybe next time you'll know better."_

_Crow was shoved back against the lockers next to Yusei. Jack sighed and decided it was time he stepped in. He stepped between the kids and Crow and Yusei. They backed off slightly. Jack matched the height of the boys years older than them, even at fourteen._

_"That's enough," he said calmly._

_"Aw, come on, Jack," a boy name Damian cried. People knew Jack's name, unlike Crow, and for the right reasons unlike Yusei. "They're a pair of brats. He deserves it and this one's trying to be a hero. What's wrong with a bit of messing because class? You know Cook will just mess him up anyway, and anyone who tries to help him."_

_"Yeah, we'll that one's my little brother," he snapped. "And anyone who touches him deals with me."_

_"Jack," Kimberly pleaded, tugging his arm. "As long as he stays out our way, we don't want anything to do with your brother, just Fudo. Come on, let's go get a drink before class, and you can introduce me to your brother."_

_"I'm not backing down here," Crow hissed._

_"Crow," Jack snapped._

_"No. I'm not going to just sit back and watch them torture him anymore!" he cried._

_Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Leave it for now, ok guys." They mumbled amongst themselves but Jack wasn't taking no for an answer. "Just leave it 'til after class and I'll have knock some sense into him by then, ok?"_

_"Fine, but if he gets in our way again-"_

_"He won't," Jack growled. "And if you threaten my family again you'll regret it. Understand?"_

_Everyone left quickly after that. No one wanted to be on Jack's bad side, he had already proven he could do damage when he wanted to and had a nasty, unpredictable temper. When he said something with that much force, everyone did as they were told, even some of the teachers. Once, Jack had told Cook that he'd seen enough of him torturing Yusei for one day and thought they should actually get on with lessons for once and Cook had let Yusei go and sit down. It was rare for Cook to be intimidated by Jack, but he was easily bored by Cook and the others treatment of Yusei, or the other students. No one had ever dared to hit Jack- well, one teacher had when they first and Jack had instantly stood up and hit him back, knocking him unconscious and no one had dared since then. _

_So when Jack pulled Yusei and Crow out of the building, no one stopped them. When they were a decent distance from the school, they sat on a wall and Crow wrap an arm around Yusei's shoulder._

_"You guys didn't have to do that," Yusei said quietly._

_"You're our friend, Yusei," Crow replied. "I wasn't going to let them hurt you like that again. I'm sick of it. If they hurt me too, I don't care. I won't let them do it without anyone standing up to them, right Jack?"_

_"I guess," Jack sighed._

_"We should go and see Kiryu in hospital," he suggested. Yusei smiled and nodded. "Come on then, let's go."_

_It didn't take them long to find Kiryu in the hospital. There was just one problem. His dad was with him. They stood outside the door listening, just in case something happened; they all knew what Kiryu's father was like. He seemed sober enough, but that didn't mean anything half the time. He was unpredictable. But for now, he was holding Kiryu's hand tightly in both his own, looking like he was actually sorry for putting his son there._

_"If your mother could see me now," he said quietly. "She was always so fond of you. She loved you so much. You're all she left me and I can't lose you. Please, get better, I've been such a terrible father, but I'll make it right soon."_

_Kiryu was barely conscious enough to register he was there from what they saw. They started to wonder just what he'd actually done to Kiryu for him to end up like that. The boys weren't sure what to do. After a moment just watching them, Yusei knocked on the door. Kiryu's father gazed at them and gave a weak smile, beckoning them in._

_"You're Kyosuke's friends," he said quietly. They all found it strange hearing Kiryu's first name. No one ever seemed to use it. "Yusei, Jack and Crow, right?" They nodded. "I suppose he talks about you. I don't really remember much, but I know he loves the three of you dearly. I can't believe I've done this. He must hate me."_

_Kiryu gave a whimpering groan. They gazed down at him. He was in such a bad way. After a few years, they'd never seen Kiryu in such bad shape. They'd seen his beat Kiryu before, but never seen something like this._

_"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Yusei said gently._

_"He's right," Crow agreed, more for Yusei's sake than Kiryu's father's. "I think he just wishes you'd listen to him more."_

_"So stop drinking and get your life in order. He's miserable and he wants you to help him," Jack snapped. The other two sighed. He could at least try being gentle. "He's being tortured and he has nowhere to turn except us, and we can't exactly do anything."_

_His father nodded slowly and stroked Kiryu's hair gently. "I never meant to hurt him. He just reminds me so much of his mother and he's so frustrating. I miss her so much."_

_"Then look after the one thing of her you've got left," he growled._

_"You boys look after him when I'm gone."_

_"What do you mean?" Yusei asked softly._

_"Yesterday I was told I barely have a few months to live," he replied. "I don't want to die knowing my son hates me."_

_"He doesn't hate you," he said. "Just make an effort. He always holds out hope that you'll realise you're hurting yourself and him. He needs you."_

_"I'll be better," the man whispered. "I'll change and I'll make sure he doesn't hate me."_

_Yusei smiled slightly, hoping that he'd do as he promised. Crow smiled too. Yusei always wanted to see the best in people. But Kiryu was once again in hospital barely a few weeks later and his father was dead within a two months._


	38. Family

**A/N:** A littler chapter than the last one. So here you go, Dark Signers for you. Yays! Have fun guys.

* * *

"Yusei came home," Rudger said casually while working on the reactor still. "Crow was with him."

"Oh?" Demak said, looking up from a book. "How is he fairing?"

"Yusei is going through a mix of the 'I know I can do good deeds with it' and the 'why didn't I just die, I hate it' stages," he replied.

"And Crow? Still loyal as ever I assume?" he said quietly.

"Oh yes," he laughed. "Crow wants to help Yusei and doesn't want to accept that he can't change what's happened."

"Why are we just sitting around and waiting?" Misty asked. "Let's just go and get Yusei and destroy the Signer?"

"Because one of them is still missing," Rudger replied.

"The boy from Arcadia," Carly said quietly. "Kiryu, the ghost boy."

"Kiryu," Demak laughed. "Of course it is."

"Shame, I liked that boy," Rudger said quietly. "He can be so heartless sometimes."

"He has plenty to be angry about, it's hardly surprising he turned out the way he did," he said quietly. "Yusei was right, he needed help."

"Couldn't you have brought him back here?" he asked.

"No, there wasn't time," he replied. "He'd managed to slip away while Carly was duelling Divine and by the time we could find where he was, the building was too far gone. We don't know whether he survived or not."

"He survived," Rudger said quietly. "I can still feel him. Demak, can I send you out to the city to find him?"

"Of course."

"Take Misty with you, find him and bring him back," he said. "Carly and I will remain here and work on Yusei, maybe Crow too. Although, if you can bring him back in time, we might have some live bait, maybe even a new Dark Signer depending on his condition."

"I thought there was only allowed to be five of us at one time," Misty said.

"Usually, yes," Rudger replied. "But if you haven't noticed, Yusei's immortal doesn't often follow the rules. I'm not sure he really counts."

"Do you think Yusei will join us?" Carly asked quietly.

"What do your cards say?" Misty said.

"The future isn't certain at the moment," she replied. "There are no certainties yet."

"Then we must collect Yusei and Kiryu as quickly as possible," Rudger said.

Demak and Misty went out to head back to the city. Rudger returned his attention to the reactor. He needed to find a way to get Yusei away from Jack and Crow. He had two options when it came to converting him to true darkness. He knew that Crow and Yusei had come to rely on each other in recent years, so if one came over, so would the other.

"What should we do then, Rudger?" Carly asked quietly.

"Go down to the manor at the edge of the woods- if it can be called that," he said. "Keep an eye on them, but don't get seen."

"Yes, of course," she whispered.

Rudger sighed as she left and looked over the workings of the reactor. Yusei used to stand behind him and watch over his shoulder. Rudger had taught him about the reactor since he was a child. In theory, his father's machine was in working order, just not quite balanced. Demak often asked what the point in tampering with it was since it exploded but Rudger had spent years carefully restoring it. Rudger had always been glad Yusei seemed to have inherited his father's intelligence. Even as a child, he'd been smarter than most. He'd sit in Rudger's lap on the floor, helping him in any way he could, even though at that age he was slightly more of a hindrance than help, but it was vital that he made mistakes or he wouldn't learn.

He sighed and stood up. He was working and worrying far too much, he needed a break. So he wandered down to the cell where they were keeping Bommer. Demak had saved him from being sacrificed at Rudger's request. Boomer was so filled with the need for vengeance that he was a perfect back up plan.

"I was impressed by how you survived my son's onslaught during the Fortune Cup."

Bommer looked up and frowned. Rudger frowned. He was actually impressed. Yusei was a powerful duellist, always had been, even when he was younger and Bommer had got him into a situation that would cause most duellists to panic. That alone was impressive.

"You're Yusei's father?" Bommer growled.

"Rudger Godwin, at your service."

"Yusei goes by Fudo, supposedly his mother's name, and yet he obviously lives with you and loves you. So, who's lying? And where is your dear son? I owe him a beating."

Rudger laughed softly. "He is finding things more difficult than we thought he would. He needs time to adjust."

Carly meant to go straight to do as Rudger told her but on her way out, she passed Yusei room. The door was open and she found herself in his room, looking at his things. She'd noticed that you could tell a lot about someone from their room. Yusei's was clean and tidy, except from one corner that was piled with pieces of scrap metal and parts. She smiled. Yusei's room was just as she'd expected. It was very plain, but there were three pictures on the side; one of two people and a body- she assumed that was Yusei and his parents- another was of Yusei with Rudger and Demak years ago and the final one was Yusei, Jack, Kiryu and Crow a few years back in school uniforms. They were the only real signs the room had ever been lived in.

"It's rude to sneak around in other people's room."

Carly gasped and spun to see Crow watching her. She was glad her hood was up. Crow watched her carefully and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Carly licked her lips nervously. Rudger had mentioned Crow was a close friend of Yusei's and of the household. In her mind, she wanted to call them a family, but Rudger told her and Misty firmly that they cared for Yusei merely for convenient and the knowledge that there was something special about him. Carly didn't believe a word of it. Crow, on the other hand, made no secret of how much he cared for Yusei or how he'd do anything to protect him. She'd learnt that spending time with them.

"Crow, why are you-"

"Carly?" he laughed. "I thought you were too naive to do this. As for why I'm here, it's because I came to get some of Yusei's stuff. He's not coming back here until everything's done."

"Do you honestly believe that, Crow?" Rudger asked as the door opened.

"How did I know you'd be spying on me?" Crow sighed. "And yes, I do. Yusei doesn't want to be some sort of evil destructive god, I know that. Just like I know he'd never turn against his friends."

"Which is exactly why you're here," he laughed. He held Crow's shoulders and pulled him out the room even as Crow kicked and struggled. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Crow, but we all know that Yusei will come rushing after you to save you, right?"

"You're as big an ass as your brother sometimes, Rudger!" Crow cried.

He pushed Crow into a cell across from Bommer. Crow and Rudger both knew that it wouldn't take Crow half an hour to get out but Crow wondered if that was just long enough. Rudger barely ever did anything without a reason.

"You're the latest pet then," Bommer said quietly.

"Sure," Crow muttered. He walked over to door and reached around to get at the lock it was awkward and uncomfortable, but he managed. "Come on..."

"You can't get out, I've tried," he warned.

"Don't worry," he grumbled. "Rudger knows damn well this won't hold me. I've practised on these loads of times. This won't take too long. I just wonder what the point was when he knows it won't hold me."

"Rudger," Carly said softly.

"What?" he asked absently.

"You know Crow will get out of there quicker that we can get anything done," she said. "He's a thief and an escape artist. I don't understand."

"Fate is fate, right?" he replied. "Don't worry, I know it'll work out for the better."

"I really don't understand though."

"You will soon enough. As I said, what better way to have Yusei and possibly the Signers come running than live bait?"

"Won't he escape first though?"

"Oh I hope he does. I'm counting on it. He's a valuable asset, you'll see. He's more important than most people as far as this plan goes."

Carly frowned but nodded. Rudger didn't seem to make sense but he was smart and she knew she needed to trust him. He returned his attention to the reactor and she smiled. He loved that machine.

"Why did you really take him in?" she asked.

"Yusei?" he laughed. "I told you guys, he's really special. You've seen his skill level and his power. Whatever happens, he's always going to be strong."

"How could you have known that when he was so young?" she whispered. "Or did you already know him?"

"That's enough Carly."

* * *

"Have you seen Crow?" Yusei asked quietly. Jack frowned and shook his head. "He should be back by now, Jack, I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jack said gently. "He's a big boy, he's taking a bit longer than he should. Don't worry, Rudger would never hurt him."

"Are you sure?" he sighed. "Maybe I should go and find him."

"You're going nowhere, just sit down and stop pacing," he snapped.

"But what if he's hurt?"

"Rudger won't hurt him."

"Yusei," Aki sighed, pulling him down onto the couch. Yusei frowned and went to get up but she pulled him back down. "Just relax."

"But I need to go and find him."

"Yusei," she snapped.

She pulled him in and kissed him. Yusei accepted it for a moment, then moved away. She sighed and lowered her gaze.

"Sorry, Aki," he sighed. "Nova wanted to use you, he twisted us both for his own plans."

"So... there was nothing really there?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I'm kind of confused right now, just give it time and let me figure out what I want."

"Alright," she said softly, nodding. "Whatever you need."

Rua tugged on Jack's coat and he looked down. "Can we have a practise duel, so I'm ready for the Dark Signers, right?"

"You're not a Signer," Jack said.

"But there's only four Signers right now and you don't even know if Kiryu's alive," he argued. "And Jack's the only person who's ever beaten Yusei, right? What if he turns and what if Crow's stuck? You need all the backup you can get."

"Kiryu's not dead," Ruka said quietly. "We have to believe that he's alive. And I'm sure Crow is ok and Yusei won't betray us."

"Of course not," Yusei laughed.

He smiled gently. Throughout everything Rua and Ruka had never failed to get his better side. Nova grumbled in the back of his mind. Jack sighed and Yusei frowned. Maybe he was starting to realise Crow had been gone too long. He was getting more and more worried.

"Crow will be ok, Yusei," Ruka said gently, patting his arm. "He'll be back soon. Like you said, Rudger would never hurt him."


	39. Tension

**A/N:** I'm such a tease. We get slight more hints at Yusei/Crow, because I like playing with little hints- both subtle and no so subtle- picked up on by everyone other than them, obviously. And Rudger is up to something, but then he always is. Coming next chapter is Kiryu's return to the SAtellte. That will be fun.

* * *

"Crow?" Yusei cried. It was late and Crow had finally returned. "Where've you been?"

Yusei's arms wrapped around him and Crow laughed softly, returning the hug. To be honest, he wasn't really sure where he'd been, but he knew he'd missed Yusei and had been worried about him. He laughed and squeezed him tighter.

"I was so worried about you," Yusei whispered. "You should have been less than two hours at the most. What the hell happened?"

"I don't really know," he said quietly. Yusei pulled back and gazed and him, looking him over worriedly. "Rudger was being an ass and then I was kind of wandering in here."

Yusei frowned and cupped his chin, turning his head roughly and letting out a growl. Crow was suddenly worried and glanced at Yusei, who looked furious.

"Don't know," he snarled pushing him away. "Sure."

"Yusei?" Crow said quietly.

"You know, I wouldn't mind, but lying to me? You never lie, but you won't tell me something like this?" Yusei snapped.

"I don't know what you're problem is," he cried as Yusei turned away and stalked off. "Yusei?"

"Who cares?" he snarled. "You're sleeping in the couch tonight! Why don't I just go and stay with Rudger... I'd get a little respect..."

"Wait, what? You realise you sound like my last girlfriend right?" he called. Yusei didn't answer and the door slammed. Jack of course wouldn't stir. "What's going on?"

He sighed and fell back onto the couch. His last girlfriend... Mandy, she was insane; possessive and jealous, she just wanted to lock him away and keep him to herself, there was constant yelling and accusations. What had got into Yusei? He sighed and there were steps on the stairs. He looked up to see Martha in her nightgown, approaching him with a gentle smiled.

"Sorry, Martha," he sighed. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I can't sleep while my son is so upset," she replied softly. "Are you drunk?"

"No, why?"

"Come here." She pulled him closer and rubbed his cheek. "Lipstick, sweetie. Where have you been?"

"I don't remember," he sighed. "I went to get some of Yusei's stuff, then he shoved me in those cells that I used to practise picking the locks in, and next thing I know I'm at the front gates walking in to Yusei yelling at me."

"You're sure you're not drunk, darling?" she laughed softly, cleaning his cheek and neck with a hanky.

"Martha, I'm not," he cried. "I don't know what happened, I just went really fuzzy and I don't remember. I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you. You don't smell like alcohol at least," she said. "I wonder what happened then."

"What's wrong with Yusei?"

"I'm not sure. I think he just worries about you. You're his best friend after all."

* * *

There was a slam up above and Kiryu opened his eyes. There was a lot of noise up there. He strained against the straps holding him down, but as before, they don't give out at all. Divine made sure he wasn't getting away this time. But from what he'd heard, Divine had gone out. So either he was back and in a bad mood or something was going on.

"Kiryu?"

"Demak!" Kiryu cried. "Down here!"

The trap door to the basement lifted open letting light floor the dark room and there were heavy boots on the stairs. Kiryu stretched his neck to see Demak climbing down with a gentle smile.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all day," he scolded.

"I didn't mean to end up here," Kiryu snapped. "I'm sorry I was so inconvenient."

"I forgive you. You look terrible," Demak said. He undid the straps, but Kiryu didn't want to move beyond turning onto his good side and curling up. "Is it bad?"

"It hurts," he whispered.

"It's ok," he sighed. "Come on, we'll get you to a hospital to start with, then back home before this Divine gets back. It's been a long time... Yusei missed you."

"I missed him too."

Demak lifted Kiryu slowly, careful of his side and headed back upstairs where Misty was waiting. She looked disgusted by the whole place. Kiryu knew why, after what he'd seen in his dream, he knew she must hate Divine and psychics.

"My deck," he said quietly. "Divine tends to keep it in a desk draw."

"He's got a study just through here, I'll have a look," Misty said gently. "What kind of deck is it?"

"You'll know it when you see it," he laughed. "Or at least when you touch it."

"Alright..." she sighed.

She went through to another room and Demak took Kiryu to the helicopter waiting outside, letting Kiryu lie across the seats. He looked like he was still in pain, and Demak had always felt sympathy for the young boy. He hoped Rudger wouldn't hurt him too badly to get what he wanted. He didn't deserve it.

"Here," Misty said in disgust, dropping a deck in Kiryu's hands. "I guessing this is yours considering what you said? You're right, it's easy to know which is yours, I don't want to touch it again and I don't know how you can stand it."

"They're my cards," he said softly. "They picked me because they wanted me. They don't like anyone else."

"You don't look like you're in so much pain," Demak said softly.

"They have dark energy," he replied. "They're like painkillers. Can we just go home?"

"Sure, we'll look after you better there anyway. But it's a long flight."

"I'll be ok. I'm tough you know."

* * *

Yusei tossed and turned in Crow's bed. It wasn't the same without him there with him. He sighed and closed his eyes once again. It just wasn't right. He sat up slowly and gazed down at the cold wooden floor.

_Can I suggest something?_ Nova said quietly.

"What?" Yusei whispered, more aware of everyone else in the house rather than Jack.

_This would be a good time to act on your feelings for him._

"What feelings?" he hissed.

_Well you did turn Aki down for a reason, right?_

"Not that reason."

_Sure?_

"Of course I'm sure."

_Never stopped you getting what you wanted before though, has it?_

"What exactly are you digging at, Nova?" Yusei growled.

_Just that maybe this is a perfect occasion to look into just what it is you two feel for each other. Don't tell me you've never thought about it, because we both know that's a lie. He might have fallen for you over the years, and you did get awfully upset over the fact that he had lipstick on him. Slightly... jealous perhaps? Or am I crossing the line again?_

"Alright, that's enough from you," he sighed. "I'll go and talk to him, but not for any reason other than I feel guilty about yelling at him, ok? You're wrong. There's nothing like that going on. Now shh."

_Of course, Yusei, whatever you want._

He got up slowly, pulling on his top as a little protection from the cold night air and wandered out into the hall. He should have put socks on, the floor was freezing, but he wanted to talk to Crow first. It was important to him, more than anything. Crow had always been there for him, he shouldn't have snapped at him like that.

"Crow?" he called softly into the darkness. "Are you still awake?" He glanced around but there was no sign of him. "Crow?"

He stepped down the stairs carefully, almost expecting Crow to jump out to scare him. But there was nothing; just completely silence and darkness. When he got to the couch he found the spare blanket and pillow but Crow wasn't there.

"Crow?" He was starting to worry, but he told himself Crow had probably just gone out for a midnight ride to clear his head. Or back to whoever had smeared lipstick all over him. "Crow?"

_Jealous._

"Shut it. I'm not jealous, just annoyed that he actually dared to lie about it."

He quickly made his way back upstairs but noticed Martha's door open. It was strange, Martha never left her door open. He glanced in to see Martha sound asleep but there was someone in the spare bad- the one generally reserved for kids who had a nightmare but were thought they were too old to want to sleep in Martha's bed- and Yusei caught the top of a splay of orange hair. He sighed. Martha had obviously heard them arguing. He'd talk to Crow in the morning then. At least he knew Crow wasn't uncomfortable on the couch and probably wasn't angry, Martha would have talked to him. He shut the door slowly and went back to Crow's bed.

_Aw, scared to wake him up and confess_, Nova teased.

_Will you stop it?_ Yusei snapped._ I'm not going to confess anything. There's nothing to confess._

Nova said no more. Yusei needed to think about other things now. Like what Rudger got out of locking Crow up in a cell with locks he'd practised to for weeks to get out as soon as he could. He must have known Crow would escape, and he must have known he'd hear about it. What was the point? It just didn't sit right. If he'd wanted to keep Crow there, Yusei was under no illusion that Rudger could do so.

_He's baiting you. He's trying to trap us._

_It's us now, Nova?_

_It was always us, Yusei. If you're in danger, then so am I. We're one being, one essence. I only want to please you and serve you. Good night, Yusei._

_I doubt I'll get much sleep._

_I'm always here if you want to talk.

* * *

_

Carly shuffled her cards and laid them out. Rudger was sitting at the head of his table, working through notes and having a final warm drink before turning in for the night. Carly hadn't known him long, but already knew this was what he always did. He'd go over his notes from that day and then go to bed. He never said why he was still working on the reactor, but he was and he was determined to get it right.

"Rudger," she said quietly. He grunted. "Why did you let Crow go?"

"Because, as I said, live bait is always the best kind," he replied. "And as long as he doesn't remember it was us who put him in that state, that means Yusei will soon return to us."

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Don't your cards tell you?" he laughed.

"No."

"I put Crow in the cell I wanted him in. I've watched him practising long enough to know how he works and I knew where to put the tiniest of needles with just enough poison on the tip to make him put him in the state we had him in." He smiled. "Just enough that he wouldn't be able to register anything for those few hours and nothing more."

"Ok, but why? And why do all this to him?"

"To put a stain on their friendship. If Yusei and Crow are struggling and arguing, as long as they've know each other, they start acting out, playing off each other's energy and channelling it out towards other people. They'd rather be angry at other people than each other."

"And you think by making them angry you can direct it all at the Signer? Of course, I still don't understand why lipstick and kisses will do that?"

"Whether they admit it or not, there is something there, I'm sure even you know that."

"There's tension-"

"There's more than tension, especially recently. They were always close, but sometimes I think I should lock them in a room together and let them sort it them out. Either that will get it over with or they'll realise they care for each other, but it would give us an outcome."

"Should you really be talking about your son's love life with me?"

"He's not technically my son, nor is it his love life. He's not exactly the most promiscuous boy. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Carly. Good night."

"Night," she whispered.

The door closed and Carly looked over her cards. She didn't really understand, but she guessed that was because she just didn't know Yusei and Crow as well as he did. She sighed and gathered up her cards. Rudger was right to get some sleep. It was likely that Demak and Misty would arrive early morning with Kiryu. She wanted to know why Kiryu was needed but she doubted she'd get much more of an answer than she had with Crow and Yusei- because live bait is best.


	40. Return To Darkness

**A/N:** Look at that. 40 chapters! Thanks guys for sticking around and reading that man chapters and still wanting more. Wow. This chapter, Crow and Yusei slip into Rudger's little plan and I give you a dramtic ending cliff hanger thing before we get back to the more actiony bits next chapter.

* * *

"Crow," Yusei said quietly.

Crow looked up from the toast he was making and turned away. Yusei sighed and moved around next to him. Again, Crow turned away, taking his toast and walking away. They were alone early in the morning but it wouldn't be for too much longer, and Yusei wanted to talk now.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I don't feel like talking," Crow replied. "And we've got more important things to think about, right? I mean, we're supposed to be saving the world, right? You and the evil thing inside you."

"I'd get rid of him if I could, Crow," Yusei sighed. "And he had nothing to do with what happened last night."

"And how do I know that?" he snapped. "How do I know anything anymore? How do I know you're not just twisting me like everyone else? I don't know if I can trust you anymore and I really want to."

"What about me?" he cried. "What am I supposed to do when you're constantly lying to me?"

"I didn't lie. I never lie! And definitely never to you."

"Then what are you keeping from me? You can't honestly tell me you don't remember anything? You were gone for hours."

"And I really don't remember. I don't understand, but it bugs me us much as it does you, believe me. I don't want to argue with you, Yusei, I really don't. I haven't seen you like this in years."

Yusei sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to find Rudger after breakfast. I want to know what's going on."

"And if you can get rid of it," Crow added.

"But I-"

"If you want me to stay by your side, you have to at least try," he said firmly. "I don't like this thing inside you and if you want me to keep fighting with you, then you have to at least try to get rid of it."

"Nova won't ever hurt you, Crow, he knows better. I'm in control," Yusei argued. "And if he ever dares to even try to hurt you then he knows I'll make him pay. I can't ever hurt you, so neither can he. And try to remember that he saved my life."

"It's not getting hurt that worries me," he sighed. "It's the rest of it. I've seen what you've become."

"What I've become?

Crow didn't answer, just turned away to head upstairs. Yusei didn't want him to leave though, they needed to deal with this but it seemed Crow was done. He followed Crow up quickly and managed to stop him just outside their bedroom door.

"What is it about me that makes you so upset, Crow? You always said I needed to stop being so quiet and start doing something about getting what I want."

"I never meant it like this," Crow whispered.

"But I'm stronger than ever. I'm still me, just better."

"Yeah, well you're starting to scare me."

Yusei stared down at Crow. He never meant to make him afraid. He sighed and Crow turned away guiltily. Yusei didn't know why, he had nothing to feel guilty about, he'd been honest with him and Yusei hadn't realised just how far this had gone.

_You're not seriously going to consider what he's saying?_ Nova cried.

"I'm sorry, Yusei," Crow said, pushing him away so he could slip off. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Is it true though?" Yusei whispered.

"I... No, no of course it isn't," he sighed. "Like I said, I shouldn't have said it. I was just angry. We're good right?"

He disappeared into their room and Yusei frowned. Crow was being so difficult. He shook his head quickly. That was the darkness inside him talking. He could never hurt Crow, and he knew he had to make things better, he just didn't know how.

_Why are you being so stupid?_ Nova growled. _Come on, let's just go home, to my friends. We'll rule the world together, Yusei._ Yusei completely ignored him._ I can't believe you. This isn't my fault I haven't done anything. He's the one being stroppy. I told you I wouldn't interfere with your friends and I won't._

He turned and stalked off. He was going to see Rudger. If Crow was so desperate to have the old Yusei back, he had to give in. Nova had to be gone or Crow would never trust him again, and he couldn't bare that.

_You can't do this to me, I've done nothing wrong._

"You're reason Crow's afraid of me."

_I showed you your potential. I didn't force you to do anything._

"It was all you, Yusei."

Yusei spun to see Crow watching him with blank eyes. "Nova? What are you doing? Let him go."

"Why?" he asked, stepping closer. "If you want me out of your life, then why should I make it easy?"

"I told you to never touch my friends," he snarled.

"See, I'm not there and you're still acting like I am. It's not me their afraid of, Yusei, it's you. I simply showed you what you were capable of. Look at this body, Yusei. He's a meaningless pile of ideals and hope, just like your were, trying to make yourself a life in this mess. Imagine what we could do with him."

"Why?" he whispered. "What would you do with him?"

"There are hundreds of us," he replied, stepping closer to Yusei. "You humans know about some of us, you call the prison of the most powerful the Nasca Plains. That is where most of us are, but there are others."

"I won't do that to him."

"It's ok. Every King has servants." He smiled. "I know you, and so does he, we both know what it is you want."

"You know nothing."

"You're not fooling me Yusei." Yusei growled and Nova laughed. "I'm inside his head I know what he's thinking and feeling. I know how much the two of you care about each other. It's the same effect as Rudger's little spiders, remember them? Only I get to see everything inside his mind."

"Let him go," Yusei said coldly. "I won't warn you again."

"Yusei, Crow? What's all the noise?" Jack groaned, opening the door to their room. "What's going on?"

Crow's eyes returned to normal and he stumbled forwards, landing in Yusei's arms. He gazed up at Yusei for a moment before taking his own weight and stepping away, looking confused.

"Someone want to explain what just happened?" Jack snapped.

"I don't know, one minute I was in the bed room and then..." He glanced at Yusei. "I just felt really weird, like someone else was in control."

Yusei sighed. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him."

"Nova?" Crow snarled. "See, you can't even control what it does! It took my body and-"

"I know, I can't completely control him but he would never hurt you guys. Well, not you Crow. And I do try to keep him away from you, Jack."

"That's not the point! What are you seeing to not realise what's going on? What's wrong with you?"

Yusei lowered his gaze and left them. A few moments later the front door shut. Crow went to go after him but Crow gripped his arms, keeping him in there. Jack didn't like doing it, having Crow struggling against him to go after a person who only seemed to hurt him.

"Let go," he cried. "I have to go after him, Jack, if he goes to Rudger-"

"What kind of brother would I be if I let you after what just happened?" Jack said. "Calm down."

"We'll lose him, Jack."

"I'd rather lose him than you. Come on, you know that all we can do is let Yusei make his own decisions. He'll come back, Crow." He glanced around and noticed that everyone was watching them from the doorway. "Come on, let's get you into bed or something. You just have to calm down."

* * *

"Yusei..."

Rudger and Demak turned. Misty had been staring at the door and they knew why. Yusei was stood there. Rudger smiled and stood slowly. He looked awful. Rudger and Demak knew that look well.

"What happened?" Demak said quietly.

"How am I supposed to control this thing?" Yusei snapped. "It's stronger than I am. It's a god! What am I supposed to do?"

Rudger sighed. Anger was a natural reaction to what he was going through. When he first went through it, he'd been angry and out of control. Demak had accepted it quietly, content that there was nothing that could be changed and he would sit there, not sleeping or eating, just stewing in his change. Misty had taken it out on others, focusing her pain and despair on hating all psychics. And Carly had simply swung between fits of screaming and crying and dark anger. So of course Yusei was going react in a similar way, it was just taking a little longer because of his selfcontrol.

"Rudger," Demak said. "I think perhaps, considering Yusei's condition, it would be the right time to tell him the truth."

"What truth?" Yusei growled, glaring at the pair. "What's going on?"

"I think we should talk in private Yusei," Rudger sighed. "Although, I think I should show you something first. If you're happy to listen?"

Yusei nodded, most of his anger now calmed into confusion and pain. Rudger went to leave but Demak grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"I wish you wouldn't use him like this. He's upset enough."

"I know, but didn't I tell you putting pressure on them like that would bring him running?" he whispered.

"I know," he sighed. "I know it's all good in the long term but-"

"I know," he said gently. "I know, he'll be ok, he's an adult, I'm sure he can handle it." He glanced at Yusei. "Come on."

Yusei followed Rudger through the halls down to the cells. He frowned. Bommer was sitting in one of the cells. He glanced at them as they went past. Yusei smiled slowly, unsure of exactly what Rudger wanted to show him. Then he noticed there was a second cell with someone inside. He frowned and as Rudger beckoned him over.

"Kiryu?" he whispered.

"Hey," Kiryu laughed weakly. "You look like hell."

"And you look even worse," Yusei said quietly. "What happened? Was this when Arcadia Collapsed?"

"Yeah," he replied. He tired to sit up but fell back on the bunk with a hiss of pain. "Ouch."

"I told you to lie still until it was healed," Rudger sighed. "This is why Divine had you strapped down. You hurt yourself."

"I don't," he said quietly. "I'm not going to just sit here."

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked.

"Ask him," he replied. "I'm just kicking back and enjoying the view. It's not a great view, but there's not much else to look at. And I can't really move without a lot of pain. Sucks, don't it?"

"Well?"

"Calm down, Yusei," Rudger said. "I send Demak out to get him, because I was worried. I know how upset you'd be if something were to happen to him, so I brought him back here to recover."

"In a dark, dank cell?" Yusei growled.

"We can move him if you like, but I thought Bommer would want the company," he explained. "And besides, you know it's not so bad, you four used to sleep down here all the time."

"Yeah, it's basically a second home, I'm used to it," Kiryu laughed. "Had a better time here than I did at my place. Except when you were around, of course, my Yusei." Yusei smiled and rested his head against the bars. "What's up with you anyway?"

"I got in a fight with Crow."

"Of course you did. Nothing else could get you that grumpy."

"He's the only friend I've really had for the past two years, I got used to him being there. Especially after you and Jack were gone."

"I know, I know."

Yusei smiled and lowered his voice, hoping Rudger wouldn't hear. "Nova thinks that I like him..." Kiryu smirked. "Don't look at me like that."

"You make a cute couple."

"Shut up."

"Come along, Yusei," he said quietly. "We've still got to talk about something a little more serious, I'll give you the keys so you can talk to Kiryu later."

"Ok," he said uncertainly.

Rudger nodded and walked out, Yusei following quietly. They stopped on the rickety bridge over a pool of Momentum Energy. It was the reserve. It was called energy but it was some sort of chemical- Yusei had never quite understood it- and Rudger told him it was a natural mineral only found under Neo Domino City that would be piped in and out of the Reactor. Yusei didn't like it. There was a stronger bridge and monitoring station around the other side, by the other entrance- since the reservoir surrounded the reactor on three side much like a moat- and Yusei and his friends almost never came this way. But Rudger always seemed to like it. He'd just come out here to think sometimes.

"It must be serious," Yusei said quietly. "If you're going to bring me out here, I get the feeling I won't like it."

"I doubt it, Yusei," Rudger sighed. "You know I was close to your father."

"Of course, you were good friends with him. You, Rex and my dad, right?" Rudger nodded. "I don't know what any of this has to do with anything though. I need to know what we're going to do about helping me control this god."

"Well, when I took you in, I promised myself that it would do you good to never learn the truth of what happened during Zero Reverse," he sighed. "But considering what has happened- and I never wanted this for you, believe me- I think it's probably best that I told you the truth of what went on between us."


	41. Death Stories

**A/N:** Here you have it, the truth-ish of Zero Reverse, as edited by Rudger for Yusei. I wonder how true that is? I think Yusei takes it rather well considering, better than most people would have. And we will soon see the insane Kiryu returning. Becuase you know he's the best version of him, I've said it before and it's so true.

* * *

"To start with, Yusei, Zero Reverse wasn't just an earthquake," Rudger said quietly. Yusei nodded, gazing down at the pool of momentum. "It didn't destroy the reactor, the reactor went into meltdown and caused Zero Reverse."

"That explains the readings," Yusei said quietly.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that," he replied. "Your father was the head researcher, you know that, right?" Yusei nodded again. "You know Rex and I were his assistants?" Another nod. "Well, the stuff you didn't know is probably more important."

"More secrets and lies and disappointment?" he grumbled.

"It must have been a pretty big argument with Crow for you to be this down heartened," he sighed. "But essentially, yes. You see, Yusei, your father was a brilliant scientist, much like you are, but at the time we just didn't know how to balance the reactor. There were strange occurrences every time we tried to turn it on. Strange whether, massive storms that battered the city and caused huge damage, it was impossible to make it safe."

"I've read the files, Rudger, I know about the issues with balancing the rector, I helped you get it working," Yusei snapped. "Not that we haven't had more problems since then."

"Your father wanted to shut down the research," he continued. "Until we could figure out what was happening. The only thing was that the city officials wanted us to carry on. So your father was forced to step down from his position and I was put in charge of the project."

"So you took me in because of a guilty conscience? My father was right and you carried on anyway," Yusei hissed. "And he paid for it while you're here?"

"I'm sorry how it ended," he said quietly. "While the project had been suspended, I travelled to Nazca where there were storms whenever we turned on the reactor. There, I was spoken to by the Dark Gods who told of what the red mark on my arm was. Ever since I'd got it there was nothing but pain. But the Dark God eased my pain, and told me of how the Crimson Dragon would try to use me. When I returned to Domino City the Dragon took my mind and I became overwhelmed by the urge to sabotage the reactor."

"You did this?" Yusei cried.

Rudger sighed and Yusei turned away. He hated telling Yusei this. Yusei had every reason to hate him for all this, but he had the right to know now. He could see the fury and pain in his adoptive son's eyes.

"No," Rudger said firmly. "Did you never wonder about my arm?"

"You lied about that too?" Yusei snapped. "You told me you lost it in an accident with the reactor when you were building it. Is that a lie too? Did you even care about me, or was it just your guilt that made you do it?"

"Yusei, it's not like that at all-"

"Is that why you let Cook torture me for so long? Because all I do is constantly remind you of your evil?" he growled.

"No. Yusei, it's not like that at all, please, I'll explain," he said gently. "I lost my arm because it had the Dragon's mark. It wanted me to send the reactor into negative rotation, thus sending it into meltdown. I fought against it and ended up hacking off my own arm, trying to get rid of it and trying to stop its influence. But Res had already researched my mark and discovered the power the Crimson Dragon held. He said that by using the reactor, we could resurrect the Crimson Dragon and that the lives would be forfeit as a sacrifice."

He glanced at Yusei and frowned. He was staring down at the pool again, eyes shadowed by his hair. He felt someone's gaze on him and turned to the end of the bridge to see Demak watching sadly. Yusei was in terrible pain, that's why they'd always let him follow with his friends and the idea that it was an earthquake, something that couldn't be helped and that Rudger had taken him in because he cared about him. They both knew how confused he must have been at that moment.

"He took my arm and put it in a canister that kept it alive and fresh, which is rather disgusting when you think about it," he said quietly. "I never thought I was going to do it, but he did. He activated the reactor, and its fail safe means it would spin for five minutes at a time, you know that, so there was no shutting it off. He ran and managed to get far enough away to escape with his life, although he too lost his arm in an accident getting out of the Satellite-"

"I'm glad," Yusei hissed. "The universe is poetic if nothing else."

"I stayed behind to try and stop the reactor," he continued. "I couldn't. Your father came in, he had you there. I warned him about what was going on and he went to get you somewhere safe. The reactor blew up and we died. But I found was brought back by the god. I vowed to make the Crimson Dragon pay. And I will, or I will die again trying. Do you understand why I'm telling you all this?"

Yusei nodded. He was shaking and looked like his legs would give out any second, and Rudger sighed. He was ready to collapse. Demak walked over and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. Yusei shrugged him off and moved away. After a moment he spun and glared at them both.

"Anything else you two want to tell me to mess up my day even worse?" he snapped. "It's not even lunch time and this is close to the worst day of my life. And we've not even got to how I'm supposed to control a god. I can't do this."

"You know why I told you this," Rudger said gently. "To truly control and work together with your God you must accept the reason why you were saved."

"Why couldn't it have just let me die?" Yusei whispered. "It's not natural."

"But it's right," Demak replied. "You are a part of our family, Yusei, we're you're practically our son, and we tried to keep you from this, but it's all gone wrong since the Crimson Dragon awoke."

"I know," he said softly.

Rudger smiled."I know. And you've had a rough morning. Would you like to see Kiryu again now?"

"What about Nova?" Yusei asked.

"Nova?" he repeated and Yusei realised that was the first time he'd said the name to them. "What's your God's name Yusei?"

"He calls himself the Crimson Devil," he replied quietly, noticing the sudden shift in the mood. This was a bigger deal than even talking about his family. "I don't know why this is important, you both have a God, right?"

"What's his name?"

"Scar Red Nova."

Demak and Rudger glanced at each other and Yusei frowned, gathering up his wits and returning his gaze to them. He wasn't going to be some silly child crying over what he could never change. He had to pick himself up again and get a grip.

"Yusei," Demak said quietly. "Scar Red Nova is the God of Dark Gods. They worship him. You have the most powerful Dark God to have ever existed, so powerful it took the combined power of the Crimson Dragon and its Signer Dragons to stop it."

"He's that powerful?" Yusei said quietly. They nodded. "How can I control him? He trying to hurt me and my friends and use them against me. He did your spider thing on Crow this morning."

"As I said," Demak told him. "To work with and control him, you need to figure out the exact reason you stayed on and then you'll understand what you need to do. And the best way to do that is to duel, use your full power and get you and your Dark God working together on the field."

"A duel?" he said slowly. "Against who?"

Rudger pursed his lips and puzzled over it for a moment. Who could Yusei duel at full power without causing him too much upset. And how could he get Yusei used to sacrificing souls without sending him over the edge. He frowned and glanced at Demak.

"We should get a drone down here," Demak said quietly. "It's a comfortable half way for his first time."

"Yes. I suppose it would be," Rudger agreed. "And it wouldn't show the full mark."

"Yes. So let's find someone suitable and we'll have him down here as soon as possible. You should go and see Kiryu while you wait, Yusei."

Yusei nodded and walked back into the main centre. He wasn't interested in hearing anymore secrets or lies. Everything was so much easier when there was only school to worry about. He went down to the cells and in to sit with Kiryu. Rudger hadn't given him the key, but Yusei had watched Yusei long enough to know how to get into the cells- out was little harder because of the angles but he could manage. He sat down with Kiryu, who smiled weakly.

"How are you?" Yusei asked. "Really this time, rather than hiding behind laughter and jokes.

"It's better than it looks," Kiryu replied. "But I think the disinfectant on it hurts worse than the actual thing. You look worse than you did earlier. What's up?"

"How've you felt since you got that mark?"

"Alright, I guess, it's not ever really done anything. Why?"

"Just something Rudger told me about back when he had a mark."

"He had one?"

"Yeah, on the arm that he lost."

"Does that mean I can get rid of mine?" Yusei frowned. "I don't want to cut it off or anything, I just don't like it."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because it makes me feel weird. And I don't think my deck likes it," Kiryu replied.

"You're deck doesn't like it?" he sighed. "Have you got an infection? You sound delirious."

"Have you spoken to Misty? Or Aki or anyone who's touched it really?" he laughed. "They chose me, Yusei. It sounds stupid, and I never used to believe all this 'deck have spirits and souls' crap, they were just cards. Cards that people got strangely attached to, especially out here where you put your heart and soul into finding the right cards and they can cost you your life, but... these are different. Aki refuses to even touch it." He offered the deck to Yusei. "Think you can?"

Yusei frowned and Nova grumbled about the dark energy inside it, something Yusei didn't quite catch. But he reached out for Kiryu's deck anyway. He stopped, his hand hovering above it cautiously and Kiryu laughed.

"You feel it too, don't you?" he laughed.

"That's weird," Yusei whispered. He placed his hand over the cards and a black energy seeped out to surround the hands. Kiryu glanced up in surprise, and Yusei smiled darkly. "I suppose a dark mark would get along with such a deck a lot better than this one."

"Can that work?" Kiryu asked, forcing himself to sit. Yusei held him up as Kiryu gave a hiss of pain. "Won't I have to..."

"Die, yes," Yusei replied softly. "But it won't hurt any more than your little cut. Of course, I won't push you to do it, it's your choice, but you don't seem to be getting any better."

"I know," he said quietly. "But I'm not sure I want to die."

"Neither did I," he muttered.

"What actually happened to you? You never said."

"On the last day of school, he tied me up and... have you seen my back?"

"Is it anything like Cook's?" He flinched. "It was Cook then."

"Yeah. But he left me there to die. It was only Crow managing to find me that meant I got home before I died. It was cold and lingering and painful. I'd never put you through anything like that."

"What if the Crimson Dragon doesn't want to give me up?" Kiryu asked.

"Then it might be a little more painful, but I'll keep you safe, I'll be right here. And Rudger and Demak are out looking for a suitable drone to help Nova and I get along better and teach me how to control him, and I suppose Carly needs to learn as well. Misty's told her that because of how she loves Jack she was kept on to help him, so she should face him in a riding duel."

"That should be fun."

"So, will you do it? You have two opposing energies around you and that must be painful. It will ease the pain."

Kiryu paused and gazed up at Yusei for a long while in silence. He wanted to make Divine pay for what he'd done, more than anything he wanted to hurt him, and he wanted to have his revenge on Sector Security. But giving his life to get it wasn't what he had in mind. Although, Yusei was right; he wasn't getting much better at any pace and it was painful.

"How?" he whispered. "I won't feel anything too bad?"

"If everything works out, you'll fall asleep as a Dragon Signer and you'll wake up as a Dark Signer," Yusei replied. "If it works properly, you won't notice a thing."

"And I won't go power crazy like you did?"

"Yeah, that was only because I didn't know how to control it," he said, glancing away. "I've never thought about doing the stuff I did and when Nova suggested it and I couldn't argue, it just happened. I've experimented with being bad and it's incredible, until you get out of control and start to hurt the people you love. But you already know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. When I lost you guys, I promised I'd never hurt anyone again, but... when I was at Lidum, there was this doctor who looked after me. Dr Nell. She told me early on that she thought I chose to protect you and to hang around with you guys because I couldn't protect myself. She said then I killed that officer because almost every authority figure I'd ever known was cruel and brutal and hurt me. So I lashed out and got rid of him before he could hurt me."

"So I have no doubt once you've got the hang of it. You're stronger than I am. You always were."

"Ok. Let's do it."

"You mean it?" Kiryu nodded and Yusei smiled. "Ok, wait here, I'll be back in a minute. I'll be right back."

He hurried out of the cells up towards the living quarters. He went into the bathroom cabinet and dug through. He knew what he wanted was there, Demak had shown him once. While Dark Signers were dead and didn't really live like normal people, they could still get ill, and the pair of them were bringing up a living child, and Yusei did get sick, often from infections on his wounds.

"What are you doing, Yusei?" Misty sighed from the doorway. "I was going to take a bath. Nothing better for stress than a nice hot bubble bath."

"You've got a shower in your en-suite," Yusei replied.

"I said I wanted a long relaxing bubble bath," she snapped. "Get out."

"I will in a second, I'm just trying to find something and I know it's in here."

She sighed and stood next to him, looking into the cabinet. "What are you looking for?"

"Have you ever seen those bright blue sleeping pills? They're really bright blue, the kind that look like they'd glow in the dark, and Demak said that one will put you out in a matter of minutes and take more than one in twelve hours and even a Dark Signer would never wake up."

"Carly has them, why? You don't have trouble sleeping, Rudger says Carly's all torn up about what she's done. So what are you up to?"

"I'm going to make Kiryu a Dark Signer," he replied.

"You're going to kill him?" Misty cried. "He's one of your best friends."

"He wants it. I'll see you later. Enjoy your bath."

He left quickly, having to focus to find Carly's room. There were so many rooms. After a while he found it and took two of the bright pills from the side then went back down to Kiryu, who was waiting patiently. He smiled as Yusei returned. He laughed and helped Kiryu up with a gentle smile.

"What happens if this doesn't work?" Kiryu asked quietly. "How can you be sure that this will work and I'll be brought back?"

"I know, ok?" Yusei replied. "I just know. Here." He offered Kiryu the pills which he took slowly. "Take those and you'll drift off in a few minutes. When you wake up, you'll be a Dark Signer."

"Are you going to be here while I'm asleep?" Kiryu said nervously.

"Of course," he laughed. "I won't leave you for a second."

"Alright. Let's do this then, I'll trust that you would never lead me knowingly into trouble."

"I never would." He took the pill slowly and Yusei smiled. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

It took only another few minutes before Kiryu's eyes dropped shut and his breath slowly. Yusei sighed and lay on the bunk next to him. It dawned on him that he'd essentially talked Kiryu into committing suicide.

_I know, you didn't even kill him yourself. I was waiting for blood and screams,_ Nova growled. _Or at least something a little better. And I wanted your little friend Crow. I know which God will want him._

"You're not having Crow. He'd never manage with the change," he replied. "Kiryu can handle it."

_Hmm, but can you?_

"What's the supposed to mean?"

_You never met the Warlord._

Kiryu's breath slowed, getting shallower and harder. Yusei sighed and squeezed Kiryu's hand. He was almost gone. And then a few minutes later he let out a final sighing breath and Yusei glanced over. His hand had gone limp and he was gone. Suddenly something happened Yusei hadn't expected. His arm glowed with an inky purple mark, like Rudger and Demak's. He knew all Dark Signer'shad it, but he'd never seen his before. Although, he'd never really cared. It looked like a coiled snake with its head stretching down his arm.

_You're nervous._

"A little."

_He'll take. Don't worry, I know someone who'll be just dying to have him. The Dark Gods are always take the person who suits them best. Kiryu will get my Warlord, Ccapac Apu. They'll make a formidable force. _And as if on cue, a glow on his arm, not yet forming a shape as the crimson glow tried to replace it. _The Dragon is trying to resist, it won't be long now._


	42. Afterlife

**A/N:** That would appear to be Kiryu/Yusei hints down there at the bottom of the chapter. I told you, I like my little hints of couples during stories. It's fun. And the first signs of Dark Signer Kiryu. Who only gets better as we go on. And Jack's being pissy about Godwin and Crow and everyone, because he's good like that.

* * *

"Jack! Aki!" The pair flinched and Crow crowned. Rua and in with Ruka behind him. "Look, look, I told you I was a Signer!"

They glanced at him to see the tail mark burning on his arm. Aki sighed and closed her eyes. Rua gazed up at them, confusion written all over his face.

"Why's no one happy about this?" he cried. "It means I'm the fifth Signer."

"No, Rua," Crow sighed. "It means you're the fourth Signer."

"I'm what?" he laughed. "No, there's five Signers."

Ruka sighed and frowned. "They mean that's Kiryu's mark, Rua."

"He really is dead," Aki whispered. "He's really gone."

"He might not be," Jack said firmly.

"He never liked the mark, he hated it more than I did," Aki whispered. "Maybe he found a way to get rid of it."

"I hope so," Crow sighed. "Think about the alternative."

"Death?" Jack snapped.

"No," he said quietly. "Well, kind of. But what if he... Yusei died."

Jack glared down at him. He didn't need reminded of what had happened to Yusei. None of them wanted to see that happened to Kiryu. Kiryu was already more in touch with his darker side, they didn't know what a Dark God would twist him into.

"Let's go with he's figured out a way to get rid of the mark," Martha put in. "It won't do to be thinking down at the moment."

"I'm sick of just sitting and waiting," Jack said, standing up sharply. "If the Dark Signers want to destroy us and they want a fight, why not let them have it? We'll take the fight to them."

"What if Yusei-"

"He'll manage," he snapped. "He's been fighting it for long enough."

"I just wish he'd come home and relax long enough that we could help him."

"Stop whining."

The pair glared at each other before Martha stepped between them. Crow sighed and stood up. He smiled at Rua and headed outside, offering him a duel. Rua jumped at the chance, running out after him, barely pausing to grab his duel disk without tripping over himself and Ruka followed them.

"Why do you suppose it went to Rua rather than Crow?" Aki asked quietly.

"Because whatever happens, Crow's going to be torn," Jack replied. "He knows what Yusei's being control by is evil and we're family, he'd never fight against me, but..."

"But he adores Yusei and don't fight against him," Martha put in. "You remember they've been relying heavily on each other for the past two years. This is killing them."

"I know," he sighed. "I know. Crow is more interested in Yusei than he is in me and Kiryu because he never abandoned him. I've heard this a hundred times already. I know I messed up with that."

"You're so hard on yourself, Jack," she sighed. "I think I taught you to act on instinct, didn't I? You did so and you made a mistake."

"I know."

"You will be forgiven."

"I know."

She took his ear and pulled him up. "Are you even listening? Jack, I know you're angry with yourself, but if you want forgiveness, first you forgive yourself."

She let him and smiled before heading out to check on the kids. Aki glanced at Jack who sighed and sat himself down again, resting his chin on his hand and drumming his fingers on the table.

"Jack, are you worried?" Aki asked quietly.

"Did you feel it? Kiryu's pain?" Jack muttered, holding his arm. "Something inside him was fighting to survive. I doubt the kid noticed it, she's too young to understand such things, but..."

"We're no longer connected to him, Jack, either way, the Crimson Dragon left him and we have to carry on regardless," she sighed. "You know that. You remember what Rex said in his message."

"I know, save the world from the King of the Underworld and the God of Wicked Gods. I know, but he's not out here. He's asking us to duel our friends to the death while he sits up there cosy in his mansion."

* * *

Yusei was dosing peacefully with Kiryu's head resting on his lap. He was still asleep- and dead- but there was now a mark pulsing on his arm. The Giant. This was the God Nova called the Warlord. Kiryu would soon wake up as confused as dazed as Yusei was. He stroked his hair gently, just waiting as he'd promised he would. Kiryu's rest was fitful. He was shaking and groaning, muttering to himself as if arguing with someone unseen. Yusei knew all too well what that was like.

_He's fine, Yusei_, Nova whispered._ He's just settling. Although I'd like to point how disappointed I am that you decided on this boy instead of the redhead. I could really use him. I know which God would have claimed him too, one I liked better than this one._

He smiled. "What do you have against him?"

_Nothing particularly against Kiryu, other than the face that he's a little insane sometimes and he was a Signer, but it's more his God._

"And?"

_And my reasons are my own. You have your secrets and things you don't want me to dig into, this is one of my private things._

Kiryu groaned loudly and his eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and turned to gaze at Yusei, who just smiled gently. He glanced around in confusion, his chest slowly rising and falling as he came to terms with what had happened. He glanced down at his arm and gave a soft smile.

"I'm dead?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Yusei replied quietly. "I'm right here. Just like I said I would be."

"So, what now?" Kiryu asked.

Yusei smirked. "Well, we can either sit around and wait for Rudger and Demak to complain find us suitable drones to practise with."

"Boring," he laughed.

"I thought so too. Or we can sneak out and get a jump up on the Signers."

"That sounds better."

"Let's go."

They jumped up and ran out. Yusei smiled as Kiryu stopped and lifted his shirt to look at his side. It was partly healed, and although it still looked nasty, the skin was no longer torn and it wouldn't hurt any longer. He smiled over at him and went on a head with Kiryu following. Yusei's plan was to slip out the back way, but as they made their way through the door both were pulled back inside by a hand on their collars. Demak and Rudger were glaring down at them.

"Where were you two going?" Rudger sighed.

"No where really," Yusei said quietly, lowering his gaze.

"You were supposed to be a waiting for me to give you someone to practise against," he snapped.

"You're hardly one to talk about following orders," he said under his breath.

"Yusei," Demak warned. "We raised you better than that. Rudger tried to stop it."

"You raised me to be respectful and honest," he replied. "You taught me honesty should be respected and that people who dared to lie were cowards too afraid to face what they'd done. I'm not going to sit here and put up with you lying to me my entire life!"

"There's the anger I was expecting," Rudger said quietly. "Delayed reaction it seems. You were thinking about other things."

"This isn't without me! This is about you keeping everything important from me my whole life and then acting like it's my fault!"

"I never-"

"Leave it," Demak sighed. "Come on you two, we were smart enough to get two drones, you can have one each." The pair groaned. "Move it you two. You're not ready to face the Signers. Practise first."

The two duels were brutal. The only Dark Signer not sitting and watching was Misty, who apparently was still enjoying her relaxation time. Kiryu was brutal. Yusei had glanced over to watch him once or twice, and he seemed to have moulded to his new power instantly. His deck was near unchanged by the dark energy except for the addition of the cards for his Dark God. When the drones begun the duel they'd been surrounded by a ring of blue flames. Rudger had explained that when the duelled with purpose and passion they'd be able to call forth their own seals. Kiryu had no difficulties adjusting to the new power and somehow managed to get his Immortal out in just two turns.

_You're incredibly boring,_ Nova teased. _You'll use the monsters I give you but you won't let me out to play? I should have kept control of your little bird-brained friend. I'll talk to Uru, see if I can't get him down here, maybe then you'll be nicer._

Yusei finished quickly, without calling out Nova. He wasn't playing his game. He could threaten Crow as much as he wanted, but he wasn't ever going to become the person he was during the Fortuna Cup again. Kiryu on the other hand was happy to let his God attack directly and watched grinned as his opponent fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Demak quickly removed the two drones and took them from the room as Rudger turned to them.

"You're as strong as I remember, Kiryu," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, I try not to let standards slip," Kiryu replied. "So, am I acceptable, boss?"

"I always knew there was a reason I liked you," he laughed gently. "Yusei? How are you feeling now?"

"I'm not dealing with you right now," Yusei replied coldly. "I've got more to think about than you."

He strode off and Kiryu sighed. Yusei's anger was filtering through. He followed after Yusei to his room where he was lying on his bed. Kiryu sat on the bed with Yusei, watching him carefully. The first time he'd been in here, he and Yusei had just come home from school after another cruel day with Cook. Yusei had turned off the lights and curled up, telling him that darkness was to him what the rain was to Kiryu. Kiryu understood, of course. In the darkness, it was impossible to see the cuts and bruises covering his body. Kiryu reached up and stretched to switch off the lights, hoping to help comfort Yusei. It was easy to get room in near pitch black, since Yusei had a room without a window.

"Rudger had only ever wanted to protect you," Kiryu said quietly. Yusei growled and lowered his head into his pillow further. "I know what a bad dad is Yusei. He loves you."

"If he ever loved me, why let me go through that torture?" Yusei hissed. "Why kill my parents, your mother, Jack and Crow's parents, hundreds of people died because of him and why? Because some stupid dragon told him to? I should never have made you a Dark Signer. I'm sorry."

"Why?" he laughed. "I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a while actually. Because I've got back the only person who understood me. So, how about we go and get your boyfriend before the Signers turn him against us?"

"Kiryu..." Yusei chuckled, pulling him down by his shirt. "Crow's not my boyfriend. There's nothing going on and you know it."

"Well, I should count myself lucky then," he teased. He was resting over Yusei on all fours, with holding the collar of his shirt. It was amusing to think what someone would think if they walked in now. He smiled and leant closer. "I've been informed people would pay good money to have you in this position."

"Informed by a teacher who prayed he could pay to get me into bed."

"You know I love this new you. You're so much more grown up and open about how you look."

"You know, Dark Signers can't love," Yusei said quietly.

"What?" Kiryu sighed. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't know what that's got to do with anything." He sighed and sat up, resting on his knees over Yusei's hips, arms crossed over his chest. "You sure know how to ruin the mood."

"What mood? We were talking about Rudger," he snapped.

"Like hell we were," he replied coldly. "I was going to get laid."

"You were not," he sighed. "Is that all you can think about?" He squirmed out from under Kiryu to sit up and watch him through the darkness. "You've never shown any interest before. Or is this just because you're feeling left out? Because you think I like Crow?"

"We were talking about Rudger, remember?" he laughed.

"You prove my point you know," Yusei told him. "Dark Signers don't feel love, they feel lust and desire and prideful when someone wants them too. You know how people talk about those seven deadly sins? That's pretty much what we are."

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't know. Just like it proves Rudger couldn't have loved me, or Demak, they can't feel it."

"For a smart guy you're a real idiot some times."

"You know it's true."

"No we don't. And I'm sure you'll realise it and accept it soon enough. After all, that's why I'm here right. I've been here before. I've killed and hurt people and I've destroyed the trust and love of the people I cared most about. It's my job to help you now."


	43. The First Fall

**A/N:** Here you go. And the Dark Signers start their work. And figuring out who is duelling who is going to be fun but I'll manage. Stardust's back too.

* * *

Yusei awoke to a soft whimpering. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly to see a small silvery form in the corner. He sat up slowly and realised what it was. The small dragon looked up at him and he smiled. Kiryu was lying next to him. He didn't know how they'd managed to fall asleep, it was the middle of the day when he'd last checked, and they weren't tired- Dark Signers didn't get tired, it was habit.

He slipped out of bed carefully, managing to avoid waking Kiryu and made his way to the corner. The little silver dragon mewed a little and he reached out for her but a flash of pain, coming from his arm mainly, stopped him. He frowned and withdrew his arm.

"I never thought I'd see you any time soon," he sighed. Stardust gave a little whining roar, stretching her nose for his hand desperately. Again his arm burned and he pulled back. "I'm sorry girl. I'm sorry."

_Yusei_, Nova sighed. _You have to let Stardust go. You're not a Signer anymore and she is a Signer Dragon. She's the only thing keeping you from unleashing your true potential._

"I won't let go, Stardust," he promised. "I'll find a way around this."

"Are you talking to yourself, Yusei?" Kiryu sighed. There was a bang on the door and they both jumped. "What?"

The door opened and Misty was standing there. She smiled and gently. Yusei glanced back to see Stardust had vanished. He turned back to Misty. Kiryu had already got up and pulled him to his feet.

"What's up?" Kiryu sighed.

"We're heading out," Misty replied.

"Out where?" Yusei asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"You two have been in here all day," Misty said quietly. "Rudger has gone out to face the Signers. We're supposed to be out there right now, Carly and Demak have already gone. Come on."

"Alright," Kiryu said, pushing her out. "Let's go then. We can pick up Crow while we're there."

"You know there can only be five Dark Signers at once right?" Misty sighed. "You can't change him."

"There's six Dark Signers," Yusei pointed out.

_We don't count, I'm a God of Gods, Yusei. I don't have to listen to rules._

"Never mind," he sighed. "Apparently we don't count."

"Come on, you two, or we won't get to see the duel!" Misty snapped.

The pair went to follow but were stopped by bright purple lights surrounding them. When the lights faded, both were in dark robes, Kiryu's lined with blue and Yusei's with a mixture of red and white.

"Now you look proper," Misty laughed. She pulled their hoods up and pulled them out. "Come on."

Yusei protested, wanting to know why he couldn't just take the D-Wheel, but Misty told him that it was the rules and she wanted to keep an eye on them. Kiryu smiled watching them. Yusei had mentioned once that Misty was incredibly possessive and protective of Yusei because he reminded her of her little brother. When Kiryu first saw Misty he did wonder if Yusei's father had an affair. He'd seen Yusei's father, and that was where the big blue eyes and black hair came from- and the impossibility of ever taming those spikes. They could have been siblings. Although the idea was amusing, he'd never brought it up, or mentioned it. He knew Misty wouldn't appreciate it and Yusei had already warned him that annoying Misty was a bad idea.

Out in the Satellite the sky was dark and murkier than normal. Yusei and Kiryu gazed up at the sky. Misty explained quietly that it was a dark fog, sent out to retrieve souls for the Gods and make sure there was no one out for them to run into while having their destined duels. Kiryu didn't like that term. Destined duels? It sounded like something off television, and in that kind of thing, the good guys always won using their '_power of friendship_'. Kiryu wasn't sure that there were exactly good guys and bad guys in this fight, but he knew generally the undead didn't come out on top.

"Has anyone else considered the fact that there are six Dark Signers and three Signers?" Yusei said quietly. "We outnumber them two to one, why would fate create twice the number of Dark Signers if we're destined to win?"

"I don't think this is going to be a simple task," Kiryu replied quietly. "But I doubt they can beat us. We've all duelled Aki, she no problem. The twins, they're kids, they won't be any hassle. I'd think Jack is the only threat at all as long as Crow remains on the fence.

"It still doesn't make sense," he replied. Kiryu nodded, he knew it was strange but didn't want to think about it. "Are you not getting how this doesn't make sense?"

"Shh," Misty snapped. "We're here."

The glanced down to see Carly and Demak watching Jack and Rudger. Yusei sighed. Jack was a good duellist but against a deck that forced monsters into defence Jack's power deck was struggling.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Misty whispered. "This will be one less Signer to deal with in the end."

"I know that look," Kiryu whispered. "He's Godwin's puppet, Yusei, consider it freeing him."

"You're very open to all this very quickly," Yusei replied.

"I know what it's like to be manipulated," he growled. "Godwin has twisted us all to his will, going as far as throwing us all away into the Satellite just so he could do what he wanted with us and not be questioned. He's been using us every second of the way."

"But Jack's-"

"He can be brought back, Yusei," Carly whispered. "When he loses, I'll bind him to my power, he'll become my Dark King, just as he's meant to be."

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

_No_, Nova replied at the same time. Yusei frowned, knowing which to believe._ Aslla Piscu is the _saint_ of broken hearts. I'll explain later, but this is more to do with how Gods choose their hosts. Don't tell her though._

"Yusei?" Demak said quietly. "What is it?"

"What did he say?" Kiryu whispered.

He learnt over and relayed what Nova had told him at a whisper. Kiryu nodded and glanced at Carly. He didn't have to heart to tell her it was all a lie any more than Yusei did, even now.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rudger said, suddenly behind them. They turned and glanced back at the duel. "Rally, remember?"

"Yeah," Yusei said quietly.

"He was always outside of school, with some of the kids who couldn't get in because no one would pay," Kiryu continued quietly. "How is he duelling and you're here?"

"The dark fog collected souls, I merely allowed him to duel in my place. Nothing forces someone to duel to their best like putting their life on the line," Rudger replied. "What are you two up to anyway?"

"Nothing," they replied as one.

"But you forget that Crow and Jack actually knew Rally before. Rally adored them," Yusei put in. "He'll give up anything for them."

"Yeah, he was always kind of devoted," Kiryu agreed.

"You should never have let this happen," Misty sighed as Rally used his own monsters effect to destroy Uru and lose the duel. "Not only do we have the tag team terror over here but now some little kid has let the Signer get away."

"Not a problem," Rudger replied. "I can't do anything about these two but the issue with the Signers is nothing. We will just have to continue with the original plan. Come, let's make sure they know where they're supposed to be."

He walked towards a ridge of kicked up concrete where the Signers were recovering. Both Yusei and Kiryu noticed that Carly lingered behind. Kiryu laughed and dragged her forwards between them.

"Little girl," Demak said, drawing a card from his pocket and Ruka stared up at him. "I believe you want this?" He held up Ancient Fairy Dragon and Ruka gasped. "I am Demak, and I have the mark of The Monkey. If you want to have your Fairy Dragon back, you'll come and duel me."

"Yusei! Get down here!" Jack snarled. "What do you think you're doing up there? You're not one of them!"

"Aren't I?" Yusei said quietly.

"Don't you start this again," he snapped. "We've been through this. You are not a Dark Signer, you're just a confused. And I know you hate what you've become, and if you won't turn your back on them then I'll have to beat you again and if you turn to dust as well, I'll know at least you're free."

"Oh no, Jack," Kiryu laughed. "You're for this lady here." He laughed and wrapped on arm around Carly's shoulders and squeezed her close. "Hi, by the way, I'm here too. Not that anyone cares considering Yusei's here."

"We thought you were dead!" Aki snapped, hands on hips. "And you've joined them too? Why, Kiryu? I thought-"

"Oh come on," he said. "You were more interested in luring Yusei than you were in me. The only reason I was there was because of Divine."

"Divine?"

"Didn't you know? He made me a psychic through experiments," he told her. "You wanted someone who made you feel like less of a freak. I was a killer even without my powers; that made me ten times worse than you, right?"

"It wasn't like that at all," Aki cried.

"We'll see you soon," Rudger said, stopping any more arguments. "Come and find us tomorrow night, the destined time, we'll be waiting."

The group turned and walked away, Carly shrugging off Kiryu's arm and following, sparing a moment to gaze at Jack, who seemed to recognise her, but they couldn't be sure. Yusei and Kiryu stood their ground, gazing down at their friends, both mildly wondering where Crow was. They hadn't seen him there at all. Jack glared up at them.

"Yusei, Kiryu," Rua cried. "What are you doing? We're your friends!"

"You shouldn't be in his fight, Rua," Yusei said gently. "You're not a Signer, and I admire you're bravery for staying at your sister's side, but you don't need to so be here."

"Yusei that man just sacrificed Martha to that thing!" Jack yelled. "How can you side with him?"

"Boys!" Rudger shouted. "Heel!"

The pair grumbled and turned, following after the others into the fog. They heard footsteps behind them but they'd already vanished. Although, they noticed that Carly had disappeared and they could vaguely hear Jack's voice.

"You two knock it off," Demak warned. "We need to work as one, if we're going to win. Rudger won't allow you two to fight the Signers if you keep causing trouble like that."

"This is why the pair of you shouldn't be allowed together," Rudger growled. "I know you're angry at me, Yusei, and you're trying be awkward and make things difficult, but you acted recklessly when you turned Kiryu into a Dark Signer."

"I'm still here," Kiryu growled.

"I'm sorry, Kiryu," he sighed. "I just wanted to keep things strictly business, but having you here means Yusei is going to be playing off you just as much as you play off him. It's almost as bad as having Crow here."

"Speaking of which," Yusei put in. "Was he there at all?"

"No, I didn't see him."

"Is it possible the dark fog took him?" Misty asked quietly.

"It is," Rudger replied. "I'll look into it. I'll see to it tomorrow morning before the duels tomorrow night."

"Destined time?" Kiryu laughed.

"Yes."

"Are we all going to duel them?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know. We'll see. But for now, we have to prepare and let them stew in their own fury and fear. And try to calm yours, Yusei."

Yusei sighed and Kiryu patted his shoulder. They had time. Yusei was comforted by that. There was still time to figure everything else, because a part of him still wondered if maybe Jack was right. He didn't have to do this. He was still fighting inside... but that would change soon. He was going to have to accept it sooner or later, he was never going to be the person he once was.


	44. Preperations

**A/N:** I made you wait there, didn't I? Sorry. I got distracted. This is very much the calm before the storm. Next chapter all hell breaks out. And that is some definate Crow/Yusei down there. Definately. It's not even subtle this time. Again, sorry for pause in updates there.

* * *

Crow sat outside the entrance to the old reactor. He'd been there for a while, just watching the dark entrance. Yusei was down there, and he thought he'd seen Kiryu with them. Of course Kiryu had gone to this side, he needed to be able to release his pent up anger and darkness and this gave him away. Kiryu had always been like that. He wanted to go in to see Yusei, and maybe Kiryu- he already knew that the Dark Signers weren't bothered with him because he wasn't a Signer- but he didn't want to get involved with this. He didn't want to take sides against his friends.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation to come join us?"

Crow didn't even need to turn to know he was right behind him. "Is there anything I can say to convince you to come back home, Yusei? Is it worth even trying anymore?"

"I don't know," Yusei replied quietly, sitting at his side. "But you want to try, feel free. I don't really mind either way."

"I don't want to try, Yusei," he sighed. "Because I can't see anything I say changing your mind at all. If you're not sorry now, I don't think you will be until you lose something truly precious and realise what you're done."

"Crow..."

"You know now you're gone, and Kiryu's gone and if Jack loses... I just hope whatever your reason for doing this is worth all the pain you cause."

"I didn't ask for this."

"But you didn't say no."

"I don't have choice, I can't change it," Yusei snapped. "I never thought I'd ever hurt anyone."

"You could stop if you wanted to," Crow argued. "You just like the power. You've spent so long feeling powerless you can't give it up. You'd have to force yourself and I know you well enough to know that you can't do that alone."

"Why are you here? I've heard all this before," he sighed. "And it's not changed anything so far. I still can't get rid of Nova and I still can't touch or summon Stardust without being in pain but nothing is going to change."

"See, you've stopped caring. You're not even fighting anymore." Crow sighed and closed his eyes. "I came here to tell you that the kids I looked after, they've gone missing."

"So?"

"So? How can you say that? I don't even know you anymore," Crow snarled. He went to stand up but Yusei pulled him back down. "What are you-"

"Tell me what's happened to the kids," Yusei said gently. "I might be able to help."

"They've just vanished. Everyone has just disappeared off the streets and if I find out it was something to do with you, I swear I will kill you."

"It's the dark fog."

"What?"

"This dark fog, it collects the souls of people who were in its way when it was sent out. And they didn't feel anything, and they're still actually alive, I think, just in another place, being held. They're safe."

Crow's eyes widened then narrowed in fury. He jumped forwards quicker than even Yusei knew he could move and slammed Yusei to the ground, smirking slightly at the surprised grunt Yusei let out. He growled and leant down over him, hands firmly around Yusei's collar and looking like he was ready to squeeze the breath from his throat any second- if Yusei had still needed to breathe anyway.

"Bring them back!" he snarled. He tugged him up and slammed him back down again, Yusei's head jolting on the broken concrete. "Bring them back right now!"

"Crow," Yusei whispered softly. "They're not hurt, they're not in danger. They were put there to protect them from being sacrificed to the Immortals."

"Then just bring them back," he said. Tears started to form, but he brushed them away quickly. "I just want my kids back. They're all I have left."

"You've got Jack and Martha and me and Kiryu and everyone else."

"You are dead, so is Kiryu. Martha has been sacrificed and you want to kill Jack," Crow snapped. "Tell me what exactly I have one more time."

Yusei sighed and reached up slowly, aware of how nervous Crow looked, but he didn't move away, he watched Yusei carefully. Yusei smiled and cupped Crow's cheek gently. His breath trembled and he closed his eyes, leaning into Yusei's palm. For a moment it was like they were alone again, before all this had started, when Crow had noticed how he was starting to notice new things about Yusei. They'd known each other for years, and yet sometimes Crow felt like he was meeting him for the first time. Every now and again, he'd just be so unpredictable, not helped by how he was so often unreadable. But, wasn't that just what Yusei wanted him to think. This new Yusei seemed to be a master of deception, who was to say he wasn't playing Crow's feelings against him. Was Yusei capable of doing that to him? Other people maybe but not him.

"Let me up?" Yusei said quietly. "I can help you."

"How?" Crow breathed.

"We'll talk to Rudger and you guys can hide out down here until it's all over," he replied. "Safe."

"You promise? No one will get hurt?" he asked slowly. Yusei nodded and Crow let him up slowly, backing away as Yusei got to his feet. "What now?"

"Well, to start with, you trust me enough to actually stand within normal talking distance rather than making me yell," Yusei chuckled.

"Don't make jokes, Yusei," he snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad..."

_Nova, I'm warning you,_ Yusei snapped mentally. _You've had your fun, you've done your teasing and I've put up with it in good humour now give me back my body._

_It's for your own good,_ Nova replied. _I won't do anything you don't want, just give you the little shove in the right direction. Just a few minutes longer._

_Make it quick. And no funny stuff._

"Yusei? What's wrong?" Crow asked softly, suddenly concerned. Yusei didn't blame him. He stepped forwards and rested his hand on Yusei's shoulder. "Talk to me."

"Nova's..." He winced and groaned.

"Has he got control of you?" he said. "Come on, Yusei, I knew even with him pushing you'd never act like that, right?"

"It's ok," he sighed, standing up straighter. "We've sorted it now."

"So, you were going to help me?"

He smirked. "I was, wasn't I?"

Crow's eyes widened as he gazed up at him. "You're not..." He swallowed and went to get away from him but his arm wrapped firmly around his waist drawing him closer. "You're Nova." He nodded. "What do you want from me? Was I ever actually speaking to Yusei?"

"For a while you were. But I stepped in rather quickly."

"Let go."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Let go."

"I've been inside your mind, Crow, remember that?" He laughed and slid his hand under Crow's chin. "So, are you going to deny that you have been longing after Yusei for quite a while now?"

"Ok, yes, now let me go."

_Let go, Nova,_ Yusei snapped. _Or I'll do it myself and force you back into submission. My body, remember?_

Nova sighed, a_lmost done._

_I won't have you messing with Crow. Now let go, and let him get away or at least be nice and don't make me force you._

"Yusei, I know you're in there," Crow called, struggling against Nova. "Let go. I just want to look after the kids."

"Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. After all, I can't cross Yusei's will. He's made it very clear that I'm not allowed to harm you physically or mentally."

_Last warning._

He laughed and lifted Crow's lips to his. Crow's eyes widened but he didn't make any move to push him away. Yusei decided that this was enough and forced Nova back into being just a spirit once more, once again taking control of his body. He didn't know how Nova had even talked him into letting him have control for a bit, he knew it was a bad idea. But just as Yusei let Crow go and stepped away, Crow seemed to notice the change and pulled him back for another kiss. It was brief and nervous but Yusei knew Crow never this affectionate unless it was serious.

"Yusei... I'm sorry..." Crow whispered. Yusei frowned; he didn't have to be sorry. "I'm going to free you." Yusei stepped back and gazed at him warily. "If it's the last thing I do, Yusei, I'll get rid of Nova."

"Then I guess you're the one I'll be duelling in these shadow duels," Yusei sighed.

_Well, if nothing else, we can resurrect him if the others lose_, Nova laughed.

Crow sighed and turned away, striding away. "I won't lose my best friends to some creature that's been dead in the ground for thousands of years. I'll make him and the others pay for what's happened to the kids and you."

Nova laughed madly as he walked away. _I knew you two were lovebirds really. He's willing to put his life on the line to save you from me. Do you need saving? Didn't I tell you that you'd like ti?_

_Shut it._

_Aw, are you grumpy now he's gone?_

Yusei sighed and wandered back down into his home. Misty and Kiryu were sitting at the long table, decks laid out in front of them. Carly was doing a reading with her deck. Yusei frowned. Whatever they were up to, he wasn't sure he liked it, but he supposed they had to duel in only a few hours.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked quietly.

"Rudger thinks that something funny is going to happen," Kiryu replied. "One of his hunches. He wants Misty and I to be ready to partner up, but I can't see who would be with the witch."

"Divine?" Yusei offered.

Kiryu's head snapped up and he frowned. "Divine? Could he be here?"

"If he is, he'll want to get his witch back," Misty said quietly. "Carly?"

"I'm not sure," Carly sighed. "It's not clear, some unexpected just happened, it's changed my reading. I'll have to start again..."

"How can it be unexpected if you can see the future?" Kiryu muttered.

"Will you stop being so mean, Kiryu," Misty warned. "It's not an exact science, now is it?"

"You're a trouble maker, Kiryu," Yusei said softly.

The doors opened slowly and they looked up to see Rudger and Demak walking in. Yusei was too distracted by what Carly had said about something unexpected happening. Could that have been had happened with Crow? Had Crow meant it or was it just something that had just happened without thinking?

"Were you even listening, Yusei?" Rudger snapped.

"No. Why? Was it important?" Yusei whispered.

"Yes, I was explaining what was going to happen tonight. Like the fact that you and Kiryu need to perfect Carly's riding and quickly."

* * *

"You're finally back," Jack sighed. "Where've you been?"

Crow sighed and shook his head. He wanted to get away from this whole thing. The sooner it was over, the sooner he'd get Yusei and Kiryu back. He wasn't completely sure what had happened back there, but he knew that Yusei would never have acted like that- at least he never had before.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "What's going on?"

Mikage- who Crow had almost forgotten was there- cleared her throat and walked over to the table, spreading out a map of the Satellite. Everyone gathered around and Crow suddenly felt very uneasy.

"I'm not sure if this will work but Director Godwin thinks that each of the Signers are supposed to face their destined Dark Signers at each of the control towers for the old momentum reactors," she explained. "These for places here. Each of the towers was code named; Aslla Piscu, Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua and Cusillu. That's The Hummingbird, Giant, Lizard and Monkey. I can only assume that your opponents will be there."

"But we didn't see a Giant," Rua cried. "So what do we do there?"

"Maybe Kiryu is The Giant," Crow muttered.

"Or maybe Yusei's waiting there," Ruka said quietly.

"I'll go there then," he sighed.

"Really?" Jack laughed. "Crow, you're not a Signer and you didn't want to be involved. Why the change of heart?"

"I've lost Martha, Yusei, Kiryu and those kids to them. Anything I can do to stop them taking anymore lives, I will."

"I guess I'll go to get Ancient Fairy Dragon," Ruka whispered.

"Misty wants me," Aki sighed.

Rua suddenly gasped. "Does that mean I have to duel Kiryu?"

"I hadn't thought of that," she said quietly. "How can we expect Rua to face someone as dangerous as Kiryu?"

"All the Dark Signers are dangerous, Aki," Crow said coldly. "Tell you what, I'll go with the twins, Kiryu or Yusei will wait. I'll keep an eye on them and if anything happens, I'll step in. If it comes down to Yusei or Kiryu, I'll step in, ok? But if there is a chance that some other Dark Signer checks in then I doubt there's much harm in allowing Rua to test himself."

"Thanks, Crow!" Rua said loudly, jumping up and down. "I won't let you down! I'll make sure I remember everything you've taught me!"

"I'm sure you will." Crow glanced at Jack. "I guess that leaves you with-"

"You knew?" Jack snapped. "How long?"

"Not long. I met her the other day. Do you want to get going?"

"Let's eat first!" Rua cried.

Crow and Jack sighed. Then Crow frowned. "What about Rudger?"

"Uru," Mikage said. "It was the code name for the reactor itself. My guess is that if all the others are at their towers, that's where he'll be for you."

"I guess we meet there then," Aki said quietly. They nodded. "But, maybe Rua's right, we should eat and get up some strength, it's going to be a long night."

"You know if all the towers aren't sealed by sunrise-"

"We know," Jack said coldly. "Everything will be done, and I'll personally see to anyone who fails."


	45. Mark Of The Monkey

**A/N:** See, basically what I did in this chapter took 4 episodes in the series while Kiryu and Yusei got two. How unfair is that? Anyway, I never found Ruka's bit in the spirit world all that interesting. So I left that bit out and gave you the duel, because other than the nemerous monkey jokes and puns in the dub, it wasn't all that great.

* * *

"You don't have to come, Crow," Ruka said quietly.

Crow smiled as Rua and Ruka climbed up in Ushio's security car. Crow didn't like having Ushio there. He'd hated Yusei and Crow and everyone else from the Satellite, but he was here as a favour to Mikage. It was sad really, at least that was how Crow saw it. Ushio adored Mikage who wanted Jack who was loved Carly but wouldn't really admit it, just said it was his fault she'd run off and got turned into a Dark Signer.

"Like I said, I'm not a Signer, but anything I can do to keep you guys safe, I will," Crow replied. "I'm not going to let any more innocent kids pay for something that's not their fault. Let's go, we don't have to waste if we're going to get everywhere before the sun rises again. See ya guys!"

"Let's go!" Rua cheered.

"Get lost already," Jack said, waving them off dismissively. "And you'd better still be alive in the morning."

Crow smirked back at him and revved his engine loudly as Jack spoke. "Sorry, Jack, didn't catch that last part! Let's go!"

Ushio drove ahead and Crow followed, pulling upside the car. Ushio glanced at him and Crow knew why. He'd been so much trouble when he was in school, and that was Ushio's area. They'd had a lot of run ins. They followed the map Mikage have given them down to one of the eeriest places in the Satellite. This was one of the most barren parts where the instability of the ground, background radiation and lack of any even vaguely safe buildings made it a wasteland that was pretty much uninhabitable, even to hardy Satellites. The ground trembled beneath them as if it wanted to crumble away beneath their wheels. On one of the walls, a few black birds fluttered and watched them go by. Crow smiled. Ravens, they were a good omen. However, the kids didn't seem to think so.

"Those crows sure are creepy," Rua whispered.

"They're ravens, Rua," Crow told him.

One cawed loudly, taking to air and flying right over them, low enough to hear the wind rush by. Crow laughed and Rua gave a startled cry, bumping against Ruka and jumping, turning to tell her off for scaring him.

"I'm scared too, Rua," Ruka snapped.

"I wasn't scared," Rua laughed. "No, I was just..."

"It's nothing to be scared of," Crow said, watching as the bird circled around and flew along at Crow's side. "In some places, if a raven flies alongside you, it's good luck. It's a sign of good things to come, aren't you fella?"

As if understanding, the raven cawed again and Crow smiled. Rua jumped again as it circled away overhead and Crow chuckled. They reminded him of the kids he'd look after. They weren't his kids, he didn't always look after them, but they couldn't go to school, they were orphans, and Martha had no more room, so he found them somewhere safe, and would teach them what he'd learnt at school and how to survive.

"I know you only came for me, Rua," Ruka sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm here because I'm a Signer, and because I'm going to protect you!" Rua cheered, suddenly. "It's my job as the big brother!"

"Only by a few minutes," she said quietly.

"I'm still the oldest. There's no need to be scared when I'm here to protect you... and Crow's here to protect me... But just let them try and get past me!"

"Energetic isn't he?" Ushio sighed. "Reminds me of you when you were his age, Crow."

"You knew Crow when he was a kid?"

"His school was inside my patrol zone," he replied. "Only he didn't realise how lucky he was to be allowed into school."

"Kuribon," Ruka whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Who's she talking to?" Ushio asked.

"Kuribon, he's a monster spirit," she replied. "You want me to go with you? Ok."

"Ruka?" Crow said quietly.

A huge beam of white light lit up the area, surrounding Ruka. Crow was forced to stop his D-Wheel and shielded his eyes. A moment later Ushio stopped the car and turned as the light vanished, his face fell instantly. Crow suddenly realised why. Ruka was missing.

"Where's she gone?" he cried.

"To the Spirit World, I guess," Rua replied.

"Spirit World?" Crow repeated.

"Yeah," he said, nodding quickly. "She can go there. She can talk to spirits too."

"Spirits," Ushio muttered. "It's a load of rubbish."

"No it's not," Rua and Crow said.

"Oh come on, you believe this too, Crow?" he sighed. "I would have thought you were smarter than that."

Crow sighed and held up a card for them to see. "I've seen it. I've seen what happens when there's a strong enough connection between a monster and its owner."

"How did you get Stardust Dragon?" Rua cried.

"I stole it, don't tell Yusei."

"You seriously believe in this?" Ushio cried. "She might have fallen out the car or something when we hit a bump. We should look for her."

He jumped out the car and Crow sighed. He believed that Rua was saying the right thing, he'd seen Yusei's Stardust and Jack's Red Demon's Dragon come to life, solid enough to be touched. He knew it was true. He'd had Stardust and Red jump him and knock him over when they'd fight and chase each other around. But, just in case, he and Rua spread out to see if Ruka had fallen out. Crow tried to keep Rua in his sights, but Rua quickly wandered off. So Crow followed the sound of his voice to track him. He could constantly hear Rua talking to himself about how useless adults were and that this was why it was up to them to save the world. He called to Rua to stay put but he just called back that he was being careful. That wasn't the point.

Suddenly there was a cry and Crow broke into a run, only to be stopped by a wall of purple flames. Cursing under his breath, he turned and ran back, jumping onto his D-Wheel and heading up a hill to see the Rua and Demak.

"You're not the Signer," Demak growled.

"Oh yeah?" Rua laughed, showing him his mark.

"Demak," Crow called. Demak glanced up. "Why are you doing this? You're risking your life."

"I don't expect you to understand, Crow," Demak replied. "I'm just glad that you haven't been forced into this battle."

"Think again," he growled.

"I'm going to beat you, Demak!" Rua yelled. "I'm going to beat you and then Ruka won't have to. I'll do anything to protect her and if that means beating you I'll do it."

"Well, a shadow duel can't be stopped until there's a winner, so we have no choice but to duel," Demak said.

"Bring it on!"

**Rua 4000**

**Demak 4000**

"I'll go first," Rua called. "And I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defence." ATK 800/DEF 800. "Then I set one card and end my go."

"Then it my turn," Demak said quietly. He glanced up at Crow. "You know Yusei's worried about you." Crow lowered his head and growled. "I summon Magician Ape." ATK 800/DEF 1200. "Next, I activate its effect. By discarding another Magician Ape I can take control of you Magnen. Now Magician Ape can attack you directly."

The Magician Ape swung his staff and it blasted at Rua. Rua screamed and fell to his knees. He was struggling to his feet as Ushio arrived.

**Rua 3200**

**Demak 4000**

"It's your turn then," Demak said quietly.

"Alright then," he said shakily, trying to regain his breath. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen Bar in defence." ATK 100/DEF 100. "And then I'll set another card and end my turn."

"Well, I admire your bravery, child," Demak said quietly. "But I doubt there's much else you can do. Remember that surrendering is still an option."

"I never surrender!"

"In that case I'll discard one Fighter Ape in my hand to activate Magician Ape's effect and take control of your Magnen Bar, then I'll tribute it to summon Fighter Ape." ATK 1900/Def 1200. "Now Fighter Ape will attack you directly."

"Not so fast. I activate Remake Puzzle. This allows me to destroy Morphtronic Magnen and end the battle phase. And its second effect lets me Special Summon Morphtronic Magen Bar back to the field is defence."

"I end my turn."

"I summon Morphtronic Celfone," Rua said. ATK 100/DEF 100. "And I'll activate its effect. The Celfone's dialling! It's a three." He drew the top three cards. "And because I drew Morphtronic Remoten I can Special Summon it." ATK 300/DEF 1200. "Next I activate my spell Level Mirroring to change Morphtronic Magnen Bar to the same level as your Magician Ape, which is three. Now I tune my Celfone, Magnen Bar and Remoten to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!" ATK 2300/DEF 2500. "And I use his effect to add Break! Draw! to my hand then equip it to my Dragon. Then, I'll attack your Magician Ape."

**Rua 3200**

**Demak 2500**

"And when a monster equipped with Break! Draw! I get to draw a card. Then I end my turn."

"That it child, attack with all you have. Fear of death brings out the strength of all people," Demak said quietly. Once again he turned his gaze to Crow. "You've all seen what it did to Yusei. He's surpassed himself. I summon the Dark Tuner Dark Ape." ATK 0/DEF 0. "Next I activate Dark Wave to turn my level 5 in a negative level 5. Now I tune them to Dark Synchro Summon Zeman the Ape King." ATK 2500/DEF 1800. "And due to Dark Ape's effect I draw one card. And I'll activate the Field Spell Closed Forest, and its effect raises Zeman's ATK to 3000. So now I'll attack your Power Tool Dragon."

"Not a problem, I'll just send Break! Draw! to my Graveyard save my Dragon!"

The attack hit Power Tool Dragon and reflected back off around Rua. While it didn't get hit Rua he still felt the pain.

**Rua 2500**

**Demak 2500**

"I set two cards and end my turn. You can still give up. You're not the Signer I want, I'm sure someone else will be waiting for you."

"Not a hope," Rua replied. "I'll prove I'm worth being a Signer. I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to get my Megamorph and equip it to my Dragon. But since it has no effect while our life points are equal so I switch him into defence and end my go."

"Well, no point wasting time. I'll attack Power Tool Dragon with Zeman the Ape King and I'll activate Roaring Earth to inflict piercing damage. And then it will lower Power Tool Dragon's ATK and DEF by 300 since I assume you'll be using your effect to keep your dragon around." Rua nodded and sent Megamorph to his Graveyard. "Now I set one card and end my turn."

**Rua 2000**

**Demak 2500**

"I use Power Tool Dragon's effect to get my Double Tool C&D. I'll switch Power Tool Dragon to attack mode. Now, we're equal so I can attack your Zeman the Ape King, but because I can destroy Double Tool, Power Tool Dragon won't be destroyed."

"I activate Dark Matter to Special Summon Fighter Ape and Magician Ape back to the field."

"I'll equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Converter and end my turn."

"Then prepare yourself, child, for the power the Dark Signers. This is the power of the Immortals. I tribute Magician Ape and Fighter Ape to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." ATK 2800/DEF 2400. "And the effect of Closed Forest raises his attack to 3600."

"This isn't good," Ushio muttered. "Do you think he can win?"

"I hope so," Crow replied.

"You look worried," he said softly.

"That's a normal Immortal," he whispered. "Yusei has a God of Dark Gods. It's the kind of thing that worshiped Yusei's one."

"That's going to be powerful."

"Are you afraid yet, Crow?" Demak said quietly. "He's waiting for you. Cusillu will attack you directly, child. It's over."

"Not if I sent Power Converter to the Graveyard to bring my life points back up to 4000 but dropping Power Tool Dragon's ATK to 0."

**Rua 400**

**Demak 2500**

The fist swung towards Rua, who managed to dodge, only to be flung across the ground into the dirt by the impact. Up above Crow and Ushio were calling to him as he tried to get up again. A pair of arm wrapped around him and he glanced up.

"Ruka?"

"I'm here now, let me take over," Ruka said gently, taking his duel disk.

"I'm sorry, Ruka," Rua sighed. "I tried to protect you but-"

"You've already been so brave, Rua, it's time for me to be brave too. I have to finish this."

"If the reunion is finished," Demak said quietly. "I have something for you, little girl. I activate Cursed Prison to Special Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in defence." ATK 2100/DEF 3000. "Then I end my turn."

Ruka planted her feet and glanced back at Rua then up at Crow and Ushio as a small tremor ran through the ground as an aftershock from Cusillu's attack.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect to get Central Shield from my deck and equip it to Power Tool Dragon, which stops you attacking directly. Now, I set two face downs and end my turn."

"Since you have Central Shield, I'll attack your Power Tool Dragon," Demak said quietly.

"I activate Limiter Removal to double Power Tool Dragon's ATK," Ruka replied.

"In that case I activate Cusillu's effect to tribute Fairy Dragon to stop my Immortal being destroyed and halving your life points."

**Ruka 200**

**Demak 2100**

The shockwave sent her stumbling back only to be caught by Rua. He smiled and helped her back to her feet.

Ruka smiled. "I activate Respect Synchron to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon from your Graveyard and I send Central Shield to the Graveyard to keep Limiter Removal from destroying Power Tool Dragon."

"I end my turn."

"Our draw then," Rua said loudly.

"And we're going to activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect to destroy your field spell and negate your Immortal's effect," Ruka continued.

The forest shattered and Cusillu lost its glow as a shinning light boosted Rua and Ruka's life points.

**Rua & Ruka 1200**

**Demak 2100**

Rua smiled. "Then we can use Power Tool Dragon's effect to add Pain to Power to our hand."

"And we'll equip Power Tool Dragon with Rocket Pilder."

"And Ancient Fairy Dragon with Pain to Power."

"The Power Tool Dragon will attack Cusillu! And due to Rocket Pilder it won't be destroyed."

Power Tool Dragon caused a gaping hole in Cusillu and a shockwave almost knocked the pair back.

**Rua & Ruka 400**

**Demak 2100**

"Pain to Power's effect activates so all the damage we took is added to Ancient Fairy Dragon's ATK," Ruka called. "And Rocket Pilder drops Cusillu's ATK by 800 more. So now Ancient Fairy Dragon will attack Cusillu!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon rose into the air, her wings glowing brightly and Cusillu disintegrated and Demak gave a cry of pain.

**Rua & Ruka 400**

**Demak 0**

The geoglyph vanished and Crow and Ushio ran down as Demak stepped forwards, his skin greying. He reached out for the twins, begging for forgiveness, only to find Crow suddenly blocking his way. His hands fell on Crow's shoulder and Crow sighed.

"I'm sorry," Crow whispered.

"So am I," Demak said, as he started to turn to dust. "Rudger will never forgive me for this."

"I'll make sure he does. Where's Yusei?" he asked.

"He's waiting for you, at the forth tower."

He fell to the floor and faded to dust on the wind. Crow sighed and turned to check on the kids, who were talking to Ancient Fairy Dragon. He smiled slowly as Ushio tried to deny that they were at all real.

"Come on, Ruka," he said quietly. "We've got a job for Ancient Fairy Dragon still. The tower needs sealing."


	46. The Killer Whale

**A/N:** Allow me to brighten your Monday with another chapter. This one with a surprise. It's not Bommer against Crow. And you will fear the cuteness of the tiny Yusei and Demak flashback. Because we all know tiny Yusei would have been cute before he got into the _whole psycho best friend, daddy destroyed the city, new best friend betrayed him, dark signer_ phase. Let's face it, his life seemed to peek happiness wise very early on and it's just got worse from there. And on the subject, who saw the latest episode? It might just be me, but I got a little confused when everyone suddenly started refering to Crow as the trickster. Since when? Have I missed something? this is why most my fics stick to before the WRGP. Anyway, yeah, have fun with this chapter.

* * *

Yusei frowned and grasped his arm as his mark flared and then dimmed. He sighed. Kiryu and Carly ignored it, but Yusei couldn't. Demak was gone. It was heart wrenching, after all the years they'd spent together. He knew that Demak had only arrived when he was five, but he barely remembered it, or a time without him. His earliest memories were of Demak.

_"You spoil him," Rudger warned. Demak just laughed and watched as Yusei licked the brownie mix of the spoon and out the bowl. "He should be studying."_

_"He can't study all the time," Demak replied. "He's a child, he needed a bit of time every now and again to just enjoy himself and play."_

_Rudger sighed as Yusei kicked his legs. He was perched on the kitchen counter, the bowl on his lap, helping Demak make brownies. Demak had been a doctor when he was alive, working in a specialist children's hospital so dealing with a boy as well behaved as Yusei was easy. Rudger liked Yusei to make the most of his time and learn, mostly following in the footsteps of his father, everything, even his play time involved learning in some way or another. _

_"Besides, learning to cook is important for a young man. Especially if he wants to get a lady friend."_

_"Not on my watch!" he growled._

_"What's wrong with just eating them on my own?" Yusei asked, cocking his head slightly._

_Demak just smiled and ruffled his hair gently. "Don't eat too much of that, I expect there to be some room left for desert."_

"What's the matter Yusei?" Kiryu called.

"They beat him," Yusei whispered. "Demak's gone."

"Oh," he sighed. "Too bad."

"I guess that means that they'll be coming for us soon," Carly sighed. "And I still can't get the hang of this..."

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time," Kiryu told her. "Crow will be hanging back with those kids and a D-Wheel if faster than a car."

"And you're pretty good," Yusei replied. "Especially since you've only been doing this since this morning."

"Not good enough. I can't get anywhere near you two," she sighed. "How am I supposed to compete with Jack?"

"Well then, let's go again," Kiryu said.

"Have you still not finished?" Misty sighed, standing above him and Yusei. He sighed and looked up. "I doubt you she's going to learn anymore than she has now."

"Misty," Yusei warned..

"I don't mean to be mean, but why do you have to have a riding duel?" she said quietly. "And I'm sorry about Demak, Yusei."

"It's no one's fault," he replied.

Kiryu and Carly lined up again and Yusei hoped up onto his own D-Wheel, lining up next to them. They'd marked out a track and Kiryu and Yusei were racing around it with Carly, trying to teach her the balance she needed. Kiryu set off ahead, riding as he would normally while Yusei rode at Carly's side to keep her steady. She was quickly improving and did come close to pulling upside Kiryu. They just knew she needed more confidence.

"Carly," he called. "If you don't go all out, you'll never have Jack." Carly's eyes widened. "You can do it, just have the confidence. Come on, keep by my side."

He sped up slowly and Carly nervously stuck at his side. Yusei instructed her gently and it wasn't long before she was sandwiched between the two males. Kiryu smirked and Yusei smiled.

"Now, let's get a bit competitive," Kiryu laughed. He revved up and sped around the corner, crossing in front of them to force her to slowly down. "Come on, Carly."

Carly frowned sped up without Yusei encouragement. Yusei laughed and followed, watching as Carly's darker side came out and she raced next to Kiryu. He sighed. It was time to go really. He turned off the track and gave Misty a slight nod as he tore off towards the tower of The Giant.

* * *

Jack frowned as he felt a rumbling. He frowned as an engine Jack turned to see a huge D-Wheel approaching. He recognised it after a moment as Bommer. And it was coming at him fast. He swung around in front of Jack. The blonde frowned. His D-Wheel had changed and his eyes had blackened.

"Bommer. You're a Dark Signer now?" he said coldly.

"Yes, and you and the Crimson Dragon will pay for what you did to my village," Bommer replied. "Godwin used the Crimson Dragon to destroy my village, so I'll destroy you go get to him. You're nothing more than his pawn."

"I don't have time to be wasting with you," Jack snapped. "Out of my way, right now."

"Rudger said you'd be running to see Carly," Bommer said quietly. "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me first. It will be my pleasure to finally dethrone you, King."

"I told you, I'm not duelling you," he snapped.

"You don't have a choice."

The mark glowed on this arm and walls of purple flames surrounded them. Jack lowered his head and almost growled. Was this some sort of delay tactic? Were they trying to make him late to seal his tower? To make it easier for the King of the Underworld to resurrect? It didn't make sense.

"So, Kin. Shall we duel 'til one of us no longer exists?" Bommer said coldly.

"You've not left me much option here," Jack said. "Fine. Let's duel."

"Whoever takes the first Corner can have the first turn."

Jack nodded and they both raced across the track to the first corner. Jack managed to slide passed Bommer. He smirked to himself and took the first turn.

**Jack 4000 (SPC 0)**

**Bommer 4000 (SPC 0)**

"Looks like I get the first turn, Bommer," he said coldly. "And I want to finish this off quickly, so I'll summon Mad Archfiend to the field." ATK 1800/DEF 0 "Then I set one card and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"My turn then. I summon Trap Reactor Y FI." ATK 800/DEF 1800. "Next I discar Diving Exploder from my hand to switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters." Jack growled and cursed. "Now, Trap Reactor Y FI will destroy your Mad Archfiend."

The bullets hit the road around Jack, swinging his D-Wheel sideways and Jack barely managed to avoid crashing into the wall of flames. Bommer smirked.

**Jack 2200 (SPC 0)**

**Bommer 4000 (SPC 1)**

"I set one face down and end my turn, King. Now make your move."

**(SPC +1)**

"When you have a monster and I have none, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand, although, his ATK and DEF are halved," Jack said. ATK 1000/DEF 1200. "Then I summon Dark Resonator." ATK 1300/DEF 300. "Now, I tune my Dark Resonator and Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon Red Demon's Dragon!" ATK 3000/DEF 2000

"Your Signer Dragon," Bommer said quietly. "Well aren't you Godwin's good little pet?"

"Shut up, I'll show you what a _little pet_ can do!" Jack snarled. "Red Demon's Dragon, let's tears apart his piece of scrap metal!"

The blazing fist slammed into Trap Reactor Y FI, sending a plume of smoke and rubble up around Bommer. Jack sighed and glanced back and too his amazement, Boomer was coming out unscathed with two monsters instead of one. He growled and turned back to the road.

"I activate my Fake Explosion to negate Trap Reactor's destruction and then summon Summon Reactor SK." ATK 2000/DEF 1400.

**Jack 2200 (SPC 1)**

**Bommer 1800 (SPC 0)**

"You have barely a turn left, Bommer," he said quietly. "I'm not willing to wait too long. This is why I'm King Bommer."

"Cocky, aren't you You know, Rudger told me he hated having you around Yusei. He always knew you were trouble."

"I set two cards and it's your move."

**(SPC +1)**

Bommer frowned. He was in real trouble now. Jack wasn't wasting any time at all. He wasn't afraid of the power the Dark Signers had and wasn't afraid to power through without any hesitation or a thought of what could happen to him. He glanced at his hand. He didn't have time to see how strong Jack really was, he had to hit hard and fast.

"I tribute both my Reactors to summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua." ATK 2900/DEF 2400. Jack snorted and shook his head and Bommer frowned. He wasn't even worried. "Now, Chacu Challhua direct attack!"

"I activate Ray of Hope. This halves the damage I'd take." The huge fish's tail slammed into the ground next to him and Jack was thrown sideways. He groaned and lifted his head. "At the end of the battle phase I can summon a level 1 monster from my hand. So I'm summoning Barrier Resonator in defence."

**Jack 750 (SPC 1)**

**Bommer 1800 (SPC 1)**

"I end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"It was in interesting duel while it lasted Bommer," Jack said, turning his D-Wheel to face Bommer for a moment. "But it's over now." He spun back to face the track and smirked. "I activate my trap Over Gain to boost Red Demon's Dragon's ATK by 1000 at the price of being able to ATK this turn. But that's not a problem. I activate the Speed Spell- Over Boost to gain 4 SPCs. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Sonic Buster to inflict damage to you equal to half Red Demon's Dragon's ATK. Not even an Immortal can stop me."

**Jack 750 (SPC 6)**

**Bommer 0 (SPC 2)**

Jack skidded to a stop and turned to gaze at the upturned D-Wheel and its rider as the flames paled. Bommer was turning to dust. Jack sighed and closed his eyes. This was what would happen to Carly?

"Jack?" He glanced over to see Crow, Ushio and the twins. "Bommer was one of them too?"

"It seems that way," Jack said quietly. "Where are you going now?"

"To find Yusei," he replied.

"Then you'd better hurry and I don't have time to waste chatting."

* * *

Yusei watched the sky flash with lightning. He smiled. He wasn't surprised Bommer had fallen quickly. He had warned Rudger that when Jack was pissed he wouldn't happily tear through anything that stood in his way in a matter of turns. Yusei smiled. Crow was going to find him. He could feel it. He pulled out his deck and looked it over slowly. Something was missing. He looked through again.

"Startdust..." he breathed. He growled and checked through once more, just in case he'd missed it, but no, she was gone. He'd never had just misplaced her. "Crow."

_The little theif has sticky fingers,_ Nova laughed. _He tricked you. I told you that he'd make a good host but no-_

"Quiet, Nova," he snapped. "I don't mind. He'll bring her to me anyway."

_With there only being four Dark Signers now, you could resurrect him._

"Alright, that's enough."

_He's such a smart little boy, we could use him._

"Enough, we'll see when he gets here."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, because we all know Jack would have crushed Bommer like that because he's awesome. At least he used to be, he's gone down hill a little recently. But he's still awesome on some level.


	47. Stardust and the Blackbird

**A/N:** It's finally that time. Crow v Yusei. And a little Misty/Kiryu there, because it's fun. Who are we betting on to win, Yusei or Crow?

* * *

"Kiryu, will you slow down!" Misty cried over the wind. "You'll mess up my hair!

"Models..." Kiryu grumbled.

Misty's arms tightened around his chest. He threw his D-Wheel around the tight corner and off the ledge without slowing even a little, not even as Misty gave cry and begged him to be more careful. Kiryu just laughed. He didn't actually remember really learning to ride a D-Wheel other than the odd ride on Yusei's first one while it was still in the test stages- since he had always been the lightest of the bunch. Misty had protested non-stop about having to ride on the back of Kiryu's D-Wheel, but Rudger had told her it was that or walking. He knew Yusei would be watching over things, waiting for Crow to face him. It was going to be a hard duel. Kiryu worried about him sometimes. He was strong but... he just needed to focus on being truly on himself rather than what Nova wanted.

He skidded to a stop at their tower and Misty jumped off immediately, throwing her black helmet. She took out her compact and fixed her hair. She smiled and tilted the mirror slightly so she could see Kiryu. He pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair. She smiled and his glance touched her. She quickly snapped the compact shut and turned away. He laughed softly.

"Something caught your interest, Misty?" he teased. Misty snorted and turned away with a slight blush. Kiryu laughed. "You wouldn't be the first."

"Shut up, Kiryu," she snapped. "I've had enough of your sense of humour for one day. You're only here in case there's another duellist with the witch."

"Why would there be?" he muttered. "Crow's with the kids, Jack's not interested in you and me, I'm not sure who else there is."

"Divine, like Rudger said."

"So who cares," he laughed. "I can take Divine and Aki without even trying."

"And your cockiness will get you in trouble," she warned.

He laughed and Misty shook her head, walking off the tower and sitting inside. Kiryu sighed, muttering about the temperament of models.

* * *

Yusei leant back against the cold metal of the tower. He looked up at the night sky, trying to think what was going to happen. He'd silenced Nova. He could feel him fuming but had figured out how to get enough control to block his voice. He just wanted to think on his own, without Nova's influence. He turned and headed back inside the tower, sitting on the bench inside. He'd been thinking about what had been happening recently. It just didn't make sense, at least, not without making certain assumptions. And Yusei didn't want to jump to conclusions; that was how things went wrong.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Yusei wished Crow would hurry up. He needed him to be there. And Crow had dared to steal his Stardust Dragon. He growled and his eyes snapped open once again. Crow was going to pay for that, one way or another. There was the sound of a D-Wheel and Yusei smiled. Crow had finally arrived. He stood slowly and went to the door. Crow had stopped the Blackbird just a little way from the tower.

"Well, Yusei?" he called quietly. "I want a duel."

Yusei glanced up at where the kids and Ushio were waiting. "Get rid of the passengers, Crow, we need to talk."

Crow followed his gaze. "Or else what?"

"I don't want to upset you more than you already are," he said quietly. "So say goodbye and we can talk."

"Go find Aki or Jack, guys," he called up. "We're going to have a chat."

They left hesitantly. Crow got off his D-Wheel slowly, pulling off his helmet and glaring back at Yusei. But he couldn't stay angry. This was Yusei after all. He walked forwards, careful to watch Yusei for any sign of him turning.

"You look at me like I'm a coiled snake," he said quietly.

"Perhaps you are," he replied. "Isn't Nova pissed about this? You're not duelling a Signer, just me."

"Nova does what I want," Yusei growled. "Not the other way around."

"Took you long enough," Crow snapped.

"I'm sorry about what he's done to you, I just didn't understand how to control him properly then. Rudger helped me."

Crow sighed and turned away. "We were going to duel, remember?"

"We don't have to." Crow stopped and glanced back. "It's not your fight. You're not a Signer and you've never hurt me, I have no reason to want to hurt you. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"There are rules to darkness now?"

"No. But I want what I want," Yusei said with a smirk. "And soon enough a want becomes a need."

"See, when you start talking like that I remember why we were going to duel in the first place," Crow snapped, turning away and swinging up onto his D-Wheel. "I have to believe that I can save you, Yusei, because I know you'd never talk to me like that. I have to believe that when the Dark Signer's a beaten and the King of the Underworld is defeated, you'll return to normal."

"If that's what you want to think." Yusei walked over to the D-Wheel and leant over Crow, who stared up at him in shock. "But that implies you'll win. Who knows what will happen when you lose."

There was a moment of silence as they watched each other. Crow's fingers twisted themselves absently through the mess of jet black hair, trying to remind himself that this wasn't really Yusei. He was just confused with the dark energy inside of him. It was twisting his mind. But those big cobalt eyes- even set against that eerie black- send sparks down his spine. He draw Yusei closer, just needing to have Yusei kiss him again. He shook his head suddenly and turned away, pulling on his helmet. He couldn't just give in to his desires, because it wasn't Yusei. It wasn't the boy he'd fallen for.

"I have to win, Yusei," he whispered hoarsely. "I'd rather risk losing you to the underworld than see you like this. This isn't the kid I grew up with and I'm not sure you're even a person anymore. We'll duel, and I'll beat you and if you don't get resurrected at least I'll know that Nova doesn't have you anymore."

"If that's what you want, Crow," Yusei told him. He got onto his own D-Wheel and pulled on his helmet. "When you lose I'll resurrect you as a Dark Signer, Crow, are willing to take that risk?" Crow nodded firmly. "Alright. I'm sorry. I never wanted to go through with this."

"Stop trying to guilt trip me and get up your geoglyph."

"Fine."

Yusei raised his arm into the air and the mark flared up. Walls of flames shot up around them, marking out the track. Crow smiled to himself. He generally was evenly matched with Yusei. So, hopefully this would be one of those duels when he had luck on his side and he could beat him.

"I'm going to get dizzy with this mark, aren't I?"

Yusei smirked. It was true, Yusei's mark was a curled serpent with its head stretched out. The main part of the track would be the long sweeping spiral with a sharp turn to spiral back out, although Yusei wasn't planning on letting Crow last that long. He spun his D-Wheel and sped at Crow, who spun as well to ride at his side.

"Whoever take the first corner can have the first turn," Yusei called. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"You never have before! Why start now?" Crow replied, speeding ahead.

Yusei followed him, but he knew with the lead Crow already had he'd never beat him to the corner. He didn't mind, the first turn wouldn't do much for him anyway.

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 0)**

**Crow 4000 (SPC 0)**

"I'll take the first turn then, Yusei," he said quietly. "I'll summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame." ATK 1800/DEF 1200. "Then set one face down and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"Guess it's my turn then. And I'll start with Max Warrior." ATK 1800/DEF 800 "You see, Crow, I like this mix of my new deck and old deck. So, I'll activate Max Warrior's effect to raise his ATK to 2400. Now, Max Warrior will destroy your Shura."

Max Warrior swung and Crow veered sideways to avoid the blow, but rubble was thrown up and slammed into the side of the Blackbird. Crow growled and held his D-Wheel steady, trying to not to get thrown across the track.

**Yusei 4000 (SPC 1)**

**Crow 3600 (SPC 1)**

"And now his ATK lowers to 900 and his level becomes 2," Yusei said quietly. "So, I set two cards and end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"Alright, Yusei," Crow sighed. "I activate Speed Spell- Angel Baton. Now I draw to cards and discard one from my hand. Then I'll summon Blackwing- Kochi the Daybreak in defence." ATK 700/DEF 1500. "Next, when there's a Blackwing on the field, I can Special Summon Bora the Spear." ATK 1700/DEF 800

"The problem here, dear Crow, is that I still know you deck and you don't know how much of mind had changed," Yusei chuckled. "Go head, call the attack."

"If you want it, then I'll let you have it," he growled. "When there's another Black Wing on the field I can Special Summon Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind." ATK 1300/DEF 400.

"You're just going to do a Synchro Summon?" Yusei muttered. "How boring."

"Not boring when you see what I'm summoning. I'm tuning Kochi the Daybreak and Bora the Spear to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!" ATK 2500/DEF 2000. The silvery dragon lifted her head and Yusei's eyes widened. "You didn't know?"

"I knew, I just didn't think you'd use it," Yusei growled. "Or so brashly. I'm amused, Crow."

"If I can't get through to you, Yusei, I know Stardust can and will," he said quietly. "And I still know you, Yusei, and I know why you're so unfazed by an attack and what I can force you to do because if I attack with Stardust first, you have to use whatever negating card you have under there afterwards or risk a direct attack from Gale. So, Stardust will attack your Max Warrior."

"I activate Defence Draw." He drew a card and smiled. "You look confused. I'd rather take a direct attack from your little bird, thanks."

"Fine. Gale, direct attack!"

The wind struck Yusei's D-Wheel head on. Yusei growled and moved across the track, barely affected. He sighed and shook his head.

**Yusei 2700 (SPC 2)**

**Crow 3600 (SPC 3)**

"I'll end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

"I suppose I'll just have to step up my game a little, huh Crow?" Yusei said quietly.

Crow sighed. "I suppose so. But I get it now. You're afraid of Stardust."

"What?" he snarled.

"Stardust is the one thing you clung onto through everything," he replied. "It's like Jack and Red. She's a part of you, your very soul. You loved her and the last ever gift your father gave you and you're afraid of her now."

"You're talking rubbish."

"You know I'm not," he growled. "I remember how you never let go of Stardust, how you just wanted to hold onto her like if you wished hard enough she'd take you to your dad."

"Shut up."

"I also remember how you were trying not to break when Jack took her."

"I said shut up, Crow."

"I know that if I get a direct attack with Stardust, chances are it'll wake you up."

"It's my turn, Crow, stop trying to distract me with your crazy theories and actually duel properly."


	48. Scar Red Nova

**A/N:** Here you go. Yusei v Crow part the second. And another lovely cliff hanger ish thing. What's going to happen? And a little bit of Misty/Kiryu going on down there too, because it's cute to see them getting on each others nerves, and I can see them winding each other up until it just got too much (there should have been more of them interacting in the series!) because their personalities seem to be as opposite as possible when they're Dark Signer's. And watch out for the epic plot device series like victory there too. Anyway, have fun.

* * *

**Yusei 2700 (SPC 3)**

**Crow 3600 (SPC 4)**

Yusei frowned as he gazed up at Stardust Dragon. His beautiful Stardust was now nothing more than Crow's puppet, the servant of the dragon that caused the death of his family. He had to stop it. Crow had seen his Dark Synchro monsters, but he still had something up his sleeve. He smiled and glanced at his hand.

"I activate Limit Impulse," he said quietly. "By sending two cards to the Graveyard I can summon two Soul Tokens."

"You're up to something," Crow muttered.

"Well done. I sacrifice both of the Soul Tokens to summon Earthbound Immortal Scar Red Nova!" ATK 3500/DEF 2000

The ground shook and Yusei's mark throbbed. Suddenly the earth cracked and opened up, long scarlet serpents raising up and lashing at the track. On the other side of the track a something Crow thought looked a little like a monkey rose up. Crow stared up at his, his heart suddenly filling with dread. This was what had been controlling Yusei for so long? And it was massive. It rose above the track. The scarlet snakes wrapped around Stardust constricting her limbs and wings. She let out a painful screaming roar and Crow could have sworn he saw Yusei wince and turn away guiltily. Then his eyes flashed red, as Crow had seen time after time since Nova took over, and he knew Yusei was over the pain of seeing Stardust like that.

"I'm sure you know, Crow," Yusei laughed. "An Immortal can attack directly."

"What did you do to Stardust?" Crow growled.

"Nova's special effect allows me to reduce the ATK of one of your monsters to 0 and stop you changing the monster to defence," he replied. "But that's not your concern. Nova, direct attack!"

Nova's hand crashed down on next to him and the Blackbird was sent tumbling over itself. Crow crashed into the rough ground with a heavy thud. Yusei stopped next to him and glanced down.

**Yusei 2700 (SPC 3)**

**Crow 100 (SPC 1)**

"Let me call off the duel, Crow," Yusei said softly. "You're in condition to continue. I'd be surprise if you could even stand and walk away after a hit like that. Say the word and I'll let you leave."

Crow growled and pushed himself to the feet. Yusei frowned as Crow pulled the battered Blackbird upright again and swung on. If nothing else, Crow was persistent. The engine hummed back to life and Stardust nudged him gently as he wobbled.

"I activate Shadow Dance." A shockwave ripped through the ground and tossed Yusei backwards. "When I take battle damage you take 1000 points of damage too."

**Yusei 1700 (SPC 2)**

**Crow 100 (SPC 1)**

Crow spun his D-Wheel and took off down the track, Yusei on his tail. The ground was broken and uneven the closer they got to Nova.

"A little damage hardly matters, Crow," Yusei said quietly. "If I get in one more hit you'll lose and you'll become a Dark Signer."

"No," he said, struggling to even speak. "I won't lose."

"We'll see, I set a face down and I end my turn."

**(SPC +1)**

Crow gazed up at Stardust. There was a time when seeing anyone else with Stardust would annoy him beyond belief, but now he was cold and angry, and it all seemed directed at Stardust. Something made her the target of his rage. He couldn't do much. Nova had Stardust locked down at 0 even if he could attack Nova. He glanced at his hand. There was something he could try and he'd just have to hope it worked.

"I summon Blackwing- Jet the Blue Sky in defence." ATK 100/DEF 800. "Then set three face downs and end my turn."

"Really?" Yusei laughed. "Be careful. If you get hit you'll lose. But it'll be pretty much painless. Nova!"

"I activate Fake Feather."

"Urgh, how boring, Crow," he sighed. "You're going to struggle until the end."

"That's Nova talking, Yusei," Crow snapped. "Not you. So, Fake Feather's effect allows me to use the effect of any trap in your Graveyard. I'll have you Defence Draw."

The attack was stopped and Yusei growled to himself. Crow really was going to drag this out until the end. He sighed. He really hadn't wanted to do this. And the longer Crow struggled, the harder it was on his body. He was surprised Crow could even continue the duel after the hit he'd taken. Although, he noticed how Stardust flew at his side, despite the shackles of Nova's snakes. Stardust's ability was to save others by giving herself, perhaps in a duel where monsters became real so did their abilities. But when Crow went to draw a card Stardust gave a piercing roar, the star shards falling from her wings onto his deck.

"What's going on?" Crow cried as the ground began to shake. "What's-"

A red mark surrounded the area, burning crimson flames. Yusei hissed as his mark throbbed painfully. He growled and his eyes flashed as a card in Crow's deck began to glow. It was a moment before he realised what was happening. Stardust was one of the Crimson Dragon's servants. It was using that power through Crow to try and save him and Crow. That dragon must have believe Crow was right and that it was better for him to win, even though he wasn't a Signer.

"I end my turn with a face down," Yusei growled.

**(SPC +1)**

"Do you get it yet, Yusei?" Crow asked quietly.

"What are you on about?" Yusei snarled.

"You don't then," he said.

"Then why don't you go ahead and explain?" he snapped.

"This card, Yusei, Stardust gave it to me to save you," he explained. "She loves you just as much as you love her. All she wants is to save you."

"I..." He groaned and shook his head. "You're talking nonsense."

"You know as well as I do she has a spirit. I've seen her become real and I've seen how much you just want to have her back because even when the rest of the deck you love so much went to darkness, you stopped Nova even touching her. And I know that right now you're fighting Nova's will because you don't want to do this!"

"Shut up!"

"I summon Savoir Dragon to the field." ATK 0/DEF 0 "So now, I tune Savoir Dragon, Jet the Blue Sky and Stardust Dragon to summon Savoir Star Dragon!"

The new silvery dragon flew across the track, settling at Crow's side. ATK 3800/DEF 3000. Crow didn't know how these cards had just turned up in his deck, or how he suddenly knew how to use them, but he knew it was the key to saving Yusei.

"Yusei, Savoir Star Dragon's effect allows me to negate the effect of a monster on the field."

"What?"

"And then I can use it as my own."

"Stardust..." he groaned.

"See, I know you can see it," Crow said softly. "And that's how I know everything will be ok. Using Nova's effect, I can reduce his ATK to 0." Nova roared and the earth shifted as Savoir Star Dragon turned on the Immortal. "And then Savoir Star Dragon will attack Nova."

**Yusei 0 (SPC 3)**

**Crow 100 (SPC 3)**

Savoir Star Dragon blasted through Scar Red Nova in a shower of star shards. Nova screamed, falling through the ground as it spilt open. Yusei's D-Wheel came to a sudden stop throwing Yusei off. The impacted on the ground knocked him out cold. Crow skidded to a stop, jumping off his D-Wheel to run over as the flames faded. A scarlet serpent shot out from the caverns spilt, wrapping around Yusei's legs and dragging him back towards the darkness.

"Yusei! Wake up!" Crow cried, racing towards him. Stardust swooped down in front of him, the sudden rush of wind pushing his already weakened body past its limits. He fell to the ground, gasping in pain. "Stardust..."

Stardust forced Scar Red Nova away from Yusei as the spilt in the earth closed up. She lifted him slowly and gently lay him next to Crow. Crow forced himself up to his knees and gently wrapped his arms around him as Stardust faded away. Just before she vanished, she nuzzled Yusei fondly, giving a soft growl. Crow sighed and tugged up Yusei's sleeve to see there was no mark anymore. He sighed. Yusei was free at last.

"I'm sorry, Yusei," he whispered. "Please wake up."

There was no answer. Yusei didn't move, just lay there in his arms, not breathing, not stirring, just gone. Crow didn't want to move, even if he thought he had the strength. He wouldn't leave Yusei alone until he was sure he was gone. He sighed and glanced over at their D-Wheel's. There was no Immortal card on his field and to his surprise the Stardust Dragon card was gone from his field too. They'd just vanished.

"How am I supposed to seal the tower now?" he sighed, squeezing his arms around Yusei. "Please, Yusei, wake up. I need your help, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do now."

* * *

"What happened?" Misty whispered, watching the sky carefully. "Did he win? Is Yusei ok?" Kiryu frowned and turned away to get onto his D-Wheel. "Where are you going?"

"To find out what happened," Kiryu replied.

Misty grabbed his helmet from the floor and shook her head. "You're going nowhere. Rudger told you to stay with me."

"But Yusei..." he whispered.

Misty pulled him from his D-Wheel and gently pulled him to the tower, hoping to distract him from Yusei's fate. Whatever had happened, he'd lost one of his friends. They'd felt the earthquakes and tremors. It could only be Yusei summoning the God of Dark Gods. They'd seen the power that a normal God had, they hated to think the damage Scar Red Nova could do.

"He'll be ok," Misty whispered, gently pulling him in. "Just have faith. Yusei is an incredible duellist. He'll manage."

"I know," he sighed, closing his eyes and resting on her shoulder. "I know."

Misty sighed and gently stroked his hair. "Yusei means the world to you, doesn't he?"

"He was the only person who ever really understood and cared about what I went through," he said quietly. "I loved the others, yeah, but they hadn't been through it."

"Is that why you mope about so much?" she laughed softly. "Cheer up, Kiryu. You can have your revenge."

"I already have."

"As long as we win then we'll make it right," Misty whispered. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

He sighed and suddenly Misty turned him, pressing her lips to his. He took a moment to realise what had actually happening. He was kissing a super model. But it had been far too long since he'd last had any wanted attention, he didn't really mind how they annoyed each other most the time.

"I'm not sure if you're sexier when you're all needy and broken or when you're acting completely insane," she whispered.

Kiryu smirked and stood up from the bench, leaning against the door frame and watching the sky. The sooner Aki got here the better, he couldn't take this much longer. Misty draped her arms over his shoulders, gently kissing his cheek.

"It won't be long, Kiryu," she whispered. "Soon we'll have our kingdom of darkness, and that witch will pay for what she did to my dear Toby."

"Toby?" Kiryu repeated quietly.

Misty nodded and nuzzled his neck. Kiryu's breath caught and he shivered. She was way of his league- she was a world famous super model- and yet they were both Dark Signers who no one understood but their own. It was almost creepy.

"Don't think I want some sort of defined relationship," she murmured, kissing his neck and shoulder. "But you are so hot."

Kiryu smirked and turned her. "I'm flattered, but aren't you a little _old_ for me? I'm barely an adult after all."

"You'll be eighteen for the rest of eternity," she purred. "You'll never lose that wonderful appeal."

"Yeah..." He shook his head and stalked off out into the fairground again. "You'll have to keep waiting, Misty. I've been used as an object too many times. I won't do it again."


	49. Between The Battle

**A/N:** A break from the duelling for a chapter because it's hard to write a duel each chapter. So it's a break with lots of Yusei/Crow, Misty/Kiryu and a little Jack/Carly down there to prepare you for what we know is coming next chapter. And I love the insane little Kiryu down there. I love insane creepy undead Kiryu. Oh and Divine's back. Have fun.

* * *

Yusei groaned and opened his eyes. His body ached and his head was pounding, but nothing seemed to be too bad. He struggled to remember what was going on and where he was. The last thing he remembered was going to school for the last ever time. He'd gone that morning and then... he didn't remember anything after his first class that day.

"Yusei? You're ok."

He was hugged tightly and he gasped. He was stunned. Whatever had happened it had got Crow worried and worked up. He groaned as Crow let him go and he turned slowly. They were in the outskirts of the Satellite, an area where no one ever really came. The ground was torn up and burnt and cracked, like there had been an explosion or something. And just a little way off was a huge tower. Yusei frowned. He'd never seen towers like the before around here.

"What's going on, Crow?" he whispered, noticing how beaten and bruised Crow looked. "Are you ok? And why am I dressed like this... what's happened?"

"You don't remember?" Crow said quietly.

"Remember what?" he asked. "Crow?"

Crow sighed and shook his head, gently bringing Yusei into his chest. Yusei frowned. This really wasn't right. Crow was apologising quietly, and Yusei wished he knew why. Yusei knew Crow well enough to know something was horribly wrong with him, but just couldn't tell what it was.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Yusei," he sighed. Yusei glanced up and smiled gently, trying somehow to comfort him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"School," Yusei whispered uncertainly. Crow's eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you remember what Cook did?" Yusei shook his head. "Yusei... How am I supposed to do this?"

"It's the last lesson of the day, with Cook, right?" he said quietly and Crow nodded. "And I was worried because I'd never have to see him again so there was no doubt what he could do to me if he wanted. So, what was that? A few days ago? Did he do something?"

"It was almost two months ago."

"Two months?"

"Yusei, I'm so sorry-"

"Just tell me what happened."

"Later, I think it's best done later," Crow said quietly. "Come on, we should find the others before it's too late. We should probably find Stardust too, that tower still needs sealing."

"Stardust? Tower? What are you on about?"

Crow got up and went to his D-Wheel, quickly going through his deck, trying to find where Stardust had gone. Every card was accounted for except that strange Savoir Dragon, Savoir Star Dragon and Stardust. He looked over the cards once again. There was a blank card. He sighed. That was the only thing Stardust could have gone to.

"What's happened?" Yusei whispered. "Is that Stardust? What happened? Tell me what's going on."

"It's a long story, Yusei," Crow sighed. "But I think... she gave herself for you, Yusei."

"What?" he snapped. "Will you tell me the truth, Crow? If it's a long story, make it quick."

"Fine, there was an accident and you... you had a bit of a break down," he said carefully. "There were these spirits that took advantage of your state and used you to do what they wanted, like these dark duels. I stole Stardust from you because I knew using her against you was the only way to wake you up, even though if you lose this duel you turn to dust, I knew that if we got rid of all these Dark Gods you'd come back, only it looks like Stardust gave herself to save you. And you can barely stand, sit down."

Crow gently pushed Yusei onto his D-Wheel. Yusei was breathing hard from the effort of getting to his feet and walking over. He took the blank card from Crow slowly and knew he was telling the truth. He could feel Stardust's old energy. It was weird. To think Stardust had given herself up for him.

"There's more, but we'll talk about that later," he said quietly. "But basically, if we don't seal all four of these towers, the King of the Underworld will come to eat our souls, so we need a Signer dragon to seal that tower."

"Signer dragon?" Yusei repeated, cocking his head.

Crow smiled. He never lost the need to know everything about everything important. "Red, Stardust, Black Rose and Ancient Fairy Dragon. Four dragons, four seals. You were supposed to be a Signer."

"What are we supposed to do?" he said, still gazing down at the blank card.

Crow sighed. Everything still seemed to be sinking in. He sighed and stroked Yusei's hair gently. He leant against him once again, seemingly content to let Crow worry while he regained his strength. Crow felt slightly disheartened, if he was honest, that Yusei would no longer remember what had happened between them, both the good things and the bad.

"You don't seem right, Crow," he whispered. "What happened? Please tell me."

"Don't worry, you just get better and I need to figure out what to do about saving the world," he sighed. He felt awful. "You're going to hate it when you find out what's been going on."

"Why won't you tell me what's happened?" he snapped. "It's not like we've got anything else to do while you're thinking."

He sighed and stroked Yusei's hair, gently twisting his fingers through his hair, just as he had before the duel. Yusei sighed and Crow glanced down. Yusei was smiling softly.

"I never gave up on you," he whispered. "Everyone else said I was supposed to just give up and accept that you weren't going to come back."

"I'm sorry," Yusei sighed. "I don't know what I could do to make you all lose faith in me."

"I never lost faith..." He glanced up at the sky. "So, we either sit here until we figure out how to seal the tower, or we go and find the others and get one of their cards to seal it."

"Give me five minutes and I might be able to ride a D-Wheel without killing myself," Yusei whispered.

"Don't joke about that."

* * *

"Will you stop pacing?" Misty snapped.

"I'm bored!" Kiryu snapped, turning to glare back at her. "If that damn witch doesn't turn up soon I saw I'm going to leave and go blow something up!"

"How?" she sighed.

"I don't know yet, but I want to."

"Is that you or the Immortal talking?"

"Both of us."

Suddenly Misty's head snapped up and she frowned. Kiryu had felt it too; the sudden presence of someone in the fairground. Kiryu grinned and took off into the park to find who it was. Misty sighed and shook her head, she wasn't going to follow him. Let him get himself into trouble, she didn't care.

"Hello?" Kiryu called playfully into the shadows. He spun slowly as he walked, watching for any movement. "Anyone here?"

A piece of cold metal fell across his neck and shoulder and there was a cruel laughed from behind him. He smiled, and turned slowly. Divine smirked at him, his Psychic Sword still held firmly against his neck.

"It's been a while," Kiryu said quietly.

"What are you up to?" Divine said. "You just vanished. And now you look-"

"Why don't you put the sword down?" he snapped. "It won't do me any damage."

"Do you want me to kill you, boy?" he hissed. "You aren't psychic right now, so it won't do me any harm to kill you. You might be one of the most powerful duellists I've ever seen but you aren't irreplaceable. I doubt I'll find someone quite as brilliant as you, but I know how to create the power now."

"Go ahead," Kiryu laughed. "I'm stronger than you can imagine."

"You forget I can control you," he said quietly.

"No. You can't."

"Then I have no use for you." He pushed the sword between Kiryu's ribs with an easy trust. Kiryu gasped and chocked, hands going to the wound and blade. "I told you. If you become useless, you die, just like that boy you saw."

Kiryu fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Divine watched him, smirking. Suddenly Kiryu looked up and he gasped, stepped back and releasing the sword. Kiryu was grinning insanely. This was more like the boy he'd seen on the records. The boy let out a cruel, cold cackle and pulled the sword from his chest. Divine watched in horror as dark liquid filled the wound, healing not only the flesh, but resealing his outfit too. He smiled and rose to his feet, showing Divine the sword.

"You were saying?" he laughed madly. "Now, if I did the same, could you get up again?"

Divine pulled the card from his duel disk and the sword vanished. Kiryu pouted and there was the sound of a car pulling up. Divine frowned. Kiryu smiled cruelly and turned back towards the tower. The witch was finally there, and so was Divine. It seemed Rudger was right and he was going to get to duel as well. He cackled wildly and Divine glanced away. This was the instability that made Kiryu powerful and so dangerous. For a moment he realised that there was no way he could have controlled such a monster if he'd ever truly unleashed it. He was suddenly glad he'd locked Kiryu's psychic abilities when he had, Kiryu could be more powerful than Aki in this kind of state.

"Kiryu," Misty called softly from the edge of the fair. "It's time."

Kiryu let out another insane laugh and glanced back at Divine. "I'll enjoy watching you suffer, Divine."

And with that, he ran to where Misty was waiting. She smiled and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss. Kiryu allowed her to. She was in too much of a good mood not too.

"He's here, Misty," he told her. Misty smiled as he impatiently shifted his weight like a little child waiting for his present. "Divine's here. I want him. I want to make him suffer."

"Hmm, you will," she purred, gently stroking his cheek. "Allow him to find his precious witch first through. What better way to enhance a handless combo than with a hand lockdown? It won't be too much longer. Now, calm now, little one. You need to relax for this duel."

"He tried to kill me," he said quietly. "He tried to run me through with a sword. I'm going to make him pay. If it's the last thing I do I will make him pay for everything he's done to me. Then I'm going to find out what happened to Yusei."

"Enough with Yusei. He's fine, I'm sure."

* * *

Carly sat shuffling her deck inside her tower. She was trying to understand what had happened to Yusei. She'd seen the mark in the sky and felt the battle start, but then there was nothing. It wasn't like when they'd lost Demak or Bommer. It was different. It was just nothing.

There was the sound of a D-Wheel in the distance and she smiled. Jack had arrived. Now she had to put to the test everything that Kiryu and Yusei had tried to teach her. She sighed and picked up her helmet slowly. She had to be strong to face Jack. She had to defeat him so they could rule, although, she noticed Yusei and Kiryu weren't overly supportive of her idea to bind Jack to her. She wondered if maybe they knew something she didn't. But it had to work. If she could bind Jack with her mark he'd belong to her forever.


	50. Uru

**A/N:** Why has this taken a while? Because I am staying (babysitting) my gandma who has this rule about only one hour on the computer a day. How am I supposed to work like this? So no duel this chapter because I can't focus for long enough to remember where the duel was going. So, yeah, no duel. But I am in the planning stages of the fic for when I'm finished with this, because it's not going on forever. We're stopping at the end of the Dark Signers. Sorry.

* * *

"Crow..."

Crow glanced up. Yusei was watching the sky as a geoglyph lit up the sky. The Hummingbird. Crow knew that meant Jack was duelling. He sighed and glanced at Yusei. He really didn't know what to do about him. He couldn't tell him about what he'd done, it would break him. And that included what had happened between them.

"Crow, what's wrong?" Yusei asked.

He smiled. "Other than the obvious?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No. No it's fine," he replied.

"So are you every going to tell me what I did?" he asked.

"Sure. Once this is all over. So, how about we go see the others at the reactor?"

"Ok, I could use talking to Rudger and Demak," Yusei said.

"Oh, Yusei," Crow sighed. "This is killing me."

"What?" he whispered.

"Demak lost his duel. He's gone," he replied. Yusei sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's ok. These Dark Gods are dangerous," he whispered. "I need to talk to Rudger. Please, can I talk to Rudger?"

"Of course," Crow said, nodding quickly.

"Are you sure I haven't done anything?"

"Yeah. Nothing for you to worry about. You know, just that duel. Oh and you were in the Fortune Cup, and you got to the title match against Jack." Yusei frowned. "Come on, let's go find Rudger and the kids."

They headed down towards the Old Momentum. Crow knew this was going to be hard for Yusei. This was his home and how he expected Yusei to side with him over Rudger he didn't know. He just hoped Yusei was willing to listen to him.

"It's Crow!" Rua cried, waving and jumping up and down. "Hey Crow!"

"And Yusei," Ruka whispered. "I hope he's ok."

The pair skidded to a stop in front of them. Yusei pulled off his helmet and glanced down at the pair, who backed away slightly. He frowned and turned to Crow who smiled.

"This is Rua and Ruka, Yusei," he told him gently. "Guys, Yusei's on our side now, I beat him and Nova's gone."

"Really gone?" Ruka asked.

"Yep," he said with a smile. "But he doesn't remember anything, so you've got to be paitient."

Rua's eyes widened. "So he doesn't even remember almost k-"

"No," Crow said firmly. "I'll explain everything when it's the right time."

They nodded quickly. Yusei frowned and glanced between them before Crow jumped off his D-Wheel and pulled Yusei down to the steps as well. Inside, Rudger was waiting on the bridge. He frowned seeing Yusei and Crow.

"What can I do for you?" he said quietly. "I was under the impression one of you was going to be turning to dust. Not that I'm not glad you both survived."

"What's going on, Rudger?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei?" he said with a frown. "You know- you don't remember? You lost? Then why are you still alive?"

"Stardust gave her life for him," Crow snapped. "To set him free from your control."

"Control?" Rudger laughed. "Yusei, he's trying to turn you against me." He sighed and gently rested his hands on Yusei's shoulders only to have Crow step in protectively. "See. He wants to take you away. Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? I raised you."

"He doesn't remember what you put inside of him," he growled. "If he remembered-"

"I did nothing."

"Quiet, please, both of you," Yusei said softly. He glanced at Crow. "He's right though. How do I know I can take your word over his? This is essentially my best friend's word against my dad's. Who am I supposed to believe?"

"I know this must be hard for you, but you have to believe me," Crow argued. "Please. I was the only one who knew you were strong enough to get through this. I couldn't lose then and I won't lose you now!"

"I'm sorry, Crow," he whispered. "But you know what I think of you lying to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"You're lying every time you say nothing happened. That I haven't upset you. You think I don't know? How am I supposed to trust you if you lie to me?"

"Fine," Crow snapped. "Fine. If you want to know what happened, fine, I'll tell you. You died. Cook killed you. Then you duelled Jack in the city and almost killed him, you left me to be taken by Sector Security and it was only Jack that saved me. You and Kiryu slaughtered Cook, and you got Kiryu to kill his son, you've manipulated Aki and you've betrayed us all. I don't even want to know what you did to get Kiryu into dying and coming back. And worse of all you've used me every step of the way to get what you wanted because you knew I'd believe there was still good in you all the time!"

"I... Crow... I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-"

"Don't even bother," Crow sighed. He turned and walked away. "I'm sick of it. I'm not going to be your toy anymore since it's obvious I'm the only giving anything here. I've done everything I can for you and you won't even trust me. Stay with Rudger, you're right, he's practically your dad after all."

"Didn't you say Rudger killed Yusei's father though?" Rua said as Crow walked past.

Yusei stared at him as Crow stopped dead. He turned once more to see Yusei's reaction. Yusei was shaking, glancing between him and Rudger, obviously struggling. Crow hadn't wanted that to come out no matter what. Throughout everything he'd said, he didn't want to ever tell Yusei that.

"Crow?" he whispered.

"What lies are you spouting this time?" Rudger muttered.

"I saw Rex's files, Rudger," Crow said quietly. "I've seen everything he's covered up, all the proof of what you did. City records, research files, everything, all proof hidden away to keep his older brother's name from being tainted."

"You're lying," Yusei breathed. "He wouldn't."

"How it was the reactor that caused Zero Reverse," he continued. "And how Yusei's dad had wanted to stop the research until they were sure it was safe but you and the city hadn't. You took his place. As his last act Yusei's dad took the four cards you used to control the reactor and gave them to Rext to try and stop you doing any damage but you overrode the system and sent the reactor into negative rotation. It's your fault they're all dead, Rudger! You killed Yusei's parents, and my parents and hundreds of others! And you have the nerve to take Yusei in as your own and lie to him all this time to use him for your own purposes just like his dad."

"Is that true?" he whispered.

"Yusei-"

"Is it true Rudger?" he cried. "Tell me the truth!"

"Yes, Yusei, it's true," Rudger sighed.

"So why take me in? Why raise me when you killed my family? Guilt?" Yusei snapped.

"I saw you, the son of one of my closest friends," he explained. "At first, perhaps it was guilt. But don't think I don't love you, Yusei. I always loved you as my own. You're my son."

"Crow's right. You're just using me."

"If you believe that, than I doubt I can change your mind," Rudger sighed. "I'm sorry you had to learn about it like this. But with a friend like Crow, I doubt you'll be thinking about me for too long. But if you want to just walk away, it won't do anything for your friends. If all the Dark Signers aren't defeated and the towers sealed, the King will rise."

"Then we'll deal with him too," Crow snapped.

"If you think I'm letting you walk away with Yusei, Crow," Rudger hissed.

"Then I'll duel you to get you out the way," he growled.

"No," Rudger said. "I'll just dispose of you."

Before Crow could even imagine what that meant, Rudger had caught his arm and pulled him to the edge of the bridge. Crow was struggling desperately, but Rudger was far bigger and stronger than the average person, let alone someone slightly smaller like Crow. He swung him over the edge. It was sheer determination that allowed Crow to hang onto the rails and stop from falling into the pool of momentum energy. Suddenly Rudger jolted forwards and tumbled over the edge falling into the pit, almost taking Crow with him. Rua and Ruka had moved to the bridge, holding Crow's wrists as tightly as they could. Ushio and Yusei were standing above him where Rudger had just been. They reached down and pulled Crow back onto the metal bridge.

"Are you ok?" Yusei whispered, kneeling with him. Crow nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I should have trusted you from the start."

"Don't go apologising," he laughed weakly. "You weren't to know. And I'm sorry the guy who raised you for years just went into the pit of oblivion."

"Crow."

"Yeah?"

Yusei tugged Crow up by his shirt, kissing him forcefully. Crow's eyes widened for a moment, before he pulled Yusei closer, deepening the kiss. He was amazed that it wasn't just Nova's influence that had led to them becoming so interested in each other. Yusei wasn't using him, he actually wanted him. Their lips parted slowly as Rua let out an awkward cough. Yusei smiled slightly and turned away.

"I don't know why I... ah... that was unexpected," he stuttered.

Crow laughed and pressed their lips together briefly. "Not completely, just I didn't expect it now Nova's gone."

"Wait, we've- why didn't you tell me? What exactly happened?"

"Nothing really," he replied. "It was mostly just you and Nova teasing me."

"That why you were so angry?"Yusei sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of over reacted."

"Maybe a little," he teased. "Well, either way, I'm glad you did, or I might still be brainwashed by Rudger. I can't believe I listened to him for so long."

"I think maybe he really did love you," Crow said gently. "I think he should have told you though. We all make mistakes, but he wasn't at all remorseful."

"Hey, everything you said, did I really do that?" Yusei asked slowly.

"Yep," Rua said, nodding. "But you were kind of awesome at the same time."

"You protected us," Ruka told him. "Not everything you did was bad. You did lots of good too."

"I guess that makes up for some of what I did then."

"We've got no time for you to feel sorry for yourself, Yusei," Ushio said, folding his arms.

"He's right," Crow agreed, pulling Yusei up. "We should go and find Aki and Mikage and we've still got to seal our tower."

"Who's Aki?" Yusei said quietly.

Crow sighed and nodded. "She's a psychic duellist, and you took advantage of her a lot, and she let you because she really likes you."

"I guess we should go and find her then."

"Right. Rua, Ruka, can you guys go back to the Giant tower and seal it up for us please?"

"Sure," they replied, nodding quickly.

"Then find Jack, ok?"

They nodded and ran off. Yusei smiled and glanced at Crow. It was reassuring to know Crow was there to protect him, no matter what it was. Crow smiled and dragged Yusei out. He hated how much had changed but it didn't feel like it right now, it was still just him and Crow trying to work it out between them.


	51. Sad Story

**A/N:** I told you it was coming, didnt I? And there's only a few chapters left. I know, it's sad, that's why I've started on Earthbound already. This duel was very much an excuse for flashbacks and explainations, wasn't it? So we will keep it as such and do a bit of Kiryu flashbacking as well. Becuase their decks just work very well together- handless and a lockdown on drawing? Made in heaven.

* * *

"Hello, witch," Misty said quietly, watching Aki approach. "I'm glad you finally came."

"She didn't come alone," Divine said coldly.

Misty smiled. Divine and Aki were standing across from her. It seemed like they didn't remember Kiryu. He was watching from the shadows and only Misty could see him shifting impatiently.

"So, you believe you can defeat us, Misty?" he laughed.

"That's my job," Kiryu said coldly.

"Kiryu," he said quietly. "I had wondered where you'd got to. You're on their side?"

"I died," he said. "So where else was I going to go?"

"You were doing fine until you disappeared," Divine snapped. "If you'd stayed put you'd have survived."

Kiryu laughed. "I'm happier like this. So, we duel, unless you're scared."

"Come on then," Misty said raising her marked arm. "Why wait?"

Kiryu cackled and threw up his marked arm as well as a wind whipped up around them, their marks flaring up as the geoglyphs burst in flames around them. Kiryu tossed his head back and laughed wildly as Misty wrapped her arms around him.

"See, Divine, you don't understand what you're dealing with," she chuckled, stroking Kiryu's cheek, calming him slightly. "You won't stand in the way of our revenge, or our dark kingdom."

"What's wrong with you, Kiryu?" Aki cried. "I thought you were my friend! You understand what I-"

"Quiet witch," she snapped. "Kiryu is nothing like you. Divine sealed his power, and the Dark Gods gave him new strength. He doesn't want a girl as loathsome as you, and if it makes you feel any better, neither did Yusei, he used to you because you were a Signer."

"But when Nova released him-"

"Nova never released him or had control of him," Kiryu sneered. "We were working together most of the time. When he was supposedly released to tell you to help him that was all him acting. Nova simply allowed him to reach his full potential."

"Kiryu, what's happened to you?"

"Aw, Aki," he laughed. "Don't you get it? This is what Divine was trying to release and control, just like your dear Black Rose Witch persona. You're uncontrollable to all but Divine."

"Correct," Divine said quietly. "However, I would never have allowed this side of you to be released."

"You're insane," Aki whispered. "Kiryu I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone! You didn't want to be a monster!"

"Enough talk, witch," he snapped, activating his duel as Misty released him with a kiss on the cheek. "I want my revenge."

"I suppose we should duel then," Misty said with a smile.

**Divine & Aki 4000**

**Misty & Kiryu 4000**

"I'll begin," Misty said quietly. "I activate the field spell Mirror Labyrinth." Sparkling broken glass formed into a mirrored dome around then. "Now, let me show you the truth, Aki, of one year ago and the events that led to it. And not just my grief. I activate the spell Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories. First, let me show you my pain."

Pink mist leapt the glass dome and the scene shifted around them to an image of the past.

_"Misty," Toby called. "Misty I got you a present."_

_Misty smiled and turned as he offered her the little locket. She clicked it open and the music chimed away softly._

_"It's beautiful, Toby," she laughed softly. "I'll always treasure it."_

_"And I've met someone with the same powers as me," Toby said with a bright smile. "Izayoi Aki. She the best duellist in the Arcadia Movement."_

_"Arcadia Movement?" she repeated._

_"It's not what everyone thinks. They're not bad. And I want to use my powers for good and to benefit people."_

The pink mist covered the scene and Kiryu glanced between Misty and Aki. Aki looked shocked while Divine was smiling. A shiver ran down Kiryu's spine. That man had no heart he decided. He had no soul and no care for others.

"But as I said," Misty said softly. "It's not just my pain you both have to pay for."

Kiryu wondered briefly what she meant as the area was taken by the pink mist again and he realised just what she was saying.

_"You've got another letter, Kiryu," a woman said quietly._

_Kiryu looked up slowly, nod even bothering to brush his hair from his face. She offered him the paper with a smile. In the dim padded cell, there weren't many luxuries or things that reminded him he was actually alive. But receiving letters from his friends was one. Yusei wrote once a week without fail, Crow was less predictable, but they arrived often enough. _

_"And there's a visitor to see you with Dr Martin," she added._

_There was only silence in return. He was reading the letter with a soft smile. The door opened once again and Divine and Dr Martin walked in. Kiryu didn't look up until Divine sat on his bed._

_"How old is he?" Divine asked._

_"Seventeen next month," Dr Martin replied. "But he's highly unstable."_

_"He's the right age then," he muttered. Kiryu frowned and glanced between them. "How unstable?"_

_"Generally as long as he's not threatened he's docile," he said. _

_"Generally?" Divine laughed._

_"Docile?" Kiryu muttered._

_Divine smiled. "Well he's got spirit, I'll give him that. But you said generally."_

_"Don't corner him," Martin said._

_"What am I an animal?" Kiryu snapped. "What do you want?"_

_Divine laughed softly and patted his head. Kiryu's gaze burned and he let out a snarl as he gripped Divine's wrist and threw him off the bed and to the floor. He got up quickly, watching Divine sit up, smiling in amusement._

_"He's perfect."_

Kiryu growled and glanced at Misty. How dare these cards show his past? He growled and his glare hardened.

"Do something or end your turn Misty!" he snapped.

"Divine?" Aki whispered.

"Enough," Misty said. "Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories effect means that when we draw a monster during our draw phase it's instantly sent back to our decks and shuffled. I summon Reptiless Servant." ATK 100/DEF 100 "And now no one can summon. I end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn then," Aki said quietly. She drew and frowned. "A monster." She set it back in her deck and it reshuffled. "I set one card and end my turn."

Kiryu drew and smirked. "I set two cards and end my turn. Now isn't this more fun than watching flashbacks?"

"Kiryu, what's wrong with you?" Aki snapped.

"I'm having fun," Kiryu replied. "Didn't I ever tell you? Duelling was what I lived for. And watching you two suffer just makes it better. Anyone will tell you, I've got a nasty vengeful streak. It's your move, Divine, not that you can do much."

Divine didn't say a word, just met Kiryu's glare steadily as he drew and sent his card back to his deck. Kiryu smirked and glanced at Misty who was smiling.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Shame," Misty sighed. "I activate Sad Story- Unwavering Truth." Kiryu groaned and glanced over at her. "Sorry, Kiryu, but they should at least know why they're going to die."

_"Izayoi!" Toby said quietly. He ran through the halls of the Arcadia Movement to catch up with her. "Please, I wanted to talk to you." Aki stopped and glanced back coldly. "I want to be strong and be as great as you. How can I be as strong as you?"_

_"Divine. Just do as Divine tells you and everything will be fine," she replied quietly before walking off. Toby tilted his head slightly and frowned. "Just trust Divine."_

"He was your brother?" Aki whispered as the pink mist returned. "But I was right. Divine..." She glanced between her, Divine and Kiryu- who was glaring at the pink mist as a new image formed. "If he'd gone to Divine..."

_Divine a hand gently on Kiryu's forehead. Kiryu was strapped down with monitors around him. Divine smiled gently and stroked his hair as Kiryu struggled against the straps, eye's wide and scared. _

_"You should relax, boy," he chuckled. "You're not going to do yourself any favours."_

_"What do you want from me?" he said quietly, gazing up at him._

_"I'm going to give you power," he replied. "You get power beyond belief in return for proof that my theories are right, so I can create my perfect Arcadia Movement force. So, shall we see if you're stronger than the first one."_

_"First one?" he whispered._

_Divine smiled. "I'm sure you know you're one of three who came here."_

_"What did you-"_

_"Well, you're number two, so I'm making no promises about what will happen with number three," he explained quietly, leaning down to stare into Kiryu's eyes and lowering his voice. "But number one lasted not even a minute before he... broke... I don't know if he'll recover. Let's see how you fair, shall we? Begin the testing."_

_Kiryu didn't even have time to wonder what he meant before the electrical currents began and he was screaming in pain._

"Divine," Aki cried. "What's going on? It's not true. Say it didn't happen like that."

"Due to Sad Story- Unwavering Truth's effect if you draw a spell card during the draw phase it's sent back to your deck," Misty explained. "Now, Reptiless Servant, direct attack!"

The snake shot forwards and slamming into Aki, who grunted but managed to stay on her feet. Misty laughed softly and glanced at Kiryu, who looked bored once again, as the monster slithered around him and back to her side.

**Divine & Aki 3900**

**Misty & Kiryu 4000**

"Don't worry," Misty laughed quietly. "You'll suffer the same pain as we have and the same pain Toby did."

"Due to Mirror Labyrinth's effect Reptiless Servant can attack again," Kiryu said quietly.

"That's right," she said with a smile. "I think you should feel the pain this time, Divine."

Once again Reptiless Servant shot forwards. Divine barely moved.

**Divine & Aki 3800**

**Misty & Kiryu 4000**

"I end my turn."

Aki frowned and drew. "I set on card and end my turn."

Kiryu laughed as he drew. "Too bad, it's a monster."

"You're not really helping," Misty said quietly. "Am I doing all the work?"

"You seem to have it under control," he replied. "You don't seem to need my help right now. But don't worry, I'm ready to step in if you need it. Besides, seeing my past at his hands isn't something I enjoy. Stick to your own tragedy. I end my turn."

Divine drew in silence and glanced at the card and once again it was shuffled back into his deck. Kiryu laughed.

"It's called karma, Divine."

"Quiet, Kiryu," he growled. "After everything I've done for you-"

"You weren't watching that then. You've given me nothing but pain."

"I place two face downs and end my turn."

Misty smiled and waved her hand as Kiryu went to snap at him once more. "It's my move and I activate Sad Story- Dreadful Day. Sorry, Kiryu, you've got to watch more of your past. Let me take you back to the days when you pair destroyed our lives. When you took my Toby from me, witch."

_Black Rose Dragon's vines snapped out into the buildings around as Aki watched the duellist scramble away. Rubble and shards were kicked up everywhere as the dragon roared. Toby smiled as he ran up to watch but stopped dead as another vine hit the building above him and pieces came crashing down. _

"But... there weren't any casualties that day," Aki said shakily. "It didn't happen like that. It didn't happen like that!"

"Tell that to my dear Toby," Misty said coldly. "The Arcadia Movement is very good at hiding the inconvenient truths."

"Like what he did to me," Kiryu whispered as the pink mist rose again.


	52. Infernity

**A/N:** This is the thrid time I've uploaded this, my computer is evil! Anyway. Flashback, a bit more duelling, revenge on Divine, insane Kiryu and a cliffhanger this chapter. And I bet no one feels sorry for what happens to Divine down the bottom.

* * *

_"Get up and duel, boy," Divine snapped. "Before you end up like him."_

_Kiryu looked up from where he was sitting next to another boy. He was the other boy from Lidum House. Kiryu shook him quickly but there was no response. Again Divine snarled for him to stand and carry on with the duel._

_"If you don't duel, boy, you'll end up like him too," he said coldly._

_Kiryu didn't get up but drew a card. Divine smiled as he summoned out a new monster and ordered it to attack without a moment's hesitation. And then it happened. It wasn't a strong monster or a strong attack, but Divine had left himself open for an attack purposely. But he felt it as the ground was torn up by small attack and it slammed into him. _

_"I've done it," he breathed, drawing Kiryu's gaze. "I've finally done it." He walked over and crouched in front of Kiryu, who back away from him as he caught his chin. "You're mine now, boy."_

_"Get off me."_

_"Here look." He pulled Kiryu around to look at the arena. "Look at your power, what you've just done. And that was with a weak monster and the tinest amount of power." Kiryu's eyes widened and he got up, backing away quickly. "Don't be scared. It'll only continue to growing as we continue treatment. And if you continue to grow and if you become powerful enough to please me, you'll have protection from all those who'd call you a monster."_

_"I- I'm not- I didn't," he cried shaking his head. "I didn't do that. That wasn't me!"_

_"Don't you get it?" he laughed. "It was you."_

_"I've never done anything like that! I'm not a monster!"_

_"No, you're a wonderful power," Divine said softly as Kiryu backed against the wall. "You will be treated like such power deserves. I instilled this power in you, I awoke it, and as long as you're here, you're safe. But if you wish to rebel and try to use my gift to you against me I could always turn up the currents to leave you like him." _

_Kiryu's fingers went to one of the shockers around his arms. Divine had kept them on him when he wasn't under sedation for added control. Kiryu was the most rebellious of the criminals he'd bought in. The one who'd just died had always been much more compliant to avoid pain. Kiryu didn't really care. A current of electricity ran through him suddenly, drawing a pained cry from Kiryu. Divine frowned. Kiryu had always been resistant though, level that had killed one of his companions had barely drawn a sound from him. This was just a warning jolt._

**Divine & Aki 3800**

**Misty & Kiryu 4000**

Aki glanced between Divine and Kiryu. Misty was watching Kiryu. He'd never told her about this sort of thing. She knew he'd suffered at Divine's hands, that was a given, but this explained a lot more. The source of Kiryu's powers and if insanity fuelled his power, then the pain inflicted by Divine would have only escalated his strength and instability.

"See the pain you put us through?" Misty snapped.

"It's all an illusion, Aki," Divine said calmly. "Just focus on the duel. They're trying to distract you."

"I activate Phantom Destruction to destroy Reptiless Servant," she said quietly.

The snake shattered and Misty growled. "When Reptiless Servant is targeted by a spell or trap it's destroyed. I activate my trap Sorrowful Chain, so you can see the final straw."

_"Toby!" Misty was crying at his side. "Toby!"_

"I was so distraught," Misty said quietly. "I couldn't live without my precious Toby."

_Again the scene shifted and there was the screech of tiers. The car Misty was in went flying off the road, through a barrier as Misty screamed. The blare of sirens filled the air and Misty was rushed through on a bed._

"You kill me too," Misty told Aki. "I was already dead. I didn't know why I'd been brought back, but now I do."

_Kiryu was screaming and writhing in pain as currents ran through him. Divine sat half watching, half looking at the deck in his hands. He waved his hand and the currents stopped. He stepped up to Kiryu and unstrapped one arm, offering him the deck._

_"Show me what you can do. Unleash your true power."_

_Kiryu took the deck slowly and dark blue energy flowered from the deck. Divine frowned. It seemed he was chosen. A sudden wave burst across the room throwing Divine and his assistants away and breaking the restraints. When the smoke cleared Divine looked up to see Kiryu standing on the table, winds whipping around him and a dark blue flaming aura surrounding him. Just like when Aki lost control. He laughed softly and reached out a hand. A card flew from the deck to his hand. He smiled and gazed down at Divine._

_"You've finally got your monster, Divine," he whispered. He threw the card to the ground and a demonic hound rose from the card. "Sic him boy."_

_Divine laughed as the hound was deflected, but that didn't deter it. It pounced on the assistants, tearing them apart, blood splattering the room as Divine laughed, never taking his eyes off Kiryu's twisted smile._

_"And now you truly are mine, boy," he said softly. "You have no choice anymore. If you betray me, I'll have you locked away and executed for your murderess crimes." Kiryu's smile faded and he turned his gaze on him. "You have no choice."_

_"You knew."_

_"I knew the deck would do this to you, yes. You are mine."_

"As I said," Misty said. "You destroyed us both. Since all three Sad Story spell cards are on the field I can special summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings." ATK 1900/DEF 2600 "Now I can attack you directly witch."

"Divine? Is all this true? Is it really all my fault?" Aki whispered. "Did you really do that to Kiryu?"

"No," both he and Kiryu replied. Misty frowned and Kiryu continued. "He did that to me, but you didn't Aki. You were attacking, Misty?"

The dragon let out a blast at Aki slamming directly into her. Kiryu laughed softly as she staggered back. Divine caught her wrist and held her steady. Kiryu stopped laughed and frowned as whispered in her ear. Aki's eyes widened and he reached up, slowly removing her hair pin as the winds tore around them. He smiled. The true power of the witch was released. He was pleased.

**Divine & Aki 1900**

**Misty & Kiryu 4000**

"Because of Dragon Queen's effect you're forced to discard a card and I get to draw one and since it's not the draw phase the Sad Story cards won't affect the draw."

"I activate Full Salvo," Kiryu said quietly. "So I can send my whole hand to my Graveyard and inflict 200 points of damage for every one."

He send the cards to the Graveyard and a stream of light slammed into Divine, who stumbled back.

**Divine & Aki 1100**

**Misty & Kiryu 4000**

"I end my turn."

Aki closed her eyes and drew quickly, glancing at the card. Violet Witch. She sighed and reshuffled it. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose. And I use her effect to draw another card. And as you just said, this draw isn't affected by your Sad Story. Rose Fairy. When Rose Fairy is drawn by special effect I can summon it. Now I tune Rose Fairy and Witch of the Black Rose to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" She laughed cruelly as the dragon appeared behind her with a deafening roar, it's vines lashing out around them. "Now, Black Rose Dragon, destroy her Dragon Queen!"

The blast hit both Kiryu and Misty, knocking Misty back while Kiryu stood his ground firmly.

**Divine & Aki 1100**

**Misty & Kiryu 3500**

"I activate Damage Gate," he growled. "Since we took damage I can special summon a monster with ATK equal or less than the damage I took. So I summon Infernity Mirage in defence." ATK 0/DEF 0

"I end my turn."

"My move then," Kiryu said and didn't even bother to look at the card before reshuffling. "I activate Infernity Mirage's effect. While I have no hand I can send it to the Graveyard to special summon 2 Infernity monster from my Graveyard. Infernity Avenger-" ATK 0/DEF 0 "-and Infernity Necromancer." ATK 0/Def 2000 "Next I activate Infernity Necromancer's effect to summon Infernity Archfiend from my Graveyard." ATK 1800/DEF 1200. "Then I tune them together. You're not the only one who can play with dragons, Aki, as Divine well knows. I Synchro Summon Infernity Death Dragon!" ATK 3000/DEF 2400.

"No," Divine growled as Kiryu let out a cackle, watching his dragon forming.

"That's thing is certainly ugly," Aki said coldly, with a smirk.

"Ah, the witch isn't scared," Misty sneered. "Don't you remember Infernity Death Dragon's effect?"

"Kiryu, let's talk about this."

"Why?" Kiryu snarled. "We didn't even need our Immortals to defeat you two. Walk away now, Aki, we have nothing against you beyond being a Signer."

"She killed Toby!" Misty cried.

"No, he did," he replied, glaring back at Divine. "Don't you remember, Aki? When I had that terrible nightmare of a young boy named Toby being tortured to improve his powers? And Divine kept me locked up after that to keep me quiet? It didn't click until just now. You killed Toby, Divine. Not Aki. You just covered it up so she'd take the blame."

"Fine, since you know, yes, I killed the snivelling little brat," Divine said, smiling at Misty. "He wasn't anywhere near as strong as Kiryu."

"And you blamed it on me?" Aki snapped.

"Aki..." She turned and glared back at him. "Kiryu..." Kiryu laughed and raised his hand. Infernity Death Dragon lifted its head and focused on Divine. "Now, let's not be hasty. I protect you both. I gave you a home, protected you! Made you feel like you had a place you belonged!"

Aki growled and copied Kiryu, throwing her hand in the air and Black Rose Dragon- just as Kiryu's monster had- turned on Divine.

"You weren't much help, were you?" Kiryu laughed. "Did you think you could just rely on Aki's power?"

"Kiryu-"

"Would you have run away and let her kill me, Divine?"

"Aki-"

"Just finish him," Misty whispered. "Then we can all be free."

Both Aki and Kiryu signalled their dragons and the two tore through the air at Divine. Aki gasped and turned away as the caught him and Misty winced as he screamed turning her gaze to Aki rather than the pair of dragons. Kiryu on the other hand laughed wildly as Divine begged for mercy for another minute or so before he was torn apart. When the girls turned back there was blood on the ground and covering the faces of the dragons and Kiryu. He was still laughing. Misty frowned. Something was wrong. His insanity had suddenly shifted, it was something more sinister now.

"I'm sorry, Aki," Misty whispered. "Divine killed Toby, not you. I have had my revenge for Toby, and Kiryu has had his, we'll surrender the duel."

Kiryu turned to her and caught her wrist with a snarl. "We'll do what?"

"Kiryu, it was all Divine," Misty said quietly. "He was the one who hurt us both, why hurt Aki?"

"She's a Signer, and she knew what he was doing," he replied, glaring into her eyes. "She knew he had tortured me and I begged her for help and she ignored me because Divine was perfect. Just like she probably ignore Toby."

"I thought you were just upset and struggling to come to terms with it, Kiryu," Aki argued. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you needed my help. You're the greatest friend I've ever had, Kiryu, I'm so sorry I didn't understand."

"You will be."


	53. Last Dark Signer

**A/N:** Took a while didn't it? My poor little computer got a virus and I lost all my files. So unfair. So, this chapter is slightly shorter and less brutal than I wanted because I couldn't remember how I wanted it to go. Slightly fillerish bit none the less important to the plot. Because Kiryu is very bad. And then we get to see a bit more of Kiryu's past. And thanks for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

"Kiryu, please," Aki whispered, as Kiryu's gaze fell on her. "You're wrong. Listen to me! This is the Dark Signer in you talking!"

Kiryu smirked, amber eyes blazing with new fury. Misty stepped back away from him, he was so angry suddenly. Kiryu returned his gaze to Aki, Infernity Death Dragon prowling behind him. Aki gazed back at him. All he had to do was activate Infernity Death Dragon's effect and she'd lose the duel... and her life.

"Do you feel it yet, Aki?" he cackled. "Do you feel the fear of torture? Something you can't control and you want to fight but you know you can't? Just how I felt back then. I wanted your help, I needed you, and you could have helped me, but you didn't."

"I didn't know, Kiryu," she cried. "I would have helped you if I knew!"

"I activate Infernity Death Dragon's effect," he laughed. "I can destroy a monster on your field and you take damage equal to half its ATK all at the small cost of not being able to attack this turn."

The dragon shot forwards and Kiryu laughed. Misty grabbed his arm and turned away. He was out of control. She felt his hand against her hair but it didn't ease her distress.

"We've won, Misty," he whispered. "She's gone."

She turned slowly to see only a duel disk lying on the ground where Aki had been standing. She backed away from Kiryu and shook her head. "Are you happy now? She wasn't involved and you slaughtered her. She was as much a victim of Divine as you."

"Well, she's not a victim anymore," he replied.

"Kiryu!"

He looked up to see Crow and Yusei watching him from the edge of the flaming geoglyph. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Yusei. "You too, Yusei?"

"What?" he breathed. "Kiryu, stop this. You've had you revenge, now let it go."

"Why?" Kiryu snarled. "Even you, Yusei, who turned me, you've left me to fight on my own, just like always. Because no matter what's happened, I was always alone, wasn't I?"

"We never- Kiryu how can you believe that?" Crow cried. "That's not you talking, Kiryu, it's the Dark Signer and that Dark God. You have to ignore it!"

"Oh come on," he cackled, striding over so only the flaming wall between them. "I've suffered for too long, why can't I let other people feel my pain for once? Why not let other people understand what it's like to die inside?"

"Kiryu, listen to me," Yusei whispered. "I know what you went through, remember? Remember how I was the only one you ever really told about it?"

"Do you feel better now, Yusei?" he snapped. "Knowing you and I slaughtered the person who tortured us for years?"

"Stop it," he growled. "That wasn't me-"

"But it is me. I wasn't a Dark Signer then and I wasn't when I murdered that Security. I don't blame you for not wanting me around, after all, I'm a murderer."

"Kiryu-"

"But it doesn't really matter, does it?" he laughed. "See."

There was a stream of light from in ground lit up the Satellite before darkness fell. Kiryu smiled a strange sludgy creature rose from the ground. The pair of geoglyphs faded and Crow and Yusei were suddenly face to face with Kiryu, who was grinning insanely.

"Is that what I think it is?" Misty cried.

Kiryu laughed. "The King of the Underworld."

"Great," Crow growled. "What are we supposed to do now? Yusei?"

"I don't know," Yusei said quietly. "I don't know if you can beat it."

"You can't," Kiryu told them. "You don't have the power to beat it. Yusei was the only one who could have faced it with Nova but you don't seem to have Nova on your side anymore. And we've already sacrificed one Signer, when it finds the others, it will have their souls too."

"Kiryu," Misty called.

"I know, Misty," he laughed. "You don't want the fate of a Dark Signer, just revenge as a sister and now you want nothing more to do with it. But you'll soon figure out that's just weakness."

"Kiryu-"

"Leave it, Yusei," Crow growled, turning away. "He's not going to listen, let's find Jack and figure out how to beat that thing."

"You can't," Kiryu warned.

"Watch us," he hissed, pulling Yusei along.

"Wait," Misty called. "I can help."

"I doubt it," Kiryu laughed. "But run along anyway. I'm sure my _former_ friends believe they can defeat the King of the Underworld. It would be much easier on you all if you just let destiny run its course. Looks like I'm the only Dark Signer left anyway, so I get to take all that power myself."

There was another stream of light from the city and he frowned. The condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. He laughed. It seemed he wasn't the last one willing to fight.

"I suggest you leave, the three of you," Kiryu said quietly, picking up Aki's duel disk, Infernity Death Dragon still prowling the area. "Before you end up like your Signer friend."

Misty and Crow pulled Yusei away. Yusei stared back at Kiryu. He didn't remember any of this. He didn't know what had made him so angry or how he could have won but he suddenly felt even worse after his loss of Stardust. He wondered if maybe he could have saved Kiryu if he'd still had her, or if he'd still been a Dark Signer. He growled to himself, watching a helicopter fly over as they he pulled on his helmet. It landed near the amusement park.

"Ignore it," Crow said quietly, offering Misty a spare helmet. "If we're lucky, Security can handle Kiryu."

"I highly doubt it," Misty whispered. She looked over Crow's spare helmet and his D-Wheel with distain. "I didn't realise he was quite so..."

"Insane?" he suggested.

"It's not his fault," Yusei sighed. "It was never his fault."

"I know," he grumbled. "I thought that with everyone and everything that happened... with all them gone, maybe he'd get better. But did you see the look in his eyes? And it would be useful if you actually put that on, Misty."

Misty gaze a little huff and pulled on the helmet. Yusei smiled softly but what Crow was getting at stuck in his mind. There was that look of pure bloodlust in his eyes, like he just wanted to tear everything apart, to make everyone feel the same pain he was suffering. Just like the first time. They should have seen it coming, the sign were exactly the same.

_"Here." Kiryu glanced to his side to see Yusei with an umbrella. He smiled and opened it over them. "You're barely able to stand, the last thing we need is for you to get pneumonia."_

_"You don't get it from standing out in the rain too long," Kiryu whispered. "And I like the rain."_

_"I know," he replied, gently brushing a few drops from Kiryu's pale cheeks. "Just like I know why, right? Shouldn't you be over there? Saying goodbye?"_

_"Maybe once everyone's gone," he sighed._

_"I never realised your dad had so many friends," Jack said off to their left._

_"Neither did I," Kiryu replied. "I guess they're drinking buddies or something."_

_"At least he won't hurt you anymore," Crow put in from next to Jack. "Just Cook to worry about now."_

_Kiryu nodded and once again Yusei brushed his cheeks gently, not interested in whether it was the rain or something else. "I know you didn't hate him."_

_"No. I didn't hate him," he sighed. "Just disappointed."_

_"Well, he's gone now," Jack growled."We all knew he didn't have long left."_

_"Do you want to stay with us now, Kiryu?" Crow offered._

_"Thanks guys."_

It was only days after that Kiryu started to lose control. He began to talk about the pain he'd been through and how it was time people stopped ignoring it. That he and Yusei should make sure people didn't just ignore their suffering anymore. And Kiryu only got worse until he finally snapped and murdered the Security officer. The helicopter flew above them once more. Yusei lifted his head slowly to see Kiryu watching him from the helicopter.

"Well get the Kiryu we knew back, Yusei," Crow said gently. "So, I suppose we should meet up with the others and go over there, right?"

"But none of us have ever beaten Kiryu in a duel," Yusei sighed.

"There's a first time for everything," he snapped. "Now come on."

Misty sighed and got onto the back onto the back of Crow's D-Wheel, grumbling to herself about D-Wheelers. Crow snapped at Yusei once more and he turned his attention from the helicopter, swinging up onto his D-Wheel.

"Hey, didn't Mikage go with Aki?" Crow said suddenly, glancing back at the amusement park.

"Yeah... you didn't see her did you, Misty?" Yusei muttered.

"No. Just Aki and Divine," Misty replied.

"Divine?" he repeated.

"He doesn't-"

"He doesn't remember, no," Crow sighed. "Don't go into details right now. He was a very bad person, he spent years torturing Kiryu for his own gain and that's all you need to know for now, Yusei. What happened to him anyway? I didn't see him."

"Kiryu and Aki's dragons ate him..."

"Ate him?" Yusei said quietly. "Kiryu's completely lost it, hasn't he?"

"Can you blame him? Anyway, come on. Talking about it isn't going to help him," Crow said quietly. "We need to find Jack and the kids and-"

"Save Kiryu and the world?" Yusei muttered. Crow nodded. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know? What if we can't?"

"We can because I say we can. And I said, therefore it must be so."

"This is no time for joking," Misty snapped.

"Who's joking?" Crow replied with a grin.

"Crow." The redhead turned to Yusei. "You're starting to sound like Jack. Come on, let's stop talking and actually go."


	54. The Dark King

**A/N:** Didn't I tell you I was still working on this? I did, didn't I? And you guys didn't believe me. I recently rewatched the whole of the Dark Signers arc, which was hard considering everything either had part one and no part two or part two and no part one, which mean I was kind of switching between dub and sub. There's something to be said for the dubs. They censor everything, but almost every character becomes wonderfully sarcasitc, and Kiryu's voice is pretty awesome. And this inspired me to actually finish this chapter. In this chapter, Kiryu goes kind of crazier and takes over the world. Yays. And lots of reviews would be great guys. Love you guys, and thanks for waiting so long.

* * *

"What now?" Kiryu muttered, watching the King of the Underworld approaching. "We just sit and wait? And since when were you even a Dark Signer? I thought you were on the good guy's side."

Godwin smiled. "I am working to a greater agenda. The Signers and their friends will be brought here by the Crimson Dragon for the final battle, and when the King gets here, he will take their souls as an offering and the darkness will spread across the world."

"Sounds depressing," he said quietly.

"You will have the ultimate power, Kiryu, you and I," he continued. "And you will finally let the others feel your pain."

Kiryu frowned and gazed at the sludgy creature. Then a smirk came to his lips. It wasn't like Godwin really deserved that power, was it? After all, he'd known about Divine and done nothing. He'd left the Satellite and he didn't care about them. He didn't deserve it. He stood from the steps to the temple and strode over to where Godwin had a deck spread in front of him.

"So, Director," he said, placing his hands over the cards so Godwin had to pay him attention. "What's going to happen, when it gets here?"

Godwin sighed and moved his hands. "Keep this up and I won't share the power. If you must know, I will become a god, and I will keep you at my side as my enforcer."

"Is that so?"

If anyone deserved to become a god, it was him. Godwin had only just become a Dark Signer. Kiryu had suffered for years. In his head Ccapac Apu laughed and encouraged that thought. He was right, after all. They'd become a god together, stuff the stupid condor. Kiryu smiled and his mark glowed.

"And what if I didn't like that idea?"

"You have no choice. I will take the Signer's marks and I have the strongest Immortal."

"Apart from Yusei's old one."

"Yes, but I doubt that one will be resurrected for a long time to come. The King will make me a god. Don't get any ideas, boy, you're not worthy of using the King's power. I'm the one who was chosen. Just obey orders and you will live a life of luxury and power."

Kiryu nodded and stepped back. He'd wait, for now. There was no way he was going to sit back and be Godwin's yes-man. Not happening. He hadn't destroyed everyone in his way just to let some pompous idiot who thought he was better than everyone else take all the power.

"Kiryu!"

He turned with a smirk. Yusei, Jack, Crow and those brats were at the foot of the temple with Misty at their side. Godwin gathered his cards and smiled. Yusei looked so pale and confused. Kiryu laughed and stepped down a couple of steps.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow..." he chuckled. "Are you three here to convince me to not go through with this?"

"Kiryu," Yusei cried. "Please, this isn't you."

"It's over anyway," Godwin said. "The King of the Underworld is already upon us. Your souls will be a sacrifice for him and I will become a god."

The huge dragon-like creature wailed and the world fell into a deathly silence. The ground trembled and cracked, magma spurting from the cracks as the earth moved apart. The sky darkened and thunder cracked. Godwin laughed and raised his arms, watching the destruction with a mad glint in his eyes that mad even Kiryu worry.

"Come, Kiryu," he boomed. "The King won't hurt you, his loyal servant. That traitor over there, however..."

The ground groaned and cracked around Misty. Before Kiryu could think about what he was doing, he jumped down the stairs and caught her wrist as she fell, pulling her back onto safe ground.

"Kiryu," she whispered.

He hissed and dropped her to the ground, holding his head as it throbbed. The blood rushed through his ears- and it briefly passed through his mind that he really shouldn't have blood rushing through his ears, he was dead. Godwin was calling to the King of the Underworld- which really pissed him off for some reason.

"Kiryu," Yusei said, grabbing his arm. Kiryu shoved him away but Jack and Crow took his wrists, holding him still. "We want to help you, Kiryu."

"You're the reason I'm dead," Kiryu roared, suddenly furious although not sure why. "You killed me."

"Kiryu-"

"Oh shut up, Yusei!" he snarled. "Just shut up for once in your damn life!" He broke out laughing, head thrown back just laughing. "Oh, you guys are so pathetic. Stop trying to help me. Every time any of you idiots tries to help me it gets worse. I'm on my own and I always was."

"Get a grip, you psycho," Jack snapped, driving his fist into Kiryu's gut so he doubled over coughing. "We have only ever tried to be your friends."

"It's over, Signers," Godwin called. "King of the Underworld, grant me your powers, make me a god!"

The King wailed and the ground shook once more, then a stream of darkness engulfed the area around the temple. Godwin laughed madly. The darkness became a fog, swirling around Godwin.

"My power," he laughed.

"He's gone insane," Crow muttered.

"Power does that," Jack said.

"That much power will drive anyone insane," Yusei said.

"What power?" Kiryu chuckled, still doubled over with Jack and Crow supporting his weight. They glanced down at him. "He has no power. He is a weak pathetic human, just like all of you." He threw his head back and cackled, suddenly throwing Jack and Crow away. "You are all such pathetic creatures."

"Kiryu," Godwin said, glaring down at him. "Deal with them while I finish the ritual."

"It _is_ finished, human," he said, slowly climbing the stairs. He chuckled darkly, a dark aura surrounding him. "As are you."

Godwin narrowed his eyes and slammed a card down on the table. Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca gave a cry and turned its sights on Kiryu who was still climbing the stairs, completely unfazed. It opened its beak and fired a purple blast of energy at him. Kiryu's mark blazed and Ccapac Apu rose from the ground, grabbing the ball of energy and tossing it at the top of the temple, rubble flying everywhere. He chuckled and reached the top of the stairs. He kicked aside the rubble to find Godwin's broken body slumped against the far wall.

"This is a fun little body," he chuckled. "He's tough. You have my thanks, human, you've given me such a wonderful body. I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, humans can be so fragile, but I'll let you know your mistake anyway. No one tells me where to put my power. You aren't suited for it anyway. This boy didn't want me to hand him power, he wanted a power he could work with, like my dear Warlord. He was of the right state of him for my power, but I liked this body so much..."

He cackled and turned away. Yusei, Jack and Crow were running up the stairs. They stopped and gazed at him.

"Hello, boys," he said with a smirk. "You're... oh, you're the Signers... Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo..." He frowned for a moment before laughing. "Fudo. Well, that's I suppose I should be thanking your father."

"What have you done to Kiryu?" Yusei cried.

"Why nothing, Yusei," he said. He offered Yusei his hand with a gentle smile. "I'm right here."

"Kiryu..."

"Yusei," Jack snapped, pulling him back as he went for Kiryu's hand.

"That's not him, Yusei," Crow said, putting himself between them. "He's tricking you, come on. I know you want him back up-"

"Be quiet," Kiryu said. He flicked his hands towards them and Jack and Crow were thrown back against a pair of broken pillars, dark chains holding them in place. "Pathetic. The Crimson Dragon should take more care. Letting his servants have such free will."

"Where's Kiryu?" Yusei snapped. "What have you done to him?"

"Oh..." He grabbed Yusei's arm and pulled him closer, holding his chin so tight Yusei could have sworn he wanted to break his jaw. "You, Fudo, had my Nova." He chuckled and rested his head against Yusei's. "My most powerful servant and you failed me." He laughed and threw Yusei to the ground hard enough to crack the stone. "Unlike this one. Nova always did more power than sense, though I would have thought you'd balance him out. I could always trust my Warlord though."

"What did you do to Kiryu?" he breathed.

"Fine. My dear, loyal servant is just fine." He waved his hand and what appeared to be a mirror emerged from the ground. "My Warlord gladly gave his body for me, his partner not so much." The mirror flashed and Kiryu was there, beating his fist against the other side. "Too bad. I rather liked that one."

"Kiryu." Yusei struggled to his feet and ran to Kiryu, resting his hands on the glass. "Kiryu, it's going to be ok. I'll help you, somehow."

Kiryu said something that looked like 'I'm sorry' but Yusei could hear a word. Behind him, the King laughed madly.

"Hey, I have an idea," he said. "Let's have a reunion."

He threw snapped his finger and Yusei stumbled through the mirror, where Kiryu caught him, stepping back slightly. He sighed and hugged Yusei to him.

"I'm sorry, Yusei," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Yusei said, gripping his cloaks and burying his face in the material of his t-shirt. "It's not your fau-"

They were thrown to the ground as Jack and Crow were thrown through the mirror into them. Kiryu pushed them off and sat up. The King waved from the other side of the porthole, laughing madly. He snapped his fingers and they were plunged into darkness.

"Well this is just great," Jack said. "Way to go, Kiryu."

"Me?" Kiryu snapped. "What the hell did I do? You Signers are the ones who failed to stop that thing. Now it's in my body going to take over the world and destroying everything. It's not my fault."

As Jack and Kiryu continued to yell, a hand fell on Yusei's arm. He flinched and Crow laughed, slowly wrapping his arms around Yusei's shoulders. Yusei sighed and leant against his shoulder.

"We failed," Yusei whispered. Crow sighed. "The world is going to be torn apart."

"It'll be ok," Crow replied. "We'll figure something out."

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "How, Crow?"

"Shut it, Jack," Kiryu said. "At least he's being positive. If we give up hope, what have we got?"

"If I could see you, I'd hit you."

"Oh, I wish you could try, Jack. I'd kill you."

"That is what you're good at, isn't it?"

"Stop it," Yusei said. "Just knock it off, you two. We need to figure something out before it's too late."

"There has to be something," Crow agreed. "What about the Crimson Dragon? Or your Immortal, Kiryu?"

"Ccapac Apu is a loyal servant of the King. I don't think he'll help."

"The Crimson Dragon needs at least one other Signer, or something to seriously threatening my life. There's nothing actually dangerous here, is there?"

"So we're screwed," Crow said.

"Yep."

"I..." Yusei sighed and frowned. "I think I might..."

"Yusei?" Crow whispered.

"I think I remember so of what happened."

"That's all we need," Jack muttered. "Do you want to mope about what you did too, Kiryu?"

"Will you try to be a little sensitive, Jack?" Kiryu snapped. "What do you remember, Yusei?"

There was a soft glow on Yusei's arm, lighting up the darkness so they could see each other, although there wasn't much to see in their surroundings. Kiryu and Jack's marks lit up as well. Jack glanced at Yusei for a moment before landing a punch square on Kiryu's jaw, knocking him back to the ground. Crow sighed and Kiryu got up and jumped Jack, the pair trading blows on the floor, yelling at each other.

"Nova?" he called into the darkness.

There was a deep chuckle and they froze, glancing around. "Hello, Yusei."

"No," Jack snapped.

"We're not going through this again," Crow said.

"This is a bad idea," Kiryu warned, letting Jack up.

"It's Yusei's decision," Nova said. "Or, you could suffer here in the darkness."

Their marks went out and they were plunged into darkness once again. Crow sighed and leant against Yusei's shoulder.

"What now?" he said.

"Nova can help," Yusei said. "I'm sure we can bargain with him."

"Don't you remember how this always starts," Jack said.

"He's right," Crow said. "Every both times you said it would be ok and you could control him and use him for good, and every time it started out just fine and then you'd go downhill."

"You were hitting Kiryu levels of crazy," Jack said.

"I'm not sure I like being the standard for crazy," Kiryu grumbled.

"Well, you did go crazy," he replied. "You can't deny that. You're a psycho, sometimes."

"Other times you're rather nice," Crow said.

"How long as has it been do you reckon?" Kiryu muttered. "At least an hour? It feels like hours. Maybe days. I never thought I'd get bored of you guys."

"I think you're lucky if it's twenty," Jack said.

"Oh... You know what, you go ahead and make a deal with Nova, Yusei, I want to get out of here."

"Why are you being so awkward?" Crow snapped.

"Whatever."

There was movement in the darkness, which he could only assume was either Jack or Kiryu lying down. Most likely Kiryu, this was the perfect time for a nap, and Kiryu did sleep a lot. He sighed and entwined his fingers with Crow's. The King obviously knew what happened when people were trapped together, even when they were as good friends as they were.


	55. Nova Dragon

**A/N:** I told you it was coming. Next chapter is the last one, the big climax. And not Scar Red Nova Dragon, something different. So, enjoy, and down the bottom is a snippet of the first chapter I'll be putting up once I've finished this one. It's first person POV, because, much as I don't write it often here, it's what I specialise in and it's what all my books are done in, so i thought I'd give it a shot here too. Have fun and review.

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Kiryu said quietly.

"Couple of days," Crow guessed.

"Probably less," Yusei muttered. "How are we supposed to just sit here? Who knows what's happening out there while we're stuck here?"

"Best not to think about it," Jack said.

There was a laugh in the darkness and their marks flared up. "You could always make a deal."

"Shut up, Nova," Kiryu snapped.

Yusei sighed and closed his eyes feeling Crow stroking his hair. They fell into silence once again, the only sound was their breathing. It was almost awkward. Yusei was pretty sure if they weren't such close friends they'd be arguing and fighting, but it seemed for now they were content to ignore each other.

"Nova," he said quietly.

"No," Crow snapped. "You're not making a deal with him."

"But-"

"No, Yusei," Jack said.

"But I-"

"Yusei," Kiryu said. "You're out voted, you're not doing it."

Yusei sighed and folded his arms. "You know, I'm a better duellist than all three of you and I have the most powerful immortal." He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think I should be listening to you guys anyway, no offence."

"Yusei," Crow said quietly. "You're being awkward. I think this is still Nova, or some kind of left over from him that's still effecting you."

"I'm fine." There was a quiet whimper and Yusei frowned and sat up. "Who was that?"

"Not me," Crow said. "Jack, Kiryu?"

"No," they both replied.

"Then..."

A soft silvery light came from the distance and moved slowly towards them. The creature gave a quiet mewl and Yusei glanced around at the others. They looked as confused as he felt. Then he realised just what the little creature was.

"Stardust," he whispered. He scrambled to his feet as she gave a small roar and took to the air, flying towards them. He caught her in his arms and hugged her close. "Stardust..."

"Is that... that's Stardust," Jack said quietly. "How did she get here?"

"She gave herself to save Yusei," Crow said. "Nova was about to drag him down and she gave herself to stop him."

Yusei smiled and hugged Stardust to him. The little dragon mewled and snuggled against his shoulder. Yusei laughed and took her back over to the group.

"At least we can see now," Kiryu laughed. "So... what now?"

"You keep asking that," Jack snapped. "None of us know. We just need to figure something out, I guess."

Stardust curled up in Yusei's lap, Yusei running his fingers down her back. Their marks flared again and there was a chuckle. Stardust lifted her head and snarled.

"It's ok, Stardust," Kiryu said. "Yusei's not stupid enough to make a deal with him again. Right Yusei?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

They fell into silence again and Crow wrapped his arms around him. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to think about how time was dragging in the darkness. Suddenly Jack and Kiryu started yelling at each other. Yusei frowned and opened his eyes, just as Kiryu shoved Jack to the ground. Crow sighed and pulled Kiryu away. Yusei sighed and closed his eyes. Stardust nuzzled his hand and he sighed.

There was a red glow in the distance and Yusei got up slowly, keeping Stardust in his arms. Jack, Crow and Kiryu stopped shouting, probably because Stardust's soft glow was pretty much the only light they had, and followed him towards the red light. A porthole back to the real world appeared in front of them and they stopped. Glaring at them from a black marble throne was The Dark King in Kiryu's body. Much as Yusei hated to admit it, the look suited Kiryu.

"What do you want?" Crow growled.

"Well, I wanted to see how my pets were doing," he said, leaning back on his throne. "It's been two days, haven't you killed each other, yet?

"We're a lot more loyal to each other than that," Kiryu snapped. "And get out my body."

"Where are we anyway?" Yusei said quietly.

"The Shadow Realm," he laughed. "It's much like the Spirit World, only you need far more power to access it. I am one of the few people who can access it at will and as such, I send important prisoners there. Your souls are trapped here and your bodies are safely kept as my prizes. Tell me, are you hungry?"

Yusei frowned and glanced at the others as Crow's stomach growled. "Now you mention it..."

"Here, Yusei..." he said quietly, reaching through the porthole for Yusei's hand. "Come through."

Yusei frowned and took his hand. He was pulled through and everything went black. When he opened his eyes, his arms were chained above him and his back against a wall, hanging there from his wrists. His shoulders were aching and his body was weak, but he didn't feel injured. He groaned and lifted his head. He was on top of the temple. The Dark King's throne was just in front of him and he could just about see Kiryu lying lazily across it, a glass of something red in his hand. He turned slightly. Jack was chained up against the wall just like him, with his head hanging lifelessly, eyes closed and Crow exactly the same on the other side. The Dark King stood and stepped around his throne, walking towards him.

"What-"

"No questions, Yusei," he said. "I don't have time for questions. You and your friends are hungry, you haven't eaten in two days. How much longer can you survive? And without water too? How long can your simple love for each other hold you alive?"

"What do you-"

"What did I say about questions? I was being rhetorical." He frowned and leant over Yusei, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Don't you get it? This has all been about you, Yusei. With you at my side, there would be nothing to stop me. You remember the power Nova gave you. He will work with no one but you, believe me I've tried." Yusei shivered as a hand move slowly over his stomach. "He refuses to take another host."

"I'm flattered, but not interested," Yusei said, trying to move away from The Dark King's touch. Kiryu had touched him like that once or twice, it was a familiar feeling, but not with any of the care Kiryu took. "Don't touch me."

"Oh, I'll do what I like to you, Yusei," he chuckled. "It amazes me that you don't understand how important you are. Join me, take back Nova and I will allow you dear friend Kiryu to return to me, inside me, as a partner, like you and Nova. I wouldn't let you be alone."

"No."

"Yusei, look at the position you're in here. More importantly-" he laughed and moved away from Yusei over to Crow "-think about the position your little lover is in."

"Leave him out of this," Yusei cried. "He's not even a Signer!"

He laughed and cupped Crow's chin, lifting his head, smirking as if he was doing it just to prove that Crow could offer no resistance to anything The Dark King wanted to do to him. Amber eyes glinted in the darkness as he looked over at Yusei.

"Hmm, Nova approved of him, you know?" The King said. "I know he liked the former owner of this body in some ways, but he was rather taken with your little blackbird. I'm not sure I see why, but then he was never one to go by looks alone, if I were you, I would have gone after blondie, if not my former host, but then, I suppose you have to take what you can get. So... you're going to let them all starve to death?"

"No, I just... there has to be something else," he said quietly. "Please, I'll do anything but that, just don't let them die."

"You'll do anything, but you won't join me?" he snapped.

"I couldn't do that-"

"Then... shall I pull your Crow's soul from the shadow realm and I could have some fun with him, hmm?"

"No, please, leave him out of this."

The Dark King frowned and slowly returned to Yusei, leaning over him. "Then what if you entertained me?"

"I- I-"

"These are my terms, Yusei, either you join me or you amuse me for a while," he said. "Or, I could just let you and your friends starve, or play with Crow. I haven't decided which will cause you more pain yet."

"I..." He frowned and glanced at Crow. "Alright."

* * *

Jack, Kiryu and Crow were waiting quietly with only Stardust to give them light. Stardust seemed to be crying out for Yusei. Crow sighed and took her in his arms, gently stroking her head, trying to calm her. She whimpered and whined, shaking and squirming, trying to get out of his arms and desperate to find Yusei.

"It's ok," he whispered. "It's ok, he'll be back soon."

She gave a whimper and seemed to cry before snuggling into his chest. He sighed and glanced at the other two. They looked as worried as he did. Something brushed his cheek and he turned away slightly. There was nothing there, but it felt real enough. He couldn't help wondering if this was just an echo of what was happening to his body in the real world.

Yusei stumbled through a porthole which closed up after him. He was gasping for breath and shaking. Crow let Stardust glide down to him and knelt by the side of him, gently helping up to sit up. He smiled and struggled to his feet, Stardust climbing onto his shoulder.

"What happened?" Jack snapped.

"Nothing much," Yusei said. Another porthole opened and a pile of food was tossed through. "I did get us some food through." He smiled. "He wasn't kidding about keeping our bodies as a prize. We're chained behind his throne, like trophies."

"Great," Kiryu muttered, opening up the bags of steaming take away meals. "Mmm, this smells amazing, Yusei. Whatever you did, that's amazing and so worth it."

"He'll feed once every twelve hours for the next three days," Yusei said. "He told me about Nova. Apparently, he refuses to take another host. He wants me or nothing. And he promised if I joined him, he'd bring you back, Kiryu, as his partner."

"I don't want to be his partner."

"I know, I didn't agree to it, but I was close. He threatened Crow."

"Yusei," Crow said quietly. "I can look after myself."

"No, not there," Yusei said. "Out there he can do anything he wants to our bodies and we can't do anything to stop him. We're shells out there. Like flesh dolls."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Jack said, snatching a pot of food from Kiryu. "Just sit and wait until he kills us?"

"Gimme that back, Jack," Kiryu snapped, lunging for Jack.

Crow sighed and took the pot from them, only to be tackled to the ground. Yusei frowned. "You know there's more than one of those, right?" He tossed one to Jack and one to Kiryu. "We can't just sit here."

"Well no," Kiryu said. "Of course we can't. Here, girl." He set down a small bowl and opened the lid. Stardust hurried over and tucked in. "We need to figure something out, it'll just take time. How did the place look?"

"There was lot of smoke," he muttered. "And there were these dark creatures wandering around."

"I suppose we just need to think it over then," he said.

"That's it?" Crow said. "We just wait."

"Essentially."

"No," Yusei said, standing up. Stardust stood and jumped up into his arms. "You know what I'm thinking, Stardust?" She nodded. "Come on then. You guys wait here for a few minutes, ok?"

"You're stealing our only light source, Yusei," Jack snapped.

"I know," he said. "I think I saw a lantern in one of the bags though." Kiryu rummaged through the bags and pulled out a battery powered lantern. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He strode off into the darkness, Stardust's soft glow lighting only a few feet around him. Finally, he reached where the small red glow was coming from. It was a dark red jewel.

"Hello, Yusei," Nova said quietly.

"I don't want to hurt my friends again," Yusei whispered.

"Then we won't."

"You say that every time and I do anyway. Why not find a new host? I don't want you."

"You'll hurt my feelings, Yusei..." He chuckled and Stardust growled. "So, what if we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

A pair of cards hovered in front of him. One turned into Stardust and the other bathed in a red glow and formed a new card. Yusei frowned.

"Take it, Yusei, then you can call on my power whenever you desire. I can help you and return, I get to combine my power with your Stardust when I get out."

"You want to be bound to Stardust?"

"She will keep my powers from overwhelming you."

Yusei frowned and looked at the card. Nova Star Dragon; it looked like Stardust, only bulkier and armoured with red and black. He frowned. That kind of armour would be more suited for Jack's dragon, but it was a powerful card. He frowned and glanced at Stardust, who nudged his hand, silently urging him to take the cards.

"I can get you out of here, Yusei," he said. "You, Jack and Crow. With the King in Kiryu's body, we can't help him yet, but was can once the King has been beaten."

"Leave Jack and Crow with him. I can do this alone."

"With our help," Nova said as Stardust whined.

"Yeah. So, let's bring down the King."

He reached out and took the pair of cards. The world around him turned white and Stardust took to the air, throwing her wings open and growing to full size. The red jewel flashed and armour attached to her. She let out a roar and a wave of pure power burst from her, sending Yusei flying backwards and into darkness once more.

* * *

**A/N: Preview snippet that I promised and I should have the last chapter of this done by this time next month.**

The strange presence that I've felt around me for so long is there again, encouraging me to get up again, but I physically can't. It tells me it's ok without any words, it's just a feeling, and that this man will help me and look after me. I'm safe, that's all I know as my eyes close and I fall into darkness.

There are quiet voices around me. I'm actually comfortable for once. It's a really soft, warm bed. It's weird actually. It's not a hospital bed, I spent the last three weeks in one in the Facility, they're hard and lumpy and the sheets are scratchy. This is all soft and fluffy. I force my eyes open. Whatever I was expecting, it's not this. The voices become clearer, two of them. One is the man from last night, the other is more commanding, probably the boss of wherever I am.

"...of trauma he suffered while alive," says the voice I know. "He was very ill, it'll take time, even with his god helping him to heal. He'll probably be far more active and more difficult once he's recovered."

"What makes you think he'll be difficult?"

"Don't you know who he is? He's the former leader of Team Satisfaction."

Yes, my wonderful team now in tatters and ruin. The familiar voice mutters about me being awake and there's two men leaning over me. I groan and blink a few times, trying to make out the details.

"How are you feeling, young man?" the man I know says.

"It hurts," I whisper.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

He laughs gently and it's surprisingly comforting. "Well, you'll get better. What's your name?"

"Kyosuke Kiryu. What's going on?"

The man I don't know folds his arms. "My name is Rudger, this is Demak. You have been chosen to join our ranks as some of the most powerful people in the world."

"What if I don't want to?" I say. He laughs cruelly and shakes his head. "I mean it. I just want to have my revenge on Yusei."

"You don't have a choice," Demak says. I frown and glare up at them. "However, your need for revenge is most likely why you were chosen. How did you get here?"

I try to think back, but there's just a blur. "I don't know."

"Well, being able to get here without help is impressive," Rudge mutters. "You obviously have potential, we just need to develop you. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Still young enough to be moulded. Good."

"Rudger," Demak says, something kind of warning in his voice. "Not until he's recovered. He still needs time. I think we should let him rest up."

I'm not sure I like what Rudger's saying. I frown as they leave and shut the door. Whoever they are, I don't know if I can trust them or not. The strange presence around me assures me that they're like old friends, they're familiar and comforting, but it's been far too long since I trusted anyone and they've not let me down.


	56. The Last Star

**A/N:** Last two chapters. Things are about to get a little dark, then a little mushy and then really bittersweet. Reviews are good. If everyone who reads reviews both chapter we can get over 200. I told you this wouldn't end happily, but you weren't expecting they lived happily ever after were you? If you were, you're reading the wrong fic from the wrong author.

* * *

Yusei's eyes snapped open once again on the platform above the broken world, The King still lounging in his chair, watching smugly as people were slaughtered at his leisure. A darkness burned in Yusei that he'd never felt before. With Nova and Stardust by his side, he couldn't ever lose. With renewed strength, he pulled the chains from the walls. He fell to the ground and climbed slowly to his feet, a red, black and silver duel disk appearing on his arm.

The King noticed and turned, sliding from his throne. The chains fell from his wrists as the Dark King grabbed his chin, pulling him into a firm kiss. Yusei let him for a moment, aware that Nova had once followed the King as Yusei himself had once followed Kiryu.

"Nova... he's allowed you back."

"Yes," Yusei said. He laughed and turned away. "To destroy you, _my King_."

Nova Star Dragon appeared between his fingers and he pushed it onto the duel disk. Nova Star Dragon tore through the sky with a piercing roar. It turned its gaze on the King and roared once more then dived down. The King snarled and his Immortals rose from the ground to fight Nova Star Dragon. The shinning silver-red dragon manoeuvred around them, firing attacks and flittering away faster than most could keep up with. Yusei was so lost in watching Nova Star Dragon he didn't notice the King moving until he was in his grasp, his hand over his mouth and his arms pinned to his side. No matter how strong Yusei's new power made him, the King was still stronger. His head was tugged aside and the King whispered in his ear.

"I will be dead before I allow you to turn against me, Yusei," he said. He leant down and nipped as Yusei's neck as he squirmed. "You will be mine or no one's."

The temple shook and Nova Star tore upwards with a piercing roar, having attacked the base of the structure. Yusei and the King were thrown to the ground and Yusei scrambled away. He was shoved in the back and caught the wrists of the person behind him as he was sent tumbling down the stairs of the temple, finally coming to a stop on a plateau were the stairs levelled out. The King shoved Yusei to the ground, his face pressed against the stone, his hand in Yusei's hair.

"You will not take my reign, Yusei!" he yelled, slamming him harder into the ground. "You will join me or you will be returned to your prison."

His lips fell on his neck and Yusei jerked away, driving his elbow into his chest and knocking him back just enough for Yusei to turn and slam both feet against his shoulders so the King was thrown onto his back. He climbed to his feet and bounded back up the stairs; the temple was going to crumble and fall and Jack and Crow were still chained up behind the throne. He had to get them free before they were crushed.

The King's footsteps were behind him, catching fast. Tears were slipping down his cheeks but he kept running. He found himself on the top of the temple once more, but stopped. There were dark shadowy figures with huge blades against the neck of Jack and Crow. The King's footsteps stopped behind him and his hands fell on Yusei's hips.

"You will rule at my side, Yusei." Kiryu's voice... he closed his eyes, letting out shaky breath. It was Kiryu's voice by the King's words. "Should you refuse, I will have my executioners remove the heads of your friends; blondie first, then you little redhead. And I will bring their souls from the darkness first. They will be fully aware of their deaths. So, I ask you once more, Yusei..." His hands moved slowly over his hips and waist and Yusei shuddered. "Join me?"

"Stardust... Nova-"

"Cannot help you any longer."

There was a pained cry and he turned. Nova Star Dragon was caught in Uru's webs, seemingly growing weaker and weaker. Yusei didn't know how he could win anymore. The King's lips moved over his skin once more and Yusei slowly turned, the King kissing his lips roughly- with no care or affection, just lust and the need for power.

"You leave me no choice, I suppose," he whispered.

"Then you will join me and reign at my side?" he said, twisting one hand through his hair. "You will give me your power?"

Yusei whimpered and nodded, closing his eyes once more. He had no choice to save his friends. "Yes... I will do what you ask of me..."

Kiryu's laughter was cold and cruel, worse than even when he was a Dark Signer, then he kissed him once more, just as carelessly. "You will pleasure me, you will duel for me and you at my side will be the image that destroys any remaining hope." He laughed and squeezed his waist roughly. "They all say that you are the best duellist of your time, you are an emblem of hope that we will one day be beaten. Seeing you at my side will finally crush them."

"And in return?" Yusei whispered.

"In return I won't kill you precious friends," he snarled, yanking his hair to force his head up at back. "In return I will let you dear little lover live, I may even allow you to be with him some times. I will let you live. I will pleasure you like that pathetic human _boy_ never could. Isn't this enough?"

"No," he said. He glanced at Crow and frowned. "I will do whatever you ask, and I'm grateful that you are allowing them to live. However, I ask in return that you treat me with respect." The King smirked but Yusei continued none the less. "I'm not your slave, accept that; I might be you unwilling lover and partner, but I am not your slave. I will do you biding, but you mustn't order me. Just ask, do you understand?"

"You want me to pretend I actually care about you?" He frowned and kissed him once more, this time gently and Yusei settled slightly, even returning his kiss tentatively. "If that's what you require to play your part. You do seem more compliant with more gentle treatment." He gazed into Yusei's eyes for a long moment then nodded. "Then come, Yusei, and I will make you mine."

He pulled Yusei into the small shelter like hut, the one Jack and Crow were chained to, snapping at the shadowy creature's to secure the foundations of him temple. Inside was a small basic home with a bed and chair and table. He pulled the curtain over the door and slowly wrapped his arm around Yusei's waist, seemingly not trusting him enough to release his hair.

"Hmm, it's useful that the most powerful human in this war is also so good looking," he said quietly, gently lowering Yusei to the bed, balanced above him. "Do you understand what you are giving, Yusei?"

"I'm protecting my friends, I don't care what I'm giving," Yusei said.

The King laughed and sat up, gently stroking Yusei's thighs which were resting either side of his hips. Yusei gazed up at him, flat on his back, pretty sure of what the King would do with him first and promising himself he wouldn't fight. He had to give into his will to save his friends... to protect Crow from a fate he didn't deserve. This wasn't even his fight.

_Yusei, if you give up hope this is the end_, Nova snapped in the back of his mind. _Stardust and I need your strength, Yusei, you mustn't allow him to take you._

_What else can I do?_ Yusei whispered back._ I can't let him hurt them. I have no choice. I'm sorry._

_If you allow him to do this you will never be able to break free, you will be bound to him for eternity, you soul and his will be bound to one another. You can't let him do this._

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"Do you understand the meaning of the act your about to share with a creature such as me?" the King asked. Yusei frowned. "By indulging me in bed, you're binding yourself to me, do you understand this? It's not too late to allow your friends to die and save yourself."

"You wanted me, I won't run."

"My, aren't you brave." He hands moved slowly down Yusei's thighs and gently massaged the inner most muscles and Yusei gripped the bed sheet tightly. "This act of love and lust is a contract between us, Yusei, you will never be able to leave my side. You will be my partner for all eternity. You are giving yourself to me willingly."

"I understand," he said. "But you're entering the contract too. We are bound to each other. That means you will respect and care for me too. I might be agreeing to serve at your side and be your lover, but you are agreeing to allow my friends to live and treat me with care and respect. Break your promise and I will ruin you."

He nodded and leant over Yusei, taking his lips in a slow, tender kiss. "Then we will please each other and suffer together for all of time, Yusei. Forever, the Dark King of Eternal Night and the lone Shooting Star."

Those words echoed in Yusei's mind as the King stripped them both, pleasing himself with Yusei's body and bring Yusei to his limits of control, wracking him with unexpected bliss despite the few tears that fell. He was disgusted with how he enjoyed the King's attention. No matter how he felt though, he couldn't shake those words. They would be together for all of time...

* * *

The King paraded Yusei around like a child with a new toy in the next few days. He sat Yusei on a throne next to him, holding his hand as those strange dark creatures carried them through the broken ruins of the city. He showed Yusei the kingdom that he now ruled over with the King as Consort. There were time when the King would kiss him, stroking him and sometimes drawing him onto his lap, and Yusei would wrap his arms around him obediently, kissing him back, moaning when the King touched him just right, tossing his head and arching his back.

Yusei knew why he did it in those areas, they were places the few people who still held out against his rule were know to be. He wanted to make it obvious that Yusei was completely his; that their last hope belonged to him. And Yusei would sit there on his lap, his head tucked under his chin holding his hand tightly because it kept Crow from harm, and that was all he kept telling himself. He tried to remind himself that it was for Jack too, his body was still hanging on the wall as a prize and Kiryu was still trapped, but he knew that he was doing it to protect Crow more than them; Crow had been there for him and had always cared for him and protected him, even when Jack and Kiryu were gone. He would do anything to return the favour.

Finally, after three weeks of their partnership, the King released Crow's body from its chains and bringing him in to Yusei one night, lying him on the bed at Yusei's side. He didn't understand, but then the King had mentioned he might allow him to have time with Crow. A dark collar formed around his neck and a matching veil covered the doors and windows.

"He cannot leave the room," the King said. "I have some errands to take care of. You have until sunrise."

"Thank you," Yusei whispered, stroking Crow's cheek with a bitter smile. "Thank you..."

"You are doing this for him, I suppose it's only fair."

He walked out and as he passed the barrier Crow's eyes cracked open. He smiled and cupped his cheek, pressing their lips together for a moment. Crow's eyes snapped wide open and he sat up, backing away quickly, staring at Yusei.

"It's ok," Yusei said gently. "It's me."

"Yusei..." Yusei nodded and Crow's arms wrapped around him tightly, burying his head in his shoulder. "Yusei... Yusei..." All Yusei could do was wrap his arms around Crow and hold him gently, letting him take his time to understand. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I made a deal with Nova," he whispered. "He linked his power with Stardust, we could have beaten them but... I had to protect you, Crow."

"Yusei?" He pulled back and gazed into his eyes, tears shinning in the dim light. "What did you do? What have you done?"

"I let the world fall so he would let you live. I rule at his side, I'm his Consort-"

"You're his Queen you mean," Crow snapped. "You've given up everything just for me? I can't believe you!" He glanced over Yusei and shook his head. "You sleep in his bed, don't you? You're his mistress, you're everything you ever hated Yusei."

"I... I wouldn't let him hurt you guys... I had to!"

"No! You wanted to! You act all self righteous and selfless, but you want power just like everyone else. You sold your soul and laid down for him just for the power being the Kings whore brings you."

"It wasn't like that."

"Yeah, just don't expect me to be that easy, Yusei. I won't spread my legs just because someone thinks power says I should."

Yusei bit his lip and lowered his head. "I'd never ask you to, Crow."

"Then why am I here? Tell me he didn't put me in here so you could have your way with me. Please, tell me because I can't stand thinking I could care about such a cold hearted power hungry bastard."

"I just wanted to protect you... I'm sorry, Crow, I'm so sorry."

He got up from the bed and left Crow alone, sitting quietly on his throne, watching the world around him. The King took a seat in his throne at his side, slowly taking his hand. Yusei turned and the King kissed his hand gently.

"He doesn't please you, my dear Yusei?" he said, cocking his head slightly. "No... he hurt you." He cupped Yusei's cheek and brushed away the few tears threatening to fall. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you, Yusei. I will make him pay. I will make him quiet and compliant if that's what you desire. And I do know that you desire him more than anything in life."

He stood but Yusei kept a hold of his hand. He frowned. "My desire is to protect him."

"My dear Yusei," he said quietly, stroking his cheek once more. "When we made our contract, I told you I would let your friends live and you made me agree to care for you and respect you, correct?" He smirked and gripped his chin, pulling up his head. "So, tell me, why should I be kind to someone who has hurt you?"

He turned and strode back into the shelter. Yusei went to get up but dark chains held him to his throne. Crow screamed and cried out, even calling for Yusei, but he couldn't do a thing to help him.

_Yusei, I warned you_, Nova said. _I warned you what would happen. You have to stop being his toy. You have to start fighting him. You gave up and our power weakened. Now you have access to his power, just start fighting and we can beat him. We can save your friends._

_Crow's right though,_ Yusei replied. _I just gave up and I should have kept fighting. I shouldn't have tried to be a hero..._

_Then make it right!_

_Alright, I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work._

_Tell me._

Yusei explained quickly, managing to finish just before the King called to him, the dark chains releasing. He headed in to see Crow on his knees, the King on his bed, reclined lazily, fingers twisted through Crow's hair.

"He wants to say something to you, Yusei," he said.

"I'm sorry," Crow whimpered, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Crow..." He glanced at the King. "I didn't ask for this. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's what you want, Yusei," he said. "I know it's what you want, you just won't admit it."

"No," he said quietly, shaking his head. He knelt and hugged Crow close to him, trying to comfort him. "It's ok, Crow. I won't let him do this to you." He closed his eyes and shook his head, clenching his fists. "I won't let you do this. I'm sorry, Crow, you're going to like the solution even less..."

He placed a gentle kiss on Crow's forehead, then stood and pulled the Dark King up from the bed.

"You wanted to bind us together throughout all time," he said quietly. "So be it."

"What are you-"

"If I remove myself from time, seal my soul away before you were released, than none of this can ever happen."

"Yusei!" Crow cried. "You can't be saying-"

"You'll remove yourself existence just to return the world to the way it was? Just to defeat me?"

"Yes."

"Yusei, no," Crow whispered. He scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around him, grasping his hand and shaking his head against his shoulder. "Please, I'm sorry. You can't." He held Yusei's hair tightly and pressed their lips together desperately. "I don't care what you did to protect me, I really don't, just don't you dare do this."

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," Yusei said quietly. He stroked his cheek and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

"You can't leave me. Not after everything."

"Hmm, the little human has a point, Yusei," the King laughed. "Can you bring yourself to hurt him so badly? Wasn't the whole point of agreeing to my terms to keep him from being hurt? Don't be upset, red." He snatched Crow from Yusei and cackled. "He won't do it, because he won't hurt you, he won't leave you to suffer with his memory and what ifs? So, why don't I allow him to stay, Yusei, if he served you and pleased you? Better than hurting him, right?"

"No," Yusei said.

There was a piercing roar and the shelter was shattered by blasts from Nova Star Dragon. Yusei sighed and the mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared around him.

"Nova!" he called.

"Yusei," Crow called. "Please, don't do this. Don't you dare leave me!"

"Crow, I did all this to protect you," Yusei said quietly, red energy surrounding him and whipping out towards the King. "Like you always protected me, but you're right, I became everything I hated. And I'm sorry. I can make it right though."

"But I-"

"I know this is hurting right now," he said. "It won't last, Crow. I won't keep you in pain. I'm not just putting things right, Crow, I'm rewriting history, you won't remember any of this." Crow's mouth fell open. "You won't remember me. You won't have to suffer through this. We'll meet again though. I promise."

"But I won't remember you! I won't know you! This is so wrong... this is so messed up. We should have had more time than this, we should have had time after this stupid mess!"

Yusei smiled bitterly and nodded, gently cupping his cheeks. Crow grasped his hands tightly, closing his eyes and a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something comforting to the redhead, but nothing he could think of would help. So instead, he settled for one final, tender kiss.

"I'm glad we could had this time though. Goodbye, Crow, for now." He smiled and stepped back, pulling his hands from Crow's. "Come on, my King. This is what you signed up for. Eternity bound to my fate."

The Crimson Dragon's call echoed through the air. Nova Star Dragon's wings moved around him and Yusei smiled, a sudden warm, numbing floating sensation moving through him. A dark mist moved around Kiryu then moved to Yusei, Kiryu's body falling to the ground. Crow ran to him and helped him sit up as Kiryu's eyes cracked open. Nova Star Dragon gave one last roar and time began to rewrite itself as Yusei fell into darkness with the Dark King, Nova and the Immortals.


	57. Rewritten

Crow was lying in the evening light, the kids still with him, some sleeping, the older ones still awake watching the TV with him. Every channel was talking about the successful competition of the Momentum project. Seventeen years after Zero Reverse, the city had completed the project that had been destroyed and taken back to scratch in the disaster. As the last of the kids drifted off, a hand brushed his cheek and there was a sigh. He sat up instantly and glanced around. There was no one there.

The thing was this wasn't exactly a new experience. Crow wasn't sure what the presence was, but it had been around since just before Kiryu died. Actually, he seemed to remember it started just after he picked up a card: Nova Star Dragon. He didn't have the cards to use it, he hadn't heard of this Earthbound Immortal card and he did know Stardust Dragon was a one of a kind card owned by the professor who was in charge of the Momentum project. He'd kept the card though. Maybe one day it would be useful.

However, ever since they day he'd felt that presence wherever he went. Sometimes when he was lying alone at night, he would feel ghostly fingers move through his hair, a pair of arms wrapped around him and sometimes even a gentle pressure against his lips, like a soft kiss that wasn't quite there. At first, it had terrified him. He'd asked Kiryu about it at the time. Kiryu had just smiled, told him that it was an old broken house, there were drafts. He would have spoken to Jack, but he had a horrid feeling that Jack would just laugh. Crow had tried to believe Kiryu, but he was certain that whatever it was wasn't just a breeze.

So, in the end, when he realised that it must be something more supernatural, he decided to try and figure out what it wanted and why it was interested in him. It was a widely known fact that there were duel spirits, perhaps this was just the spirit of the card. So he'd try to understand, to talk to it somehow. The problem was he didn't have any idea how.

That was when he first saw those big blue eyes. He was teaching the kids to duel and there they were; a dark shadowy figure and those gorgeous blue eyes that filled him with a strange sorrow and longing he couldn't understand. He'd gone to the person immediately, not really knowing why, but he was suddenly desperate to find out just who it was. The person had vanished, but hose invisible arms wrapped around him once more. It was that moment he decided whatever the spirit was, it didn't want to hurt him. It didn't mean any harm to anyone. The look in those wonderful blue eyes screamed out that he was simply sad, lonely and suffering.

Ever since that day, Crow had loved that spirit. It sat with him in his darkest moments and reassured him when he was suffering and he'd see those eyes shining in the darkness and want to comfort it. He'd figured out that while it wasn't capable of communicating much, it could duel. He'd set out a spare deck once and the cards had moved on their own. The spirit actually beat him more often than not.

In the darkness, he laid back on the bed, watching as the head of the Momentum project spoke to the reporter and once again a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hi," he whispered. The arms squeezed slightly. "All that power and they can't do anything to help us..." There was a sigh and Crow glanced in their reflection in the window. Lying behind him was that shadowy figure, those big blue eyes fixed on the TV. Without thinking, Crow rolled slightly and reached up, guided by the reflection to rest his hand gently against the spirit's cheek, drawing its gaze. "I wish I could see what you really looked like." The air moved against his hand as the spirit turned away. "Do you know him?"

The spirit turned back to the TV and he watched as it ran through the professor's life, his amazing achievements and the tragedies. One part struck a chord with Crow. Eighteen years ago he had a son. There were pictures of his wife and him cuddling the sweet tiny baby with his father's jet black hair, a little spiked, and his mother's big blue eyes. Crow frowned and glanced back that the reflection, at his spirit's eyes.

"That's you, isn't it?" he breathed. "You're his son."

"_... however, the happy family was soon torn apart when, at only eight months old, Yusei fell gravely ill,_" said the voice over. There were a few pictures of a the baby Yusei in an incubator in the hospital, his mother at his side, looking like she wanted to cry but had no tears left. "_Despite the efforts of the best doctors and specialists from around the world, young Yusei only survived another three months before he passed._"

Crow turned his attention back to the spirit, raising his hand to stroke his hair. Anyone who simply walked in would see nothing but Crow with his hand moving absently in midair, he knew this, but he didn't care. His dear spirit was in pain and suffering. He wished me could make him better.

"Yusei..." He smiled and pulled the spirit closer. "You finally have a name. Yusei... I like it. Yusei."

It seemed somewhat familiar but he might have just heard it on TV before. It filled him with a longing and desire like no one ever had, something he couldn't make sense of at all. There was a gentle breath against his lips, and he glanced at the reflection. Yusei was balanced awkwardly above him. Still, he what he felt towards the spirit was something frighteningly similar to what Martha told him love was like. His heart was pounding against his chest and he turned away, keeping his eyes from their reflection as Yusei moved back to lie behind him. Was it even possible to start to care for a ghost romantically? A ghost that never talked, that could barely be felt and was very rarely seen even as a shadow in a reflection. He'd never seen Yusei beyond his silhouette and his eyes.

Admittedly, he'd fallen in love with those eyes the second he saw them and he was desperate to make the sparkle with joy like he was certain they could. It was also true that he liked it when he wrapped his arms around him and when his lips ghosted over his own. Still... Yusei was a spirit, he didn't actually exist in Crow's world.

"Why me?" he asked quietly. "Why did you pick me?"

"My card." Crow gasped and stiffened hearing Yusei's voice for the first time. It was little more than a whisper, but it was firm, confident with such a caring undertone. And for some reason Crow found it unbelievably sexy. "Nova Star Dragon."

"I wish I could see you."

"One day," Yusei said, his voice fading and growing quieter. "Soon."

Crow's hand rested on Yusei's knowing instinctually where it was and closed his eyes, hoping Yusei was right. "You've helped me through so much. I wish you could speak more. It would have helped even more."

Yusei didn't answer, but Crow was sure he felt him squeeze his hand.

"What's going on?"

* * *

"Rex, what are you doing?" Professor Fudo snapped, folding his arms.

"Well, that's simple," Godwin replied. "You see, since the Signers couldn't defeat all the Dark Signers in time the King of the Underworld has been unleashed. I, however, will use the power of the Crimson Dragon and the King to shape a new, better world."

"Ok, you've gone insane," he said quietly. "Seems to run in the family."

"It's a shame you've started to get your spark back," he said. "You were so agreeable and serious after Yusei's death."

The Crimson Dragon roared and dropped the Signers and Crow at the base of the temple. Crow grumbled and got to his feet slowly, a sudden feeling of déjà vu washing over him. He wished Yusei was there to comfort him to help him or explain what was going on, but he hadn't been around since this whole thing with the Dark Signers started. Jack yanked his collar so he was standing straight and he caught sight of the professor. Yusei's father...

The King wailed, his sludgy form moving slowly towards them, and small red geoglyph appeared on the ground before them and there was a piercing roar that Crow recognised from Jack's duels as King against the professor. Stardust Dragon.

"Another Dark Signer?" Jack muttered.

A figure began to form in the middle of the geoglyph, a little taller than Crow and with a very distinctive hairstyle. The form solidified from his feet upwards and was gazing up at the King a small smile on his lips.

"Finally, my King."

"Yusei?" Crow cried. Yusei stepped back and glanced over his shoulder at Crow, cobalt eyes glinting in the crimson light. "Yusei!"

"Hi," Yusei said quietly.

Crow ran over, throwing his arms around him, holding him tightly. He could barely believe he was finally holding the spirit he'd adored for so long in his arms. Yusei's arms moved around him and Crow felt so warm and safe in a way he hadn't since Kiryu died.

"You're real," he whispered. "It's really you." He squeezed Yusei tightly, finally able to show him the physical affection that Yusei had show him. "I can't believe it, you're really here." He stepped back and looked over the tall dark haired young man, just a little older than him. "And really hot."

"I'm not sure this is the time to be discussing that," Yusei said, folding his arms as Crow blushed and lowered his head. His chin was tilted up by Yusei and he frowned. "But thank you. Perhaps once we've dealt with my King we can discuss this."

"You're King?" Professor Fudo muttered.

Yusei turned to him and swallowed heavily. "Dad..."

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"I'm your son," he said. "From a different timeline, you died saving my life in Zero Reverse. Rudger took me in and thinks went incredibly wrong. I became bound to the King of the Underworld and the world was in ruin. The only way to put it right was to start again. So I removed myself from time before Zero Reverse, knowing that when the King was unleashed, I would be able to return fully with him. And now..." His D-Wheel appeared behind him and he smiled. "Jack and Crow, I need you to come with me. Dad, I'd like to use Stardust please and Crow, if I could have Nova Star Dragon back."

"Do you think you're pathetic dragons can defeat me?" Rex called. "No matter who you are I have the most powerful-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," Yusei said. He swung onto his D-Wheel and pulled on his helmet, his wrist dealer flashing onto his arm with his deck. Crow collected Stardust from the Professor and handed her to Yusei with Nova Star Dragon. "I'll show you the true power of the most powerful Immortal, Godwin, my Scar Red Nova. Jack, Crow, are you coming?"

* * *

The King of the Underworld formed a young, dark haired man and stood in front of Yusei, cupping his cheek. The others watched quietly, Crow clenching his fists as the King kissed him, then whispered to him. Yusei nodded and turned away.

"You honestly think that you will never get bored, Yusei?" he snapped. "You've already become bitter from eighteen years, how will you manage thousands more? Everyone you love will grow old and die while you remain behind with only me and my Immortals. How long before you become bored with humanity? How long before you come around to my way of thinking?" Yusei frowned. "You've seen what happens if I win just once."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to keep winning, my King. You lost, it's time you returned to your prison."

"You have less than two hours before you have to join me there, Yusei. I eagerly await your return to my side."

He vanished and Yusei turned to the others. He walked over slowly and Crow held him tightly. Yusei sighed and wrapped his arms around him. His father's gaze fell on them and Crow turned head into Yusei's chest, squeezing him slightly. He needed to be with Yusei. He didn't want to stop him getting to know his father, but he really did need to be near Yusei before he disappeared.

"I wish I could get to know you better, Dad," he said quietly, stroking Crow's hair. "However, sometimes knowing too much is worse than knowing nothing and I'd like to spend what little time I have left making up for what I did at the end of my previous time line." He nodded and Yusei smiled, pulling Crow to his D-Wheel. "Let's go."

Crow frowned but climbed on behind him and Yusei revved the engine. Red energy flared around the wheels and he tore off, suddenly taking to the sky and soaring over the ocean. Crow's grip around his waist tightened and he was completely lost for words, gazing over the world below. There was a roar and Nova Star Dragon flew along beside them.

_The Dark Signers will be returned, Yusei_, Nova said gently, his voice echoing through their minds. _They won't remember a thing_.

"Thank you, Nova," Yusei said quietly.

_He's right though. It's thousands of years until you're next released._

"It's worth it," he said, squeezing Crow's hand. "And everyone's safe now."

"This is amazing, Yusei," Crow whispered. "But... do you have to go again?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I wish I didn't, but I made a promise, I'm bound to him forever. I'm amazed you haven't asked why the D-Wheel flies."

"Yeah, how did you get it to do that?"

"To be honest, I'm not completely sure. Another guy with time travel powers did it for me."

He skidded to a halt outside Crow's place, swinging off and pulling Crow inside. He smiled and pulled off his helmet, followed by Crow's tossing them to the floor. Crow followed Yusei through to the bedroom, completely enchanted by the older boy. Only weeks before he'd been nothing more than a shadowy spirit that could only be seen in reflections and out the corner of his eye and now Crow was being lowered to the bed, his arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling Yusei over him. He reached up, tangling his fingers into Yusei's hair and gently pulled him down, pressing their lips together, trying to show Yusei just how much he meant to him, committing every second to memory. He'd lose Yusei again soon, but he wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Yusei's fingers moved under his top and over his stomach and Crow's eyes slid shut.

"Were we together in your timeline?" he whispered. Yusei's lips left his skin and he opened his eyes slightly. "Yusei?"

"Towards the end." He smiled bitterly. "I broke your heart." Crow frowned and Yusei sighed. "And now I'm going to do it again."

"Thousands of years is a long time to be alone, Yusei. Isn't there anyway-"

"If there was I'd take it in an instant. No, I made my choice, now I have to live with it. I can, however, remain in the form I used to have. I'll just never be solid like this again. Not without significant power anyway."

Crow sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, before kissing him once more. "Then we shouldn't waste this."

"I suppose not."

He smiled and his eyes flashed crimson for a moment, flicking his wrist towards the door. It slammed shut and the lock snapped into place.

* * *

Light was pouring in around the curtains and Crow ran his hands over Yusei's stomach one last time. Yusei was already starting to fade from existence once more, his body slowly disappearing from his feet up. He sighed and rested his head against Yusei's, slowly twisting his fingers through his hair once more. Yusei opened his eyes slowly.

"We don't have long left, do we?" he whispered. Yusei shook his head. "And you're just going to vanish from my life?"

"Not completely," Yusei replied gently. "It just won't be like this." He sighed and Crow glanced at their reflection in the TV. Yusei was just a shadow up to his waist now and it was starting to affect his hands. "I'll still be here though. It's not like I'm just going to vanish completely."

Crow sighed and kissed him once more, firmly and with all the passion he could pour into it, shutting his eyes tightly so he didn't have to watch Yusei fading away.

"How did you bind yourself to him?"

"Even if it was possible for you to do it too, I'd never tell you," Yusei whispered. His hand moved over his cheek, as light and airy as ever. "I wish I could stay with you, Crow, but I can't."

He pressed their lips together one final time and Crow tried to hold him in return but there was nothing there. Yusei's kiss became feather light and ghostly once more and Crow forced his eyes open. He was alone. He climbed slowly to his feet and pulled open his door, running out to the front of the house. Yusei's D-Wheel was gone. He turned. His helmet was on the floor but Yusei's was nowhere to be seen. It was like he'd never existed. He returned to his room and found the only thing he had left of Yusei was what had brought them together to start with. Lying on the pillow was Nova Star Dragon.

Crow picked it up slowly, holding it tightly in his hands. Suddenly, his legs gave out and he fell to his knee, burying his face in his pillow. He'd got his wishes; he'd knew his dear spirit now had a name, a face and a voice. He knew who he was and why he was there. So why did it hurt so much? A sob wracked through his body that he couldn't suppress and ghostly fingers brushed away his tears. He shook his head, jolting away. How could Yusei just leave him like that? He'd shown him what he could have had and then ripped it away. If Yusei had remained a spirit with no identity he wouldn't be so torn up.

"I wish I'd never picked up this stupid card!" he cried. "Just leave me alone!" He glared over his shoulder at the shadowy reflection. "Go away... just go away and don't ever come back..."

Yusei's shadow vanished from the reflection and he stroked the card between his fingers. Why had he picked up this stupid card? Yes he'd helped him get through Kryu's death and Jack abandoning him, but feeling this broken wasn't worth it, was it? He gripped the card tightly, rubbing his fingers over the beautiful image of Yusei's dragon.

"Yusei, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean it. Please come back." There was no sign of Yusei and Crow sighed. "Please? Yusei? Come on, you have to understand, it just kind of hurts, you know? You must know I've never been interested in anyone else seriously. I told you everything, remember? Please come back..." He sighed and gazed down at Yusei's card, the only thing left of him, his world still a little blurry from the tears. He glanced back at his reflection. There was still no shadow. He placed a kiss on the card and closed his eyes. "I love you. Please, don't leave me."

"I told you I, I'm still around," came Yusei's voice in his ear. "I might not be there, but I'll never leave you. I let the world get destroyed for you. I think it's fair to say I probably love you too." Crow smiled and his tears were brushed away gently. "You'll ruin my card, Crow, no more tears."


End file.
